Corazón Salvaje
by Dusty273
Summary: AU, Set on 1882. Destiny intervenes to entwine William, Elizabeth, Angel and Aimée’s lives into a tale of everlasting love, lust, envy and intrigue. More detailed summary on Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Corazón Salvaje (Wild Heart) by Dusty273

**Summary:** William (Spike) is the lovechild of don Rodrigo De Alcazar, a wealthy landowner in Texas, that doesn't know of his existence until William's mother suddenly dies when he's ten years old. He's brought to his father's hacienda by Rupert Giles, don Rodrigo's lawyer, after he's called to Anna's deathbed and she reveals the secret of his existence. His stepmother, Darla, however, is not happy about the fact that he exists and can threaten her son Angel as don Rodrigo's first born and heir. After a series of unfortunate incidents that result in the sudden disappearance and presumed death of don Rodrigo just as he was about to recognize William as his son, he's left to survive on his own. A few years later, destiny intervenes to entwine William, Elizabeth (Buffy), Angel and Aimée's lives into a tale of everlasting love, lust, envy and intrigue.

**Author's Notes: **Loosely based on the story "Corazón Salvaje" by Caridad Bravo Adams, although if you've seen the movie/soap opera, I can tell you that even if this story follows the plotline partially, you'll find it is definitely not a copy of it, since I added new elements that hopefully will make this story quite different from the original.

Also, you will find many Spanish customs/words used throughout the story, I beg you to please keep in mind that Galveston and many other cities in Texas were considered Mexican territory up until the Texas Revolution in 1835-1836, and many of the Spanish/Mexican families remained there afterwards. Although the words I'm going to be using are fairly known, I will put their translations at the beginning of every chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Spike, Buffy and any other BtVS/AtS character that may appear in this story are property of Joss Whedon and ME. Aimée is a character created by Caridad Bravo Adams. None of them are mine. I'm just borrowing some elements of the story and the characters to play with them a bit; I promise I'll give them back afterwards. ;)

**Rating:** Up to M, but most of the chapters will beT for language and violence.

**Warnings:** William(Spike)/Other (temporarily and nothing too graphic); Elizabeth(Buffy)/Other (temporarily); Attempted Murder; Attempted Rape; Language; Violence, Character Death.

**Feedback:** I'd love to know what you think about the story.

**Betas:** Jen and Charis, thank you so much for your time, your sweet and very helpful comments and your support in this story.

**Glossary:**  
Hacienda: A landed estate  
Don: Spanish nobleman or gentleman  
Doña: A Spanish woman of rank

**Chapter 1**

_Galveston, Texas, 1870_

The carriage advanced slowly towards Campo Real hacienda. Inside Rupert Giles shifted uncomfortably on his seat as he remembered how he had gotten involved in this messy affair. He wished for the thousandth time since it happened that Anna Matthews hadn't called him to her deathbed, that she hadn't confided her secret to him. But she had and now he had to deliver the news of her death to don Rodrigo De Alcazar. That wasn't the worst part though, that would come when he had to explain the real motive of his visit.

He was utterly exhausted, this past week he had gone from one surprise to the other. His mind took him back to last Monday when he had received a message from Mrs. Anna Shaw nee Matthews. He was flabbergasted to say the least, it had been a little over ten years since he had seen her last, and he couldn't even begin to fathom why she had contacted him now. But of course, being the gentleman he was, he couldn't deny her request of a visit.

When he arrived to the city of Velasco, his first thought had been how she had managed to evade don Rodrigo's efforts to find her if she'd lived this close to Campo Real all this time. He was curious over the motive of this visit. She hadn't explained on her letter why she had asked him to come see her, especially after all these years and why had she asked for him and not don Rodrigo?

He had so many questions that he wanted to ask her, but most of them were forgotten as soon as he entered her room and found her lying in her deathbed. He almost didn't recognize her at first, she looked so thin and pale, so different from the vibrant young woman that had stolen don Rodrigo De Alcazar's heart since they'd met. And next to her, he saw a boy of about ten years and when he saw him, he realized that he must have been the reason of her disappearance. The boy was the spitting image of his father, with the exception of the color of his eyes. Whereas don Rodrigo's eyes were brown, the boy had piercing blue eyes, much like his mother's. But no one that looked at him and knew don Rodrigo and his family, which was a bit difficult since they were one of the most powerful families in Texas, could deny his heritage.

After sending the boy to play outside of her room, Anna explained to him how don Rodrigo's parents had made her leave, they had told her that if she really loved him she should disappear without a trace and let him marry Darla Anderson, the woman they had chosen for him. So, disheartened and convinced that don Rodrigo would never go against his parents' wishes, she had left and shortly after she discovered she was pregnant.

Shortly after she moved to Velasco, she'd met a man, Aaron Shaw and she'd married him. He'd promised her the moon and the stars and although she didn't love him, she held him in high esteem. They'd had a few good months of marriage but all that had changed when her son, William, had been born and her husband had noticed immediately that the boy wasn't his. Furious that she'd tried to fool him, he refused to acknowledge him as his son. She tried to leave him and it was then that she'd discovered the kind of man her husband really was. He blackmailed her, and threatened to send her son away to a place where she'd never find him again if she left. He was a powerful man and she didn't doubt that he'd made good of his threat, so she stayed by his side.

Threatening was not all he did, though, once William got older Aaron treated him like a servant and she was not allowed to go near him, except for a few stolen moments in where she managed to escape from his vigilance. But even that was preferable than not seeing her son anymore, so she hang in there for her son's sake, stealing moments in which she could act like his mother. Until a few weeks ago when Aaron discovered them and he tried to hit William. That was the day that everything changed, that was the day that she killed Aaron, but not without a price. He had shot at her before he died and she'd been paralyzed and tied to a bed ever since. She knew that the day of her death was soon to come, so she'd call for him so he would take William to his father.

The day after his first visit to Anna, he returned to her house only to find that she'd died during the night and after overseeing the proper arrangements to her burial; he'd taken William with him and now they were on their way to Galveston to introduce him to his father.

Giles felt apprehensive about how don Rodrigo would react to the news that his precious Anna, the love of his life, the woman for whom he had been ready to give up everything he owned and that had disappeared from his life as unexpectedly as she had appeared, was dead and on top of that, had left him something that was theirs, a child, one that neither him or don Rodrigo knew existed.

He spared a glance to the quiet child sitting opposite of him on the carriage and felt a wave of protectiveness envelop him. He hadn't needed Anna's confirmation to be sure that William was don Rodrigo's son. From the curly dirty blonde hair, to the sharp cheekbones that seemed somewhat out of place in the child's face and the lean frame that might have been due partly to bad nutrition and partly to his father's heritage. The resemblance between the two of them was almost uncanny, which could be good or bad depending on whom you asked.

He was sure don Rodrigo would be delighted by knowing he had something, or rather someone that would link him to Anna forever. There was no way that anyone that knew them both wouldn't make the connection. He groaned inwardly as he remembered the one thing he hadn't taken into account, the reaction of don Rodrigo's wife, doña Darla, to the news. She would be livid for sure and probably would try to keep don Rodrigo from recognizing William as his son. Especially if that'd mean that her own son, Angel, wouldn't be the heir to the Alcazar fortune.

He was more than a lawyer for don Rodrigo, he had been his confident for a long time now, he had known all that had transpiredeleven years ago and that had ended in Anna's mysterious disappearance and his subsequent matrimony to Darla Anderson and the hell he'd lived while trying to find Anna throughout the country. There was no easy way to go about this and he couldn't even begin to fathom how don Rodrigo would react to the death of Anna.

He was willing to bet it would crush him though, she had been the love of his life and he knew for a fact that if he hadn't already been engaged to marry Darla and he had had the guts to defy his parents before Anna disappeared, he would have married her even if it would have meant that his parents disowned him.

He took his spectacles off and after wiping them with his handkerchief in a nervous manner, he put them on again, glancing at the boy sitting in front him. Rupert Giles had felt a strange pull towards the boy ever since he laid eyes on him. He seemed so lost without his mother; even if he'd tried to put a strong front his eyes betrayed him. His blue eyes spoke of his pain and showed a maturity that went well beyond his ten years. What was that phrase his mother repeated so often? Ah, yes, he had the eyes of an old man. That wasn't surprising considering the kind of life he must have had to endure at the hands of the man his mother married.

William hadn't said much to him, but he could see in his eyes that he was frightened over what would be of him now that his mother had died. He was probably afraid that he'd be placed in an orphanage, or just left in the streets to die or fare for himself in any way he could.

He made a silent vow that he wouldn't let that happen; if don Rodrigo for some reason refused to accept his paternity, which he sincerely doubted or if doña Darla didn't allow William to stay with them, he would offer the boy a home with him.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Jen, thank you so much for betaing this chapter for me.

**Chapter 2**

_Campo Real Hacienda_

As Giles had predicted don Rodrigo had been crushed and elated; crushed by the news of the death of Anna, but elated that he at least had something left from her, their son. But after hearing the news, he had decided to mourn his Anna in private and after he'd gotten to know this son of his a little bit more.

At the moment, he and Rupert were out in the veranda watching Angel and William play in the garden. He couldn't stop looking at the blond boy and smiling, he'd never imagined someone could look so much like him. He and Angel were so different, Angel had brown eyes and hair, and even if he was younger he was already taller than his half-brother. He felt happiness bubble inside of him as he noticed how much they seem to enjoy each other's company, even though they'd just been introduced.

He hadn't told Angel they were brothers and he'd been pleasantly surprised that it had been William that made the suggestion that they wait until doña Darla knew. But still, Angel must have felt the pull of their blood, because as soon as he had met William, his face had lit with a warm smile and he'd immediately offered to share his room, clothes, and toys with the older boy. It was quite a relief for him that Angel hadn't really inherited his mother's chilly demeanor.

Thank God his wife, Darla, had been on one of her trips to Galveston when Giles had gotten to Campo Real with William; she hated to stay at Campo Real during the summer, preferring to spend their time in their house in the city or visiting her stepbrother, Hank Summers and his family and he'd never felt happier about that fact than he was today. It would make it easier for him to present the whole issue as a fait accompli; she wouldn't be able to turn down his son if he was already recognized as his when she came back. Of course for that he'd have to go to Galveston to do that, but since the trip couldn't be avoided, they had already planned to go there in the next two days, with any luck they wouldn't even had to see Darla while they were in the city.

In the meantime, he'd enjoy having his two sons and the man he considered to be his best friend right there with him, without anything or anyone trying to put a damper on their time together.

---------

_Summers' Household in Galveston_

Darla De Alcazar and Joyce Summers sat at the Summers' living room chatting amicably while they watched Joyce's daughters play with their dolls a few feet away from them.

Elizabeth was the older of the two girls and she was Darla's goddaughter, she was five years old, small framed, with long and curly blond tresses that framed a pixie face with big green eyes. Aimée was a year younger than her sister and also had green eyes, but that was the end of their resemblance. She had long auburn hair and was already a little taller than her sister and people often thought she was the older because of that. Other than that, their characters were completely different, whereas Elizabeth was quiet, obedient and shy, Aimée was outgoing, willful and mischievous.

"Oh, Joyce, your daughters grow more beautiful every time I see them," Darla said.

"Thank you, Darla, I think so, too. And how is Angel? We haven't seen him lately."

"Oh, he's getting so tall, Joyce, and he's so well behaved, too. He's my little gentleman. Did you ever get around into telling Hank that I want Elizabeth and Angel to marry when they're of age? You promised you'd talk to Hank about it."

"I did, but you know how stubborn he is. He keeps saying that when they're of age, they should be allowed to choose the person they want to marry. But don't worry; I'm sure he will cave in eventually. We wouldn't find anyone better suited for Elizabeth than Angel if we tried."

"Oh, Rodrigo shares that same opinion." She shuddered. "As if I'm going to let some trollop snag my precious son as Anna tried to do with him."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean. Speaking of Anna, did you ever find out anything else about her or where had she disappeared to?"

"No, I didn't. She seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth and I hope that doesn't change… ever," Darla said. "Oh, well, enough of that. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about, Elizabeth is going to grow up into a beautiful young lady and Angel will fall madly in love with her."

Joyce nodded. "I hope so. That'd be a match made in heaven. Speaking of heaven, when are you going back to Campo Real?"

"I really don't understand why you're so fond of that dreaded place, Joyce. I just can't resist the heat, if it were for me I will very much prefer to live in Galveston all year long, but you know Rodrigo, he loves Campo Real, there's no place in the world he'd rather be than there…" she stopped talking for a minute as an idea began to form in her mind. "Now that I think about it, since Hank is away on business, why don't you and the girls come back to Campo Real with me tomorrow? We could take advantage of this to let Angel and Elizabeth begin to know each other."

"Oh, Darla, that's a wonderful idea, but are you sure Rodrigo won't mind having us there?"

"Of course I'm sure, darling. I'll send him a note with one of the servants as soon as I get back to the house. How soon can you be ready to leave? Do you think you and the girls can be ready by ten?

"Yes, we can, of course," Joyce answered positively beaming at her sister in law; she wouldn't dare to tell her, but she'd just given her the perfect escape from her marital problems. She couldn't tell Darla that her stepbrother wasn't away on business as she'd told her, but parading on Boston with the last woman in his long string of conquests. No, she couldn't let anyone know about that, ever.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Jen for betaing this chapter for me. :)

**Glossary:**  
Patrón: Lord, master.

**Chapter 3**

_Back in Campo Real_

Rodrigo De Alcazar paced nervously in his study. He hadn't slept well, his dreams had been plagued with images of Anna and the love they'd shared in their youth and of William, the only link he had to her now. He felt blessed that he'd had the opportunity of meeting the boy, and hoped to be a good father for him. He knew it wouldn't be easy, for William was wary of him. He imagined it was due to all the things that his stepfather had done to him. But he'd change that; he'd show him that he was different than that man. If only he weren't dead, he'd torture him slowly to make him pay for what he'd done to his darling Anna and William, and then he'd kill him in the most horrible way he could think of.

He felt restless; he had the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen and not for the first time in the day, he wished Giles was still at Campo Real. He was the only one that could put him at ease, but the lawyer had left very early so he could begin all the paperwork necessary to recognize William legally as his son as soon as possible. And on top of it all, Darla was returning to the hacienda today and bringing Joyce and her daughters along. He sighed; as if he needed any more problems at the moment. He knew exactly how his wife was going to react to William's presence at his home and the place he was going to occupy in their family. He really wasn't looking forward to have to explain anything to her.

He had the feeling this wasn't going to go too well, but maybe…

After a sudden bout of inspiration, he took some paper out of his desk and dipping his quill in the ink, he began writing.

------

The first thing Darla saw when she returned to Campo Real, was her precious son covered in mud with his suit torn at several places and a big smile on his face as he ran to hug her. She held him at arm's length hating the idea that he would ruin her dress while she gave silent thanks that Joyce and the girls wouldn't arrive until the next day. She would've died if they'd seen Angel like that. And it was then that she noticed the other boy, the boy that looked scarily like her husband and when she saw his blue eyes, so similar to others she'd seen in what seemed to be another lifetime, she felt like a bucket of ice water had fallen upon her.

No, it couldn't be… He'd told her that this wouldn't happen, that the past would never return to disrupt her life… But the evidence was there, in front of her, smiling wryly, laughing at her.

Someone would have to pay for this.

After scaring the boys away with the threat of being beaten within an inch of their lives if they didn't clean up and change immediately, she picked up her long skirts and walked as fast as she could towards her husband's study.

She didn't knock; she just threw the door open and found Rodrigo sitting in front of his desk. He looked surprised at her actions until he focused on her and saw the unmasked hatred and hurt in her eyes. She knew.

"How could you?"

"I-," he tried to begin.

"I have tried to be a good wife for you, I've given you the heir you desired so much, but I will not accept this… bastard in my home."

"He's not a bastard," Rodrigo practically growled at her.

"Of course he is a bastard, the bastard of that whore, Anna Shaw; you can not even be sure that he is really yours." She laughed evilly. "I am sure that she got involved with half of Galveston at the same time she was—"

"Silence!" Rodrigo advanced threateningly towards her, making her step backwards until she was pinned to the door under his icy stare. "You don't know anything, and anyone that sees William will know he is my son. I will recognize him as mine and you'll accept him, because I say so!" he roared.

Not one to be easily intimidated, Darla stood her ground, looking with contempt at her husband. "I refuse to accept that bastard in my house," she repeated.

"For the last time, woman, he's not a bastard. He's my firstborn and my heir. I might have been too much of a coward eleven years ago to go against my parent's wishes upfront, but I am not like that anymore," Rodrigo said, taking a step back, needing some distance from Darla when he revealed the secret that he had been carrying for so long. "Just so you know, Anna and I married in secret before she disappeared. So you see, my dear _wife, _, if you don't accept William, everyone will know that you and I aren't really married, because I was already married when I married you. I know I could go to prison for this and I simply don't care. For the first time in my life, I'm willing to accept the consequences of my actions."

"N-no, no, this can not be true. I-we—"

"It is true; I just finished writing my declaration and now I will take it to Rupert Giles for him to make all the proper arrangements. When I come back, I expect that you will be more receptive to the idea of William being my son or else," he said, moving her away from the door and decisively walking out of the room.

Darla slumped on the floor, her shoulders shaking from the sobs that were wracking her body. She never imagined she could hate anyone as much as she hated Rodrigo De Alcazar at that moment. "I wish you would die, Rodrigo, you and your bastard. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she cried, without realizing that someone was listening to her by the door.

-------

Thomas Snyder, the first foreman of Campo Real, snuck out of the main house without being seen and hurried towards the stable, and knowing that don Rodrigo would probably be out in a few minutes, he saddled his patrón's horse, hiding a broken spur under the saddle.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thank you to Jen for betaing this chapter for me. :)

Glossary:  
Buenos días: Good morning  
Señor: Mister, Sir

**Chapter 4**

Rodrigo tried to rein in his temper as he walked to Angel's room. He didn't want to scare Angel or William just because Darla had managed to make him so angry that he'd almost lost control.

When he got to the room, he was surprised to only find William inside. "Good morning, William. Where is Angel?"

"Oh, good morning, don Rodrigo. He was taken by one of the cleaning ladies to take a bath. It seems doña Darla wasn't too happy about finding us playing in the mud," he said with a sad smile. "I don't think she liked me that much, either."

"Don't worry about that, son," he lowered his voice, smiling conspiratorially at William, before winking. "I don't think she likes me that much either. And I think it is better that Angel isn't here at the moment. I wanted to talk to you before I leave."

"Leave? Where are you going?"

"I am going to Galveston, William. Mr. Giles left very early this morning to begin the paperwork to recognize you as my son, but I decided I am not willing to wait any longer. So, I will be visiting the Mayor this afternoon and hopefully by tomorrow when I return to Campo Real, you will legally be William De Alcazar, my son."

"Is that true? You want me to be a De Alcazar?" A very wide-eyed William asked. Could this be happening to him? After all he'd been through, could it be that he'd finally have a family? That he'd actually belong to someone else?

"Yes, it is. I don't want you to mention this to anyone yet, though, especially to Angel. We will do that together after I return, although I have the feeling that Angel already loves you almost as much as I do, and he will be very happy to know you are his brother."

"You l-love me?"

"Of course I love you, William. You're my firstborn son, and even if I didn't have the blessing of watching you grow into the fine young man you've become, I'll be there for you from today until the day I die and beyond."

"No one aside from my mother has ever told me they loved me," William said, tears brimming in his blue eyes.

"Well, I will make you a deal, then, I will tell you at least once a day from today on, until you believe it is true."

"I know it is true, don Rodrigo." William approached his father slowly. "I can see it in your eyes. You look at me the same way you look at Angel."

"So, do you think you can call me father and not don Rodrigo now?"

The young boy nodded and without being able to contain himself any longer, he threw himself into his father's arms, hugging him with all the strength he could muster. "Father?"

A warm feeling settled in Rodrigo's heart when he heard the word coming out of William's lips as he hugged his son back. "Yes, son?"

"I love you, too."

-------

As he walked toward the stable, Rodrigo felt lighter, as if a big weight had lifted from his shoulders after his talk with William. He was even more decided than he'd been before to make things right for him. Soon, William would take his place as the heir of De Alcazar family. And he would be loved; Angel and him would erase all those years of mistreat at the hands of his stepfather. He smiled fondly as he thought of his younger son, and gave thanks once more that Angel was nothing like his mother and if he had any say, he would never be.

"Buenos días, patrón," a man said as he saw don Rodrigo enter the stable, startling him out of his reverie.

"Good morning, Pablo, is my horse ready?"

"Yes, patrón. Señor Snyder saddled it earlier for you," Pablo responded, handing him the bridle.

"Snyder, really? That _is_ strange," Rodrigo said. The foreman always complained airily, whenever he'd asked him to do it before, that it was below his station as foreman, so it was very weird that he'd done it without being asked. Shaking it off, he climbed on his favorite horse. "And where is he now?"

"He said he had to check the fences on the northern pastures, don Rodrigo. Do you want me to fetch him for you?"

"No, don't worry, Pablo. I don't have time for that now, but tell him I will need to talk to him when I return from Galveston tomorrow."

"Certainly, patrón. Have a good journey."

"Thank you, Pablo," Rodrigo said as he led his horse out of the stable.

--------

Meanwhile Snyder was hiding on the side of the road that led to Galveston, bidding the time to put his plan in motion.

---------

The rest of Rodrigo's preoccupations disappeared as his stallion broke into a fast gallop. Riding had always relaxed him, especially when he was riding 'Palomino'. He felt like the magnificent brown and white quarter horse actually knew what he wanted him to do, before he did it.

But today the horse seemed to be a little on edge; every time he'd rested his weight back on the saddle, Palomino would jump as if something was hurting him. But it already was late enough and he really didn't want to delay his trip to Galveston any longer, so he decided to continue while trying to put most of his weight on the stirrups and as soon as he got to Galveston, he would check into it.

Suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere a rabbit crossed in front of Palomino, scaring him. Trying to stay on the saddle as the horse stood in its two back legs; Rodrigo pulled on the bridle and put all his weight on the back of the saddle, putting pressure on the animal's kidneys, which only made the stallion renew his efforts on throwing him off of the saddle.

Finally, mad with the pain of the broken spur that had broken into its skin and after what seemed to be an eternity, Palomino gave a final jump and managed to dislodge Rodrigo from the saddle. Finally free of the extra weight that was hurting him so much, Palomino ran back to Campo Real, leaving its master lying on the road.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Although I'm aware that in the original story, William's father dies, that won't happen here. I just couldn't bring myself to do it when the time came, so you'll be learning what will happen to him in later chapters.

Thank you, Jen, for betaing this chapter for me and for letting me brainstorm with you my ideas for this story.

Glossary:  
Peón: farmhand.

**Chapter 5**

Snyder cautiously got out of his hiding spot and walked over to where don Rodrigo De Alcazar had been thrown by his horse. He seemed to be at least unconscious and judging by the blood that was beginning to cake on his hair; he had taken a considerable head wound. The foreman circled his patrón's body as he made a quick inventory of his hopefully mortal wounds, checking for any signs that he might still be alive, while at the same time hoping he wasn't so he didn't have to go through with the rest of his plan. He had no problem with aiding the fates with a little 'accident' like he'd done today, but he was not a killer and he refused to become one, not even to get in the good graces of doña Darla De Alcazar.

He moved closer and it was then that he noticed the slight movements on don Rodrigo's chest each time he drew a breath. Damn! The man was still alive, although after that fall, maybe he could still take a turn for the worse? He hovered over the injured man, thinking how easy it would be to put his hand over don Rodrigo's nose and mouth and cut his life then and there; but no, he couldn't. Even if he wanted to, he just couldn't. If there was one thing he knew, he knew he could never come back from consciously killing another human being, even it that human being was a man like don Rodrigo. Not even if he'd hurt the beautiful doña Darla so badly, and had always treated him as a measly peón.

He straightened up suddenly, trying to get as far away as he could from the temptation of ending this man's life and went to retrieve his horse from the place he'd left it hidden and, with a bit of work, he finally managed to put don Rodrigo over it. He would take him to the abandoned shed he'd found on the northern pastures of the hacienda and then he would put the rest of his plan in motion.

He moved to the other side of the horse to climb on it, when he noticed the envelope that had fallen from don Rodrigo's coat. He picked it up, turning it in his hands while he deciding if he should open it. After a minute he tore the envelope and as he read the letter he'd found inside an evil smile drew on his face.

Things were about to change in Campo Real.

---------------

"Doña Darla! I need to speak with Doña Darla!" Pablo called as he entered the main house.

"Shush, lower your voice, Pablo; you know Doña Darla does not like it when anyone shouts in her house. She is in Don Rodrigo's study, but you can't go in, she doesn't want to see anyone at the moment," María, Campo Real's housekeeper, said.

"This is important, María. I _have_ to talk to her. It's about the patrón…"

"What about the patrón?" Doña Darla said, coming out of the study.

"I'm not sure, señora, but his horse came back a few minutes ago and there's no sign of don Rodrigo a-and I found this under the saddle," Pablo added, showing the broken spur to Darla and María.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? Go look for him!" Darla prompted.

"Sí, señora," the peón said before running out of the house to gather a searching party.

"I will be in the study if there is any news about my husband, María," Darla said coldly, before walking over to the room and closing the door after her.

She reclined on the door and a little smile graced her face as she wished for what had to be the thousandth time in the day that Rodrigo De Alcazar was dead. A fall from his horse could be fatal after all, and that'd definitely make things simpler for her. How dare he try to force her to accept his bastard? And worse, threaten her with telling everyone that he wasn't really married to her. That had to be a lie, though, a lie especially designed to make her cave in and accept that whore's son. Not even Rodrigo would be so evil as to do that to her, would he?

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she started when she finally noticed that she wasn't alone in the room.

"What are you doing here? How did you enter?"

"I'm here to talk with you, doña Darla. And I came in through the window since I figured you wouldn't receive me if I asked for you. I take it you already know that our dear patrón is missing, don't you?"

Darla nodded, before adding with a hint of curiosity laced in her voice, "What does that have to do with your being here?"

"Well, doña Darla, I have some business to discuss with you."

"Business? I have no business to discuss with you, Mr. Snyder," she said derisively.

"I want you to name me the new Administrator of Campo Real."

"What! Are you crazy? As long as my husband is alive, he would never allow that."

"What if he weren't alive? Or, what if he'd disappeared from the face of the Earth?"

"I don't understand, what are you trying to tell me?

"I'm trying to tell you that thanks to me, your status as the _only_ wife of the honorable don Rodrigo De Alcazar would never change; that thanks to me your son's place as firstborn and heir to De Alcazar fortune would never be threatened; that no one would ever have to know that he has a bastard. And the only thing I want in turn is to be named Administrator of Campo Real."

"What did you do to my husband? How did you find out about all that?"

"I did nothing that you wouldn't have done if you'd had the chance, doña Darla, and I know more things than you'll ever imagine."

"Is he alive?"

"He was when I left him. But I'm not sure if he will be when I come back to where he is." Snyder sneered evilly. "You see, I made this plan where don Rodrigo will disappear from the face of the Earth forever and I put it in motion today and you'll help with it, because it's in your best interest to do so. You might have to say a few lies to help me with the cover up, but other than that, I'm taking care of everything."

"I _have_ to help you? I think you're forgetting who you are talking to."

"No, I'm perfectly aware of who I'm talking to, doña Darla. Just as I'm perfectly aware of the contents of a certain letter don Rodrigo carried with him."

"You have it?"

"I do."

"Give it to me then and I'll make sure you're named Administrator of Campo Real."

Snyder snorted. "Please, doña Darla, give me a little more credit than that. That letter is my only warranty that whatever we're going to talk about today, will stay between us until the day I die."

"All right, I'll listen to what you have to say," Darla finally accepted.

"I knew you'd see things my way, doña Darla," Snyder sneered.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** A huge thank you to Jen for betaing this story for me. Your help has been invaluable all along.

**Chapter 6**

Darla stood in front of the window in her study thinking how her life could have gotten so complicated in the course of a few hours. First, Rodrigo and his threats, and then Snyder and his plans. What was it about all men that thought that she had to bend to their every whim? But not this time. Snyder would do the dirty work for her and she'd be free of Rodrigo forever and afterwards, she'd just have to find a way to take that letter from that awful man and destroy it. It wouldn't do that anyone could find it someday and discover what it said. Then she will have to get rid of Snyder. That'll teach anyone that dared try and make doña Darla De Alcazar do anything she didn't want to do.

Mr. Snyder had to be insane; there had been no more doubts in her mind about that after he'd related what his plan entailed. But she really had no other choice but to aid him. She refused to be the laughingstock of everyone they knew her and if what Rodrigo had told her was true… no, it was better not to think about _that_. It wouldn't matter anymore if Mr. Snyder's plan worked anyway.

Snyder said he'd make Rodrigo disappear from the face of the Earth. He'd said he'd take care of everything; she just had to pretend to be the grieving widow and order that the sealed casket that contained her husband's body had to remain undisturbed, claiming that it would be too hard for her and Angel to see him lying there. He'd then told her she really didn't need to know what he would do with don Rodrigo if he didn't die from his wounds, that the less people knew about it was for the best.

Of course she'd agreed to his demand of being named Administrator of Campo Real, what else could she do anyway? At least for the time being. But in turn she'd asked him to get rid of her husband's bastard. She told him that he could do whatever he wanted with the boy, she didn't care as long as he made sure he would never come back. And after that, he'd left. Where? She really didn't care; as long as she was still doña Darla, mistress of Campo Real, and there was no one that could threaten her son's inheritance, she simply didn't care.

-----

It had been too simple. He still couldn't believe how easy it had been to convince the rest of the peones that he'd found don Rodrigo dead on the road and so badly disfigured, that he'd decided to put him on a casket and seal it to prevent doña Darla or niño Angel from being subjected to seeing don Rodrigo De Alcazar like that. And if any of them had suspected, they knew better than to say anything. Mr. Snyder was not a man that would take being suspected upon lightly.

"Niño Angel?" Snyder called as he reached the open door to the boy's room, waiting until the boy turned toward him to continue. "Your mother wants to talk to you in the study room."

Frowning slightly at being interrupted while he played, but knowing better than to defy any of his mother's orders, Angel turned to William. "I'll be back soon, William. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course, I'll be here, don't worry," William said with a smile.

Snyder had to catch himself from snorting at the sickening display, but there wouldn't be any more of that if the plan worked… ever. He walked over to where the blonde boy was playing and lowered his body to sit on his haunches as he began speaking to him with a deceiving smile gracing his face.

"Your father sent me to fetch you; he wants you to come with me."

"My father?" William asked curious, supposedly no one except Mr. Giles knew that he was don Rodrigo's son, how could this man know?

"Yes, don Rodrigo wants you to be present when he recognizes you as his son. Now, let's go before someone sees us talking and suspects."

"B-but what about Angel?"

"Well, this is sort of a secret, isn't it? I'm sure Don Rodrigo wouldn't like it if you told your brother where you two will be going, would he?" the older man pressed. God! It shouldn't be this hard to convince the little brat. At the rate they were going, Angel would come back before he'd decided.

"Oh, no, I'm sure he wouldn't like that. Do I need to take some clothes with me?"

"No, don't worry, I'm sure don Rodrigo will provide you with anything you need. Now, hurry, we don't want to keep your father waiting now, do we?" Snyder said, extending his hand toward William.

Still unsure, but knowing he couldn't make his father wait for him, not after the conversation they'd shared a little time ago, William took the stranger's hand and followed him out of the house.

------------

"Mother?" Angel called from the door. "You called for me?"

"Yes, Angel, come," she said, patting the seat next to her on one of the plush couches in the room. "I'm-I'm afraid I have some really bad news, son."

"What's the matter, mother?" Angel said, dread settling in his stomach.

"It's your father, darling. H-he is dead."

"NO! No, he can't be dead! I just saw him this morning!"

"I know, Angel, but your father had left in a trip to Galveston and it seems Palomino might have gotten scared by something on the road, and threw him off the saddle. They couldn't do anything to save him."

"No!" Angel cried. "I want to see him. Maybe he is just sleeping? Maybe if I talk to him he'd wake up? You have to let me see him, mother!"

"No!" she yelled at him, only to lower her voice at the incredulous look in her son's face. "No, darling, I-I already tried and he didn't wake up. Don't you trust me to know what's better for you? Your father…he's gone, Angel, and we have to accept God's will. You know that's what your father would have wanted, don't you?" Angel nodded. "You are the man of the house now and you have to set the example for others to follow, all right?"

"Yes, mother," Angel said, still sobbing quietly as he reclined on her shoulder. She felt uncomfortable by his display of emotions, but knew she had to correspond in some measure; after all, the boy had just lost his father. So, she sighed as she embraced the little boy, patting his back until he slowly stopped crying.

"Now go to your room and don you best suit. As soon as the news of your father's death reach Galveston, all of our friends will surely come to pay his respects and I want you and me to have a few moments alone with him before that happens."

"Really?"

"Really, now go. I'll be waiting for you in the chapel." Angel kissed his mother's cheek and left the room.

Darla shuddered as she looked down at her dress, Angel had left it all wet with what she hoped were only his tears. Now she would have to change before playing the part of the grieving widow in front of the Galveston's most distinguished members.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** A huge thank you to Jen for betaing this chapter, your help is invaluable to me, cariño. :D

**Chapter 7**

_Galveston docks_

A very wide-eyed William looked at the ships passing by as Mr. Snyder hauled him from one of his arms. He'd felt uneasiness settle in his gut as soon as they'd entered the docks, mostly because as hard as he'd tried, he just couldn't figure what they were doing there. The dirty docks didn't seem like a place where they could find a fine gentleman like don Rodrigo.

"Mr. Snyder? Are you sure we are on the right place?"

Snyder sneered evilly as he finally found the ship he was looking for. "Oh, yes, we are in the right place. As a matter of fact, we just have to board that ship over there, and you'll soon be reunited with your father."

William's eyes grew even bigger when he saw the imposing ship they were about to board, the suspicions he'd harbored since they'd left Campo Real growing to an alarming level. "My father is waiting for me there? How can that be? You said that he would be waiting for us so we could go together to the Mayor's office."

Snyder only snickered as he kept pulling the boy after him; but William wasn't having any more of that, so he bit Snyder on the hand that had him caught as hard as he could and when the older man let him free to nurse his hand, he began running back to where the foreman had left his horse.

--------

_Back at Campo Real_

"Mother!" Angel cried as he ran into Darla's bedchamber.

"Angel, how many times do I have to tell you that a gentleman does not go about yelling and running around like a madman?" Darla said, contempt at her son's actions written clearly in her face.

"But-but…"

"Tell me once and for all what you want, Angel. I don't really have time for this at the moment, so tell me now or go back to your room."

Angel stared astonished at his mother. She'd never been exactly affectionate with him, but she'd never treated him like this before either. "I-I can't find William anywhere!"

"Is that all this is about? The little savage probably just went back to where he came from." Darla shrugged. "After all, with your father dead it is not like I would have let him stay here anyway."

"H-he would not do that. He promised he'd be here."

"Seems to me he must have lied, then." At her son's appalled expression, she decided to take a softer approach, it wouldn't do that Angel made a big scene because of her husbands bastard's disappearance just when the crème de la crème of Galveston society was coming to pay their respects to her. "I think it is for the best that he left, honey. We will be going on a long trip in a few weeks and I want my baby all for myself, all right?" Angel nodded, thoroughly confused by his mother's mood changes but happy that she seemed to be softening towards him once more. "Now, give your mother a kiss and go back to your room to get ready."

She lowered herself a bit and presented her cheek to Angel and after he kissed her, he did as she told him and went to his room to get ready.

Darla exhaled an aggravated sigh as soon as he left the room. She could hardly wait until Angel grew up. She never had cared much for children and if it'd been up to her, he would have been on his way to a boarding school as soon as he began walking. But no, Rodrigo De Alcazar wanted him to grow in the niche of his family and have him home schooled until he was older. But thank God Rodrigo was not around anymore. And as soon as she could arrange their trip to England, she would take Angel to a very prestigious boarding school there. When he came back to take his rightful place at Campo Real by her side, he would not be the annoying little boy he was today, but a gentleman through and through.

--------

_Giles' Office in Galveston_

Rupert Giles could hardly believe his eyes when he received the note Doña Darla had sent him. It couldn't be true; Don Rodrigo De Alcazar couldn't be dead. And what would become of William now? He had to go to Campo Real and make sure that he was all right, if Doña Darla knew who he was, this could turn into a very ugly affair.

------

_Back in the docks_

"NO! Put me down!" William yelled while Snyder carried him back to the ship after he'd caught him.

"I will leave put you down in a minute, boy! Now stay put!"

"What's happenin' here?" a man inquired.

"I've got a little present for your captain."

---------

_Campo Real_

Giles had arrived to Campo Real as soon as he could after receiving doña Darla's note, only to find Angel alone in the garden looking sad and dejected. At first, he had thought that it was because of the death of don Rodrigo, which wouldn't have been surprising if one considered the circumstances. But it'd turned out that there was something else, William apparently had disappeared from the hacienda, and Angel couldn't believe that he'd break his promise and leave without telling him.

Giles couldn't believe it either. He hadn't known William for long, but he had seemed genuinely happy to be in Campo Real with his father and brother. He'd interrogated the peones but no one seemed to know anything about the boy or where he could be. He just hoped that wherever William was, he'd be all right.

--------

_Two weeks later…_

Rupert Giles passed a hand over his tired eyes after he took his glasses off. He was so exhausted. He'd been trying traveling to all of the nearby cities almost on a daily basis looking for William, and he still hadn't been able to find him anywhere. No clues, no leads, no nothing. It was as if the Earth had swallowed him.

Snyder returned to Campo Real after he'd taken doña Darla and Angel to the train station for the first leg of their trip to England. He was elated at how well things had been going for him. He was the new Administrator of the hacienda and for the time that doña Darla stayed in Europe, there wouldn't be anyone with more power than him in Campo Real.

And to make things even better, the two persons that could actually threaten his new post had been taken care of.

Yes, life was good for him.

tbc

Next chapter will begin twelve years into the future (1882) and we'll begin to discover what happened to William and don Rodrigo. Hope you're still enjoying the story. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Thank you to Jen for betaing this chapter for me. :D

**Chapter 8**

_Galveston, Texas 1882_

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" Joyce entered the girl's room as she waved a letter in her hands excitedly.

"Mother? What happened?" Elizabeth asked, very curious over watching her mother so excited.

It had been a long time, if ever; that she'd seen her mother like that, especially after her father had died leaving them practically penniless. If it hadn't been for the generosity of her godmother, Darla De Alcazar, and of one of her mother's sisters, who knew what would have happened to them.

"Well, I just received a letter from your Aunt Darla."

"You did? And what does she say?"

"That Angel is back from Europe and will be back in Campo Real in about two weeks!" Joyce said. "And of course you know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes." Elizabeth blushed becomingly. "I know that you and Aunt Darla want us to marry, b-but what if he does not want to marry me, mother? He has never written to me in all these years, for all we know he does not even remember me—"

"Nonsense, darling, most men do not like to write letters and really, you should not worry about him not wanting to marry you. You are such a beautiful and caring young woman, I'm sure he would fall in love with you at first sight."

"Oh, mother, I would be so happy if he does. I have been dreaming with marrying him ever since you and Aunt Darla showed me his last picture. He is so handsome," Elizabeth replied, a dreamy smile in her face.

"Yes, he is, darling. Now I shall go into town and send your sister a telegraph to give her the good news. Now that you will be marrying Angel, there will be no reason for her to continue living with your Aunt Francesca in Boston. I will finally have my two daughters with me after all this time."

Elizabeth nodded as her mother left the room.

Angel De Alcazar was coming back from Europe! She hadn't seen him in twelve years, except in the pictures Aunt Darla had brought with her when she had visited them in Galveston, and now he was finally returning and hopefully soon they would be married. She had been dreaming of his return for what seemed like forever, ever since her mother and Aunt Darla began to talk to her about their marriage, and how perfect they would be for each other.

And to make her happiness complete, her sister was finally coming back from Boston. She had missed Aimée so much in these past five years since her Aunt Francesca took her with her after their father's burial. She understood that it had to be done, though, money was tight in the Summers' household and her mother had only done what she thought would be best for her at the time. Hopefully now that they'd be together again they will regain the wonderful friendship they'd shared as children.

-------

_Boston, Massachussetts, the day after_

"Oh, Aimée, I think you are by far the most beautiful girl in the city," Willow, her cousin, said more than a little envious of Aimée's success at attracting some of the most eligible bachelors in town. "And I am sure that many of our guests today will agree."

Aimée laughed, as her green eyes twinkled mischievously. "Yes, that's what every one of my admirers tells me every time they see me."

"It is a pity that you do not have a dowry, darling. Otherwise you would have your pick out of the handsomest and richest men in Boston," Amy Collins added. Aimée's face fell for a second, knowing that sadly that was true. Even if many of her admirers would be willing to accept her without a dowry, their families would certainly threaten to disinherit them if they did.

"Oh, did you hear, Aimée? Angel De Alcazar is back from Europe and will probably come today to the soiree. He is your cousin, isn't he?" another girl interjected as she joined the conversation.

"No, I had not heard, and he is not really my cousin. His mother and my father were step-brothers so there's not really a blood relation between us."

She tuned out of the conversation as it strayed onto other subjects. So her sister's intended was back from Europe? It wouldn't be long now until her mother sent for her. Better to enjoy living the grand life here in Boston until that day, from what she remembered Galveston was such a dull little town. And she really was not looking forward to live under the shadow of the perfect Elizabeth, who would marry one of the richest men in Texas even if she had no dowry, only because she was doña Darla De Alcazar's favorite niece and goddaughter.

She was pulled out of her reverie when she heard, "Aimée Summers? Is that you?"

Aimée looked at the handsome man in front of her. She thought he looked familiar, his dark brown hair and eyes tugged on some lost memory, but she simply couldn't remember where she'd seen him before.

"Yes, I am Aimée Summers and you are?" she answered.

"Well, I know it's been years since we've seen each other, but I would have recognized you anywhere, I'm deeply hurt that you don't remember me," he teased her, putting a hand over his heart, before extending it to gather her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"Angel! There you are, I have been looking all over for you," a dark blond man said as he reached them. Angel turned to his friend and shook his hand.

'_Angel? Angel De Alcazar? I can not believe that I got to meet him again before he saw my sister. Should I try to lure him away from her?'_ she thought smugly. Even if she hadn't seen her sister in a while, she was sure that her beauty would never rival hers. Plus Angel wasn't bad looking and she knew he was rich and most of all, that'd be the best vengeance she could think of. Her perfect sister would just die if Angel actually preferred Aimée over her.

-------

_Galveston docks_

William the Bloody disembarked from his ship 'The Satan'. It had been twelve years since he'd been in Galveston. Twelve years! Who would have thought that in that time he could have become one of the most feared pirates and smugglers in the Caribbean? Not him, that's for sure. He still couldn't believe his good luck after Snyder had took him to the very ship he now owned.

The late Captain Roberts had been like a father for him right from the start. He'd taught him all he knew about the seas, about being a pirate. And now that he was almost rich enough, he'd come back to get his revenge from the man that had took him away from the only two people that had actually given a damn about him after his mother's death: His father and Angel. Snyder would pay for what he did to him; he wouldn't rest until he did.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** A special thank you to amy-the-rat and just da gurl ur looking 4 for reviewing. TheSpuffyness will still take a little bit, but it's coming, don't worry. ;)And thanks to my beta, Jen, for her support and help with every chapter of this story.

**Chapter 9**

_Boston, the next day_

"You are so beautiful," Angel said in earnest to Aimée, as he gazed into her green eyes while holding one of her hands in his.

She smiled sweetly at him, lowering her eyes with false modesty as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Why couldn't men be a little more original when they paid compliments to her? It was always the same. Oh well, nothing she could do about that. At least Angel was by far one of her handsomest and richest suitors. After all there weren't that many noble men that were willing to marry a girl who didn't have a dowry.

"Oh, I am sure that's not true, Angel. You must have met many beautiful women in Europe, all of them more beautiful than me." She tried to pull her hand out of his, but he refused to relinquish it.

"No. I promise you every other woman pales in comparison to you, Aimée. In fact, as soon as we both get back to Galveston I would love to ask for your mother's permission to court you."

"Court me?" she asked. "But what about Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth? You mean your sister? I have not seen your sister in years, why would you ask me about her?"

"I was under the impression that—" she began to say, stopping when she noticed his confusion. The so-called engagement between her sister and Angel must have been her mother and Aunt Darla's decision then. This could actually work in her favor; especially now that she'd been summoned by her mother back to Galveston. "Never mind, I must have been confused." She sighed, lowering her eyelashes and then looking at him, feigning a sadness that she really didn't feel. "I would love to be courted by you, I-I like you, Angel, but we are cousins and I have no dowry, your mother will never accept a relationship between us."

"Nonsense. Of course my mother will accept you and we are not cousins, not really anyway, you know that. And about not having a dowry, well, I really do not mind about that and I am sure my mother will agree with me."

"Are you sure?" Aimée said, a hopeful smile gracing her features. She was so close to reaching her goal of finding a rich and powerful husband, that she could practically taste it.

"I am sure, my darling," he said bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

-----------

_Later that same day _

"Do you really think he will propose marriage to you?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow disbelievingly at Aimée after the girl related all that had transpired when Angel visited her earlier in the day.

"Of course he will. He has already asked for my permission to talk to mother. I have him eating from the palm of my hand. You will see, cousin, as soon as we go back to Galveston, he will ask me to be his wife."

"I never imagined that you would fall in love with him so fast," the redhead said, her romantic mind deciding that love and marriage had to go hand in hand.

"Ugh, you are so gullible!" Aimée rolled her eyes at her cousin. "As if _I_ could have fallen in love with Angel when I just met him yesterday. I'll concede that he is charming and handsome, but at the same time he's so… hmm, let's just say that he is just too gentlemanly and predictable for my tastes. I would love to meet someone that would sweep me off my feet and show me what passion is like." She sighed. "But since I am never going to find that in the men of our class and I'm not about to stoop beneath our level, I imagine Angel will have to do. As long as he believes I do love him and is willing to marry me over my sister, I'll keep on with the charade."

"But what about your sister? Weren't they engaged to be married?"

"I think that engagement was just wishful thinking on Elizabeth and Aunt Darla's part. Angel was very confused when I asked him about her, so I'm pretty sure he does not even know about their plans to marry him to my sister, the prude, as soon as he arrives at Campo Real."

"And do you think that your Aunt Darla is going to accept that you marry Angel instead of Elizabeth, then? Seems to me she was pretty set in marrying them and, knowing her, she definitely would not be easy to convince."

"To tell you the truth, that's the only thing that I'm afraid of, Aunt Darla has never favored me much. Although, I am hoping that all these years away from the skirts of mommy dearest, Angel is now man enough to go over her wishes and let her know that he will marry me, and not my sister."

Willow decided not to tell her that maybe Angel would not want to marry her once he'd met her sister. It had been years since she'd seen Elizabeth, but she remembered that she was a beautiful girl, with long golden tresses. She was also sweet, good natured and innocent. She really hoped, for Angel's sake, that he didn't let Aimée's beauty blind him to the point that he couldn't see which of the two sisters would really be a better wife for him.

---------

_At Campo Real_

Twelve years. Snyder still couldn't believe he had been Campo Real's Administrator for that long. Once he'd disposed of the only two persons that could actually threaten his position, it'd been nothing but smooth sailing for him.

It had been so easy to get rid of the patrón's bastard, one look at him and the captain of The Satan had accepted his _present_ gladly. With any luck that was the last time he'd seen William in his life. Hell! With a little more luck and maybe the boy had fell off the ship's deck into the sea and became shark food.

As for don Rodrigo, well, even if he hadn't died from his wounds as he'd hoped, he hadn't really been a problem. Sheriff Travers had been awfully cooperative after he realized that Snyder was the new Administrator of Campo Real, and had provided an isolated cell for him at the Galveston's Prison. Shortly after they moved him there they'd discovered that he'd lost all of his memories due to the blow to his head when he'd fell off the horse.

But now there was someone else that could threaten his position. Damned Angel De Alcazar! Why couldn't he have stayed in Europe and let him run Campo Real? Doña Darla better keep her end of their deal or he'd have to tell her darling son a few hard truths about his mother.

-------------

_Galveston_

Rupert Giles took off his glasses to clean them as his mind traveled back to twelve years ago. He had tried by all the means available to him to find William with no results. It was as if the boy had disappeared from the face of the Earth. He had followed so many leads that had come out to be nothing.

Twelve years. A long time to feel guilty over not being there when the boy he'd swore himself to protect had needed him the most.

A knock on the front door of his office took Rupert Giles out of his dark thoughts. He put his glasses on and getting up from his chair he went to open the door.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **Thank you, Jen, for betaing this chapter for me. :)

Remember that at the beginning of the story I placed some warnings? Well, I just want to warn you again that there's going to be a little William/other in this story. Nothing too graphic, but it begins in this chapter.

**Chapter 10**

Giles squinted a little when he opened the door, temporarily blinded by the sunlight that shone outside. Once his eyes began to get used to the light, he gasped. No, it couldn't be!

"D-don Rodrigo?" he asked hesitatingly. No, Don Rodrigo was dead and he definitely didn't have shocking white blond hair or blue eyes. That meant that this could only be… He moved away from the door and the man standing outside entered his office. "W-william? Is that you?" The lawyer could hardly believe what he was seeing; there in front of him was the boy he'd been looking for so long. Only he was not a boy anymore. He was a man, a man so alike in looks to his father that for a minute he'd thought it was him.

William chuckled as he responded, "Good Morning, Mr. Giles, I was afraid that you wouldn't even remember me."

"How could I forget you, boy? I have been looking for you for the last twelve years. Sit, sit." He directed William to the small couch he had in his office. "Where have you been? Why did you run away?"

"Run away?" He snorted. "Hardly. A man from Campo Real, Mr. Snyder I think his name was, he said he'd been ordered by my father to take me to Galveston. Well, it turned out to be a setup and he took me to a ship and gave me to the captain as a _present._"

"Snyder? Are you sure? I asked him about you and he told me he hadn't seen you," Giles said.

"As if he would admit that he'd kidnapped me. Get real, Mr. Giles."

"Right, so what happened next?"

"Well, it turned out that Captain Roberts wasn't so bad, he took me under his wing and taught me everything he knew. He refused to take me back here, though, so, for the last twelve years we've been roaming the Seven Seas and it wasn't until now that the Captain died, that I could return to Galveston. I'm planning to settle here, I already bought a little cottage by the sea and I have decided that my next trip will be the last. I have almost enough money to retire now. And then I can plan my revenge against Snyder. I didn't know what you or my father had thought of my disappearance, so I decided to come here rather than risk giving my father a heart attack if he saw me appearing after so long."

'_He doesn't know that Don Rodrigo died?'_ Giles cleared his throat and took his eyeglasses off to polish them as he tried to find the words to tell him. "Hmm, your father… I'm not sure how to say this, except by just saying it… William, your father died the same day you disappeared. I-I even thought that was the reason behind your disappearance."

"W-what?" William asked, his voice thick with the tears he was trying to hold back.

"He fell from his horse while he was riding to Galveston. Seems Snyder was the one that found him and he was so horribly disfigured by the fall that they had to seal the casket."

"But, he…" William shook his head to clear his ideas—he needed to focus on what Mr. Giles had just told him—he'd have time to grieve later once he was alone. He tried to remember all that had happened that day, something wasn't right with that scenario, and he just couldn't discern what. "Snyder found him you say? At what time did that happen, do you remember?"

The lawyer seemed lost in thought for a minute and then nodded. "Well, it must have been early in the morning, because I got the message from doña Darla at early afternoon."

"Hmmm, that sounds awfully suspicious, if you ask me. Snyder came to Angel's room at mid-morning and said that doña Darla needed to talk to Angel, and then he told me that my father had requested that I joined him in Galveston. Did you know that Snyder knew that don Rodrigo was my father?"

"He knew? How could he know?"

"He claimed that my father told him."

Giles raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Don Rodrigo never would have told him anything, especially that. He despised the man, he was the last person he would have told a secret of that nature. But how could he have found out about that?"

"Well, I imagine we will have to investigate a little to find out something else. And believe me, if he had something to do with my father's death, my revenge will only be more gruesome than I had already planned it to be. He will learn that William the Bloody is not someone that turns the other cheek, but a force to reckon with."

--------

_Later that same day_

Aimée was beyond bored as she took a walk on the beach. Having to live in this insignificant town was pure torture for her. The heat, the people, it all bothered her. But the worst part was having to spend time with her mother and her precious sister. If she had to listen to her mother one more time going on and on over the wonderful marriage Elizabeth was going to have with Angel, she would literally scream.

A small smile graced her lips when she remembered that Angel would be arriving soon and he would wipe all the illusions that Elizabeth had been harboring regarding him when he asked for Aimée's hand in marriage and not Elizabeth's. Just knowing that almost made having to stay in this God forgotten town worthwhile. She really hoped that the old cockatoo didn't convince Angel of marrying his sister. He seemed really besotted with her before she returned to Galveston, but one never knew with Darla De Alcazar.

She was sure that once they were married, it wouldn't be difficult to convince Angel to move to Boston or maybe even Europe, anything but Campo Real or Galveston. The farther away they were from his mother, the better it was.

She was about to turn back and begin the return to her house, when she noticed someone entering the little cottage that stood nearby. She walked closer and cautiously peered through the window. And what she saw made her mouth water and her body heat in ways that she'd never experienced before. '_He has to be the handsomest man I've seen,_' she thought as she took in the short white blond hair, the tanned expanse of his well toned torso; and it was then that he turned around as if he had felt her gaze upon him. She gasped in shock as she found herself looking into the blue ocean of his eyes. It was one thing to watch a half-naked man without him noticing and a completely different one to be discovered by said man while doing it. Afraid of what could happen if he came out of the cottage, she gathered her skirts and ran back to her house.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** just da gurl ur looking 4, spbangel and amy-the-rat, thank you very much for reviewing. And Amy? I hope in the next few chapters as we begin to know a bit more about the characters and their motivations, Aimée will be a little less one-dimensional for you.

Thank you, Jen, for betaing this chapter for me. :D

**Chapter 11**

_Galveston, the next day_

Aimée hadn't been able to take _him_ out of her thoughts; the man she'd seen yesterday at the cottage. Every time she closed her eyes she would recall the mesmerizing azure gaze, the near perfect body, and face of that handsome face. She had to find out who he was. He seemed to be the perfect candidate to be the man that could sweep her off her feet. After all, if she was going to be tied to one man for the rest of her life, she wanted to be able to experience what passion was before she died. And if there was something she was sure of, it was that what she wanted, she got. There was no doubt in her mind that she could make any man fell head over heels for her.

Of course, it was painfully obvious that _he_ was not of her same social status or he wouldn't be living on a simple cottage by the sea, but she didn't want to marry the man, just experience all those things that she knew a lady shouldn't want, but that she did all the same.

She was a passionate woman, and this man had made her feel things she'd only imagined before just by looking at him. How could he make her feel if he actually touched or kissed her?

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her bedroom's door.

"Come in," she said, followed by an aggravated sigh. Why couldn't they just let her be alone?

"Excuse me, niña Aimée," Teresa, one of the maids, said as she entered the room. "I just brought back the dresses you wanted me to iron."

Aimée looked at the maid with veiled interest as Teresa caressed the dresses while she hung them in the dresser. She recalled that Elizabeth had told her that Teresa knew almost everybody in Galveston, maybe she'd know who the man she'd seen in the beach was?

"Oh, niña, you have such beautiful dresses," she said.

"You think so, Teresa?"

"Yes, they're much more beautiful than the ones that niña Elizabeth has."

"Well," Aimée said, getting up from her bed and walking over to where the maid stood, she took her least favorite dress out of its perch, smiling inwardly when she saw how Teresa's eyes widened with barely concealed envy. This was going to be a piece of cake. "What do you think of this one?"

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, tentatively moving her hand closer to caress the fabric, before glancing nervously toward Aimée, as if she was asking silent permission to touch it.

Aimée smiled sweetly and handed her the dress. "It's yours then."

"Oh, no, niña, this is too much. Your mother would have a fit if she found out."

"Then we will just have to make sure she does not find out, won't we?" Aimée said conspiratorially.

"Really?"

"Of course, silly."

"Oh, niña, gracias. You've made me so happy. Anything you need, anything you want, you just ask Teresa, all right?" Teresa said, while she clutched the dress to her chest.

"Well, there is something you could do for me."

"Anything, niña."

"I need to find out who the man living in the cottage near the beach is."

"Man? How does he look like?"

"Well, he has white blond hair and blue eyes, slim, not too tall."

Teresa blanched when she realized who the man la niña Aimée was talking about was. She toyed with the idea of inventing something, but as she lowered her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the beautiful dress that she'd been gifted and decided to tell her all she knew of the man. Who knew if she would take it away if she refused to talk?

"Niña, why do you want to know of him? People say he's the devil incarnated, he's a pirate, a smuggler…"

"What is his name?" Aimée asked, even more interested now in the mysterious man.

"William the Bloody."

Aimée raised an eyebrow. "William the Bloody? That can't be his name, are you certain?"

"I swear I'm telling you the truth, niña, just ask anyone in town. He has no last name, not one that anyone knows of anyway."

"Hmm, alright, I believe you."

"Is there anything else you might need assistance with, niña?"

"No, thank you, Teresa. You may leave."

William the Bloody wouldn't know what hit him after she put her plan in motion.

-------

_Boston_

"B-but…you can not do that, Angel. I have already given my word to your Aunt Joyce that you would marry Elizabeth as soon as you returned to Campo Real."

"Well, that is your problem, mother, not mine. I will marry Aimée and I don't care if you approve or not."

"Angel, please, I beg you to reconsider. At least, wait until you get to Campo Real to make a final decision," Darla pleaded.

"My final decision is taken, mother, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to make me change my mind."

"But think of the scandal, think of poor Elizabeth, she could be ruined by this. You know that if people begin talking she might never be able to marry."

"I think you should have thought of that before making promises for me, don't you?" Angel said. "But you are right; Elizabeth is just an innocent pawn in your little game, so I won't announce my betrothal to Aimée until you tell her. You could even say that she was the one that did not want to marry me, or something along that line. I really don't care what people say of me. And since she will be my sister-in-law, I will provide her with a generous dowry. If she is as beautiful and virtuous as you claim, I am sure a lot of men will be interested in marrying her."

Defeated, Darla sighed heavily and nodded, accepting Angel's decision. There wasn't anything she could do about this, maybe there never was. Her son was a man now and he couldn't be swayed as he'd been when he was a little boy. At least he wouldn't be marrying some trollop he'd met in Europe, Aimée wasn't her first choice for his wife, and she'd never liked the girl that much, but at least she came from a good family. It really could be worse.

-----------

_Galveston_

Elizabeth took out the picture of Angel that she kept hidden in her boudoir, caressing the image reflected in it as she thought that finally all her dreams would come true. She was getting married to the man of her dreams.

Even if no one was seeing her, she blushed as she recalled that on one of those dreams, Angel had kissed her on the lips as he embraced her tightly. She could hardly wait until _that_ turned into a sweet reality. She was sure that her feelings for Angel would only grow as they began knowing each other. How could it be any different?

On a whim she walked to the small desk that was settled near the window, she sat and dipping her quill in the ink, she wrote: _'My one and only love'_ on the back of the picture.

Elizabeth smiled dreamily as she waited for the ink to dry. She had never felt so happy in her life; and as long as she was being honest with herself, it almost scared her that everything she'd wished for was just out of reach. And to make things even better, her sister was back in Galveston, right where she belonged.

Aimée had been acting a bit cold with her, but she imagined that was to be expected. After all, they'd been apart for five years and they'd hardly seen each other in that time; she'd just have to double her efforts to close the distance that had grown between them.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: **Thank you, Jen for betaing this chapter for me. :D

**Warning: William (Spike)/Other (nothing graphic)**

**Chapter 12**

_That day at the beach_

Aimée sat on the beach near William the Bloody's cottage wearing a very simple peasant white blouse and red skirt that she'd bought at the market that morning. It definitely wasn't a style she was used to, but she couldn't very well be visiting a man alone dressed as Miss Aimée Summers, now could she? Of course not, she was playing a part and although her dresses were beautiful, they didn't show as much as she'd like. After all, she wanted to be treated like a woman, not a lady.

After a little while of waiting, she saw the man she'd been thinking of step out from the Ocean dressed only in his pants. Her eyes followed the trail the water drops were leaving on his tanned torso.

"Like what you see, pet?"

Aimée gasped as she noticed that the man she had been ogling was now standing in front of her. "Hmm, I—"

"Cat got your tongue?" he added with a smirk.

Aimée straightened as she noticed the sardonic smile; damn, the man was a devil indeed! A very handsome one at that, and from his proud countenance, he seemed to be very aware of it, too.

"No, it did not," she replied, adding coquettishly, "and yes, I do like what I see."

Used to women vying for his attention, William was unfazed by her answer, "So, who are you, pet? Haven't seen you around before yesterday."

"Well, I have been living in Boston and just came back a few days ago."

"And do you have a name?"

Aimée toyed with the idea of giving him a false name, but living in a small town like Galveston it was likely that he'd find out her real identity anyway. "My name is Aimée Summers, what's yours?"

"Aimée," he repeated, a shiver going through her as his deep voice seemed to caress her name. "You mean you don't know who I am?" William quirked an eyebrow when she shook her head, he wasn't sure if he believed her, but decided to tell her what anybody would tell her if she asked. "I'm William the Bloody, Captain, Spike or the Devil, depending on who you ask."

She looked at him, disbelief clearly etched in her face. "None of those, aside from maybe William, can be your real names, what's your surname?

Deep sadness flashed in William's eyes for a second, but he covered it so quickly that Aimée didn't even notice. "I don't have one."

"Everyone has a surname."

"I'm not everyone, luv. I thought you might have noticed that by now." He smirked. "Now, what's a young girl like you doing around here?"

"Maybe I was looking for you." She batted her eyelashes at him.

William smiled smugly, if he hadn't been sure that she knew exactly who he was before, he was now. Well, if she didn't care to be seen with him, why should he? She was quite different from the kind of women that generally approached him. Even if she wasn't dressed as a lady at the moment, her poise and confidence spoke of her upbringing. And she was very beautiful and quite comfortable in his company despite his reputation to boot. What else could he ask for?

"Me? Why would a lady like you would want me for?"

'_To sweep me up my feet and make me feel like a real woman, before I get married to a man I don't love and probably never will,'_ she thought, but since she couldn't tell him that, she decided to just answer, "Why do you think?"

"I think that we should discuss this in my cottage; what do you say, luv?"

She nodded and followed him to his cottage.

---------

_Summers' Household, two days later_

"B-but… what am I going to tell Elizabeth, she will be crushed for sure."

"I know, dear, but there was no way of convincing Angel," Darla replied, she had decided to leave out the part of Angel wanting to marry Aimée, she didn't want Elizabeth to suffer that humiliation on top of Angel's rejection. "The only thing I could get of him was his promise that he would back up whatever version she decided to give as the reason why she had decided not to marry him and he also said would provide Elizabeth with a generous dowry, I am sure it would not be difficult to find her a suitable husband."

"It seems you do not know Elizabeth, Darla. She's so proud and stubborn. And this will be a very big disappointment for her. I am not sure how she will react," Joyce explained worriedly.

"I imagine we do not have another choice but to pray she takes the news with the maturity that characterizes her."

---------

_Later that same day_

Elizabeth paled as she listened to her mother tell her that Angel didn't want to marry her, and even more when she told her that he'd offered to provide her with a dowry, and give her the chance to concoct a lie as to why _she _didn't want to marry him. Why did he do this to her? She'd been dreaming most of her life with marrying him and now he rejected her without even seeing her again? That had hurt her, but to hear that he had offered of providing a dowry for her had been like a slap on the face. How could he dare?

"Tell Aunt Darla that they don't have to worry about providing a dowry for me."

"What?"

"I would not need it. I have decided to join the convent as a novice and tomorrow I'll go talk to Father Michael about that."

"Elizabeth—" Watching the stubborn set on her daughter's chin, Joyce decided to recur to her childhood's nickname. "Buffy, you can not do that. Please, I beg you to reconsider…"

"I can and I will, mother. I refuse to be the laughingstock of Galveston and its vicinities or worse that people feel pity of me. After all, it will be a more credible story to say that I refused to marry Angel because I wanted to join the convent, wouldn't it?"

Knowing there wasn't anything she could say to convince her daughter when she was like that, Joyce nodded sadly and left Elizabeth's room.

Once alone, Buffy ran to the door and locked it; then she climbed on her bed and cried over all that could have been and how her dreams had came to a crushing end.

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: This chapter has some William/Aimée, nothing graphic though, it's merely a mention, because I really couldn't bring myself to write it. **

Author's note: Many thanks to BloodyLuv, spbangel and HiddenInBlueIce, I love reading what you're thinking of the story and I really hope you keep enjoying it.

Glossary:  
Curandera: Sort of a white witch that uses natural remedies to cure any kind of ailments.

**Chapter 13**

_The next day_

Aimée had never been so happy in her life; things were definitely looking up for her. Her relationship with William was growing stronger with each passing day. She was amazed at how open she could be with him—within certain limits of course, since there were things that she couldn't share with him no matter how hard she tried—and how he treated her. He might be coarse and more than a bit unrefined with others, but with her he was almost tender and passionate and caring. If only he were rich and came from a good family, she'd marry him in a heartbeat. But he wasn't either and she refused to give up on all that she'd dreamed of for so many years for love.

At least she imagined that all she was feeling for William had to be love. She'd never anticipated that she could feel like this for him, that definitely wasn't part of her plan, but she wouldn't let it hinder it. Yes, she might be in love with William, but she also loved all that Angel represented for her. Money and position were above love in her book.

She felt comforted with the fact that even if she'd marry without love, she would experience all the spectrum of physical pleasure with William. So far they hadn't gone farther than a few heated kisses that had robbed her breath and left her wanting for more, but that would change soon. Tegua, the town's curandera, had provided her with some potions that would ensure that she didn't become pregnant and she was all set to seduce William now. Thank God she'd paid attention when her friends in Boston talked about all those things or she'd be as abysmally ignorant as Elizabeth surely was, because she didn't want to be saddled with a child. She knew she'd have to have one eventually, since Angel would surely want to have an heir, but it would be until she wanted one, not him, and definitely not William.

Her dream was so close to coming true that she could practically taste it. When Teresa had told her that Angel had broken his engagement with Elizabeth, she practically jumped with glee. The only downside was that she couldn't rub in her sister's face that Angel had preferred _her_, Aimée, to be his wife and not little Miss Prude and Perfect, because he had to do the honorable thing and let her be the one that said that she'd broken the engagement and not him. And William, well, maybe once she married Angel she could arrange to keep seeing him whenever she was in Galveston, it wasn't as if she had to end the affair just because she got married.

--------

_Two days later…_

Aimée lied in her bed, still basking in the afterglow that being William's lover had brought her. He'd been all she'd dreamed he'd be and more, so much more. She'd definitely had to convince him to keep seeing her after her marriage with Angel. He might not be too happy at first, but she was sure he'd cave in eventually.

She was startled out of her thoughts when her mother opened the door without knocking.

"You have to help me convince Buffy, Aimée," Joyce pleaded with her younger daughter. "We can not let her join the convent."

"But mother, you know that when Elizabeth decides something it is very difficult to convince her otherwise." Aimée sighed, why did Buffy have to make things more difficult for her by entering the convent? First it had been hearing her mother going on and on about the wonderful marriage Elizabeth was going to make, and now all her mother talked about was how to get her out of the convent. Elizabeth this, Elizabeth that, argh! Hopefully that would change once Angel made his intentions clear to everyone. Aimée loved being the center of all the attention as she'd been in Boston, and her sister's rash decision had taken that from her. Oh, how she wished she could see Buffy's face when she learned that Angel had broken the so-called engagement with her because he was in love with Aimée.

"I know that, but I already sent a note to Sister Margaret with Pedro asking her if Elizabeth could come to take care of me and she said that she would send her back tomorrow morning."

"Take care of you, mother? Are you sick?"

"No, but Elizabeth doesn't know that and she'll come back if she thinks I am sick. You see, I received a letter from your Aunt Darla yesterday; Angel is back in Campo Real and asked if he could visit us tomorrow, so I imagined that maybe if they saw each other, that'll make your sister change her mind about entering the convent."

Angel was back? Hmm, maybe this could actually work in her favor. She couldn't wait to see her sister's face when she saw her _love _face to face.

------------

_Giles' Office_

Giles felt uneasiness settle in him as he listened to the young man standing in front of him. "B-but you said you wanted to become a legal merchant, no more smuggling or being a pirate, was that a lie?"

"It wasn't a lie and I still want that. But I have to do this one last trip, Mr. Giles. It's a very good business and now that I am thinking of getting married, the money will come in handy."

"Getting married? To whom?" The relief Giles had felt after William had assured him he would stop his illegal activities was short lived as he heard that.

"I'd rather not say yet, but I can tell you it's the daughter of one of the best families in town."

"She doesn't care that you don't have a last name?"

"That was the other thing I had to talk to you about. I know I can't have my father's last name because he never recognized me as his son a-and I wanted to know if, it'd be perfectly alright if you don't, but…" William stuttered, suddenly uncertain if he could bring himself to ask the man that had become almost like a father to him if he'd give him his last name so he could marry Aimée. It wasn't that he loved her, not yet anyway, but she was beautiful, passionate, came from one of the best families in town, even if said family was practically penniless, and she seemed not to care if he came from a _good_ family, or even had a family, since aside from Mr. Giles and his crew, he couldn't think of anyone else that cared for him at all.

"William, I know my name isn't as good as De Alcazar, but you know I think of you as a son, so would you mind if I recognized you as that?" Giles said, holding his breath as he waited for William's answer, hoping that was what he had been trying to ask.

"Of course I don't mind," William said, his eyes suddenly moist as a big smile blossomed in his handsome face. "And what are you saying? I think Giles is as good a name as De Alcazar, both are the last names of the only two persons that have gave a damn about me."

Giles cleared his throat, trying to hold back his emotions. "So, I'll begin the paperwork and as soon as you come back from your trip we'll go to the Mayor's office to finalize it."

"Sounds good to me." William's smile disappeared as he remembered the other issue that had brought him to Mr. Giles' office. "Hmmm, did you find out anything else about Snyder?"

"Yes, quite a few things actually, although I think we need to investigate a little more into those matters before telling Angel."

"Angel? Is he back in Campo Real?"

"Yes, he is. He's coming to visit tomorrow; maybe you'd like to be here when he arrives?"

"Of course I would. It's been so many years; you think he'd remember me?" William asked, hopefully.

"I am sure he does. He was inconsolable when we discovered you weren't in Campo Real."

"I can't wait for tomorrow then. Seeing my brother after all these years—even if he doesn't know I'm his brother—will be like having a part of my father again with me," William said wistfully.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **A thousand thanks to amy-the-rat, BloodyLuv, HiddenInBlueIce and spbangel, for reading and reviewing. It makes me very happy to know you're enjoying the story.

**Chapter 14**

_The next morning, Giles' office _

Giles opened the door to his office only to find a tall brunette man, elegantly dressed, waiting outside. "May I help you?" he asked, after he cleared his throat.

Giles opened the door to his office only to find a tall brunette man, elegantly dressed, waiting outside. "May I help you?" he asked, after he cleared his throat.

"Mr. Giles, I know it has been twelve years since we last saw each other, but I had hoped that you would still remember me," the man said teasingly as he entered the office.

"Angel? Is that you, boy?" Giles smiled as he began to see traces of the boy he'd known so many years ago in the young man standing in front of him.

"You bet I am," Angel said, moving forward to embrace the man that had been his late's father best friend and lawyer, while Giles patted his back awkwardly as he returned the embrace.

"I'm so glad to see you, but I thought you were coming in the afternoon?"

"I know, but I have to run some errands and to be honest, I really couldn't wait to talk to you."

"Of course, Angel. What can I help you with?"

"I am not that happy with the way Snyder has been running Campo Real, so I wanted to know if you could recommend someone to be my new Administrator."

"Hmmm, and your mother agrees with this?" Giles asked, taking off his eyeglasses and polishing them.

"My mother is not in charge of Campo Real anymore, Mr. Giles, I am, so it really doesn't matter if she agrees or not."

"Well, I might know of someone," Giles said, thinking that this could be the lucky break William and him were hoping for to begin their revenge against Snyder. "He's a merchant ship captain, but at the moment he's thinking of changing the sea for terra firma. He's trustworthy and used to hard work and handling a crew, I know managing a ship is hardly the same as managing an estate the size of Campo Real, but I think he'd be a valuable asset for you. And you already know him."

"I do? Who is it?"

"William. You remember him, don't you?"

"William? The boy you brought to Campo Real just before my father died?"

"Yes, one and the same."

"I remember him all right and if he's half as good as you say he is, he'd make a great Administrator. Do you think he'd be interested in working at Campo Real?"

"I think he might be interested, but why don't you come back in the afternoon and ask him yourself?"

"All right, I'll come back around five since I'll be staying at our house here in the city until tomorrow, does that work for you?"

"It does. I'll send a message to William to meet us here at five. So, tell me, what has been of your life in these twelve years?"

"Not much, Mr. Giles, studying mainly. I might be getting married soon, though."

"Married? To whom?" Giles asked, recalling his last conversation with William.

"I can not tell you yet. But I promise you will be the first to know as soon as all details are finalized. I have some errands to run, so I'll see you at five, Mr. Giles. Hope you have a good day," Angel said, after checking his pocket watch, before pulling the older man into another embrace and leaving the office.

Giles smiled fondly after Angel left, there were rumors all over Galveston that he and Elizabeth Summers were betrothed and that they were to marry when he came back to Campo Real, so he imagined that she was his bride to be. He'd had the chance to meet the girl on several occasions and knew that she was as beautiful inside as she was in the outside. Even if he hated to admit that doña Darla was right in anything, he had to accept that they wouldn't find anyone better for Angel than her. He just hoped William's choice was as good as his brother's.

-------

_A little while later, Summers' household_

Buffy didn't know what to think. Her mother had sent a letter to Sister Margaret telling her that she had been prescribed bedrest from the doctor and that she needed her daughter to take care of her. Since Elizabeth was only a novice, it hadn't been that difficult for Sister Margaret to agree to her sick mother's petition, but not before giving her a long sermon about sacrifice, devotion and vocation, and telling her that this would be the one and only time that she'd be allowed to leave the convent before she took her vows or else she would not be accepted to be a nun and she had to promise that she would use her novice habit at all times during the day.

Buffy didn't want to jeopardize her future in the convent, so she had decided to make it clear to her mother that she couldn't be there for her anymore. And really, wasn't Aimée home now? Her sister should be the one taking care of their mother, not her. She had made the choice to devote her life to God and even if sometimes in these few days she'd asked herself if that was the life she wanted, she would stand by that choice. Anything was better that having to face the fact that all her dreams were just that, dreams.

And now she was sitting in the living room on her house waiting for her mother, the same mother that was supposed to be on bedrest and to her surprise had gone to the market. She didn't want to think that her mother had faked an illness to make her come back from the convent, but everything pointed to that. Why couldn't her mother just let her do this? It wasn't as if she was doing anything reproachable; granted, not many girls from her social status entered the convent, but serving God was her only option now that Angel had rejected her.

She was well aware that pride was a capital sin, but she simply refused to be pitied by anyone. And she'd be pitied for sure if she hadn't joined the convent. She knew that even now there were going to be some persons that would not believe that she broke off the engagement with Angel, but she hoped that they would like her well enough as to not gossip about her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she automatically went to open the front door when she heard someone knocking on it.

Angel stood outside the Summers' house waiting for someone to open the door, pasting a smile on his face as he noticed it was opening, a smile that only widened as he saw the angelic creature that stood on the other side, until he noticed the pain that flashed in her eyes when she recognized him before she covered it with a shaky smile.

'_This must be Elizabeth,'_ he thought as he remembered that his mother had told him that she was planning on joining a convent, but he'd never expected that she'd go through with it. He felt a pang of regret at the idea that he had pushed her to this, but the heart wanted what the heart wanted, and his heart wanted Aimée, not Elizabeth; even if she was as beautiful, if not more so, than her sister. There was something about her, something that seemed to come from within. Maybe if he'd met her first, but no, he met his Aimée first and he loved her, there was no use with thinking what could have been.

Buffy, for her part, was shocked, there before her stood the man that until recently she'd thought was going to be her husband. Her heart broke once more as she recalled that he didn't want her, and that she had to join the convent because she didn't want to be pitied. She didn't think she could handle the pity that was starting to show on his brown eyes, she had to convince him that joining the convent had been what she'd wanted all along.

He extended his hand, taking hers and raising it to his lips, saying, "Good morning, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I am Elizabeth, good morning, Angel. It's been a long time." She took away her hand from his as soon as she could, without being openly offensive.

"It has been a long time, indeed." He smiled. "Is your mother home?"

"No, she went to the market with Aimée. You remember Aimée, don't you?"

"Yes, I met her again in Boston, after I returned from Europe."

"That's strange, she never mentioned you."

"Strange indeed. So, you are a nun?"

"Not yet." She smiled, that was the perfect opening that she needed to convince him. "But soon, very soon I will be. This has been my dream all my life, to serve God I mean," she added with a smile at his dubitative look. "Serving God and helping other people less fortunate than I am has been my dream and now it is so close to be true that I almost can't believe it." She smiled even wider when she noticed his doubts were turning into certainty.

"Well, I am very happy to hear that, Elizabeth. I have to go now, it is not proper for me to be here if your mother is not home, please tell her that I expect all of you to join me for supper at my house here in Galveston tonight?"

"I will tell her, but I'm afraid I won't be able to join you. I have to go back to the convent very early tomorrow, you understand, don't you?"

"Of course, not to worry. Have a good day, Elizabeth, it was a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, good bye," she said, before closing the door and reclining against it, finally letting the tears she'd been trying to contain flow. "Why couldn't you love me as I love you, Angel? Why? I would have devoted my life to making you happy and you rejected me without a single thought to how much I would suffer by it. Oh, God, why does this have to hurt so much?" she said, before running to the privacy of her room, she didn't want anyone to witness how much this encounter had hurt her.

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: **Thank you, HiddenInBlueIce, spbangel, BloodyLuv and amytherat, for reviewing. I love reading what you're thinking of the story. And Amy? I love that you like to boss around the characters. ;)

This chapter is a bit longer than usual and finally William and Elizabeth will meet. Hope you enjoy it.

And thank you, Jen, for betaing this chapter for me. :D

Glossary:  
Nana: Nanny  
Bueno: Okay, all right.  
Cantina: Saloon.

**Chapter 15**

_William's cottage, later that same day_

"What the hell are you doing here?" William asked the brunette woman sitting outside his house.

"I've come to live with you."

"The hell you are! Xander, what's the meaning of this?" He turned to the man that was standing next to her on the porch, and he looked very uncomfortable by the whole thing. He'd been sure this was going to be Spike's reaction, but once Faith got something in her mind, it was very difficult—if not impossible—to dissuade her from it. "I think I told you not to bring her here."

Xander shrugged and motioned to Faith with his head. "You of all people should know how she is. I told her you said that she shouldn't work at the cantina any more, and she decided that meant…"

"That you've finally come to your senses and want me to come live with you," Faith completed, a dazzling smile on her face, as she followed William inside his house.

"No, Faith, I don't want you to live here with me." Faith's face fell and Spike felt a pang of regret as he ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself.

He loved Faith, but not like she wanted him to love her. She was like a little sister to him, and he didn't want her to continue working at the cantina where she was at the mercy of the drunkards that visited the place. He'd met her two years ago on one of the few trips Captain Roberts had made to the Texas Gulf Coast. She was an orphan like him, but hadn't run with the same good fortune as he had. Her father had abused her and then sold her to the owner of a cantina in Matagorda; it was there where Spike had met her, he'd been offered a night with her by Captain Roberts, which he—being young and immature—had promptly accepted and that was one of the few things he'd ever regretted doing in his life. For him, it had only meant a night spent in the arms of another woman, while for her it had meant that they were meant to be together, especially after he'd rescued her from being raped by one of the cantina patrons. He'd given her money and told her to move to another town, to make a fresh start somewhere where no one knew her, and she did for a short time, but soon she fall into the same life she'd lived before. It had been mere luck to find her here in Galveston and as soon as a member of his crew had told him about her, he'd send for her with the idea of sending her to work at a good family's house, anywhere except the cantina.

"I'm going to find you a job working in the house of a family."

"But… why?" She pouted. "I can live here with you, I'll take care of your house, make your meals, wash your clothes…"

"My crew takes care of that."

"But I can give you something that they can't…"

"NO! No! If I don't want you working at the cantina anymore, its to take you away from that life because I want you to find a man that loves you, that takes care of you."

"I don't want another man! I want you—"

"No, Faith," Spike said resolutely. "Listen to me, because this is the last time I'll tell you, what happened between us was a mistake, something that should have never happened and that won't happen again. I love you as a sister and nothing else. Please don't make things harder than they have to be. Now be a good girl and go with Xander to La Cantina del Tuerto…"

"I only want to be with you, Spike," Faith said before throwing her arms around Spike's neck and trying to kiss him on the mouth.

"And I've told you that's impossible, Faith," Spike replied, trying to avoid her kisses and pulling her arms away from his neck. It was then that he heard a surprised gasp from the front door of the cottage. Faith and he turned towards the sound only to find a very angry Aimée looking at them, jealousy pouring out of her in waves.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy," she said, her voice laced with deep comtempt, before turning and fleeing from the cottage.

"Wait!" William began to move towards the front door to follow after Aimée, when Faith grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"Who is that?" she demanded. "That's why you don't want me to live here, isn't it? Because you have another woman… and a high society one at that, don't think that her cheap clothes fooled me for a minute!"

Spike clenched his jaw and shouted, "Xander!" The man ran into the cottage. "Take Faith to the cantina and make sure she stays there or I'll have your balls for dinner!"

Damn! Just what he needed, how the hell was he going to get out of this mess now?

Xander took a look between Faith and Spike, the woman scared him, but his Captain scared him even more. He knew he didn't issue empty threats, so he moved towards the brunette girl and threw her over his shoulder, trying to ignore the pounding of her hands on his back and, with a nod to Spike, he left with Faith.

--------

_Summers' house_

Aimée entered her room through the French doors that were located on the garden, angrily taking off the clothes she'd worn to see William, and putting on a morning gown as she grumbled under her breath, "The nerve of that man! Who does he think he is? How could he do this to me?" Jealousy and fury tinted her words as she conveniently forgot that what she supposed he'd been doing was precisely what she was doing. "If he even thinks I'm going to share him with another woman, he's got another thing coming. He will have to do some serious groveling before I forgive him for this."

She felt much better as she thought about William begging her to forgive him. She had no doubt he would. After all, who in their right mind would prefer a woman like _that_ over her?

"Aimée?"

She heard a knock on the door followed by her mother's voice calling for her and she barely had time to hide the clothes she'd taken off under her bed before her mother entered her room.

"Oh, there you are, darling. Why didn't you answer me?" Joyce moved into the room and sat on her daughter's bed.

"You didn't give me enough time to, mother."

"We have a problem, dear. Elizabeth is convinced that my sickness is a ploy to convince her of leaving the convent."

"And?"

"And you have to help me convince her that that is not true, of course."

"But it is true, mother."

"I know that, but we can tell her that Doctor Adams prescribed that I had to take a daily walk or something. It's fundamental that she stays here, especially now."

That peaked Aimée's interest. "Why especially now?"

"Well, Angel is back, darling, and he came to invite us to have supper with him tonight."

"Really? And what does that have to do with my sister? Wasn't she the one that broke off the engagement? That's what you told me."

"She did, but now that they have seen each other again, I am pretty sure that she will change her mind. She just needs time to think about it, you will see when we less expect it they will be announcing their engagement," Joyce said, convinced that the fairytale life that she had planned for Elizabeth would happen one way or the other.

'_Like hell it will!'_ Aimée thought. _'Now that Angel is back he will announce his engagement, that much is true, but to me, not my sister. I will be doña Aimée De Alcazar, mistress of Campo Real, and my sister will be nothing but a measly nun in some measly convent.'_

"Of course, knowing how stubborn your sister is, it won't happen for some time." Joyce let out an aggravated sigh. "Can you believe that she refused Angel's invitation for tonight?"

"She did?" Aimée smiled inwardly, this could work on her favor. She'd just have to make sure that Angel told her mother about his intentions tonight.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter. Where have you been all morning? Your sister thought you'd gone with me to the market."

"I've been here in my room, trying to escape from this hellish heat. I swear if I didn't know better, I'd think that we are living over a hellmouth," she said.

"I'm sure you will get use to it soon, darling."

'_Not if I have anything to say about it,'_ Aimée thought, but since she couldn't say that to her mother, so she responded instead, "So, what time will we be leaving?"

"Around six o'clock, darling. Please be ready by that time," Joyce pleaded, before leaving the room.

"Of course I'll be ready, I can barely wait," she said to herself, practically beaming as she thought that she really couldn't wait to see her sister's face after she found out that the man she loved had chosen _her_ as his bride and not Elizabeth.

---------

Buffy was furious as she paced inside her room. How could her mother do this to her? Wasn't she supposed to be on her side? To help her? How dare she invent a fake illness and jeopardize her entry to the convent. She could understand that her decision had been difficult for her mother to accept, but to realize the lengths she was willing to go so Buffy would not to join the convent was a little too much. The worst had been that she'd continued lying after she confronted her; how naïve did she think she was as to believe that Doctor Adams had prescribed her a daily walk? She knew Doctor Adams since the day she was born and there was no way he'd prescribe something other than bedrest for the illness her mother claimed to have.

She had thought that the encounter she'd had with Angel that morning had been fortuitous, but now she was beginning to think her mother had planned it. Well, she was up for a rude awakening, if she thought that this was the way to convince her to leave her idea of becoming a nun behind, she was about to discover it was exactly the opposite.

It was too late to return to the convent today, but tomorrow she'd leave as early as she could.

--------

_That afternoon, Giles' office_

"Campo Real's Administrator? Me?" William lifted an eyebrow in doubt.

"Yes, you. Think about it, William, it's perfect for our plans. Angel needs someone he can trust on that post and you'll be replacing Snyder. Can you imagine how mad he's going to be when he discovers that his plan to make you disappear didn't work? And Angel is sure he will agree to stay as foreman, so he'd be under your orders."

William was about to answer when they heard a knock on the door.

"It must be Angel," Giles said as he opened the door, finding the brunette man that had visited him in the morning on the other side. "Good afternoon, Angel, we've been expecting you."

Angel shook Giles' hand and came into the office, hesitating for a moment when he saw the man he supposed was William. He reminded him so much of… but no, that couldn't be. He was sure his father or Mr. Giles would have told him if what he suspected was true; so, disregarding the thought as impossible, he decided that his surprise at seeing William had only been because—aside from the white blond hair—he hadn't changed that much since they were children.

Giles noticed Angel hesitance and sharing a quick look with William, he said, "Angel, you remember William, don't you?"

Shaking out of his stupor, Angel moved towards his childhood friend. "Of course I do. William, I'm very happy to see you again," he said before pulling William into an embrace similar to the one he'd given Giles earlier, except that this time William returned it with the same warmth.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Angel."

"So, did Mr. Giles tell you about the job I want to offer you?" Angel said as they all sat on Giles' living room.

"Yes, he has. There's a little inconvenience though, and I can't accept right away. I have a last trip that I have to do with my crew and it's all ready for us to sail in less than a week. If you'd be willing to keep that post open for me in one month, I'll accept."

"Well, I needed you right away, but I imagine I can manage to wait for one month. Deal!" Angel answered, he glanced at his pocket watch and noticing it was after six already, he excused himself.

Giles exhaled a relieved sigh. "For a minute I thought he had noticed the amazing resemblance you have with your father."

"I thought so, too, Mr. Giles. I only hope one day we will be able to tell him though. There's nothing I'd like more than to be able to call him brother."

--------

_At the Summers' house_

"Can I help you with anything else before I go to sleep, María?" Buffy asked the woman that had been her nanny when she was a little girl, after she'd help her clear the dishes of their supper. "I have to wake up very early tomorrow to return to the convent."

"Oh, niña, how I wish you stayed, this house is not the same without you in it," the older woman said with tears in her eyes.

"You know that's not possible, nana." She shook her head, a sad look in her face. "I-I can't stand to see all my dreams crumble to dust and if I stay here, I'd never be able to heal. Tell me you understand."

"I do, mi niña, but that doesn't mean I think you are right, you know? I think you're too beautiful and good to be locked away in a convent."

"I know and thank you, nana, for not trying to influence my decision, like some other person we both know. So do you want me to help you with anything else?"

"Bueno, if you'd be so kind as to take these dresses that I just finished ironing to your sister's room, I'd be most grateful."

"Consider it done. Good night, nana," Buffy said before giving her nanny a kiss on her cheek and leaving the room.

---------

Buffy had just put away the dresses in her sister's dressing room when a man she'd never seen before entered the room through the French doors that connected to the garden. Afraid, she tried to hide behind the dresser, until she heard him whisper...

"Aimée?"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my sister's room?" Buffy said stepping out of her hiding place, trying not to show how afraid she was at being alone with a man.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not the devil," William said, admiring the girl standing in front of him. _'So this is Aimée's sister, the one that's going to be a nun. What a pity! A beautiful girl like her shouldn't be locked away in a convent.'_ What was her name? He was sure Aimée had told it to him at least once. _'Oh, that's right, her name is Elizabeth. Santa Elizabeth.'_ It was strangely fitting for her.

"What is it you want?" she said.

"With you? Nothing… where's Aimée?"

"Aimée? You're looking for my sister?

"Isn't she here?"

"I don't have to answer that. Please, I beg you to leave."

"Did she go out with your mother?"

"That's not of your business." She stood tall in front of him, refusing to let him intimidate her in any way.

He smirked as he noticed her defensive attitude. "I didn't know nuns were so quick-tempered..." he began.

Buffy contained the desire to stomp her feet on the ground, as she tried to rein in her anger, no one had ever made her so mad in her life! The nerve of this man! Her sister was going to have many things to explain when she came back. "I'm not going to tolerate your stupid taunting, and if you don't leave…"

"Or so beautiful," he continued, moving closer to her, while Elizabeth took a step back for each step forward he made.

"I'm going to call the servants," she said, her eyes throwing daggers at him, as her irritation at being in this awful situation increased.

"Call them," he replied calmly as he continued to advance towards her until her back hit the wall. He grabbed her by her arm, lowering his head towards her. He'd never felt like this for anyone before. Sure, Aimée was beautiful, but this girl was more than that, especially now that she was furious. She was simply breathtaking; her fire drew him in like a moth to a flame and he simply couldn't wait to see how much more he could antagonize her. "Is that why you decided to enter a convent? Because you can't stand the touch of a man?"

"Go away!" Buffy screamed, finally giving free rein to her anger as she took a candelabrum from a table and threatened him with it.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave. Be a darling and tell Aimée I came by. God bless you…Santa Elizabeth."

And throwing another infuriating smirk her way, he disappeared through the French doors, leaving a stuttering and still very furious Buffy behind.

tbc

So, what did you think of their encounter? ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Thank you, spbangel, HiddenInBlueIce, amy-the-rat and BloodyLuv, for your reviews. They're the best inspiration a girl could ask for!

And thank you, Jen and MarzBar, for betaing this chapter for me.

Glossary:  
Ladrón: burglar  
Té de tilo: linden tea  
Compadre: a very close friend, mate

**Chapter 16**

Buffy was shaking in anger and fear after the infuriating man left. If she was honest with herself, she had to accept that she was shaking more in anger than in fear. She still couldn't believe what had happened. The nerve of that man! How did he dare come into her sister's room and be so bold with her? And now that she thought about it, how did he know her name and Aimée's? He seemed to be awfully familiar with her sister. Hmmm, that was strange. She'd have to wait for Aimée and ask her, but first she needed to know who the man was, and who better to tell her than María?

"María, María!" Buffy ran out of Aimée's room and down the stairs as she went through the house calling her nana, until she found her in the kitchen. "I just saw a man in—" She stopped suddenly when she noticed that María wasn't alone in the kitchen. She knew she could trust María with her life, but Teresa was another story. She loved gossiping and while Buffy wanted to find out who the man that had entered her sister's chambers was, she didn't want Teresa to know where she'd found him, or else by tomorrow everyone in Galveston would think her virtue had been sullied by the man she'd just met. "I-in the garden."

"Oh, mi Dios, was he a ladrón?" her nana asked agitatedly as she persignated herself. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, mi niña, did he?

"No, he didn't hurt me, nana. And he didn't seem to be a burglar," Buffy said. "He's tall, with white blond hair, do you know him?"

"Was he young and handsome?" Teresa asked.

"I guess you could say he is," Buffy said hesitatingly, as she recalled the piercing blue eyes, his sharp cheekbones, the strong jaw line... she shook her head, no, she really didn't find him handsome, he was the devil! He must have put a spell on her if she was thinking that he was handsome.

"Ave María, could it be?"

"Could it be what? Teresa, do you know who this man is?"

"Well if he has white blond hair and is young and handsome, it can't be anyone else than William the Bloody," she replied.

"William the Bloody, the pirate?" María asked and Teresa nodded.

"A pirate?" Buffy asked.

María nodded. "And a smuggler, mi niña, if one believes anything the people in Galveston say. But what could he be doing here?"

"I don't know, nana, but he gave me quite a scare."

"Oh, I can imagine, mi niña." María pulled her charge into her arms. "Come, I'll make you some té de tilo to calm your nerves."

Teresa stayed inordinately quiet while María and Buffy talked in the kitchen, knowing very well what William the Bloody had been doing near the house. She'd have to warn niña Aimée to be more careful. It wouldn't do that people began gossiping about her and the pirate.

--------

_At La Cantina del Tuerto_

"Captain, over here!" Xander called out for Spike the minute he noticed he'd entered the cantina.

Spike smiled when he heard Xander calling him to his table. This was precisely what he needed, a night out with his crew at the cantina. Hopefully it'd be enough to erase the memory of the fiery nun he'd just met. He was still in awe that a few minutes in her presence had eradicated all thoughts of Aimée from his mind. And that wouldn't do; he'd decided that he'd marry Aimée and he would. It didn't matter that her sister made him feel more the one time they'd seen each other than all the times he'd been with Aimée. It wasn't like he'd have any chance with Santa Elizabeth anyway, not with her being a nun, and she seemed to be quite different from her sister.

When he reached the table where Xander was, he noticed that there was a man he didn't know sitting with his crew, and remembered that he had commissioned Xander to find someone that could help them bribe the port authorities so they could load the merchandise they were going to smuggle on The Satan.

"Captain, may I introduce you to Mr. Rhodes?" Xander said.

The man extended his hand to Spike. "How do you do, Captain? I've heard quite a lot about you."

Spike shook his hand and raised an eyebrow at him. "Has Xander told you what this is about?"

"Yes, he has."

"Mr. Rhodes is a compadre of the Port Captain and he's sure that he'd let the merchandise go through without problems."

"I was telling your friend here that the best time to let the shipment through is at dawn, when the vigilance is lower," Mr. Rhodes added.

"And your compadre is satisfied with the offer we made?"

"He is, but I'm not too sure about my share. To be honest, I thought it'd be a little more; after all I'm risking quite a lot here."

"Hmm, I can give you five percent more, but not until the shipment is safely on my ship. Do we have an agreement, Mr. Rhodes?"

"Why until then? Don't you trust me?" the man asked.

"You'll have your payment when the merchandise is aboard 'The Satan' and not a second before. If not, well, there's no deal," Spike said resolutely, knowing that the other man didn't have any other choice but to agree to his terms.

"All right, deal."

"I'm glad you see things my way, Mr. Rhodes, but don't forget… there's no forgiveness for those who betray me."

"You don't need to remind me of that; your reputation precedes you, Captain."

Spike smirked smugly. "Well, Mr. Rhodes, now that we've reached an agreement, what do you say we celebrate by sharing a bottle of rum?"

-------

_Meanwhile, at Angel's house_

"I still cannot believe that my mother agreed to let us take a stroll in your garden unchaperoned," Aimée said as they walked through the candlelit garden.

"Well, I can be very persuasive when I want to, and it wasn't that difficult since it seemed she wasn't too fond of coming out with us."

"I really don't blame her, even at night the heat is insufferable."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it, darling." He smiled at her condescendingly. He was sure in no time at all Aimée would love this land as much as he did.

'_With any luck I will not have to get used to it,' _Aimée thought as she rolled her eyes inwardly, while smiling sweetly at him. Angel looked so happy to be in Galveston again that she knew she'd have to do some heavy persuasion of her own to convince him to live elsewhere.

Angel stopped near a bench and helped her sit before he sat by her side, gazing earnestly into her eyes.

"I have missed you so much, my sweet Aimée," he said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it with fervor. "I can hardly wait until we get married."

"W-we…I-I can not marry you, Angel," she replied, taking her hand out of his and feigning a sadness that she was very far from feeling. "Be-because…even if I love you with all my heart," she said, her bottom lip quivering and her green eyes filling with tears, "I know that you were engaged to my sister and I feel that I am just a replacement for her; that you will marry me because you couldn't marry her."

"Oh, my sweet love, that is not true, you're the only one I love, the only one I ever wanted to marry and be mother of my children."

"So, why did Elizabeth and my mother say that she broke off the engagement, if it wasn't true?" Aimée asked, sniffling delicately, as she wiped a lone tear that had escaped from her eyes.

"I have never been engaged to your sister. That was just a misunderstanding and about that, well—" he began, taking a deep breath, as he decided to tell Aimée all that had happened with his mother. He hated to break his promise to his mother, but Aimée's happiness was first for him and he thought as his future wife, she deserved to know. "Your sister didn't want to be pitied by anyone, so we decided that we would let everyone know that it was her that broke off our non-existent engagement."

"So, you were never engaged to her?" A tentative smile blossomed on Aimée's face, as she schooled her features so she didn't show her growing enthusiasm at his words. _'Oh, God, this is even better than I ever expected. I can't wait to see Elizabeth's face when she realizes I know that her engagement with Angel never existed and on top of that, I'll be the one marrying him.'_

"No, never, I promise you," he answered, taking a ring out of his pocket. ""I fell in love with you when I first saw you in Boston. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh, Angel, it's so beautiful," she said with a seemingly sad smile. "And there wouldn't be anything I loved more than to accept, but—"

"But?"

"I cannot accept. You have to understand, Angel, Elizabeth is my sister and whether or not the engagement existed, and she would be very hurt if we were to marry." It wasn't really that she cared for her sister, but she had to pretend she did.

"Oh, Aimée, I know and let me assure you that the situation makes me uncomfortable as well, but I won't let you sacrifice yourself or our happiness for your sister. Not after she told me that what she wanted all along was to serve God, not to marry me."

"She told you that?" A hopeful smile lit Aimée's face. '_Of course the little liar would; she has too much pride to say anything else. God! This has been easier than I expected it to be.'_

"Yes, she did. So, you see, darling? There's nothing that prevents us from getting married."

William's face flashed in Aimée's mind just for a second, before she pushed it away and smiling brightly at Angel, she extended her left hand to him. "No, you are right, there is nothing preventing us from being married. So yes, Angel, of course, I will marry you."

Angel kissed her hand as he slipped the ring on her finger. "You have made me the happiest man in the world, my love."

"When are we marrying, Angel?"

"As soon as my mother deems it convenient," Angel replied, he watched as Aimée's face fell and promptly added, "but I think it can be as early as one month. What do you think?"

"One month sounds wonderful to me."

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thank you, spbangel, HiddenInBlueIce, amy-the-rat and Windrider, for your kind words. It makes me very happy to know you're enjoying the story!

And thank you, Jen and MarzBar, for betaing this chapter for me.

Also I made a few changes to Chapter 16,by suggestion of my new beta, it's nothing major, so no need to re-read unless you want to. :)

**Chapter 17**

_On the carriage ride back to the Summers' House_

"I still can't believe he asked _me_ to marry him," Aimée said as she gazed dreamily at the ring that Angel had placed on her hand a little while ago.

"Me either, my dear, this was quite a surprise. I'm very happy for you, darling. I'm curious though, did Angel tell you about his intentions before tonight?"

Aimée had convinced Angel that for the sake of appearances, they shouldn't tell anyone that they had become engaged in Boston. She'd told him that it would be easier that way, because she'd just die if anyone thought that she had purposely interfered in the relationship that supposedly existed between him and Elizabeth. Angel, not wanting to do anything that could upset his fiancée, readily agreed and had acted his part of an impetuous suitor wonderfully, and Aimée, of course, had told her mother that she'd been flabbergasted when he asked her to marry him and so adamant in telling Joyce as soon as they had gone back into the house from their stroll on the garden.

"No, of course not, this was as much of a surprise for me as it was for you, mother. You know I met him in Boston, I told you that, but I knew he was my sister's fiancé and he never said anything to me before tonight," she said lowering her eyelashes demurely.

"All right, but please, Aimée, for the love of God, don't say a word about this to your sister yet."

"Why not? Wasn't she the one that called off the engagement because she wanted to join the convent?" Aimée asked.

"Well, yes, but—"

"But nothing, mother, this is nonsense and you know it. Angel and I already had to agree to your request that the marriage take place in three months, instead of the one month we'd decided upon!" she said in a decisively aggressive tone, exasperated by her mother's refusal to see things her way. Why couldn't her mother support her for once? It was always Elizabeth this, Elizabeth that, and she was truly tired of it. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, before deciding to try something else. "Elizabeth cannot presume that Angel would stay a bachelor forever, now could she?"

"Well, no, but it will be quite a surprise for her and I'm not sure how she's going to react," Joyce replied. "You know I still hope that she will not take her final vows as a nun."

"I know, but if you loved me as much as you claim you do, you would support me on this," Aimée said with a sad look on her face that wasn't as faked as she'd like it to be. "Being the youngest daughter and without a dowry, you know this might be my only chance for a good marriage; can't you be there for me now that I need you so much?"

"Of course, darling," Joyce responded, moving to embrace her daughter, feeling somewhat guilty that she had distressed Aimée, but still thinking that Elizabeth didn't deserve to find out this way what she suspected was the real reason for Angel wanting to call off the engagement.

--------

_Aimée's bedroom_

Aimée entered her room dancing and with a bright smile on her face. Things were going exactly as they should and soon she'd have all she ever wanted. She stopped in mid-dance and her smile waned when she noticed that her sister was waiting for her inside the room.

"Good evening, Elizabeth. Were you waiting for me?" she asked, starting to take off all the pins that held up her hair.

"I want to know what you have to do with a ruffian call William the Bloody," Buffy replied, not answering her sister's question.

"William was here?" Aimée said, cursing him and wondering why he had to make things so difficult for her; now she'd have to invent something or else her sister would suspect.

"Yes, he came into your room through the garden doors, calling you by your name."

"He's just a fisherman I met at the market; I think he's not in full use of his mental faculties, if you know what I mean."

"I've been living in this town longer than you, Aimée, and William the Bloody is not a fisherman and he didn't seem crazy at all. What are you doing getting involved with that type of people? They say he's a pirate, a smuggler, and maybe even a killer!"

"Really?" Aimée widened her eyes innocently, trying to make it seem as if all that Buffy was telling her was new to her.

"Like you didn't know." Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister. Aimée had never been able to fool her, not even when they were little girls and that hadn't changed with the years they'd spent apart, even if now it was a bit harder for Buffy.

"Listen, _sister_," Aimée practically spat the word. "I'm not about to tolerate your suspicions. I met that man at the beach and I exchanged two or three words with him. Or what? Now I can't even talk to people?"

"Do you think I'm a fool? You had to have crossed much more than two words if that insolent dared enter your bedchambers at night and leave you a message: 'Tell Aimée I came by,'" she mimicked.

"What did I tell you? He's crazy!"

"Crazy or not, I warn you, Aimée, maybe in Boston you used to flirt with anything that moved, but that isn't allowed here. Listen to me, sister, I'm not going to let you give our mother something else to worry about or sully the good name of our family!" Buffy exclaimed angrily, before leaving her sister's room.

"Sully the good name of our family! Hypocrite! Good for nothing..." Aimée said between her teeth furiously. Oh, she simply couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth that she would be the one marrying Angel and of course, now she'd have to let her sister know that she was the reason Angel refused to marry her. Oh, how sweet her revenge was going to be.

All her life she'd been second to Elizabeth; her sister had been the firstborn, the favorite for her parents and she hadn't really resented the lack of attention while they were still children; it wasn't until after their father died and her mother decided to send her to Boston, that she'd begun to truly feel antipathy toward her sister. She still couldn't believe that her mother would send her away so easily, that she hadn't cared that she was suffering the pain of losing her father and she'd packed her off to Boston. And then there was all she had gone through in Boston, she'd been treated almost as if she were another daughter by her Aunt Francesca and by her cousin Willow, but she'd always been painfully aware that for the rest of their social circle, she was someone that should be pitied or looked down on.

But that wouldn't happen anymore, with any luck after her sister found out about her impending nuptials to Angel, she'd take her vows immediately and they would never have to see her again. She would be the favorite daughter then, the wife of Angel De Alcazar, and mistress of Campo Real and her sister would be out of the picture for good. Everyone would realize then she was the more worthy of the two sisters.

Calmer now, she began getting ready for bed when she remembered the message that William had left for her with her sister. Thinking that he'd probably come to her house to beg for her forgiveness, she decided that she'd have to take a convenient stroll on the beach on the morning so he could do it.

--------

_The next day on the beach, near William's cottage_

"Good morning, Aimée," William said before sitting behind her on the sand.

"What are you doing here?" Aimée asked arrogantly, a frown marring her features.

"My ship sails in a few hours, I just wanted to say good bye before I left. I'll be back in about a week."

"And I care about that why exactly? I hope you and your ship wreck and end up on the bottom of the sea!"

"Are you jealous because of Faith?" William sighed. He hated having to give explanations of his actions, but if he wanted to marry this woman someday, he knew he'd have to start now.

Aimée got up from the sand as quickly as she could. "Me, jealous?" She laughed derisively. He really was crazy if he thought she would admit to being jealous of a girl that was obviously below her level. She began to walk away, but William grabbed her by her arm, turning her toward him and holding her close to his body by the waist.

While on the outside she protested his actions, inwardly she reveled in his possessive behavior; she loved it when he acted like this with her. But she couldn't give into him yet, that'd be too easy, so instead she told him, "If you don't release me now, I will scream."

He lifted his other hand and touched her face with his fingers, lingering on her lips. "Scream all you want, but you're going to listen to me. I don't have anything to do with Faith or any other woman and I want to explain to you why she was at my cottage, but—Bloody hell!" he cursed when he noticed that there were some fishermen nearby. Curious about his reaction, Aimée followed the direction of his gaze and gasped, hiding her face on William's chest as she prayed that no one recognized her. While she hadn't been exactly discreet during her dalliance with William, if people began talking it could reach Angel's ears and that would ruin all her plans. Mistaking her reaction for shyness at being discovered in the situation they were in, Spike said, "I don't think this is the right place for this. Want to go to my cottage? Just to talk," he added when she raised her eyebrow at him.

She nodded and throwing a cautious glance around she pulled the shawl she had around her shoulders over her head and hurried toward his house.

------

_A bit later, William's cottage_

Aimée and William sat at the table while he explained to her how he'd met Faith and that she was like a little sister for him. Aimée, meanwhile, was getting restless, they'd been at the cottage for a little over an hour and he had made no attempt to make any amorous advance toward her, even with the heated glances she'd thrown his way.

"Yes, I understand all that," Aimée said, almost rolling her eyes at him; why couldn't he shut up about that damn Faith already? "But you know you shouldn't have gone to my house."

"Why not?"

She threw him a pointed glare. "Why not? You can't imagine the problems you've brought me now that my sister saw you!"

"Your sister?" William smirked. So the little nun had talked to Aimée about him?

"Yes, she was furious."

William chuckled. Good, at least he'd made an impression on Santa Elizabeth. With any luck she hadn't been able to get him out of her head as he had not been able to forget her. He was surprised at the depth of the feelings a woman like her had incited in him, to the point that he'd felt that he was cheating on her by just thinking of Aimée; which was precisely why he hadn't responded to her more than obvious advances since they'd entered his cottage. Hopefully the trips he was planning on making would help him take her out of his mind, and focus instead on the woman he had decided would be his wife. After all, the chances were slim to none that Santa Elizabeth would decide to give up her vows for him and it wouldn't do him any good to keep fantasizing she would.

"I had to invent that you were a crazy fisherman with whom I talked every once in a while."

"And did she believe you?" William asked, unable to contain the laughter that erupted from him. Only Aimée could invent such an unbelievable story. A fisherman? Like anyone could believe that. He shook his head as he continued laughing.

"I don't know," she said, getting angrier by the minute by his reaction. During the time they've been at the cottage, he'd hardly answered or reacted to anything she said or did until she'd mentioned her sister. "But you shouldn't have gone to my house. My sister can be our worst enemy."

"And what is she going to do? Does she have influences upstairs?" he said, directing a glance to the ceiling of his house, with a smug smile on his face. "Or is she going to pray so the sea will swallow my ship?"

"Laugh it up all you want; but when my sister begins creating problems for us, you'll wish you hadn't laughed!" she replied angrily, getting up from the chair and walking out of his cottage.

Spike rolled his eyes at her childish behavior, but decided to follow her anyway. "Aimée, wait! I'll walk you to your house!" he called after her. She made as if she hadn't heard him, but slowed her steps so he could catch up with her.

---------

_In the garden, just outside Aimée's room_

"All right, we're here. Now go!" Aimée pleaded, as she glanced around nervously. She hadn't been able to convince him not to accompany her up to her house and now she was truly scared that someone might see them. If he kept this up she might have to end things with him, it was not what she wanted but her marriage to Angel and her revenge on her sister were more important than anything else, even the love she felt for William.

"All right, then. I'll see you in a week, Aimée." He lowered his head to kiss her cheek. He'd noticed her discomfort and wasn't too happy that she seemed to be ashamed of being seen with him. "Oh, and one more thing, tell Santa Elizabeth I said hello," Spike said before leaving.

"You're crazy!" Aimée exclaimed angrily, turning around and running into her room. She was so flustered that she didn't notice that Elizabeth had seen the exchange from her window.

tbc


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **Thank you, spbangel, BloodyLuv and HiddenInBlueIce for reviewing. :D

**Chapter 18**

Buffy had pulled away from the window as soon as she saw that man lean over and kiss her sister on the cheek. She didn't want to overanalyze why it had bothered her so much to see _that_, to see them, but it had. Much more than she was ready to admit and for much different reasons than she would have expected. She'd tried to deny to herself that meeting him hadn't impacted her in any way, except by angering or scaring her; she'd tried to deny that he'd made her feel more alive than she'd ever felt, that she'd felt more when he'd looked at her than she'd felt when she'd seen Angel, the man she loved, after all those years. And now, after seeing him with her sister, she felt betrayed and she had no idea why.

She forced herself out of those thoughts. After all, it wouldn't do her any good to keep thinking of this. She was going to take her vows in a few months and after she returned to the convent, there were little to none chances of seeing that man again. And now she had more pressing matters to take care of, whatever it was that she was feeling, it would have to wait until she talked with Aimée. There was no way she'd allow her sister to sully her family's good name. Decisively she walked out of her room and into her sister's, to wait for her.

-----

"Have you gone completely insane?" Buffy asked when Aimée finally entered her room.

Aimée started, clutching a hand to her chest. The last thing she'd expected was to find her sister waiting for her in her room, especially since she'd said she would return to the convent that morning. "What is the matter with you? You scared me."

"I saw you on the garden with that man! Have you lost all sense of decorum, of decency? How long did you think you could keep lying to us?"

"Stop right there, sister," Aimée said, venom instilled in her words. "You're the last person to be throwing stones about lying. You are lying not only to the world but to the Church. Or is it really true that being a nun is your vocation?" Buffy blanched and Aimée smirked. "You don't need to answer that, I know perfectly well it isn't. I imagine it was the only thing that you could think of to hide the fact that Angel refused to marry you, wasn't it?"

Buffy looked at her surprised. How did she found out? Did their mother tell her? "Who told you that? Anyway, th-that's not true! That's a lie!" she tried to cover up.

"Oh, please, Elizabeth, I know everything that happened and I know because Angel told me last night that he wants to marry me!" she said smugly, smiling inwardly as distress settled on her sister's features, but covering it with a seemingly concerned look.

"Listen to me, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but Angel didn't even know that he was supposed to be engaged to you. He said that he fell in love with me when we saw each other in Boston. I didn't do anything to encourage him, of course. I didn't even suspect his feelings until last night when he proposed." She extended her left hand, showing her ring to her shocked sister, as she softened her features and her voice. "Look, this is my engagement ring. Maybe if he'd seen you first, things might have been different, but… please understand, I love Angel, too. I have since we were children. And he loves me. Please, don't ruin my life. And about William, there's nothing but friendship between us and I promise I won't see him again."

Buffy stood shell-shocked as she heard her sister's speech. She felt as if her world had come crumbling down all over again. All her fighting spirit, all that she'd thought she was going to tell her sister, lay forgotten as she realized that Angel had never loved her, that he never had any intention of marrying her, and that all that she'd been told since she was a little girl had been a lie.

Knowing she didn't have the strength to stay in the house any longer and listen to her sister tell her that all she'd dreamed of was lost, she just nodded and walked out of the room through the French doors that connected to the garden.

Aimée waited until she saw the dejected figure of her sister walk down the stairs to the garden, before she let a big smile blossom on her face. Not even in her wildest dreams had she pictured that Elizabeth would be so affected or how absolutely ecstatic she would feel to see her so broken.

--------

_In the meantime, at Giles' office_

"I haven't seen you in a few days, boy. I thought you'd left on your trip without saying goodbye," Giles said, patting the back of the man he considered almost like a son.

"Yeah, I know, sorry for that," William replied sheepishly. "But I was getting everything ready for the trip."

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight, but I'll come back in a week. This trip will be sort of a trial to test how much we can trust our new port contact."

"You know I don't agree with your activities, William. You could get apprehended by the authorities or someone could kill you."

"I know, Mr. Giles. But I need to make this last trip, you know that, afterwards I promise I'll become Campo Real's Administrator and focus on my revenge against Snyder."

"All right, that's something I'm actually looking forward to helping you with. Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"Aren't I always?" Spike smirked.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Giles arched an eyebrow at William, smiling condescendingly when he nodded.

"Before I go, I have a favor to ask of you, Mr. Giles."

"Certainly, William, what can I help you with?"

"There's an orphan girl that lives at La Cantina del Tuerto. Her name is Faith and I need to find her a different job, maybe working at a house as a maid. Do you think you can help me?"

"Well, I can try to find her something. In the meantime, she can work here if you want."

"Oh, thank you, I owe you one. I will tell Xander to bring her over in the afternoon, is that all right for you?"

"Sure, no problem. I have a room in the back that she can use, so there's no need for her to go back to la cantina."

William smiled widely, "All right then. We have a deal! Now I have to go, because we leave at night and I still have a few errands to run. See you in a week, old man." He pulled Giles into a tight embrace and lowered his voice, "I promise I'll be careful."

Giles cleared his throat, deeply touched by William's promise. "You better. I'll see you soon, son."

------

_On the way back from Galveston to Spike's cottage_

'_God, why don't you love me anymore? Is this a trial to prove my faith in you, to prove that I'm worthy of being one of your wives?' _Buffy thought as she stood at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears that she was trying to contain._ 'I've always tried to be a good daughter; I've followed your teachings all my life. Why did Angel have to choose her? What does Aimée have that I don't? Didn't I suffer enough already with his rejection that now I have to go through with this even bigger humiliation? And she knows, she knows how much she hurt me, she enjoyed twisting the knife she put through my heart with each of her words. I could see it in her eyes, even as she tried to hide it, faking a concern that she didn't feel—'_

"What's wrong, Santa Elizabeth?" Spike asked. He'd seen her from afar and when he recognized her, he'd been unable to resist seeing her up close once again.

Buffy, startled by William's sudden appearance, turned on her heels quickly to see who had dared interrupt her. But the abruptness of her movement, made her lose her balance and she fell backwards into the chasm.

Spike blanched and cursed himself for scaring her as he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to his chest, jumping backwards as he moved them away from the edge of the cliff.

Thanking God for his quick reflexes, he hugged her tightly to him as she clung back to him, still too scared over what almost happened to realize whose arms she was in or to think of the propriety of her actions.

tbc


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: So my muse decided to completely crush my outline and do what she wanted for a change, I hope you like.

Thank you, spbangel for reviewing. :D And Marzbar and Jen, for betaing this chapter and all your help.

**Chapter 19**

Buffy's heart beat so fast that she felt as if it might escape from her chest as she clung to the man that had saved her from an almost certain death. She couldn't focus on anything but the fact that she'd never been so scared in her life; that if it hadn't been for _him _she could have fallen and would probably be dead now.

Spike couldn't believe what was happening. _She_ was in his arms. Granted, after a scare like that, it was not precisely of her own free will, but he was not one to look at a gift horse in the mouth anyway. He didn't dare move in fear that if he did, she would become aware of where she was and pull away from him.

Her scent surrounded him, making him wonder briefly if he should be the one to pull away first. He discarded the idea as he felt himself drown deeper and deeper under her spell. If he'd been unable to take her out of his thoughts before, now that he'd had her this close to him, it'd be almost impossible.

After what could have been hours or just a few minutes, Buffy began to calm down, a feeling of belonging welled up inside her. She'd never felt so safe, so loved in her life. She inhaled and the faint aroma of cigar, liquor and something that must be undeniably his filled her as she began to think clearly once more.

She almost fainted as her mind fixed on where she was and in all that she'd been thinking a little while ago. Safe, loved? What on Earth was wrong with her? It was because of him that she almost fell into the chasm and died. If he hadn't appeared so suddenly and scared her out of her mind… She shuddered and buried all those unhealthy things she'd been feeling as her fury gave her strength to push him away from her.

Spike staggered to regain his balance as he suddenly was pushed backwards. He regarded the furious girl in front of him; she looked so beautiful standing in the sunlight with her eyes blazing with anger against him, even dressed in that dreadful habit. What color would her hair be underneath the white coif and veil? Auburn like her sister's or maybe blond… He let his eyes wander to her eyebrows, thinking maybe golden blond was a more likely bet. His fingers itched to discover it as he moved closer to her once again.

"What do you think you're doing?" Buffy asked angrily, as she moved to the side, away from him and the edge of the cliff that was still behind her.

Spike shook his head as he tried to clear it. "What am I doing? What the hell were you trying to do? Kill yourself?"

She looked at him as if he'd become insane, maybe her sister was telling the truth for once and he really was crazy? "Kill myself?" she said disbelievingly, moving closer to him as she yelled at him, "Kill myself? You were the one trying to kill me! I was just here minding my own business when you appeared from out of nowhere and scared me! It was your fault that I almost fell off the cliff!" She finished poking his chest with her finger.

He took her finger in his hand and brought it to his mouth, giving it a kiss. "They say it's a sin to have a bad temper, Santa Elizabeth. Instead of yelling at me, you should be thankful."

She tried to pull her finger out of his grasp, as a shiver ran up and down her back. "I don't have anything to be thankful for, let alone be thankful to you! Leave me alone!"

"Ah-ah-ah, no can do, Santa Elizabeth," Spike said, lowering his voice as he let go of her finger, just to grab her by her upper arms and pull her to his chest. "At least not before I do this," he added before lowering his head toward hers.

Buffy's eyes widened as she saw his head lowering towards hers, she tried to wriggle out of his arms, but all her strength seemed to leave her as his lips covered hers. She closed her eyes and let the attraction she felt for him overrule her senses.

Sensing her capitulation to his kisses, he moved his hands up to cradle her face and tilted it so he could kiss her more deeply.

Maybe he did have a chance in hell with Santa Elizabeth? And even if he didn't, he'd at least have this, so he'd best make the most of it. He could sense that this was her first kiss, her innocence clear by the way she was reacting to him, but at the same time he could also feel the fire that had been present every time they'd met before. How could he ever think that he could settle for less than what this girl made him feel? He'd never felt this for anyone, this all-encompassing feeling of belonging to someone, of being capable of doing anything just to feel her close to him.

Feeling slightly lightheaded from his kisses, Buffy hesitatingly moved her hands up his chest to put them around his neck, sighing when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

As soon as he felt her sigh, he seized the chance to plunder her mouth. He moaned at his first taste of her. She tasted like a slice of heaven or at least what he imagined it would taste like. She was sweet and warm and pliant in his arms as she clung to him, following his lead as he taught her how to kiss.

His kisses were like a force of nature and she couldn't do anything but yield to them, to him. She couldn't think of anything else that wasn't him or the way he was making her feel. She'd never felt anything remotely like this. Even when she'd dreamt of Angel kissing her, it'd been soft, tender, not like this. William kissed her as if he wanted to devour her, as if he wanted to brand her as his.

The thought of Angel hit her at the same time that William's mouth left her lips to trail over her face, bringing her suddenly back to reality. Surprised at having been so lost in William that she'd forgotten everything she'd believed since she was a child, she pushed him away as she pressed her hands to her mouth and looked at him completely aghast at her actions.

tbc

Okay, so now is your turn, do you approve or not?


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Wow! I'm very happy with the response over the last chapter and I guess my muse is happy, too, since she refuses to follow my outline completely and keeps turning this story into something completely different that I envisioned at first. The only problem with that is that now I'm not sure where the story is going, so I might take a few days to figure what'll be happening next, unless my muse keeps murmuring in my ear and doesn't let me stop. ;)

Thank you, MarzBar and Jen, for the very quick and thorough beta; and to HiddenInBlueIce, amy-the-rat, spbangel and BloodyLuv, thank you for commenting, I was so unsure with the new direction of the story, you all made me feel better about it. hugs

**Chapter 20**

Buffy couldn't believe that she had acted like that. A thousand different thoughts swirled in her head at an almost dizzying speed. She'd not only responded to his kisses, but also had clung tightly to him while he did with her as he pleased, with no word of protest coming from her. What in all that was holy had she been thinking? Or rather, how could she have stopped thinking and just reacted? What would he think of her now? He'd probably think that she was just like her sister and who could blame him really? Aimée. He'd been kissing Aimée that morning and now he'd kissed her. Her heart clenched at the thought that he might have kissed her sister as he kissed her. What was this that she was feeling? Was this the love that those novels her mother read talked about? No, it couldn't be. Love was supposed to be romance, poetry, not this, not this hurricane of emotions that she could barely control.

Could someone love a person they didn't know? Could she love a person that, judging by what other people said about him, was a delinquent, a ruthless pirate? Or maybe she was more like her sister than she imagined and liked to flirt with men? She tried hard to think of herself kissing someone else, even Angel, and she couldn't, she could only see _his_ face, she could only feel _his_ lips. Oh God, what was happening to her?

Meanwhile, Spike regarded her, watching the myriad of expressions that her pixie face showed, biding his time and waiting for her reaction to what had happened between them. Patience was not his forte but for her he'd be willing to wait until the end of time. He could hardly believe that he could feel like this for someone he barely knew. It wasn't lust, although he certainly burned for her. It wasn't a mere attraction, although for him she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. It was so much more than that. That kiss had shaken him to his very soul. Never before had he felt this much from anyone. What was this that he was feeling?

Whatever it was, it didn't matter, at least not to him, not anymore. He'd decided that she was going to be his wife and God help anyone that tried to interfere with his plans.

"What color is your hair?"

"Huh?"

"Your hair, what color is it?"

"Hmm, it's blonde. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, everything." He shrugged and then he smiled shyly. "Can I see it?"

"See it? No. No! You can't!" She shook her head, while passing her hands over her coif, making sure that it was still there, thoroughly confused by the turn this conversation had taken.

"Please?" He turned his charm on fully as he looked at her almost pitifully and pouted a little bit for good measure.

She couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on her lips when she saw him. He looked like some of the little boys that she took care of at the Convent, the ones she couldn't bear to say no to. So, she nodded and moved her hands up to remove her veil and coif.

"No, please, allow me," he said, moving forward to take the offending garments off so he could see and touch her hair for the first time.

Buffy held her breath as he removed her veil and coif with tenderness that strangely didn't seem foreign to him.

He held his breath as he finally removed the veil and saw the golden blonde braided hair that lay beneath. He decided to push his luck and undid the braid, running his hands lovingly through her hair as it framed her face. He'd thought she was beautiful before, but now he thought her truly breathtaking. And she was there, with him, looking at him with confusion in her eyes, but there was also something else there. It was something that he didn't dare name, not yet, at least.

"What's happening?" she asked breathlessly, his tenderness undoing her completely until she didn't want to run from him, from this, anymore.

"Between us, you mean?" She nodded. "I don't rightly now, Santa Elizabeth," he answered sincerely, his gaze locked with hers, so he prepared himself for her to bolt once more when he noticed the anger burning in her eyes. He rolled his eyes inwardly, wishing he could take back the name he'd called her.

"Don't call me that," she said gritting her teeth, surprising even herself when she didn't move away from him.

"So, hmm, what should I call you then?" he asked after he realized that she wasn't bolting. "Love, Sweetheart?" His voice lowered to a husky whisper as he fondled her hair with one hand, while putting the other on her waist as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "_My_ little Goldilocks?"

She shivered at the possessive tone he'd used, her knees turning to jelly when he began pressing little kisses to the shell of her ear, then her cheek, her jaw and finally her lips again, definitely erasing any inclination she'd had to flee.

--------

_Back to Campo Real_

"Angel, you're finally back, son. I missed you," Darla said as soon as Angel joined her in the living room. "How was your trip?"

Angel kissed his mother's cheek and sat by her side. "My trip was wonderful, mother. Aimée and I will get married in three months."

"Three months? B-but that's hardly a prudent time, people will talk—"

"So let them talk, mother. I refuse to wait any longer," he replied decisively, his tone letting little if any choice to his mother but to nod.

"All right, so I imagine we will have to make a visit to the Summers' to ask for Aimée's hand in marriage, then."

"I knew you'd see things my way, mother," Angel said smugly. "I met Elizabeth during my visit."

"And?" Darla pressed, hoping that there was still a chance that her son changed his mind.

"And she's a beautiful girl, like you said. She also told me that she was very happy that she will take her vows very soon. She sounded so sure of her vocation that I think it must have been a relief for her that I decided not to marry her."

"Yes, of course, it must have been," Darla replied, knowing very well that relief had been the last thing Elizabeth must had felt.

"Oh, and another thing, mother."

"Yes?" Darla said, dreading what her son might tell her now.

"I found the ideal person to become the new Administrator."

"New?" '_Oh, God, this isn't good. Who knows what Snyder will do when he finds out,_' Darla thought as she paled.

"Yes, I'm not pleased with the way things have run in Campo Real while I've been away. So I've decided to hire a new Administrator, someone I can trust completely. He'll start in the post in three months."

"Who?" Darla said, her voice almost a whisper, as a bad feeling ran through her.

"William. You remember him, don't you?" Angel said, not waiting for his mother's reply before he got up from his seat and moved to the stairs. "I'm a bit tired from the trip, I'll see you at dinner, mother."

He was at the middle of the stairs when he turned to his shell-shocked mother. "Oh, and since you were the one that hired Snyder, you can inform him that if he still wishes to stay in Campo Real, he's welcome to, not as Administrator, but as First Foreman. Things are going to return to the way they were when my father was alive."

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Thank you, MarzBar, for the very quick and thorough beta; and to amy-the-rat and spbangel, thank you for your reviews. It makes me very happy to know you're enjoying the story and I hope you also enjoy the Spuffy interlude in this chapter. ;)

**Chapter 21**

_She shivered at the possessive tone he'd used, her knees turning to jelly when he began pressing little kisses to the shell of her ear, then her cheek, her jaw and finally her lips again, definitely erasing any inclination she'd had to flee. _

Buffy didn't understand what was making her act like this, but at the moment she couldn't care less. Never before had she felt so complete, safe or even loved as she felt while William was kissing her. Not that she was sure that he loved her, because, how could he? They'd only seen each other two times, was it even possible to love someone you didn't know?

She was pretty sure she could love him, though, not in the idealistic way she'd thought she loved Angel, because now she realized that whatever it was that she'd felt for him was nothing compared to what William made her feel. She'd never felt this all-consuming need to be close to him, not even in her dreams. William, on the other hand…Mmm, he just made her melt with his kisses, with his possessiveness, with every look he threw her way with those beautiful blue eyes that seemed to pierce her soul.

She imagined she should be thankful to her sister; she probably would never have met William if he hadn't gone into Aimée's room looking for her. She still wasn't sure if there was something between them, although she hoped that her sister had been telling her the truth for once when she told her that they were only friends. She couldn't bear to think he'd kissed Aimée as he was still kissing her. And even if there had been some kind of romantic involvement between them—she shuddered at the thought—that had been before, since her sister had made it very clear that she would be marrying Angel soon.

Buffy didn't know what was happening between her and William, or what the future might hold for them other than she definitely wouldn't be returning to the convent now. So what if he was a pirate and a smuggler as some people said? Somehow she felt that there was more to it, to him than that. There was something about him that called to her, that made her want to know anything and everything about him, that made her pray that he could feel the same for her.

"Kitten, pet, my Elizabeth," he kept going with his list of pet names between kisses.

"Buffy," she murmured breathlessly.

"What's that, love?" Spike asked, moving his head slightly away from hers so he could gaze confusedly at her.

"You can call me Buffy," she said, a sad smile appearing on her face. Hardly anyone used that name anymore since her father died.

"Buffy, _my_ Buffy, I like it, almost as much as I like you," he drawled, lowering his head once more to kiss her, only to find Buffy's hand instead of her lips. "What's the matter?" he all but whined when she moved a step back, looking at their surroundings.

For a few seconds he was afraid that she was going to escape or that maybe she'd seen someone nearby and she didn't want to be seen with him, much like Aimée had, until she smiled at him, that is. When she smiled he thought maybe he'd died and gone to heaven. Then he prayed to a God that he'd never really believed in that this wasn't a dream. He couldn't bear it if it was. All his life he'd longed to find someone that would look or smile at him like that; if God existed He wouldn't be so evil as to take her from him after all he'd gone through, would he?

Her smile broadened when she noticed his reaction after she'd pulled away from him; he looked so adorable acting like a child who had been denied his favorite toy. She spotted a flat rock a little to their left, perfect! She took his hand in hers and began walking towards the rock. "Come, let's sit over there. Then we'll talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk. I want to know more about you," she explained as she sat down, not even slightly worried that her white habit was going to get dirty, and patted the space next to her, while she pulled his hand down.

He did as she asked, looking at her astonished. She wanted to get to know him? If he hadn't been sure before that this girl, this woman, this angel that sat by his side was what he'd been waiting for all his life, he definitely knew now. Never before had any other woman cared enough for him to want to know him. Not even Aimée, who he had thought of marrying at one point, although it now seemed like a century ago.

"All right, so now tell me, what shall I call you?" she asked, as she entwined her fingers in his.

"You can call me William or Spike, love," he replied. '_As long as you end up calling me your husband, I truly don't care what you call me now_,' he said to himself.

"What's your surname?"

At that, Spike's expression changed to one of deep sadness. "I don't have one."

Buffy looked at him in confusion. "You don't? How is that possible?"

"My father died before he could recognize me as his."

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry, William, I wouldn't have asked if I'd known—"

"Don't worry about that, love. There was no way you could have known."

"And i-is that the reason why you turned into a pirate?"

"Yeah, in part." He chuckled. "Although I guess you could say it was more out of luck that anything else."

"Luck?" she asked curiously.

"Well, the person who tried to get rid of me didn't count on the fact that Captain Roberts was going to take me under his wing and treat me like a father. I'm well aware of my reputation, Buffy. I might have even encouraged it a time or twenty as it comes in handy to have others afraid of me, but I'm going to change my life around. There's just two more trips I've got to make and then I'll take a job I've been offered here in Galveston."

"A trip? You're going away?" she said, disappointment lacing her words.

"I have to. I promised my crew we were going to do these trips a long time ago." He got up from the rock and pulled her up into his arms. "In fact, we have to leave tonight for the first one."

"Tonight? But that's so soon…"

"And I'll be back in one week, will you wait for me?"

"Wait for you?"

"Yeah and don't do anything rash like joining the convent in the meantime."

She giggled. "Don't worry about that, I don't think Father Michael will be too happy to sponsor me anymore after listening to my confession."

"Well, do you think he'll be happier if you ask him to marry us?"

"Marry us? William, we hardly know each other," she said, her heart beating wildly in her chest in response to his words and the way he was looking at her. '_Oh, my God, he wants to marry me?_'

"So what? I knew I wanted to marry you the moment I saw you."

"B-but this is so sudden…"

He put a finger over her lips to stop any other objections she might utter. "But nothing, love, look, you don't need to answer me now, I'll ask you again in one week. Promise you'll think about it at least?

"I'll think about it." She nodded, even if her confusion was clearly etched in her face.

"Now, give me a kiss that will have to last me one week and then I'll walk you home, all right?" he asked, not waiting for her response before leaning down and kissing her again.

He wanted a kiss to last him a week? She'll give him just that then. Wantonly, she stood in her tiptoes as she lifted her arms to entwine them around his neck, bringing her body closer to his. Then she threaded her fingers into his hair and when he nipped her lower lip playfully, she didn't hesitate to open her mouth slightly to let his tongue inside, tentatively touching it with hers.

He growled at that, his hands tightening on her waist as he pulled her as close as she could possibly be, while devouring the sweet nectar of her mouth, stopping only when the need to breathe took precedence.

"Mmmm, how am I going to survive a week without this, without you?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Well, you'll just have to hurry back, won't you?" she said playfully.

"I will and as soon as I'm back I'll come looking for you, all right?"

"Yes and I will be waiting anxiously."

"You better," he teased, although his voice and his gaze showed her clearly that he wasn't joking. "Or I'll look for you anywhere you might be and steal you away."

tbc


	22. Chapter 22

A thousand thanks to spbangel, HiddenInBlueIce, amy-the-rat and Windrider, for reviewing. :D

**Chapter 22**

The first thing Buffy did when she finally entered her room that day was run to the mirror to watch her reflection. She was sure that she'd changed somehow in the space of these few hours and sure enough, the mirror reflected a different girl than the one it'd shown just that morning. Her eyes had a dreamlike quality to them that hadn't been there before; her mouth seemed softer if maybe slightly swollen, she touched her lips with her fingers and shivered remembering the delicious sensations that William's kisses had elicited in her; her skin seemed to glow with something indefinable and even her hair—which was in more than a little disarray from William's incessant play with it—seemed to shine brighter.

She moved to her dresser and pulled out one of her dresses, thanking God that her mother had refused to get rid of them even though Buffy had begged her. She changed from her novice habit and sat on her bed, smiling softly to herself as she relived all that had happened that day. She couldn't believe that she'd left the house in total despair only to come back practically glowing with happiness; even if that happiness was somehow marred with the knowledge that she wouldn't be seeing William until the next week.

Not even an hour had gone by and she was already missing him; how was she supposed to go for an entire week without him and then for God knew how long when he went on the long trip he'd mentioned?

-----

_William's cottage_

"I'm getting married, Xander!" Spike said, practically dancing with glee.

"Yeah, I know, to the jealous redheaded beauty that was here the other day." He smiled condescendingly. He hadn't seen Spike that happy in…well, maybe never, now that he thought about it.

"No, you're behind on the news, mate. I'm not getting married to Aimée, I'm marrying her sister."

"Huh? I thought she was a nun?" Xander asked, thoroughly confused by this new development. "And that she hadn't liked you much when you met her the other night?"

"Yeah, she was a novice, but now she's not anymore and although she hasn't said she will marry me, she hasn't said she won't either." He took the veil and coif that lay on the table, pulling them to his nose, inhaling the scent of his Buffy as he did.

"That hers?" Spike nodded. "Whoa, it seems this is more serious than I thought," Xander said. "And is she like her sister?"

"No, she's completely different from Aimée and not just physically. Buffy is…an angel, sweet and caring and loving."

Xander laughed heartily at the transfixed expression on Spike's face as he thought of Buffy. "Oh, man, you've got it bad. I've never seen you like this…ever!"

"Laugh all you want, I don't mind, not now at least. Be careful though, this might change as soon as we're on the open sea," Spike teased, chuckling delightedly when Xander paled at the threat. Oh, yeah, he still got it.

-------------

_Later that day, in Buffy's bedroom_

Buffy sat on her bed, dressed in a simple white nightgown, brushing her hair as she daydreamed that it was William who was threading his fingers through it, when Aimée entered her room.

"Elizabeth, I'm truly sorry for what happened earlier."

"It's all right." Buffy shrugged, dismissing the matter as unimportant. "Don't worry about it. In fact, we should forget about the whole thing."

"I agree, darling. We shouldn't fight," Aimée said, fake sweetness dripping in her tone. "Let alone for a man. Oh, by the way, Angel and his mother are coming to ask for my hand next week; do you think maybe you could ask permission at the convent to be here that day? I'd love to have all my family with me on that momentous occasion."

"Oh, but of course, Aimée. But I won't have to ask permission, as I decided not to go back to the Convent. After all, now that you're marrying Angel, there's no need for it, is there? Especially since the main reason for me to become a nun was precisely that I didn't want to marry him," she pointed out, a small smile settling in her lips at her sister's flabbergasted expression when she realized that her taunting remarks weren't having the desired effect. _'God, forgive me, I know I shouldn't be enjoying this, but how can I not? Should I mention that William asked me to marry him? Maybe not, knowing Aimée, she'd probably do anything to ruin it. It's better to wait, there's going to be time for that later.'_

------

_One week later…_

Aimée hid a yawn behind her stylish fan. She was bored to tears and had been for the whole week. Nothing had gone as she had wished it. First William had left on a trip to only God knew where and that meant that she had to entertain herself in the grueling hours until he came back.

Then the shocking news that her sister had decided not to be a nun came. Her mother, of course, had been delighted by the turn of events, especially when Angel told them in confidence that he'd decided to provide a very generous dowry to Elizabeth if she decided she wanted to marry, even going as far as offering to find a suitable husband for her. He'd asked them to keep the secret though so Elizabeth wouldn't feel pressured into anything. That was a secret that she very gladly kept, especially now that for some odd reason her sister seemed to be impervious to any of her comments over how much Angel loved her or that she hardly could wait to be his wife, not even allowing her that little respite from the boredom that surrounded her.

And now she had to play the part of the dutiful daughter and adoring fiancée in front of her mother, Elizabeth, Angel and Aunt Darla. So far the only good thing that had happened during the oh-so-very-long visit from Angel and his mother that day had been the fact that Angel had established that she was going to be the Mistress of Campo Real and that his mother was going to be relegated to a lesser role in the household; which explained the venomous looks her future mother-in-law had been throwing her way. Not that it mattered to her anyway, she was sure that she could convince Angel to move back to Boston or maybe even Europe once they were married.

'_Oh God, will this visit ever end!'_

---------

Spike descended from his ship and ran all the way to Buffy's house. He'd dreamt of her, he'd seen her in every wave, in every cloud and now he couldn't wait to see her again, to have her in his arms, to thread his fingers in her glorious hair, to kiss her sweet lips.

When he got to her house, he saw a carriage with the De Alcazar coat of arms and decided to wait until whoever was visiting left. He could wait, not very patiently, but he could. His first impulse had been to say to hell with everything and look for her without minding the consequences, but he didn't want to do anything that might hurt Buffy or her reputation, so he waited.

Finally, the front door opened and two people came out. One was Angel and the other was his mother. He had only seen her once before many years ago, but he'd never forget the woman or the hate that had filled her eyes when she'd looked at him. What the hell were they doing in Buffy's house?

After the carriage left, Spike—deciding not to wait any longer—crossed the street and entered the house through the garden. Stealthily, trying to avoid being seen by anyone, he climbed the stairs that led to Buffy's room and went through the French doors into the empty room.

--------

Buffy sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned on her bedroom door. She was glad the visit was finally over. She liked her Aunt Darla and Angel, but it had been tiresome to watch the battle of wills between her Aunt and Aimée. She definitely wasn't looking forward to spending any time in Campo Real if they were going to keep that up.

Spike watched her from behind the curtains. He could hardly believe that she was there, so close and yet so far away.

God, he'd thought she was beautiful before, even when she'd been covered from head to toe in the unappealing nun's habit, but now dressed in a fetching pale blue morning dress, she looked simply breathtaking.

Unable to resist the lure of her lips, of being close to her any longer, he moved out of his hiding spot cautiously, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could as he approached her. He prowled toward her, anticipating the thrill of her reaction to him, hoping that the week they'd spent apart had made her feelings for him grow as it had happened for him.

He smiled predatorily when she didn't seem to register his presence even as he loomed over her, standing as close as he could without touching her, until he couldn't wait any longer and leaned over her to deposit a soft kiss on her lips.

tbc

Next chapter will be posted tomorrow in the morning.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you, spbangel, for reviewing. And as promised, here you have Chapter 23. :D

**Chapter 23**

While wishing that the days would go by faster so she could see William again, Buffy had been so lost in her daydreams of William that she hadn't noticed she wasn't alone in her room until she felt the feather-light caress on her lips. Surprised and scared that anyone could dare to enter her room and kiss her, she opened her eyes at the same time that she pushed the person that was looming over her with all her might, making him stumble backwards.

"Back to this so soon, love?" He smirked as he staggered to regain his balance, taking in her widened eyes, her parted lips and her heaving chest and noticing the change in her demeanor as soon as she recognized him. "If I'd known this was the reception that awaited me I would've—" He was interrupted mid-sentence when Buffy suddenly threw her arms around him and began peppering his face with kisses.

"You're back," she said in between kisses. "Oh, God, I missed you so much."

The last two days had been awful for her; she'd been afraid that it had all been a dream or even worse, a lie concocted with the sole purpose of making her Aimée and William's laughingstock. Her sister hadn't admitted that there had been anything between them other than a friendship, but after watching them together she wasn't sure that was true, although she couldn't bring herself to ask William about it. She had never been so afraid of the truth before or of her reaction to knowing that truth, mostly because she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to give up whatever it was that existed between William and her. But he was back in her arms now and he felt real enough. He felt real and she had fled into his arms and kissed him like a trollop and what would he think of her now?

_'Now that's more like it,'_ Spike thought as he enjoyed her ministrations, beginning to reciprocate only to find himself kissing the thin air a moment later. "Wha—huh?"

"I'm so sorry, I-I shouldn't…what are you going to think of me now?" Buffy bit her lower lip as she walked backwards to her bedroom's door, her eyes filling with tears of despair while she thought that William would certainly be repulsed by her impulsiveness. Didn't her mother always tell her that a well-bred woman should never initiate any kind of approach, romantic or not, with a man? Oh God, she'd ruined it all now, hadn't she?

"And I repeat - huh?" William said, completely baffled by Buffy's reaction. Aside from Aimée who was in a class all by herself, he didn't have much experience with young, inexperienced, well-bred girls, but surely Buffy's reaction couldn't be normal? How was he going to think anything else other than she was an angel, particularly after that reception? _'And maybe you should be saying that to her instead of to yourself, you git!_' He rolled his eyes inwardly as he approached her once more, softening his countenance as much as he could so he wouldn't scare her off, while placing his hands over her shoulders effectively pinning her to the door. She looked ready to bolt at the least provocation and that just wouldn't do, especially after having to spend one week apart from her.

"What's the matter, love? And what's this nonsense of what am I going to think of you now?" he whispered, lowering his head to lay a kiss on her cheek. "What am I going to think other than you're an angel, _my_ own little angel. Why was I going to think otherwise?"

"Y-you don't think ill of me because I-I kissed you?" She eyed him warily, not sure what to make out of his reaction.

"Is that what's gotten you uptight all of the sudden?" He chuckled, relieved that it was such a simple thing and not that she'd decided that she didn't want him any more.

"My mother says that men don't like it when women initiate any kind of approach with them," she said huffily, pouting at the fact that he seemed to be making fun of her for her beliefs.

"Oh, pouty! Look at that lip... gonna get it... gonna get it..." he murmured huskily as he leaned over to capture her lower lip between his lips, nipping and sucking on it, before he took full possession of her mouth, intent on making her forget all about her crazy beliefs with his kisses.

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy," he chanted, moving away from the temptation of her lips to gaze adoringly into her green eyes. "I don't want a poseable doll as my wife; I want an equal, a partner, a mate if you will. I don't want you to do things because you think that's what's expected of you, I want you to do them because you want to do them. So if you feel inclined to kiss me to death or to brandish a candelabrum at me," he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief at his memory of their first encounter, "please feel free to do so. I'd love to see my fiery nun make an appearance every once in a while."

"B-but mother said that men—"

"I'm not like other men, love; I'd hoped you'd noticed that by now."

"And what if you do not agree with what I want to do?"

"Well, then you can convince me that what you want to do is what needs to be done."

"Convince you, how?" She lifted an eyebrow at him, still unsure at the turn this conversation had taken. All that William had told her went against everything she'd been taught by her mother or even the nuns at the convent and she wasn't sure that she had what it took to be the woman he wanted her to be, even if she actually wanted to be that woman.

"I'm sure you'll think of something once the opportunity arises, love," he said, smirking when she blushed prettily under his heated gaze. He looked around her room and saw a chaise longue near the French doors on the other side of her room. "Come, let's sit for a bit." He took one of her hands in his and pulled her towards the settee.

He helped her sit but didn't join her, all his prior bravado disappearing under a sudden wave of nervousness over what her reaction would be to his proposal.

"I-I brought you a gift," he began bashfully, almost blushing under her curious stare.

"A gift?"

"Actually two gifts," he said, pulling a white pearl necklace from his pocket.

Buffy let out a delighted gasp as she looked at the beautiful necklace, extending her right hand to touch it carefully, almost as if she was afraid it would disappear if she wasn't cautious. "This is for me?" He nodded, feeling mildly relieved by her reaction. "It's so gorgeous, William. Put it on me, please?"

He moved forward, kneeling in front of her, while she pulled her hair up so he could secure the necklace around her neck, pulling away slightly to see how it looked in her.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Beautiful, almost as beautiful as you," he said adoringly, placing a small kiss on her lips, before taking a deep breath. "Hmm, do you know Mr. Rupert Giles?"

"Oh, yes, I do, he's a very nice man." She nodded.

"Well, he…he offered to give me his last name and I accepted."

"Oh, that's so wonderful, darling, I'm so happy for you." She beamed at him, not even noticing that she'd used a term of endearment, but he noticed and it warmed him to the bottom of his soul.

Aside from his mother, nobody had ever referred to him as 'darling' or any other endearment. Never before had anyone cared enough to be so genuinely happy because things were actually working in his favor for once. If anything, it made his resolution to straighten up his life stronger and make this woman, this angel his wife. He wanted to be better for her, he wanted to be worthy of her.

"Buffy?"

"Yes, William?"

"I-I know I don't have much to offer to a woman like you, aside from myself and my love; hell! I don't even have a last name for the time being, but when I do, when I return from what will be my last trip… will you…will you do me honor of becoming my wife?" he said, drawing an antique gold ring out from his pocket and showing it to her.

"Your wife?" Buffy's eyes filled with tears, happy tears this time, as she looked from him to the ring and back to him again. He wanted to marry her? _'Her, not Aimée, her._' He seemed sincere, could she take the chance to believe in him? "Are you sure?"

"Never been like this for me, love. You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut…my throat…I'm drowning in you, Buffy, I'm drowning in you. Ask anyone that knows me, they'll tell you I'm a changed man. My crew is probably ready to build you an altar right now, since I was so lost in my thoughts of you this week that I didn't even mind them teasing me mercilessly over it. Please, please say yes and make me the happiest man on Earth?"

"Yes, of course it's yes, William," she said, deciding to follow her heart and hoping for the best, as she extended her left hand to him. He took her hand in his and placed the ring on her finger, kissing it immediately after.

"This ring belonged to my mother; it's the only thing I have left from her and now it's yours, my love."

"Oh, William, I promise I'll cherish it forever," she said, no longer able to contain her tears or the happy smile that seemed to be a reflection of his, especially after that last affirmation and the way he was looking at her. How could she doubt him when he was giving her such a wonderful proof of his sincerity?

"You look so beautiful, so radiant dressed like this." He devoured her with his eyes, taking a few strands of her hair in his hands and pulling her softly towards him to kiss her once again.

-----

_Aimée's room_

She didn't know what was worse, having to spend all that time with Angel and his dear mother or having to listen to her own mother giving her _'the talk'_ about how to endure her marital duties or realizing that when her wedding night came there wouldn't be anything to show for her virginity.

Oh God, what was she going to do now? She'd just die if Angel noticed and if he did, he would surely ask for the annulment of their marriage and there was no way that she would allow for that; it couldn't happen.

Hopefully Teresa would have an idea of what she could do, otherwise she'd be lost.

tbc

I had thought I was done with the fluffy Spuffy, but it seems my muse isn't done with it, yet. Hope I didn't put you off the story with so much fluffyness. (sighs)


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you, spbangel, amy-the-rat and Windrider for reviewing. I'm glad I haven't put you off with too much fluffiness. And Amy? Well, they aren't getting married, yet. ;) But I guess Spike wants to make sure no one will snag away the woman he intends to marry while he's on his trip.

**Chapter 24**

_Tegua's cottage_

"So, it was a good trip then?"

"Yes, Madre, it was. And supposedly we're leaving again tonight," Xander said.

"Tonight? Why so soon? You just got back today."

"Well, Spike wants to set sail as soon as we can, so we can return as soon as we can." He chuckled. "Although God knows if that's going to happen now."

"Why?"

"Well, he's in love and hopefully will be marrying soon, Madre. I don't think he'd want to leave this girl so soon after spending a week away from her, let alone if this trip is going to mean spending three months apart."

"He is in love? With whom, the redheaded girl you told me about?

"Oh, no, madre, that girl is history. Now he is completely, totally head over heels in love with that girl's sister. In fact, at this very moment he might be proposing to her."

Tegua exhaled a relieved sigh; things seemed to finally be getting back on track. "Wait, her sister you said?" Xander nodded. "I thought she was a novice?"

"Not anymore, she isn't. She even gave Spike her coif and veil. Hee! I don't think I've ever seen him so besotted with any… Hey! Wait a minute, how did you know she was a novice if I haven't told you her sister's name?"

"Really, Alejandro, I would have thought that by now you'd know that your mother doesn't need to be told anything. There's very little that happens in Galveston that I don't know about before you tell me." She smiled fondly, ruffling her son's brown hair. "Now go, because I'll be receiving a visit soon."

Xander got up from his chair and leaned to give his mother a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back in the afternoon to say good-bye, all right?"

"Yes, I'll see you then, my son. Say hello to Faith for me, won't you?"

Xander turned from the door surprised that his mother knew where he'd be going. "How did—" He trailed when he noticed his mother's smug smile and her raised eyebrow. "I guess that's one of those things that I should already know by now, isn't it?"

"Yes, son, it is."

She waited until he left to get up from the chair she'd been occupying and then she walked up to the window, deep in thought. It had begun; finally after all these years things would go back to the way they were always meant to be.

-------

Aimée walked hurriedly towards Tegua's house, trying to look as inconspicuous as she could. Teresa had been of very little help to her, so she'd been forced to dress in her peasant clothes and don a thick shawl over her head, in the overwhelming and hellish heat that pervaded Galveston, so she wouldn't be recognized by anyone while she visited the curandera. She'd be kissing her marriage to Angel good-bye if just one person saw her and went to her soon-to-be mother-in-law with the tale.

She knocked on the door of the humble cottage and a woman of about forty years with long raven black hair and tanned skin, opened it and let her inside.

Tegua was not surprised by Aimée's visit. In fact, she'd been expecting the girl to come back ever since she'd provided her with a contraceptive remedy. She'd just known it, just as she'd known perfectly well who the girl was, even dressed up like a peasant like she was. She knew of her dalliance with William the Bloody and that she had set her sights on marrying the De Alcazar heir.

She laughed to herself, if only this girl knew that they were one and the same. But luckily for William, she didn't and when she discovered the truth it would be too late already.

She couldn't believe how different the Summers sisters were and gave thanks to God that the man that she loved almost like another son had noticed, too, before it had been too late. She imagined she should also be thanking God for the fact that Aimée Summers was such a vain and self-centered bitch, because that calmed Tegua's conscience over what she might need to do in the future.

She decided to focus on the present for now, though. Oh, how the mighty had fallen! And how much more they would still fall, because this girl would get what was coming to her eventually. Aimée had chosen her path unwisely, thinking only of herself when she'd given herself to William the Bloody without thinking of any possible consequences of that action, aside from that of an unwanted pregnancy, of course. Tegua only wished she could be around to see how this girl would react when everything that she knew would happen soon began to unfold.

"Tegua, you have to help me!" Aimée whined.

"Help you, with what?"

Aimée blushed. "You see…hmmm, well, I'm getting married soon…" she trailed, hoping that the woman wouldn't make her spell it out, but when she was met with Tegua's impassible stare, she had to relent. "And I-I think that you're aware that I'm not a virgin anymore. I need you to do something to make it seem like I still am. Of course, you'll be amply rewarded for your services."

"And how do you pretend to reward me, girl?" Tegua asked, eyeing the clothes Aimée wore dismissively. "It doesn't seem like you have much to begin with."

"Eh, well, this is just a disguise and I'm getting married to Angel De Alcazar, you must know who he is, don't you?" The older woman nodded, unimpressed. Aimée sighed. "You'll help me, won't you?"

She almost denied this girl her help, almost, until she remembered that if she didn't Aimée might make things difficult for William. But that didn't mean that she'd have to help her in the easiest or most effective way, did it?

------

_Back to Buffy's bedroom_

William's kiss began soft and tentative, but it quickly escalated with unbidden passion as she threaded her hands into his hair and sighed, slightly opening her mouth to let his tongue in to play with hers.

Without stopping kissing her, Spike got up from where he was kneeling on the floor to join her on the settee, putting his arms around her to pull her closer to his body until her chest was pressed with his.

Air was quickly becoming an issue, but she really didn't want to put a stop to the delicious sensations that coursed through her body. Surely it couldn't be sinful to kiss her fiancé? Father Michael had been scandalized when she made her weekly confession before Sunday's mass, but that had been different. She was going to marry this man. She loved him; she felt more for him than she ever dreamt of feeling for Angel. It just couldn't be a sin to kiss him and even if it were, she'd prefer to pray a million Hail Marys than to not feel him this close to her.

Her lips tasted so sweet and it was hell to pull away from them for even a second, but he could feel that she was already straining to breathe, so he pulled away from them, only to continue running heated kisses on her cheek, her earlobe, her jaw, and then her throat, where he nibbled and kissed and nipped his way down to kiss the top of her creamy breasts or at least as much as the square neck cut of her dress allowed him to.

Feeling it had been too long already, he claimed her mouth again as he reclined her further into the chaise lounge, covering her body almost completely with his.

tbc


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Thank you, spbangel, Reven Eid and WriterChick1990, for reviewing. :D

And a very special thank you to Vette, for the gorgeous manip she made for Corazón Salvaje, you can view it at: pics dot livejournal dot com / dusty273 / pic / 00012bs8 (take off spaces and change dot for . ) 

Chapter 25

María was very curious over what might have caused Elizabeth's most recent change of heart. She was happy that her beloved niña had decided to leave the convent for good because the convent just wasn't the place for her. She deserved to find a good, worthy man, marry him and have lots of babies that she could spoil.

She'd heard all her life that Buffy was to marry Angel De Alcazar as soon as he came back from Europe and although she wasn't sure that their match was such a good idea, especially considering whom the boy's mother was, it wasn't her place to say anything. She also knew how hurt her baby had been when she'd discovered that the man she thought she loved didn't want to marry her, so it hadn't been that surprising when the girl went away to the convent; considering her girl's stubborn streak and her pride, it would have been surprising if she'd stayed, no matter how much her mother begged or tried to manipulate her.

Which was precisely why she'd been so astounded when from one day to the other and especially after finding out that her own sister was going to marry Angel De Alcazar, Elizabeth decided not to go back to the convent. Add to that the girl had been noticeably happier this week than she'd seen her in what seemed like forever, so much so that not even Aimée's crueler remarks seemed to bother her; and that was more than enough to make María worry. _'What could have happened to make mi niña change that much?' _she wondered as she walked down the hall to her charge's room. It was time for her to find out what was happening.

------

_Buffy's room_

Buffy had never felt anything like this, her skin seemed to tingle everywhere she felt his hands or his lips. And she could only pray that he never stopped kissing her. Just thinking that he might be leaving soon, this time for longer, made her cling to him tighter, made her kisses fiercer and more passionate. She was yielding to him and to whatever he wanted to do to her completely.

Spike didn't want to stop kissing her, touching her. Her body felt so wonderfully right pressed to his. They were so close that he could feel every sigh, every moan, every shiver as it coursed through her body and just knowing that he was responsible for that, that she probably hadn't felt like this for anybody else, inflamed his blood even further with lust, his cock swelled against his breeches making them almost unbearably uncomfortable as he tried to get closer to her.

He wasn't surprised by how much he wanted her, he was only human after all and she was so incredibly soft, warm and pliant in his arms. But he was surprised by the wave of tenderness and protectiveness that crashed upon him when he remembered how innocent his love was. It made him realize that he had to stop, that it wouldn't do to take her like this, no matter how tempted he might be to say to hell with everything. He had to do things right for once in his life. There'd be time for the pleasures of the flesh later, when she became his wife before God and the world, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would be, no matter who or what he had to go through in order to accomplish it.

He winced as he forced himself to stop kissing her, pulling away from the bliss of her body pressed to his as he kneeled once more on the floor. He kept his hold on her, with his arms around her waist, while he hid his face on her lap, panting as he tried to rein in his body's natural impulses.

Buffy opened her eyes slowly, thoroughly confused when William's lips left hers, only to find his head reclined in her lap. Why had he stopped? Did she do anything wrong? Her breath hitched and her eyes filled with tears, thinking that maybe she shouldn't have acted like she did. _'Surely he thinks I'm a-a…trollop now and doesn't want to marry me anymore,'_ she thought, feeling her heart breaking, until he raised his head from her lap and she could see the love shining deeply in the blue ocean of his eyes, along with something else that she didn't quite recognize.

Spike had heard her sharp intake of breath and had somehow sensed her distress, quickly imagining that she might be making some erroneous assumptions after his sudden retreat, so he raised his head, trying to convey with his eyes all that she made him feel, all the love, desire, longing, adoration, protectiveness and tenderness that she incited in him and then lifted his hands up to cradle her face, tenderly caressing it as he spoke to her.

"I love you, sweetheart, more than I could ever express with words. It might be sudden and some might say it's too soon, but I know I do, same as I know that I want to marry you as soon as I come back from my trip. I know we'll probably have to face a few obstacles… your mother might not be too keen on me as her son-in-law—" He chuckled. "But make no mistake about it, love; you'll be my wife, even if I have to steal you away."

"B-but…" She began deciding once and for all to ask him about Aimée. "What about—" she trailed, as suddenly her room's door opened to reveal her very angry nanny. "María!" she cried startled, putting her hand over her chest and getting up off the settee so quickly that Spike lost his balance and fell backwards.

"Ow!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey," Buffy said as she solicitously helped him up. "Let me…"

María cleared her throat, while she pierced them with her brown eyes. "Have you forgotten that I'm still here? I want an explanation, niña, and I want it right this minute or do you want me to call your mother?"

Buffy blanched. "N-no, María. There's no need. I'll tell you everything you want to know, I promise, just don't tell her, yet."

Knowing very well how Joyce Summers could be and seeing how scared her niña was, María relented. "All right. Tell me who this young man is, although by his aspect I can imagine he is the person you saw on the garden a little while ago."

"Yes, hmm, this is William…er…Giles."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Spike turned on his charm fully, trying to win this woman over to their side.

"For you? It might be; for me? Well, I'm not too sure of that, yet." She raised her eyebrow at him in clear doubt, before turning to Elizabeth once more. "Now, what are you doing with a man in your room, niña? Not to mention a known pirate!"

"It's just that…he's been away for a week on a trip and he just came back today and I missed him so much and he asked me to marry him and look at my ring, isn't it pretty?" Buffy said, almost without breathing at all until she finished, extending her hand at her nanny.

María, meanwhile, had finally given William a good look, paling visibly when she noticed his marked resemblance to a person that she'd known many years ago.

"No, it can't be…it can't!"

tbc

I know, I know. It was a tad evil to leave it there, but it truly felt like the right place. I'll try to update by the weekend. Don't think it'd be earlier because I've had a very busy week with my daughters, since yesterday was Mother's Day here in Guatemala. So, if there are any moms reading, Happy Mother's Day!

Hugs,

Mari


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Thank you to whoever nominated Corazón Salvaje for Best Fantasy Angst and Fantasy Most Original Plot at the Spuffy Awards Round 11! I'm so happy just to be nominated along with so many wonderful authors.

If you feel inclined to vote for this story or for any of the amazing stories you'll find nominated there, you can go to spuffyawards dot jaded-paradise dot net and click on the vote link. Please read the rules that are at the top of the form. You can choose to vote in all categories, the general categories, or just the fantasy categories.

And many thanks to: spbangel, WriterChick1990 and Windrider, for reviewing. :D And to MarzBar for the very fast beta. :D

Sorry for the delay, but RL has been very busy.

**Chapter 26**

"No, it can't be…it can't," María said, stumbling as the back of her knees hit the bed. Spike moved forward quickly, grabbing her before she fell, helping her sit on the bed and then kneeling in front of her while Buffy went to the vanity to get her nanny a glass of water. "What can't it be, nana?" Buffy asked as she handed her nanny the glass, sitting by her side on the bed. She was very curious over María's reaction to William. It almost seemed as if she'd seen a ghost and the way she was looking at him now was more than a little unnerving. What was that all about? "You're not making any sense."

María sipped slowly on her water, trying to gather her bearings, never taking her eyes away from William's face. Twelve years, had it really been that long? She recalled that the first time she'd seen him back then, she'd thought there was a slight resemblance between him and don Rodrigo, but after all that happened afterwards she'd blocked it from her mind, until today that is, she couldn't deny the truth any longer. This man, the man that her beloved Elizabeth wanted to marry, the man that they knew was a pirate and a smuggler, was none other than don Rodrigo de Alcazar's son. No wonder doña Darla had been so relieved when they found out the boy had disappeared shortly before her husband's death, or why she had conveniently relocated all the workers that might have been in contact with the boy in other jobs outside of Campo Real.

But she couldn't tell any of this to Elizabeth yet. She needed to make sure of this man's intentions first and see for herself if he was worthy of her. She'd heard so many different things about him. Depending on who you asked, he was either a ruthless killer or almost a saint. She knew, just by looking into his eyes, that there was more to him than that, she just needed to make up her own mind about him. Did he know who his real father was? Why had he run away so many years ago and why had he come back? There were so many questions that needed an answer and he was the only one that could provide them.

And then they would have to talk about how they would give the news to Joyce Summers. Granted, she was a self-centered, manipulative woman, but that didn't mean that she was a fool, there was no way that she wouldn't notice that her future son-in-law was the spitting image of don Rodrigo De Alcazar. And when she did, she would lose no time telling doña Darla, and then all hell would break loose.

"Are you feeling better, María?" Buffy asked, deep concern tinting her voice, as she took one of her nanny's hands in hers.

"Yes, Cariño, don't worry about this vieja. Although maybe you could…"

"Do you need something?"

"Could you be a darling and make me some linden tea?"

"I'll ask Teresa to bring it…" She stopped talking, when her nanny turned her gaze to William once more. "I imagine it might be best if I bring it." She smiled at William. "I'll be back in a little while, please don't leave before I do?"

"I won't, I will be waiting for you, I promise."

María and William were quiet for about a minute after Elizabeth left, but the woman's gaze was so intent that Spike was beginning to get nervous.

"You know, don't you?" he asked her, getting up from where he'd been kneeling on the floor and starting to pace.

"That you aren't really William Giles or that you are don Rodrigo De Alcazar's son? The answer to both of those questions is yes. Well, no one that ever met him and then saw you could really deny it." She chuckled humorlessly. "I don't imagine you remember me, do you?"

"Eh, no, not really," Spike said, stopping his pacing a bit to look at the woman sitting on the bed. "Should I?"

"Nah, I didn't really expect you to, it's been twelve years after all."

"Twelve years?" Spike tilted his head, curiosity lacing his words. Could he have met this woman at Campo Real? It could be possible and that would explain why he didn't remember her, since he'd only been there for two days. "We met in Campo Real?"

"Yes, we did, I was Angel's nanny back then." Spike nodded. "We don't have much time, linden tea is very easy to make."

"What do you want to know?"

"What are your intentions with Elizabeth?"

"I want to marry her."

"You know she doesn't have a dowry? So if it's riches you're after, I think you'll be disappointed."

"Do you think I would accept a dowry for her?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know you, how would I know?" she pointed out.

"Well, I wouldn't accept it. Buffy is enough of a prize on her own; I don't need properties or money added into the bargain. I love _her_, not what she can give me. I can promise you that I can provide for her, as my wife she wouldn't be left wanting for anything," he said fervently.

María's smile grew wider as she listened to his impassioned speech, deciding then and there that she would do everything in her power to help him marry Elizabeth. This was the kind of man that she'd prayed her charge would marry; someone that would actually care for her and not for what she could give him.

"Bueno, that sounds very good and all, but you know there'll be many persons that won't be too happy to know of your existence. You might be prepared to face whatever life may throw your way, but what about mi niña?"

"Nothing will happen to her as long as I live."

"All right, but I want you to know something, if you hurt her in any way or make her suffer, whether it's now or in the future, I'll make you wish you never set your eyes on her, is that clear?" she said, the icy gleam in her eyes and her tone not leaving any doubt about her meaning.

"Crystal," Spike said, cowering a bit at her threat, but refusing to back away.

"I take it Elizabeth doesn't know about any of this?"

"Er, no, there hasn't been any chance, yet. I'll tell her as soon as I return from my trip."

"You're going away, for how long?"

"Yes, we set sail tonight and then we'll be on open sea for around three months. Just so you know, this will be my last trip." He resisted the urge to add 'Sir' or rather 'Ma'am' after that last sentence. He had the impression that this woman was one of those people it was better to have as an ally, because she'd certainly be a formidable adversary.

"Then, I agree that it's for the best if she doesn't know about this until then. Hmm, now what to tell her?"

"You might say that you almost fainted because I'm just too damn handsome and irresistible?" he said smugly, turning his charm to full power.

"Yeah, as if that would ever happen," the older woman said good-naturedly, rolling her eyes at him. "I think it will be easier to believe if—" she trailed off when she realized that the bedroom door was opening, holding her breath until she saw Elizabeth trying to balance a tray at the same time that she tried to close the door.

She couldn't do anything but smile fondly when William practically flew to help her and she noticed the loving smile Elizabeth gave him when he took the tray off her hands. They looked so in love and she sighed dreamily thinking of the beautiful children they'd surely have. Oh, how much she would enjoy spoiling them rotten!

"Are you feeling better, nana?" Buffy asked solicitously, handing the tea to her nanny and a glass with lemonade to William, visibly relieved to find the two of them in better terms than when she left.

"Oh yes, I think it was just the surprise of seeing a man in your room," she said with a pointed glare, smiling condescendingly when Buffy's face became almost crimson red. "But I think William and I might have reached an agreement now, so you have no need to worry. As soon as he comes back from the trip he's beginning today, we'll make all the arrangements so he can ask your mother for your hand in marriage."

Buffy's smile waned when she listened that William would leave again so soon, turning to him. "You're leaving today?"

"I have to, love, and you know that the sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back," he said tenderly, putting the empty glass over the vanity, before taking her face in his hands and leaning down to kiss her, until he heard María clearing her throat. "Can't a bloke get a break around here?" he whined, pouting.

"Sure you can…once you are married," María replied with a smug smile. "But since I actually like you a little bit more than I thought I would, I'll allow you five minutes to say good-bye to Elizabeth…un-chaperoned," she added with a wink, before getting up from the bed and walking to the door. "Don't make me regret it, all right?"

Spike nodded, swallowing hard at the menacing glare María threw him, before she left the room trying to contain her laughter at his expression. Yeah, she definitely was not a woman he wanted to piss off.

_Tegua's cottage_

"But…but you can't possibly want me to come here every single day at noon," Aimée said, her eyes wide in disbelief. "There's no way that I'll be able to make a credible excuse to explain why I have to go out every day at noon." _'And let alone that, the worst part will be having to dress as a measly peasant every day and use the heavy shawl to hide who I am. Oh, God! What a damned mess this is turning into!'_

"Well, if you don't want me to help you with your little problem, I think you'll have to think of something on your own," Tegua replied nonchalantly. "Oh, and another thing, querida, for the treatment to be completely effective it's necessary that you are on your best behavior until the wedding. That means no taunting your sister or being mean to the staff that works at your house." She put a hand up to stop Aimée from interrupting her. "And don't even try to deny it, I know perfectly well how you are with everyone and rest assured that I'll know perfectly well if you don't follow my instructions."

"B-but that's…" Aimée tried to protest. How dare this woman treat her like this? But she knew better than to make Tegua mad at her, at least for the time being. There would be enough time for that when she was the Mistress of Campo Real.

"That's the way it's going to be, if you want my help. Now leave, I've lost enough time with you already." Tegua waved her off, turning her back on the girl as she tried to keep the smile away from her face. She was going to have fun bringing this girl down a notch or ten during this next three months.

tbc


	27. Chapter 27

I want to wish a (slightly belated) Happy Birthday to one of my most loyal readers and reviewers, Amelia-Jane. This chapter is dedicated to you, cariño. Hope you enjoy it!

And a huge thank you to HilaryHilary, amy-the-rat, WriterChick1990, spbangel and Windrider, for reviewing. I love reading what you think of the story; you wouldn't believe how much it helps me when I'm struggling with any part. And of course, thank you to my awesome beta, MarzBar.

In this chapter: Buffy finally asks Spike about Aimée; how would she react to what he would tell her?

**Chapter 27**

_Spike nodded, swallowing hard at the menacing glare María threw him, before she left the room trying to contain her laughter at his expression. Yeah, she definitely was not a woman he wanted to piss off. _

"I think she actually likes me more than she is willing to admit," Spike joked once María closed the door, turning his head back to look into Buffy's upturned face, which he was still holding in his hands, only to find her with looking at him with a sullen expression in her face. "What's the matter, love?"

"I don't want you to go," Buffy said with a small voice, pouting a little.

"I don't want to leave either, sweetheart, but I have to. I told you before, my crew is counting on me. And this will be my last trip, I promise, there'll be no more trips for William the Bloody after this. When I come back, I'll take a job I've been offered on terra firma, we'll get married and we'll be together forever. Now, show me that gorgeous smile of yours again," he said, smiling at how adorable she looked as she tried to comply with his request.

"I know you have to go, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Buffy said as she tried to force a smile. It wasn't easy for her, especially since she didn't feel she had any reason at all to smile. So much could happen in three months, he could meet someone else, he could forget about her and never come back. It had all been like a wonderful dream, but it had happened so fast, how could she be sure that it was real?

"It is real, love," Spike said, answering the question that she hadn't realized she had asked aloud. "I felt it was from the first time I saw you. I couldn't think of anyone else but you—"

"Not even my sister?" she interrupted him, jealousy seeping in her tone.

_'So the time to come clean about Aimée has come,'_ William thought, deciding he'd be as honest as he possibly could with Buffy and hoping against hope that she would understand. "Not even your sister," he said. He saw her disbelieving gaze and took a deep breath before continuing. "I-I had an affair with her and I even thought of asking her to be my wife. Wait, let me finish, please?" he pleaded, when she tried to escape from his arms, taking her by the wrists to prevent her from escaping.

"Let me go." Buffy gritted her teeth as she tried to free her wrists so she could get away from him. It hurt too much to listen to him confirming her suspicions. Even if on some level she had known that something had happened between Aimée and him, she'd hoped that it hadn't been anything serious, but he'd thought of marrying her? Oh, God, why, why, why did these things happen to her?

"Listen to me, love, please? You have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't care for your sister, not like I care for you. I have never cared for anyone like I do for you. From the moment I first saw you, I haven't been able to take you out of my thoughts or my heart. Even when I had no hope that you would ever return my feelings, I just knew that I would never feel like this for anybody else," he said, praying to a God he didn't believe in to put the words in his mouth that would convince her of the truth of his feelings. He released her since, at least for the time being, she seemed to have calmed somewhat and while she wasn't looking at him, she appeared to be listening to what he was saying. Maybe he had a chance to make her see that he wasn't playing with her, that he loved her more than he ever thought he would love someone?

"You see, I'd never loved anyone before and I was willing to settle for a woman I thought would be a good wife." Buffy almost laughed out loud at that. Aimée, good wife-material? Hee, that was almost hilarious. Men could be so gullible, thinking that a pretty face equaled a good wife, without caring for other qualities that were much more valuable than beauty. "But then I met you and you brandished that candelabrum at me and you bewitched me. I couldn't stop thinking of you, of how beautiful, vibrant and passionate you were in your anger. I've only talked with your sister once after that first encounter with you in her room and the only thing I remember from that conversation was what she said about you. Please, Buffy, I love you, I want to marry _you_, not her; believe me, please?"

"I want to, oh God, you wouldn't believe how much I want to, but…" she began saying, finally looking back at him. Why couldn't she believe him if she'd gone through something similar? Hadn't she forgotten all about her so-called love for Angel after their first kiss? Sure he'd had—she shuddered at the mere thought—something to do with her sister, but hadn't María told her over and over and over _'lo que no fue en tu año, no te hace daño?'_ And really, how could she punish him (and her, for that matter) for being with anyone else before they'd met? And why was she wasting precious time talking with herself when she could be kissing him? It had been well over five minutes and María might interrupt them any minute now.

"But?" he asked, lowering his gaze to the floor as he braced himself for her rejection, only to stumble backwards when Buffy threw herself in his arms and began peppering his face with kisses.

No more words were needed after that. Spike moved his hands to her waist and pulled her flush to his chest, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He still couldn't believe that she was in his arms again, he'd been sure he'd lost her after telling her about Aimée. But now…now Buffy, his Buffy, was kissing him without reservation, pouring so much feeling into each kiss that he almost felt like crying.

"I love you, William…and I believe you, I promise I do…and I'll be praying that time passes by quickly because this three months without you will be like hell on earth for me," she said breathlessly, after he stopped kissing her, resting his forehead against hers as they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

They stayed like that, sharing kisses that robbed them of their breath, looks that showed the depth of their feelings and tender words that stole a piece of the other's heart, until a knock was heard on the door.

"Promise me you will wait for me?"

"I will, you know I will. Promise me you won't forget about me?"

"Like I could ever do that," He said, looking deeply into her eyes. "You're in my heart, you're in my mind, you're in my blood; of course I won't forget about you." They heard a second knock on the door. "I guess I better leave before María comes in with an axe to chase me away." He gave her a last kiss and walked to the French doors, turning to look at her once more before he left. "I love you, Buffy, never forget that." And he left, he didn't want to wait for an answer, knowing that if he saw her crying he wouldn't leave and he had to.

"I love you, too," Buffy said quietly, before crumbling down to the floor crying.

She was so lost in her misery that she never heard the door open and didn't realize she wasn't alone anymore until her nanny gathered her in her arms and began consoling her.

"Don't cry, mi niña linda, you'll see that this three months will fly and when you least expect him, he will be back to marry you and annoy me." That comment made Buffy smile a little, and María smiled back at her tenderly as she cleaned Buffy's tears with her handkerchief.

"Oh, María, what would I do without you?"

"With any luck, you won't have to find out anytime soon, bebe. Now, come, help this vieja get up from the floor and we'll begin to plan your wedding, how does that sound?"

"It sounds great to me." Buffy smiled to her nanny as she helped her up. "Nana?"

"Yes, Cariño?"

"Thank you for accepting William."

"Hee, he isn't as bad as I thought he might be. Just don't tell him I said that, all right? Because I will deny it if you do." María winked at Buffy.

tbc

The next chapter will be the last one before we go back to Campo Real for Aimée and Angel's wedding and Spike comes back from his trip. So, according to my calculations, we might be finally getting to the middle of this story.

If anyone reading will be having their birthday, in say, the next two months, and would like me to post a chapter of Corazón Salvaje as a gift, just send me an e-mail with your name and birthday date to anamaribelcardenas (at) yahoo (dot) com.

And another thing, my beta is going away on vacation for a while, so if anyone reading wants to cover for her while she's away, can you contact me to the same address from above? Thank you in advance.


	28. Chapter 28

This chapter is dedicated to Lacey. I know your birthday is tomorrow, but I hope you don't mind that the chapter is posted a day early. Happy Birthday, honey!

Thank you, spbangel and Windrider, for reviewing. I'm happy that you're all enjoying the story. And of course, to MarzBar, for betaing this chapter for me.

Nance is a tropical fruit that grows in trees in Mexico and Central America. In my country, it is said that if the fruit is boiled with water and then a woman takes 'baños de asiento' (sitting baths) in that water, the way you'll read in the chapter, it's supposed to have the property of contracting the vaginal walls, so it would make it seem as if the girl was still a virgin.

In this chapter: We discover what Tegua has in store for Aimée. Darla has a conversation with Snyder and introducing Cordelia to the story.

**Chapter 28**

_Tegua's cottage, the next day, at noon_

"I don't think I can endure three days of this, let alone three months. Tegua, there has to be some other way?" Aimée whined, as she took the heavy shawl off her head. "You know money won't be an obstacle once I am Angel De Alcazar's wife."

"Girl, you should have thought of that _before_ losing your virginity to a man that was not your husband, shouldn't you? This is not a matter of money, anyway. I can help you, but if you are not willing to follow my instructions, the door is right there." Tegua had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop a chuckle when Aimée didn't even try to move. This was the most fun the curandera had had in ages and this girl was truly crazy if she thought she'd trade it for a little more money, the girl was already whining and all she'd done was walk under the noon sun, she couldn't wait to find out how she would react when she found out what the _treatment_ entailed.

"All right then, take off your undergarments, there's no need to remove your other clothes, and then stand by that basin," Tegua pointed to a corner of the room, as she walked over to the stove, where she removed a pot from the heat and then brought it to where Aimée stood. "Let me warn you before we begin that if for some reason you discontinue the treatment or do not follow each and everyone of my instructions, it won't work. So, don't come crying to me afterwards because you will regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" Aimée said, disbelievingly. How dare this woman treat her like this? Argh, if she didn't need her help at the moment, she'd make her eat her words!

"Threatening you? Oh, please, girl, Tegua doesn't threaten, but if you make me waste my precious time…well, you'll see what will happen to you then," the curandera replied, a malicious smile drawing in her face as she stared at Aimée intently.

Aimée tried to contain the shiver of pure fear that ran down her spine when she saw that smile. What was she getting into here? Was it worth it? _'Don't be a fool, Aimée, of course it's worth it,' _a voice that seemed to surge from deep within her responded. _'Anything you have to go through is worth it if in the end you become Mistress of Campo Real and everyone realizes you are the most valuable of the Summers sisters, as if there should be any doubt about that.' _

Knowing that she didn't have any other options, at least for the moment, Aimée nodded her understanding, resigned to the idea that she would have to do things as Tegua said or else she could say good-bye to her dreams of grandeur. There wasn't anything she wasn't willing to do to avoid ridicule or being looked down on by her perfect sister.

_'Oh, dear God, this has been just too easy,'_ Tegua thought, smiling inwardly as she poured the yellowish water from the pot into the basin and motioned Aimée to sit.

Aimée sent her another pleading gaze, before sighing heavily as she sat on the basin. The water was almost scalding hot and oh, God, what was that feeling? "W-what's this?" she asked shakily, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Oh, it's just nance's water," Tegua replied.

"S-should it be this h-hot?"

"It has to be hot or it won't work and you want it to work, don't you?"

Aimée nodded. "Hmm, what's t-the tingly feeling?"

"Oh, it just means it is working, nothing to worry about. I should tell you that the treatment works best if you're concentrating on what you want in the meantime and not talking," Tegua said off-handedly as she walked back to the stove.

Aimée followed the woman's movements on the kitchen; apprehension filling her as the tingly feeling seemed to spread to her whole body. Oh, God, what had she gotten herself into?

Tegua had always found it hard to believe that there could be girls that thought they were entitled to anything just because they were beautiful, that didn't care whom they might hurt to get what they wanted, and that didn't think of the consequences of their actions until it was too late. But she had the living proof in her house now. She almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost. She was in for a very rude awakening when she realized that beauty by itself was nothing but an empty shell and that a woman needed much more than that to be considered worthy.

She gave infinite thanks to the heavens that William had given up on the idea of marrying this girl, not that that marriage would ever had come to fruition, but it would have made things much worse than they were going to be. As it was, she still wasn't sure of how their involvement would affect future events. So in the meantime she could just hope for the best for her darling boy and have a little fun with a girl that deserved all that was coming to her.

------

_Two weeks later_

"You can't do this to me, not after all I've done for you!" Snyder yelled.

"You have to understand, Mr. Snyder, that this is not my decision to make. My son is the one making all the decisions now and he decided he's going to take care of the Campo Real's administration. However, he said you can remain in the hacienda as First Foreman, with the same salary you've been earning until now, of course," Darla replied, trying to appease the irate man the best that she could. Angel hadn't said anything about his salary, but she was willing to pay him from her own purse if needed and well, there was no need to tell him about William, yet. After all, many things could happen in three months and hopefully one of those would be that her husband's bastard would never set foot in Campo Real again.

"Oh, no, doña Darla, that's not the way things work. I'm privy to many things that I'm sure you wouldn't like your son to know, so if you want me to keep quiet…well, I think doubling my salary and handing me the deed to that very nice piece of land near the eastern pastures I've had my eye on for a while, might be a good start for all the inconveniences I'm being subjected to, don't you think?" The man smiled evilly, knowing that there was no way that doña Darla would refuse. "You don't need to answer me now, doña Darla, I can wait up until your son's wedding; after that, well..." He shrugged. "After that I'll tell your precious son all I know about you. Good morning, doña Darla."

As soon as the man left the study, Darla sat on the chair in front of the desk, feeling completely defeated. There was no way that she could comply with Snyder's request for the deed to that land. Angel would never agree. Oh, God, what was she going to do now? She knew that Snyder was not a man whose threats should be taken lightly and even if it would be his word against hers, there was still the matter of the damned letter that Rodrigo had left. If only she could find it, but she didn't have the slightest idea where to start looking.

Precisely at that moment, someone knocked on the study door. "Come in," Darla called and a few seconds after a brunette girl holding a tray entered the room.

"Good morning, doña Darla. I brought your morning tea."

Cordelia Chase, Snyder's niece, how could she forget about her? Things might still work for her. Who better to help her find the letter than someone that had access to her uncle's room without anyone suspecting of her? "Oh, Cordelia, I'm so glad you're here," Darla smiled for what had to be the first time that day. "I wanted to talk to you about that position of lady-in-waiting you were asking me about the other day.

The girl entered the room, hope blossoming in her chest. She couldn't believe her good fortune. Finally, after so many years of asking, doña Darla had decided to give her the opportunity to prove herself. And if by doing that, she could be closer to Angel De Alcazar, well, that was just a bonus. If only he weren't getting married.

"I've been thinking that with all the preparations for my son's upcoming nuptials, I might be in need of your services full-time," Darla said smiling. "I need someone I can be sure I can trust and that is completely loyal to me. Do you think you would be interested in the post?"

"Oh, doña Darla, of course I'll be interested. I don't know how to thank you. You won't regret giving me this chance, I promise," Cordelia said.

"I hope you know that as my lady-in-waiting I expect you to swear full allegiance to me, not your uncle or my son or anyone else for that matter, is that clear?"

"Of course, doña Darla," the girl replied. "You don't need to worry about that. I don't know how I could ever repay you for giving me this opportunity."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Cordelia, I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out eventually," Darla said with a saccharine smile. She knew exactly how this girl was going to pay her for the favor.

tbc

I'm sorry for the lack of Spuffy in this chapter, but I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger. I'm not sure if I'll have time to write this weekend, since my birthday is on Monday and I'll probably be very busy. I promise I'll try to update by next Wednesday or Thursday.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you amy-the-rat, Windrider and spbangel, for the b-day wishes and for reviewing! I think this was by far one of the best birthdays I've ever had. :D

This chapter is unbeta'd, as soon as I get the corrections from my new beta, Stasia, I'll make the changes. In the meantime, please forgive any errors. And if you prefer that I post the chapter until it is beta'd, could you please tell me so?

In this chapter: A little more on Aimée; Buffy makes a startling discovery; Cordelia tells Darla where the letter might be and Angel visits a sick Giles.

**Chapter 29**

_One month later_

Aimée was truly afraid of asking Tegua for a remedy for the rash that the nance water had caused her. It would be almost laughable if it weren't so tragic; Aimée Summers afraid of a measly curandera? Who would have thought that could ever happen? Certainly not her.

In Boston, most of the people she knew would go out of their way to cater her every whim, for small or frivolous that it might be. Men did it because they were mesmerized by her beauty and hoped to have a better chance of winning her affections by doing what she wanted and most women did it because they knew it was better to have her as a friend than as an enemy.

And here in Galveston, well, her mother didn't care that much about what was happening with those around her as long as she could maintain the status she was accustomed to and at the moment she was ecstatic that even if her perfect Elizabeth wasn't marrying the De Alcazar heir, Aimée was, so she had completely immersed herself in the preparation for the wedding of the century. Elizabeth didn't talk to her, except if it was absolutely necessary since that day when she had told her about her marriage to Angel, but that was truly for the best or else it would have been very difficult to keep her promise to Tegua of not antagonizing her sister. Angel was happy as long as she played the part of the innocent and sweet girl and Teresa and her silence could be bought with dresses and pretty things.

But Tegua was another story. She had refused flat-out any intents of offering her money or anything she might want to help her in any other way. And what was worse, every day she grew more scared of the woman, more than she ever thought possible and there was no way she could help it. Ever since that first day of her treatment, she'd been unable to disregard the fear that being in Tegua's presence caused her. There was something strange about the curandera, something that made her think that she could see through her and know her innermost thoughts and desires, something that almost made her regret some of her decisions in the past months.

Almost all of them, but not all, because as hard as she'd tried she just couldn't regret her involvement with William the Bloody. Hard as she'd tried, she hadn't been able to forget his kisses, how his caresses made her body tremble with need, how he made her feel more with one look than her future husband could with a hundred. If only he weren't what he was, she'd… _'No, you wouldn't, Aimée, you couldn't give up everything you've dreamt about for so long for someone that was beneath you. That can't give you all that Angel can. Especially not now that your dream is so close to coming true.'_

She shook her head to clear it up. She needed to focus on her current predicament and nothing else. She had to ask Tegua for a remedy to counteract the effects that her other remedy was causing and the truth was that if the itching weren't so uncomfortable, she might've tried to forget about the issue completely, but she was almost going crazy with this damned itch and it was getting worse by the minute. With any luck the curandera would be in a good mood and actually help her and not just watch her with her unfathomable brown eyes mocking her silently.

-----

_One month later_

Buffy sighed heavily as she packed her dresses in the trunk she was bringing with her to Campo Real. She really didn't want to go, especially not now when William was about to return from his trip, but her mother had made it perfectly clear that she had to attend the wedding and that she wouldn't accept any excuses.

Two and a half months had gone by since she last saw him and she was missing him so much. María had said that William's trip will be a test of their true feelings for each other, that time and distance were the best way to discover that their love would be everlasting or just a dream. And true enough, she'd discovered that the depth of her feelings grew with each passing day, she just hoped that he felt the same way, too.

She opened a drawer of her dresser and took out a few nightgowns. She was about to close it when she noticed a black album on the back of the drawer. Curious, she took it out and opened it, sitting on her bed as she began looking through it. She smiled when she saw her father's handsome face on the first page of the album. She had almost forgotten she had it there. The album was the only thing she'd been able to rescue after he died. Her mother had gone crazy with what she supposed was grief, and either had destroyed or gotten rid of most of his things, except this.

She turned the pages, smiling fondly as she looked at the portraits of her family. They all looked so happy then. How she wished those times would come back, but ever since her father had died, things had changed drastically in their house. Buffy turned the last page of the album and froze.

No, it couldn't be possible! María would have told her if it were, wouldn't she? Then she remembered her nana's reaction when she'd seen William that day. She'd paled and almost fainted, almost as if she'd seen a ghost, and maybe she had.

It had been so long since she'd seen her godfather's portrait that she'd almost forgotten how he looked like. Don Rodrigo De Alcazar. He'd been as dear to her as her father and she'd cried for days after they told her he had died. But she remembered him now and there was no doubt in her mind that he had to be William's father. Hadn't he said that his father had died before he could recognize him as his? Yes, he had and she was sure that her uncle would have done it if he hadn't died when he did. He was a very honorable man. What should she do now? Angel seemed to be an honorable man, too; maybe he'd be willing to give William his rightful place as his brother?

Precisely in that moment, María came into her room with her arms full of freshly pressed clothes. "Oh, niña, give a hand to this poor vieja before I faint." Buffy left the opened album over the bed as she dazedly moved to help her nana. "I hope you still have some room in your trunk, Cariño, because I swear your mother and your sister want to take the whole house to Campo Real!"

"Yes, there's still plenty of space," she replied, putting the clothes over her bed and taking the album in her hands. "María, you worked at Campo Real for a time before coming to live with us, didn't you?"

Confused by the question, María turned toward Buffy, paling when she noticed the album. She had seen it before. When Elizabeth was a little girl, just after her father died, she used to fall asleep holding the album close to her, as if she could still hold to her father in some way by doing that. And she also knew what her darling niña had seen there.

"Oh, mi niña, I'm so sorry," María pleaded.

"Sorry for what? For not telling me that the man I want to marry is my godfather's son?" Buffy asked accusingly.

"It was not my place, niña," the older woman said. "It was not my secret to tell. William was going to tell you when he came back from his trip, though. I know this doesn't make it any better, but it was for your own good."

"For my own good? I don't see how not telling me was for my own good!"

"Because I know you, and I know that you're already planning how to get William his rightful last name, aren't you?" Buffy blushed guiltily under her nanny's stare. "And then you would have made this even more difficult for William than it already is."

"B-but I just wanted to…"

"But nothing, my darling child," María interrupted. "When the time comes, all will be revealed. After all, as soon as soon you marry William and your mother and your aunt Darla meet him, they won't be able to deny that he is don Rodrigo's son. He looks too much like his father for anyone to try to hide the truth and then we can tell Angel, I'm sure he'll be happy to call William his brother, if the way he acted towards him when they were kids is any indication."

"You think?"

"Yes, I do. Now help me put these clothes in the trunk before your mother starts screaming for me again."

--------

_Campo Real_

"Were you able to find anything?" Darla asked Cordelia as soon as the girl entered her bedroom.

"No, but I finally have an idea of where he might be hiding the letter."

"Where?"

"At La Venta," Cordelia answered.

"La Venta, what's that?"

Cordelia blushed profusely before answering. "I-it's a bordello," she said. "It seems my uncle's best friend is the owner."

"Oh, and you think he might have the letter?" Darla asked, unfazed. She truly didn't care where it was, as long as it was somewhere she could get it.

"Yes, I heard them talking about something that Mr. Trujillo has been keeping for my uncle."

Darla smiled warmly at the girl. Finally! A clue as to where the damned letter might be. And if this man Trujillo was half of what she'd heard of him, she was sure his cooperation could be bought very easily. "Well done, darling. You have proven that you are a very valuable asset for me. If you continue to serve me this well, I think I might let you be my companion lady on the trip I want to make to Europe in the near future."

Cordelia's eyes widened. Europe! Not even in her wildest dreams did she dare hope she'd ever go there. "Doña Darla, you're too kind to me."

"Not more than you deserve, my dear," Darla said.

------------

_Giles' House_

Giles coughed as he opened the door to his house to the person that had been knocking insistently on it, while cursing Faith under his breath. The girl had disappeared a couple of days ago and although he hadn't been too keen of having her working at this house at first, he had to accept that the girl had kept his house clean and in order and him well-fed, at least until she vanished. And now he was sick and there was no one there that could help him, no one that could even hand him a glass of water or open the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Giles," Angel said as he entered the lawyer's house, taking in his disheveled appearance. "Oh, God, you look like hell!"

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out," Giles replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, but you really don't look too healthy at the moment."

"It'll pass, I hope, at least." Giles plumped onto one of the living room chairs, his energy seemingly drained by the walk from his bedroom, as he motioned Angel to follow his example. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I brought you the invitation to my wedding," he said, handing it to the older man.

"Ah, yes, you told me before. You're marrying the daughter of Joyce and Hank Summers, aren't you?" Giles asked, remembering that he'd heard somewhere that Angel was betrothed to Elizabeth Summers since they were children.

"Exactly." Angel practically beamed. "And we'd be very honored of counting with your presence at such a wonderful event for us."

"When is it?"

"One week from today."

"I'll do my best, boy. There's nothing that would give me more pleasure than to watch you marry someone you obviously care very much for. So, as long as my health has improved, you can count with my presence."

Giles smiled to himself after Angel left. Don Rodrigo would've been very happy to see his son so clearly in love with the woman he was going to marry. After being subjected to an arranged marriage, he'd always insisted that that wouldn't happen to his son.

Feeling drained after being out of his bed for so long, he put the invitation over his chair's arm rest, never noticing when it fell down under it, before going back to his room.

tbc


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you: spbangel, Windrider and amy-the-rat, for reviewing. Your comments always bring a big smile to my face. :D And Amy? Yes, there aremore BtVS/AtS characters that are going to be introduced in the story in the future.

In this chapter: Aimée tells Tegua she has to interrupt her treatment; a little Angel/Cordy; introducing Riley into the mix and a bit of Spike/Xander.

This chapter is unbeta'd, since my regular beta is on vacation without a computer until June 26th. Please excuse any glaring mistakes, I promise I tried my best. sighs If anyone reading would care to fill in for MarzBar until she returns, could you send me a private message through my profile page or an e-mail to mari. 30 

_Tegua's cottage, that same day_

"So, what, you thought that even after I warned you at the beginning, you could just come here and tell me that you have to interrupt the treatment?" Tegua said, enjoying immensely as she saw Aimée squirm under her stare. She smiled wistfully; she had expected that by the end of the three months she would have been bored of teasing the girl, but she hadn't had this much fun in years and she was actually sorry that the time had finally come to an end, at least for now, because she was well aware that this wouldn't be the last time that she'd have to deal with Aimée Summers.

Aimée wrung her hands nervously. She'd dreaded to imagine how the curandera was going to react when she knew that she couldn't continue her treatment; she even had tried to dissuade her mother of going to Campo Real yet because of it, telling her that she needed more time to prepare her ajuar. But, as always, her mother had been too wrapped up in her own little world to care for anything she might say and not even Elizabeth surprisive support to her plea had swayed her decision.

"Oh, well, I guess it can't be helped." Tegua heaved an aggravated sigh.

"Really?" Aimée said surprised, her voice filling with hope. "And you're right, it couldn't be helped; I tried to stay so I could finish the treatment, but my mother…"

"Please, girl, spare me the details. I'm not interested in listening to your petty excuses."

"B-but—"

"But nothing. Since you're not finishing your treatment, I'll have to use a concentrated dosage of the nance water today. I imagine you're leaving tomorrow morning?" Aimée nodded, flinching visibly at the idea of what the concentrated water would do to her still not yet fully recovered skin. "You'll also need to send someone you can trust to pick up a little something that you'll need to use on your wedding night."

"A little something?" Aimée repeated, swallowing hard.

"There's no need for you to worry about what it is. The only thing you need to know is that if you follow the instructions I'll give you, it will take care of that little problem for you." Tegua smiled sweetly at her, making Aimée shiver with fear, somehow that smile seemed more threatening that any other the woman had shown her before.

---------

_In the meantime in Campo Real_

"Don Angel?" Cordelia called, quickening her pace to catch up with him when he came back from his morning rounds.

"Yes…hmm, Cordelia, isn't it?"

Her cheeks blushed with the pleasure of realizing that he actually knew her name, almost forgetting why she had been looking for him as she got lost in his chocolate eyes that looked back at her kindly.

Angel smiled at her, flattered by how the girl was reacting to being in his presence. He'd hardly crossed a word or two with her since she'd become his mother's lady in waiting, but it was very obvious that she was attracted to him. She was a pretty girl, not as pretty as his beloved Aimée of course, but she was definitely easy on the eyes and maybe if he weren't so in love with his future wife, he might have taken advantage of the situation. "You were looking for me?" he pressed after a little while.

"Er, yes, sorry," she lowered her eyes, cursing herself for acting like an idiot in front of him. "Doña Darla wanted you to know that you have a visitor from Boston."

"A visitor, did you by any chance catch his name?"

"No, I didn't."

"All right then. Tell my mother I'll be there in a few minutes, I just have to wash off the dirt and grime from the road."

"Of course, don Angel." Cordelia courtsied, before she rushed back to the house. She was so mad at herself, she'd never felt this unexplainable shyness with anyone, but with him she'd been all tongue-tied and he'd probably think she was half-mad for the way she surely had been looking at him. _'Oh, God, the first time I actually have the chance to talk to him and I behave like a fool! What on Earth is wrong with me?'_

------

Riley Finn couldn't stop looking at the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. Hard as he tried, he just couldn't believe that she was Angel's mother. She didn't seem old enough to be anyone's mother and she was so poised and elegant and filthy rich to boot. If he wasn't sure that Angel would kill him for sure if he tried, he'd court her. Marrying a woman like Darla De Alcazar would solve all of his monetary problems, which were the main reason he'd come early to the wedding. His creditors would never think to look for him here in Campo Real and hopefully, if he played his cards right, he'd be invited to stay indefinitely.

"Riley!" Angel called as soon as he entered the living room, advancing towards his friend, who got up from his chair and took the hand that Angel had offered him. "We weren't expecting you until next week; you should have let us know so we could have received you at the station."

"I'm so sorry if my coming early is of any inconvenience, my friend," Riley replied bashfully. "I just couldn't wait to see if Campo Real was as wonderful as you'd described and of course," he said, turning towards Darla with a winsome smile, "to see your beautiful mother once again."

"Oh, Riley, you're such a liar, a charming one, but a liar nonetheless." Darla laughed, trying not to blush as a young girl in front of her first crush. It had been so long since anyone had told her she was beautiful and even longer since anyone had looked at her like this young man was. Oh, how she wished she was at least twenty years younger. "And of course your visit isn't inconvenient; don't you agree with me, Angel dear?"

"Of course, mother. You're welcome to stay in Campo Real for as long as you'd like, my friend." Angel grinned at his best friend. Riley smiled widely, vastly relieved by the offer. Things were beginning to look up for him.

---------

_At the Satan_

Spike was up on the deck, reclined on the stairs as he gazed up at the stars while thinking of Buffy. He couldn't wait until they returned to Galveston to see her again.

Precisely at that moment, Xander appeared by his side. Spike sighed heavily, knowing what came next since the brunette man had been teasing him mercilessly ever since they'd begun this trip, especially given that he'd refused to even look at another woman ever since he met Buffy. But how could he when none of them could compare to the angel that was waiting for him in Galveston? He'd be crazy if he put any of what they could have at risk for a woman that didn't mean anything to him.

"I have to talk to you," Xander said, the serious expression etched in his face was very different from his usual joking self, so Spike could feel apprehension crept up his spine.

"What about?"

"Hmm, I, well, I just remembered something or rather someone, that we had forgotten about."

"Huh?"

"The other girl you were seeing, Buffy's sister? Ringing any bells yet?"

"Oh, shit!" He'd forgotten about Aimée. That could be a problem.

Xander shooked his head, laughing softly at Spike's expression as understandment finally dawned on him. "Hee, yeah, although I thought I was going to get at least a bloody hell!" he joked. "Anyway, I thought that maybe with all the excitement of finding your Buffy, you might had forgotten about her sister and really, after her reaction when she found Faith in your cottage, I don't even want to imagine what she might do when she discovers that you are planning on marrying her sister after bedding her."

Spike paled. He wasn't worried about Aimée, what they'd had was never a relationship, not really, even if he'd thought of marrying her in what seemed to be a lifetime ago. What worried him was Buffy's reaction if she ever found out the extent of his involvement with Aimée. Would Buffy be as understanding as she'd been if she knew he'd gone that far with Aimée or would she push him away from her life for good?

tbc


	31. Chapter 31

A huge thank you to spbangel, amy-the-rat, Windrider and Reven Eid, for reviewing. It makes me very happy to know you're still enjoying the story. Amy, I think bringing Doyle into the mix is workable. :D And thank you to Evilawyer (Gabriela) for betaing this chapter for me; your suggestions were very helpful to me. :)

Sorry there's no Spike in this chapter, but I had to get this out of the way first and the chapter was running very long as it was.

In this chapter: Buffy and María have a conversation. We find out of some of the after effects of Tegua's_treatment_. Angel and Riley reach an agreement. And a little Aimée and Angel interaction before the wedding.

**Chapter 31**

_Buffy's house, at the kitchen _

"And you are sure no one was there?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I knocked on the front door several times, hard enough to wake the dead I might add, so either Mr. Giles wasn't there or he's dead." María snickered.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her nanny. "I don't think that's funny." María just threw her a pointed look and Buffy caved, smiling at her while shaking her head. "All right, all right, it is a little bit funny. But that's beside the point."

"Oh, phooey, that's just because you're worried about contacting your William before we leave for Campo Real, otherwise you'd be laughing right along with me." María smiled condescendingly. "After all, it's not like I wish Mr. Giles was dead, mi niña, I was just trying to lift up your spirits a bit."

"I know, nana, but what am I going to do now? I don't have the slightest idea of where William lives and if he comes back while we're in Campo Real he won't know where to look for me."

"Well, last time he seemed to have no trouble finding you, now did he?" María laughed heartily when Buffy blushed profusely at her nana's not so veiled reference to finding them together in her bedroom. "Don't you worry, cariño, I'm quite sure he will come here first, so you can leave the letter for him on your vanity before we go and he'll find it."

"And what if someone else finds it first?"

"Your mother ordered that we are all going to Campo Real with you. So the house will be closed and no one, except William of course, will find the letter."

"If you say so," Buffy replied, not entirely convinced that María's idea would work. There were so many things that could go wrong, what if her mother decided that some of the staff should stay behind and they found the letter and gave it to her mother. Or what if William, finding the house closed, didn't enter her room? She sighed heavily. She was well aware this was one of those things she couldn't control and therefore she should try not to worry about it. She picked up the letter that María had left on the kitchen counter and put it inside her apron pocket. Just at that moment, Aimée came into the kitchen limping.

María and Buffy shared a curious look and then glanced back at the red headed girl, who seemed to have frozen at the kitchen entrance. Aimée had been acting very strangely during the past three months. She'd been almost…polite to everyone at the house and hadn't even tried to taunt her with her hurtful remarks about Angel and the fact that he'd chosen her over Elizabeth, not that they still hurt her anymore after she'd fallen in love with William, but still, it was weird. But then again, Aimée had said she loved Angel since they were children; maybe knowing that the man that she loved loved her in return had changed her?

"What happened to you?" Buffy asked, curious to know why her sister could be limping.

"I-I…fell from the stairs and twisted my ankle," Aimée improvised after a shaky start. "Is Teresa around? I need her help with something."

"Your mother sent her to the market, niña Aimée. If you want I can help you."

"Err, no, that won't be necessary, María. Just send Teresa to my room as soon as she comes back, please?"

"Sure, niña."

"Do you want me to help you up the stairs, Aimée?" Buffy asked, worried by the off white pallor of her sister's face and the sweat beads that had formed over her lip and her forehead. She didn't look like she was faking; maybe the fall had been harder than she'd thought at first.

"No, no, I can manage on my own."

"Are you sure? You don't look too good. Maybe we should call the doctor?" Buffy said, turning towards María to see what she thought.

Aimée paled even more, if that was even possible. "NO!" she screamed, afraid of what the doctor might tell her mother and her sister, lowering her voice when she noticed the odd looks her abrupt answer had caused. "No, there's no need for that. I just need to rest for a while. If it makes you feel better, Elizabeth, you can help me get to my room, all right?"

Buffy glanced at her nana, who just shrugged. "All right, let's go then. I'll be back in a while to help you with lunch, María," she said, before putting an arm around her sister and helping her walk to her room.

_------_

_Campo Real_

"So, Aimée has a sister then?" Riley said, wondering why Aimée never mentioned her in any of their talks in Boston.

"Yes, she does. Elizabeth is a very beautiful woman and my mother wanted us to marry, but I met Aimée and you know the rest."

"So when she found out that you were marrying her sister, she decided to join the convent?" Angel nodded. "What a waste! Well, a waste as long as she is as beautiful as her sister, of course," Riley commented.

Angel chuckled. "She is very beautiful, my friend. The man who marries her will be very lucky."

"Lucky? How so?"

"According to my mother she's an exemplary girl, pious and charitable; all in all what a well born lady should be," Angel explained, noticing the glimmer of interest that had lit his best friend's eyes and deciding to sweeten the deal. Riley would be a good husband for Elizabeth. "And of course, now that she'll become my sister-in-law, I'll provide her with a very generous dowry."

"Well, if you think she'd agree, you have a candidate for her hand right here," Riley said. Things were definitely looking up for him; a beautiful wife, a very generous dowry and becoming family with Angel De Alcazar were all very good things in his book. Of course, he didn't think the girl would be half as beautiful as her sister or as doña Darla De Alcazar, but beggars can't be choosers. And even if the girl wasn't good looking at all, it didn't really matter to him. All that mattered was that all his problems were going to be solved soon.

"I was counting on that, my friend." Angel patted Riley's back, proud of his matchmaking abilities.

_-------_

_Aimée's room_

Aimée lay on her side on her bed, trying to keep her thighs as far apart as she could. She'd imagined that the treatment might leave her sore, after all Tegua had warned her that it was a very concentrated dosage, but it was worse than that. She felt feverish and weak, and that was without counting the way her skin was burning down there. It almost felt like she'd been scrubbed raw and the pain of it was almost too much to bear. The curandera had practically laughed in her face when she begged her for a remedy; but when she'd seen how difficult it was for the girl to even try to walk, she'd gave her a god-awful smelling cream and told her to alternate using the cream with cornstarch to alleviate the scalding that the water had left.

She'd made an effort to dress back up in her regular clothes when she'd returned from Tegua's home and went down to the kitchen to look for Teresa, thinking the maid might prove useful for once and provide her with something for the pain; only to find that she wasn't there and having to suffer her sister and María's third degree and then accept her sister's help to go back to her room. Hadn't she suffered enough humiliation at Tegua's hands that she still had to be subjected to her sister's pity? Apparently not, since nothing was worse than being forced to accept her sister's faked kindness towards her. Because she knew it was faked. How could it be otherwise after Angel had chosen her?

Oh, God! Just to think that in one week she'd be his wife. Was the hell she'd gone through these three months worth being Mistress of Campo Real? Hopefully yes, everything would be worth it once she was Angel's wife and the owner of half of Galveston. And hopefully, too, by then she'd be cured from this horrible scalding, or else their wedding night would be hell on earth for her.

"Who is it?" Aimée called when she heard a knock on the door, praying that it was Teresa and not her sister or María, or even worse, her mother. She definitely wasn't up for inane chatting with her mother at the moment.

"It's Teresa, niña Aimée," she heard, exhaling a relieved sigh as she bid the maid to enter the room. At long last she was there. "Oh, Dios, niña, what happened to you?"

"Tegua's last treatment didn't sit too well with me. I'll need some cornstarch and if you'd be so kind to find me something for the pain, I'd be in debt with you forever."

"In debt with me? As much as to make me your lady-in-waiting when you marry don Angel?" Teresa asked, knowing that if this didn't work, she could still use blackmail to get what she wanted. After all, she knew most of niña Aimée's secrets and she was willing to keep them to herself as long as she could gain something off it.

Laboriously, Aimée pulled up her head to glare at the maid. How dare Teresa try to force her into accepting her as her lady-in-waiting? But then she remembered all the things Teresa knew and even if it would be very difficult that anyone would give full credit to the maid if she revealed anything she knew, it could be enough to plant the seed of doubt in anyone listening to her. So, defeated by the circumstances, she nodded her acceptance. "All right, you can be my new lady-in-waiting, I'll tell my mother before we leave for Campo Real tomorrow. I hope you are aware that if you try to betray me, I'll make you pay dearly, Teresa."

The maid beamed, she hadn't expected that her niña Aimée would accept so easily, but she wasn't about to complain on her good luck. "Don't worry, niña Aimée. You can count on my silence, as long as I'm your lady-in-waiting, of course," Teresa said. "I'll go to the kitchen and see if we have some cornstarch and maybe something for the pain." She curtsied and left Aimée alone, dwelling on how much easier her life would have been if she hadn't had the bad fortune of meeting William the Bloody.

_-------_

_Four days later, in Campo Real_

Aimée was enjoying the sun while she sat on a bench in one of Campo Real's gardens. It seemed that at last Tegua's cream and the cornstarch were doing their work and it wasn't as painful to sit or walk anymore. Thank God, it had been just in time since the wedding would be in two more days. Two more days and everything that she could see would be hers. She would finally have all she ever wanted—a handsome and very rich husband that adored the ground she walked on and could give her anything that she desired. Everyone would know which was the more worthy of the Summers' sisters then.

Just then she saw Angel coming out of the house to join her in the garden.

"Good morning, sweetheart, I'm happy to see you're feeling better," he said, sitting by her side.

"Oh, yes, I do feel better. I think it must have been all the excitement with the wedding." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm happy for that. I wanted to run something by you before talking to your mother and Elizabeth."

"What is it, darling?" she asked, hoping it would be something related to their honeymoon trip or to where they would live after they got married.

"Hmm, well, Riley Finn has asked me for permission to court your sister."

"What?" She'd known that Angel wanted to find a good husband for her sister, but she never expected him to find her a suitor so fast and a good one at that that, if what was said in Boston was anything to go by it. Riley was one of the most eligible bachelors in the city and her sister was going to marry him now? No, no, that was totally unacceptable.

"Yes, he says it's been love at first sight for him. Do you think it's appropriate to talk to your mother and your sister before our wedding?"

"No, of course it's not appropriate. How can you even ask me that?" she said offended. "And I don't think she will agree anyway, she has been talking of going back to the convent after the wedding, if you tell her anything of this you might force her to withdraw from her true calling and she'll hate us forever."

She paid attention to the different expressions on Angel's face while he mulled over her words while she tried to imagine other ways to convince him to not marry her sister off to Riley Finn. And well, if Angel insisted with this travesty, she could always talk to Riley. He'd been one of her suitors in Boston and he'd surely believe a few well placed lies about her sister. She was willing to do anything to prevent Elizabeth from being happy.

"Anyway, I thought you'd come to tell me about our honeymoon trip." She pouted, her eyes filling with tears. "But I see that my sister is more important to you than I am."

"Of course not, my darling. I just wanted…" He stopped himself; it wouldn't do to upset his future bride a few days before the wedding, would it? "You know what? You're right, it was going to be a surprise, but I guess you deserve to know where we'll be going in our honeymoon."

"Really?" Aimée smiled, her tears forgotten when she saw that Angel had decided to stop talking about the mustia of her sister.

"Yes, really. We're going to Europe for one month!" He basked in the radiant smile his fiancée bestowed on him. "The only problem is that we can't leave until next week, since I have to give possession of his post to the new Administrator for the hacienda."

"Oh, I don't mind waiting, Angel. You've made me so happy." She threw her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly, before remembering that she had to act like a proper lady. Pushing away from him, she blushed and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have…What will you think of me now?"

"Don't worry, my love, I love that I could make you so happy that you forgot your shyness for a little while." He smiled adoringly at her, pulling her back into his arms.

"I thought you liked my shyness," she said demurely.

"Of course I do, sweetness, but I don't mind if you take certain liberties with me," he said before kissing her softly. "Did I frighten you?" he asked, when he saw her uncomfortable expression.

"A little," she answered, feeling sick at being kissed by Angel. She couldn't stop comparing William with the man who would be her husband. Angel couldn't make her feel with a kiss what William could make her feel with just one look, and she was sure that wouldn't change once they were intimate. Oh, God, she'd thought she was ready to face a loveless marriage, at least on her part, but was she really?

"When a man loves a woman, he does it without reservations, my love. And I love you so much; I can't wait until you are my wife."

Oh, God, what on earth had she gotten herself into?

tbc

Next chapter: Spike will return _finally_.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you to Windrider, amy-the-rat and spbangel, for reviewing. Your comments always bring a huge smile to my face. :D And thank you again to the wonderful Evilawyer, for the quick and thorough beta. :D

In this chapter: Aimée and Buffy reflect over certain things after the wedding. And Spike returns from his trip. Let the games begin!

**Chapter 32**

_Campo Real, two days later_

It was done. She was doña Aimée De Alcazar at last. All her dreams had finally come true. She had a rich husband she had snagged from under her perfect sister's nose. She was the mistress of the biggest and most productive hacienda in Texas. So, why wasn't she any happier? Why couldn't she stop thinking of William, of his kisses, his caresses, the way he'd worshiped her body? Why did she dread the fact that from this day forward she'd have share all that with a man that left her cold inside?

That wasn't all that was making her uneasy, though. Her new mother-in-law had made it quite clear that she wasn't welcome at Campo Real. Not that she cared about her Aunt Darla's attitude, not really. She was sure that she could convince Angel to move out of this God-forsaken town. With any luck, they wouldn't return to Texas after their honeymoon in Europe and she wouldn't have to deal with Darla De Alcazar except when it was absolutely necessary.

And now, as if she hadn't gone through enough already, Tegua had sent her some strange contraption and a vial that she'd have to use tonight to ensure that Angel wouldn't notice that she was not a virgin anymore. She didn't even want to imagine what the vial contained or what material the contraption was made of; just looking at them had made her nauseous and she wouldn't have even thought of using them if she hadn't been sure it was absolutely necessary.

She'd almost wished that William would appear in Campo Real to steal her away so she wouldn't have to go through with it all. But no, she couldn't leave even if _that_ happened. She refused to back away just because she'd found some obstacles in her way. Ever since her mother sent her to Boston to live with her Aunt Francesca, she'd dreamed of the day when she'd make everyone realize how wrong they've been by preferring her sister over her all this time. Elizabeth had always been their parents' favorite while she was just the spare, disposable daughter, the one whose existence didn't matter. Not anymore, though. Since her engagement to Angel had been made public, her mother and most of their acquaintances had treated her differently. She had everything her sister ever wanted and she wasn't about to give that up, no matter what she had to do.

-----------

The wedding ceremony had gone off without a hitch, if one was willing to overlook the fact that her Aunt Darla hadn't been able to hide that she wasn't too thrilled with her son's choice of bride.

Buffy smiled fondly as she noticed how Angel beamed with pride as he doted on his new bride after the ceremony. In these past two days, she'd had the chance of getting to know him better and much to her surprise, Buffy had discovered that she genuinely liked him, not as the man she once thought she'd marry, but as a friend and her brother-in-law; even if his less than subtle attempts to pair her up with his friend Riley were grating on her nerves. She imagined Riley Finn was a good man, or at least he appeared to be, but she was in love with William and she wouldn't marry anyone else _but_ him, even if she had to run off with him in order to do it. Forgotten, almost as they hadn't existed, were the dreams where she'd fancied herself in love with Angel. How could it be any different when all her dreams were now occupied by William?

William, she sighed dreamily. She couldn't wait to see him, to be in his arms again, to feel his lips on hers as he kissed her until she was breathless and couldn't think of anything or anyone but him. With any luck he'd find her letter and come looking for her at Campo Real. She wasn't about to hide her love for him from anyone, although she felt a bit uneasy at Aimée's possible reaction to the news. Her sister claimed that there had been only friendship between William and her, but he had said that he'd thought of marrying her. Buffy, somehow, felt more inclined to believe him than her own sister.

-------

_Giles' house, the next morning _

"Hold your horses already. I'm coming!" Giles shouted as he walked to the door. He was still very ill and would have preferred to stay in bed, but whoever was knocking on the door seemed very impatient. He figured it was better to open it before it was knocked down. "William?"

"Good morning, Mr. Giles." Spike smiled, only to frown when he took in the worn appearance of the older man. "Oh, man, you look like hell!"

"Yes, thank you, I imagine pneumonia does that to you," he replied sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. Where's Faith?"

"I wouldn't be out of bed if someone hadn't almost knocked my door down," he said, throwing William a dirty look, "and about Faith, I have no idea where she is. I haven't seen her in almost three weeks." His energy depleted, the lawyer walked back into the living room and plopped down on one of the chairs. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to know if there'd been any advances in the paperwork to recognize me as your son and give me your last name."

"Oh, yes, everything is ready. We just have to go to City Hall together and sign some papers there and then you'll be William Giles," Giles said, smiling for the first time since Spike had arrived.

"Could we go tomorrow morning then?"

"May I ask why the rush?"

"I'm getting married to the most wonderful woman in the universe." Spike beamed.

"Is this the woman you mentioned a while ago? Do I know her?"

"Nah, it's not the same woman. I'm marrying her sister now. I imagine you must know her. Her family seems to be quite known around town."

"Hmm. So who is she?" Giles asked, curious, as he mentally ran through all the families in Galveston that had two daughters of marriageable age.

"Elizabeth Summers."

Giles choked on his own saliva and began coughing convulsively. Oh no. No. This couldn't be happening. "Oh, God, William, I'm really sorry. I—"

"You what? What's the matter, Mr. Giles, did anything happen to Elizabeth in my absence?" Spike patted the older man's back while his heart plummeted to his feet, uneasiness overcoming him as he imagined the worse.

"I-I don't know how to say this…"

"Just say it already!" he said, his expression thunderous.

Giles sighed dismally. "Elizabeth married your brother yesterday in Campo Real. I-I was supposed to go, I was invited but since I've been sick—"

"NO! No, this can't be happening! She wouldn't do that to me, you have to be wrong." He shook his head, trying to clear it. No, he couldn't believe that. Buffy couldn't have been playing with him like that. He'd been so sure that she returned his feelings. Something like that couldn't be faked, could it? And María would have said something to him when they talked. He was sure of that. So, there had to be another explanation. Maybe Mr. Giles was delirious? That's it; _that_ had to be it. He had to make sure, though. He had to go to Campo Real and find out the truth for himself, and the sooner the better.

"I'm sorry, William, but it's true. I must have the invitation somewhere around here." He got up and began looking around for the invitation, finally finding it under one of the chairs. "I knew I had it somewhere!" he said triumphantly, turning towards William only to discover that he was alone once more. There was no sign of the younger man and the door had been left open. Dreading to think that William might have left to go to Campo Real, but unable to do much in the state he was in, Giles opened the invitation and read it. "Oh, dear Lord, what have I done?"

tbc

Next chapter: Darla makes a few startling discoveries, Aimée's little theater begins to fall apart and Spike arrives at Campo Real.


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you: spbangel, amy-the-rat, Windrider and WriterChick1990, for reviewing. I'm so glad you liked the past chapter; I hope you enjoy this one as well.

This chapter is unbeta'd, so please forgive any glaring mistakes. I gave it a second read today and fixed some things, hope it isn't too bad. As soon as I get the beta'd version back, I'll post it.

In this chapter: Aimée reflects after her wedding night; Darla and Cordelia make a discovery; and Spike arrives to Campo Real.

**Chapter 33**

Disappointed, annoyed, angry at herself and above all, unsatisfied, didn't even begin to cover how she was feeling at the moment. Dear God! She'd known intimacy with Angel was going to be insipid to say the least, but it had been so much worse than that.

He had been the disappointment of a lifetime. He'd been so drunk when he'd joined her in their bedroom that he'd just taken his pleasure off of her and promptly fallen asleep, without caring if he'd hurt her or at least trying to give her a little bit of pleasure. He didn't even notice or care if she was a virgin or not. If she'd known he'd do that she wouldn't have bothered with the first part of Tegua's treatment at all!

Aimée shuddered visibly as she remembered what the last step in the curandera's treatment had consisted in. She still couldn't believe that she'd had the courage to put the contraption Tegua had sent her inside herself. It had seemed to be like a small bag, made out of some sort of animal skin, and it had had something inside, but she really hadn't even dared to imagine what it was, let alone ask Teresa if she knew what it was. It had been bad enough that she had to use it and it wasn't as if at that moment she'd had any other option but to use it. The vial hadn't been any better, as it seemed to contain blood, which she had to pour over the sheets and her thighs. And leave it there all night. That had been the worst part, to feel whatever had been inside the bag dripping out from her mixed with Angel's… ew!

And then, as if it hadn't been enough, she'd had to go through the humiliation of her Aunt Darla's inspection. Oh, God, she never expected the woman would want to examine her bloodied thighs, at least she hadn't asked to check on Angel's … er, thing to see if it was bloodied or not, too.

That was the only thing she'd been truly grateful to Tegua for, if it hadn't been for her she would have been discovered. Even with all she had to endure at the curandera's hands, she realize she'd be truly lost otherwise. No matter how good of an alternative that sounded like at the moment so she could escape this marriage from hell. But she wanted to do it with her reputation intact. There had to be another way to do it.

At least now she was all cleaned up, but it had taken a very good amount of scrubbing to make her feel a bit more human again. And Teresa, if she knew what was good for her, would dispose of the remains of the damned contraption and the vial and she would never have to care about that again.

She moved to the window and watched the vastness of Campo Real lands. Could it be possible that she'd been wrong all along and all this wasn't worth it just to make her sister suffer? No, she couldn't be wrong, she refused to be.

-------

"Oh, this seems like a good enough place," Teresa said to herself, looking around to check if there wasn't anyone nearby as she dumped the bag her niña Aimée had given her underneath some rubble.

Maybe it would have been a good enough place to hide them, if it hadn't been for the fact that she hadn't noticed that she was being watched by two of Campo Real's maids. And as soon as Teresa returned to the main house, the girls came out of their hiding spot and retrieved the bag.

------

"Dona Darla?" Cordelia asked, after knocking on the bedroom's door.

"Yes, come in, Cordelia," Darla said as she lay unhappily over her bed. She had the worst headache and it had a name, Aimée. Oh, God, what had her son seen in that tramp? Although, maybe not as much a tramp, since she'd at least she appeared to have been a virgin when she'd joined Angel in their nuptial bed; but she definitely was a gold digger, that's for sure. No way was she going to believe that she had fallen in love with her son at first sight, maybe with his money and possessions, but not with him. It was written all over her face and nothing and no one would change her mind about that.

"Consuelo and Leticia are outside and want to show you something."

"Not now, Cordelia, I'm not in the mood to handle any staff issues. Tell them I'll see them when I feel better."

"I think you'll feel better once you see what they want to show you," Cordelia stated, a smile blooming in her face. She'd been as distraught as doña Darla when they'd seen that Aimée Summers had been a virgin and there wasn't any chance to annul the marriage. She still dreamed that somehow don Angel would look at her as a woman and not simply his mother's lady-in-waiting. And after he found out what she now knew, he'd need someone that comforted him and she was planning on being that someone.

"All right, tell me, what is it?"

"I'll do something better. I'll show you, doña Darla," she said, walking towards the bed. Once she got there, she took her right hand from behind her back and showed her the bag the maids had found.

Darla looked at her with curiosity, but took the bag from Cordelia's hands and opened it, inspecting its contents. "What is the meaning of this, Cordelia? Is this some kind of joke?"

"O-of course n-not, d-doña Darla," the girl stuttered, paling as her lady's anger seemed to be directed towards her now.

"Then what is this?" she grounded, getting angrier by the minute. How dare this girl bring her these…these things, whatever the hell they were!

"Ac-according to Consuelo and Leticia, eh… well, it seems these are the remains of a deceit."

"A deceit?" Darla asked, more confused now than angry.

"Your daughter-in-law might have tricked you and don Angel into believing that she was a virgin using these things, doña Darla."

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"The maids saw Teresa, doña Aimée's lady-in-waiting, hiding the bag under some rubble just outside the staff quarters."

"Hmm, and will these girls repeat all these for me and my son?"

"Of course they will. They're completely faithful to you, doña Darla, which is why they came to you first."

"All right, tell them not to say anything about this to anyone, Cordelia, and that goes for you, too." She dismissed the girl with a wave of her hand.

And after she left, Darla smiled, things were about to make a turn for the better for her and for the worse for her _dear_ daughter-in-law. She wouldn't say anything to Angel, not yet. She would let the little tramp think she'd fooled them for a while and then she would strike. The poor girl would never know what hit her when she did.

----------

Spike spurred his horse until it was practically flying down the road to Campo Real; all the while hoping that Giles had somehow been mistaken. Dammit! He had to be; otherwise it would mean that Buffy had been lying to him or worse. Millions of possibilities ran through his mind, every one of them worse than the other. Maybe she'd been forced to marry his brother? Things were so different in the world they moved in, that he imagined it could be possible. Although the reason didn't matter to him, she was his and even if she had marry his brother, he'd rob her and take her with him to the Satan and then set sail and they'd never see them again.

He refused to give up the only person he'd felt like this for. Wasn't it enough all he'd gone through in life, that it had to steal Buffy away from him? It'd be some cruel joke of destiny if it had let him experience what love was and then took it all away.

_'Oh, God! I haven't asked you for much in life, I'm not sure if I should believe in you as I've never found proof that you exist or care for whatever happens to me. But if you do exist, I just want to ask you for her, for Buffy and her love and to have the chance to love her in return. I don't care of having a fancy last name or a fortune anymore, as long as I can have her,'_ he pleaded as he finally saw the gates to Campo Real in front of him.

Aimée was outside the house in the garden, when she saw William arriving to Campo Real. Her heart began beating harder in her chest as she drank his image. He'd come for her. What would she do now?

She ran to his encounter, reaching him just as he was getting off his horse. He hadn't even noticed her; he'd been too lost to his thoughts to notice anyone that wasn't Buffy.

"William, you came for me!" she said, embracing him tightly, catching him by surprise. "I promise you it wasn't my fault, they forced me."

Spike stayed still for a few seconds, what the hell was this? The little chit thought he'd come for her? He tried to pull away from her, but she was hanging on to him like a limpet. "Aimée…" he started.

"No, don't say anything. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have married him, but I was forced by the circumstances. But it's you I love, my darling, I promise."

Aimée was married? If there was a God, maybe it was her that married Angel and not Buffy?

"You're married?" he asked. "To whom?"

"Of course I'm married, but you already knew that and that's why you came here to steal me away from Angel De Alcazar," she stated, moving a little away from his chest but without releasing him as she tilted her head to smile coquettishly at him, misinterpreting the relief that was clearly shown in his face. "You don't have to deny it any longer, darling. I imagine you are a little mad because you didn't know that I was marrying, but my mother forced me. Elizabeth was the one that was supposed to marry Angel, they even were betrothed, but when he met me he decided he preferred me," she said in a tone that left little doubt that in her mind there was no chance than anyone would prefer her sister over her.

Spike cocked an eyebrow at her tone. Seemed Aimée was in for more than a few surprises. What was it that he'd once saw in her? Yes, she was beautiful, but that was all, she had no substance. She simply wasn't Buffy. Buffy, his Buffy, that wasn't married to his brother; he wanted to jump up and down with joy. Maybe God did exist after all.

"You have to understand I can't leave with you, though. But maybe…we can continue seeing each other. I can convince Angel of giving you a job here or tell him I need to visit my mother every week and meet you at your cottage, isn't that a wonderful idea?"

"No, it isn't a wonderful idea and it isn't why—" he began, moving his hands upwards to take Aimée's hands from his neck, intent on setting her clear on the fact that he hadn't come looking for her and that he certainly didn't want to continue their relationship, before doing what he really wanted and look for Buffy, when he heard a gasp behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He heard and closed his eyes. Damn! Of all the ways he'd pictured his encounter with Buffy after so long, this definitely hadn't been one of them.

He forcefully managed to extricate himself from Aimée and turned until he was in front of Buffy. A Buffy that looked even more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.

"I-I," Aimée said, trying to think of an excuse as to why could she be embracing the man she'd told her sister that was only a casual acquaintance.

Buffy looked at her then at William, her eyes full of hurt and jealousy. She'd dreamed so many times of how it would be when she saw him again, but she hadn't expected to find him in the arms of her sister, her _married_. Why did she believe him when he'd told her he loved her? It wasn't as if she hadn't expected it, though. It seemed that when it came to Aimée, she'd always be second best, at least when it came to love. But, God, why did it have to hurt so much?

Precisely at that moment, Angel came out of the house.

tbc

Not sure when I'm going to be able to update, but if I can't squeeze another update this weekend, you'll have another by June 20 for sure.

I've been meaning to do this for a while, but I hadn't had the chance to do it until now. I want to share with all of you the lyrics (and their translation) of the main theme of the soap opera this story is based on. I hope you like them as much as I do.

Corazón Salvaje  
Manuel Mijares

Y como cobrarle a la vida  
Cuando todo te ha salido siempre mal  
Como cerrar tantas heridas  
Si la sangre no ha dejado de brotar  
Cuando el precio de la vida  
Es tan difícil de pagar.

Como rogarle al destino  
Cuando estoy acostumbrado a arrebatar  
Por que hoy que te he encontrado  
No te aparte de mi lado,  
No derrumbe nuestros sueños,  
Ni se atreva a separarnos.

Voy a exigirle a la vida  
Que me pague contigo,  
Que me enseñe el sentido del dolor  
Porque ya fue suficiente el castigo  
De no haberte conocido  
Y dejar de ser por siempre un mendigo del amor,  
Corazón salvaje.

Como explicar a los instintos  
Que mi búsqueda contigo terminó  
Que dos caminos tan distintos  
En algún momento el tiempo los unió  
Quien lo dijera entregar la libertad sin condición.

Voy a exigirle a la vida  
Que me pague contigo,  
Que me enseñe el sentido del dolor  
Porque ya fue suficiente el castigo  
De no haberte conocido  
Y dejar de ser por siempre un mendigo del amor,  
Corazón salvaje.

(translation)

And how to make life pay  
When everything has always gone badly for you  
How to close so many wounds  
When the blood has not yet stopped flowing  
When the price of life  
Is so difficult to pay

How to beg Destiny,  
When I'm used to take what I want,  
That now that I've found you  
It doesn't take you from my side,  
It doesn't crush our dreams  
Or dares to even try to break us apart

I'm going to demand that life  
Pays me with you  
That it teaches me the reason for the pain I've gone through  
Because not meeting you before  
Has been already enough punishment  
And to let me stop being always a love's beggar  
Wild heart

How to explain to my instincts  
That after finding you the search is over  
That two roads that are so different  
At some moment were tied by time  
Who would have thought, to give up freedom without regrets

I'm going to demand that life  
Pays me with you  
That it teaches me the reason for the pain I've gone through  
Because not meeting you before  
Has been already enough punishment  
And to let me stop being always a love's beggar  
Wild heart


	34. Chapter 34

This chapter is dedicated to Vette and Devin. Happy Birthday to you two! throws confetti I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you, amy-the-rat, spbangel, Windrider and WriterChick1990, for reviewing. I'm glad you're still reading and enjoying the story, it makes a very happy girl to read what you like or not like, your questions and your ideas of where the story might be going. I've gotten very good ideas from your reviews, thank you for that. A big thank you to Evilawyer, too, for betaing this chapter for me. You've been an enormous help for me and I truly appreciate the time you've invested in this story.

In this chapter: Hmm, no summary this time, just read, I don't want to spoil you. ;)

**Chapter 34**

Oblivious to the tension that seemed to crackle in the air between Aimée, Spike and Buffy, Angel approached them with large strides and a bright smile.

"William, my friend!" he exclaimed, embracing the man he consider almost like a brother, patting him on the back. "I wasn't sure when you'd come. I see you have already met my beautiful wife and my sister-in-law?"

"Er, sort of, not formally I mean," Spike answered, risking a glance towards Buffy. She seemed to be struggling to put a brave façade as she faced Angel. He wondered if Aimée or Angel even noticed that she barely was containing her tears. It was quite obvious by the way she avoided looking at him that she had jumped to the wrong conclusion about Aimée and him and that was killing him. He wished he could say to hell with everything and grab Buffy, take her somewhere they could talk in private and convince her in any way possible that it had been her sister who had practically jumped into his arms, that she was the one he loved, that he'd never cared for Aimée at all.

Aimée wasn't sure if she was relieved or not by the fact that it had been her sister who discovered her with William and not Angel. There was no way of knowing what little Miss Perfect could do to retaliate against her for robbing her supposed fiancée, particularly after the manner in which she had told Buffy about it, which even she had to admit was more cruel than necessary. And now she was in her sister's hands and Elizabeth was refusing to look at her. She needed to gain some time so she could convince her sister to not talk about what she saw, but how?

Buffy could feel Aimée's and William's intense gazes fixed upon her. Why were they even looking at her? Shouldn't they be worried about Angel's reaction instead of hers? Maybe they were worried she was going to expose their affair to him? As if she would do that. Not even when the knowledge that William had played with her feelings hurt like a knife to her heart, she couldn't wish him ill. She just knew that if she said anything, Angel would probably challenge him to a duel. Despite this revelation that he and Aimée were apparently still involved, despite everything, she loved William too much to bear the thought of anything happening to him.

"Well then, my friend, I have the pleasure of introducing you to the wonderful woman who became my wife yesterday, Aimée, and her sister, Elizabeth. Aimée, Elizabeth, this is my good friend, William, who from today on will be the new Administrator of Campo Real."

Angel and William were friends? How the hell had that happened? And how was she going to get out of this now? Oh, God, she needed to do something now before Elizabeth said anything!

With a sudden burst of inspiration, Aimée moaned, putting a hand over her head as she shakily walked towards Angel and when she reached him, she fainted in his arms. Angel looked at the seemingly unconscious woman in his arms, then at Elizabeth and William, who looked as surprised as he did over Aimée's fainting.

"I hope you'll excuse me, I imagine that yesterday's excitement proved too much for her," he said, before taking his wife back to the house.

Buffy was about to follow him—refusing to stay in the same place with William any longer than she absolutely had to—when a strong hand clamped on hers.

"You and I have to talk."

"I don't think there's anything left to say," she said icily, glaring at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She tried to pull her hand away, but he refused to release her, smiling at how beautiful she looked when her eyes threw daggers at him. "Let me go, you…you brute!" she gritted through her teeth.

"No." He looked at their surroundings, noticing a garden to the left side of the house. _'That'll do for now,'_ he thought, hauling a furious Buffy towards that place. "Come."

"If you don't let me go, I will scream!" She squirmed, trying to free her hand. Infuriating man! Why couldn't he leave her alone once and for all?

"Well then I'll have to silence you with my kisses, love, not that I'd mind a bit." He winked at her as a scowl set in her features and a pout formed on her lips. His last comment seemed to have inflamed her fury even further, but at least she wasn't fighting him anymore. Oh, God, he had missed her so much! He'd missed everything about her. It had been so long that he'd almost forgotten how magnificent she was when she was mad.

Buffy was practically seething with anger as she was pulled down a path to one of the gardens. How did he dare treat her like this? As if he had any right to give her any explanation after finding him in such a compromising situation with her sister. Argh! If he thought she was going to listen to him whenever they got to wherever he was taking her, he was crazy. She refused to be made fun of or to be a pawn in whatever game her sister and he were playing.

Spike smiled fondly as he continued walking. Even if it was directed at him at the moment, it was so much easier to contend with her anger than her sadness. Plus, the fact that she was so furious meant that she cared for him. He'd been half-afraid that she had forgotten him during the three months they spent apart, especially after Mr. Giles' misunderstanding, but her jealousy told him that her feelings ran deeper. Dare he hope that they ran as deeply as his?

But even if he loved seeing her angry, it was high time to clear the air about Aimée once and for all. After what he'd just heard from the redheaded girl, he didn't think she'd be too happy when she found out that he was in love with Buffy and that he would marry her in spite of everything. Aimée would probably move heaven and earth to thwart their marriage and he had to make sure that his lady love knew what they were going to be facing soon, although he really wasn't sure if he should tell Buffy to what extent he'd been involved with her sister.

When he found a secluded spot in the garden, he directed her to a bench and helped her sit before sitting by her side, still holding her hand in his.

She looked at him and, unable to contain herself, she said almost in a whisper, "Why? Why did you do this to me? What did I do to you that you had to treat me like this?"

He ran a hand over his hair, mussing it even more than it already was. "Buffy, you have to believe me, what you saw wasn't really what you think." She snorted disbelievingly. "I promise you. I came to Campo Real looking for you." He sighed. "Mr. Giles told me that you had married Angel yesterday and I just went crazy—"

"What?" How in all that was holy could Mr. Giles make a mistake like that? It couldn't be, it just couldn't. William had to be lying to her.

He exhaled, relieved that at least she was listening to him, so he decided to start from the beginning. "I got back from my trip today and the first thing I did once I was on terra firma was visit Mr. Giles to see if the paperwork for me to become his son was ready. I wanted to know because I had decided that today he and I were going to ask your mother for your hand in marriage. But when he asked me the name of my intended, he said that you were already married to Angel."

"And you believed him?" She tried to take her hand out of his once more.

"I…I didn't know what to think. I thought maybe your mother had forced you to marry him or something," he said sheepishly.

"So what? Since you thought I had married Angel you decided to continue your relationship with my sister?" she asked contemptuously.

"No, never. I came to Campo Real to steal you away from Angel. I couldn't bear the thought of you being his wife when you belong to me. You are mine and, even if you decide you don't want to see me again after today, I'll be yours forever." She shivered at the possessiveness of his tone. "And about Aimée, well, that really wasn't my fault, love. She threw herself at me as soon as I got down from my horse. I was trying to push her away when you found us."

She arched an eyebrow at him. He sounded sincere, but could she trust him? She wanted to believe in him so much. She wanted to love him, to trust him, to be his as he'd said.

"It's the truth, even if you don't believe me. I was about to tell her that whatever we had was over, that you're the one I love, when you found us."

"And I should believe you, why?" _'Give me one reason, William, just one reason. I don't ask for much, I just want your love, I just want to be able to trust you and know that you're only mine, that no one, not even my sister would ever be able to break us apart.'_

"You want a reason? I can give you more than one: Because I can't live without you. Because my life without you in it would as empty as a starless night. Because I love you so much that I haven't been able to think of anything or anyone but you from that first day we met. Because there's no one else I could feel this much for. Because I know you were made to be my love, my mate, my everything, my whole world. You know it, too, don't you, love?" He kneeled in front of her, gazing into her green eyes adoringly, trying to convey in that look all the love that he felt for her, baring his soul, his whole being for her to decide if she would take him back or crush him with her refusal to believe in him. Not that he could blame her, considering the circumstances. He hadn't trust her. He believed what Mr. Giles had said, even when his heart told him otherwise. So why should she accept his word about what she had seen with her own eyes?

Buffy felt as if she was drowning as she looked into his bluer than blue eyes. She could see the love shining in his eyes, but was their love strong enough to slay all the demons that they would find in their path? _'Mine is,'_ came the resounding answer, and he'd come for her. Even thinking that she had been married Angel, he'd come for her, not Aimée. She nodded, tears shining in her eyes at his declaration. "Yes, yes, I know it."

He let go of her hand to thread his hands in her hair and pull her closer until she was practically sitting in his lap on the grass, their lips barely a breath away. He brushed his lips over hers, once, twice, before moving a little away and bringing one of his hands to her face to caress her cheek with his fingers. Getting drunk in the feeling of having her in his arms once more after so long, until he felt he would die if he didn't kiss her, and his mouth covered hers in a searing kiss.

tbc


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you: spbangel, amy-the-rat and WriterChick1990, for reviewing. And a special thank you to MarzBar, who was über-fast betaing this chapter.

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but it seems RL and my muse are conspiring against my desire to write. Hopefully that's over now and we'll go back to our scheduled chapter per week.

In this chapter: Buffy and Spike talk and a little bit of setting things up for Darla, Joyce and the rest to meet the infamous William the Bloody. ;)

**Chapter 35**

"I missed you. Oh God, how much I missed you," Spike said fervently as he kissed along Buffy's jaw on his way to her earlobe, which he captured between his teeth, giving it a little nip before following the shell of her ear with his tongue, relishing in the shivers he could feel going through her small frame.

"I missed you, too." Buffy sighed tremulously, threading her hands in his hair. "More than you can ever imagine. Promise me you won't leave again? I couldn't bear to be separated like this again. It was torture to think you might not come back."

"As if I could ever do that, love. I can't live without you, not now, not ever, that's the reason I came to Campo Real even when I thought that you might have married my…Angel," he interrupted himself just in time; he'd almost said 'my brother', he should be more careful. Although considering that Mr. Giles said his resemblance with his father was uncanny and María's reaction when she saw him, it might be better to let Buffy know who his father was now and not wait until she discovered it in any other way.

Plus he had promised himself not to go over the wedding issue again. He had no idea where Mr. Giles could have gotten the idea that Buffy was his brother's bride, but he'd chalk it up to a misunderstanding, a strange one at that, but nothing else. Buffy was his and he wouldn't let anyone else take her away from him. He put some distance between them to see her face while he spoke, taking her hands in his as he gazed adoringly into her green eyes. "I want us to marry as soon as possible, when can I ask your mother for your hand in marriage?"

"As soon as you want," she answered, smiling brightly at him.

"Right then, Mr. Giles said that everything was ready to give me his last name and that we just needed to sign some paperwork at the City Council. I'll go to Galveston tomorrow and when I return I'll be William Giles and then we'll talk to your mother."

Buffy's smile disappeared and she frowned, saying, "William Giles, hmm, no, that's not right."

"Why not? I don't think your mother will be too keen on you marrying a pirate called William the Bloody, love."

"Because that's not your rightful last name," she said matter-of-factly.

"Buffy," he sighed heavily, "we've been through this once before. Remember I told you my father died before giving me his last name?"

"I'm aware of that, darling, but that doesn't mean that you can't have his last name."

"I don't see how."

"I'm sure that if you tell Angel that you're his brother, he'll happily give the De Alcazar name to you. Just look how pleased he was to receive you in Campo Real."

"The De Alcazar name? Why would I want that?" He forced a laugh. How the hell did she find out about that?

"Because I'm sure that's what Uncle Rodrigo would have wanted and please don't try to deny it. Anyone that knew my uncle and sees you now, will notice the resemblance immediately."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, María recognized you immediately, didn't she? That's why she was so pale when she found us in my room. So, I'm sure everyone else will recognize you as easily."

"You and Angel didn't recognize me."

"So what? I was barely five years old when my Uncle Rodrigo died and well, I hadn't seen his portrait in a while until I found an album a few weeks ago, so forgive me if my memory is a tad sketchy about what he looked like. And about Angel, well, maybe he hasn't seen a portrait of his father in a while either? How will I know anyway? The point is that you are a De Alcazar and deserve to have your father's last name."

So that was how she had found out; for a minute there he'd thought it had been María, even if she had promised not to tell Buffy until he came back. "Oh, love, this will probably come as a shock to you, but I am pretty sure that even if Angel agreed to that, your dear Aunt Darla won't."

"Aunt Darla? Well, I have to accept that she's a little…"

"Prejudiced?" he interjected.

"Intense," she continued as if he hadn't interrupted her, "but I'm sure that when she sees you…"

"When she sees me I'll consider myself lucky if she doesn't shoot me."

She threw him a dark look. "She wouldn't do that."  
"You can't be sure of that, sweetheart. She didn't care that much for me when I was a child, she definitely won't care for me now."

"Of course I can be sure and I'll be there right by your side; you're my future husband after all, even it they don't know it yet. But they will know soon, won't they?" She looked at him uncertain if she had pushed him a little too far with the whole last name issue. It wasn't that she cared what his last name was, because truthfully she didn't care if she was Elizabeth De Alcazar or Elizabeth The Bloody, as long as she was his wife, but he had the right to be William De Alcazar and she was going to make sure he got what he deserved.

Spike wasn't as sure as she was of the whole thing or even Angel's reaction to him being his brother or doña Darla's to his reappearance, but it was endearing to see her make her point so passionately. He hadn't thought he could love her any more than he already did, but his heart had swelled with love when he realized how much she cared for him. So he rushed to reassure her, replying, "Sure, my love, they will know as soon as possible." _'Although I'm not sure if they'll be too happy about your choice,'_ he added for himself as he kissed her again. Not that he cared about what anyone might say, other than to the extent of whether or not it might hurt Buffy in any way, but there was no way he'd give her up even if he had to steal her away so they could marry and be together.

--------

"Oh God, what happened?" Joyce asked getting up from a chair as soon as Angel entered the house with his bride in his arms.

"She fainted. I imagine it was the heat, Aunt Joyce," Angel responded, carefully setting Aimée over a sofa and looking over to where Cordelia stood at his mother's side. "Can you bring me the smelling salts, please?"

"Of course, don Angel," she said, curtsying before leaving the room.

"Hmm, that's strange. Has she ever fainted before, Joyce?" Darla asked.

"N-no, not that I know." She laughed nervously. "If it weren't because it's practically impossible, I'd have said that maybe she fainted because she's expecting already."

Darla frowned at her sister-in-law's words. What if the little trollop was pregnant? For Aimée's sake, that better not be the case, otherwise she'll have to expose the girl's deception earlier than she expected.  
Cordelia came back into the living room followed by María. "Here they are, don Angel," she said, handing the smelling salts to Angel and blushing when her fingers touched his.

María glanced around the room looking for Elizabeth. "Where's mi niña Elizabeth, doña Joyce? I thought she was here with you."

"Oh, no, she's outside entertaining our new Administrator, María," Angel replied as he opened the smelling salts and put them under Aimée's nose. Immediately the girl began to _'recover'_ from her fainting spell.

"New Administrator?" Darla asked.

"Yes, Mother, I told you about him, remember? William, my childhood friend."

_'William is here? Oh, God, all hell is going to break loose when doña Darla and doña Joyce see him. What should I do?'_ María thought.

_'William is here? So soon? Oh, God, what am I going to do now?'_ Darla paled; she'd hoped she would have time to convince Angel that it was unwise to hire someone else and to leave Snyder in his post. But that was not all, she was truly afraid that everything she'd fought so hard to keep buried would resurface now that her husband's bastard was back in Campo Real.

"Elizabeth is alone with that man?" Joyce questioned, getting alarmed.

"Yes, but don't worry, Aunt Joyce, William is a very trustworthy person."

"It's just that it's not proper for a young lady…" she began, only to be interrupted by María.

"Maybe I could go and get her, doña Joyce?"

"Oh, that'd be great, thank you, María," she answered, returning her attention to Aimée, who was doing a big show of waking up at that moment. "Darling, how are you feeling?"

"W-what happened?"

"You fainted, sweetheart," Angel said hovering over her. "Do you think we need to call the doctor, Mother?"

"No!" Aimée exclaimed, lowering her voice after seeing the looks she was receiving. "No, there's no need of that, Angel. I'm pretty sure it was the heat and all the excitement of the wedding."

"All right, if you think so…"

"Yes, I think so, don't worry." With a little help from Angel she sat on the sofa and glanced around the room, frowning when she didn't see Elizabeth or William there. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"Oh, she stayed outside with my friend William. You remember I introduced him to you before you fainted, don't you?" Angel asked, still worried that his wife could be sick.

Aimée nodded, beginning to get nervous. _'Oh, God, that's not good. Elizabeth knows something happened between William and me and after finding us in the garden like that…oh, no, what if she tells Angel or even worse, what if she tells my darling mother-in-law. I have to talk to her; I need to convince her to not say anything, but how?'_

tbc


	36. Chapter 36

Author's note: I'm very sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, my muse went away on vacation and she refused to come back until she wanted to. I tried to force her and the results were not pretty at all, so I decided to wait until she came back. Add to that that I got the worst cold I've had in a while and I've been busy, busy, busy with work and planning my daughters' first communion (just 2 more weeks now). Muse seems to be back now, so I promise I'll try my best not to leave you hanging for so long again.

A million thanks to WeirdInAGoodWay, spbangel, WriterChick1990 and Meg, All your reviews will be answered as soon as I finish posting and I just hope I haven't lost too many of you with my absence. Thanks to MarzBar for betaing this chapter and for allowing me to share my crazy plot ideas with you, you wouldn't believe how much that helps me when I begin writing. ;) And last but not least a huge thank you to the kind person(s) that nominated this story at the Love's Last Glimpse Awards for Best Saga and Best Fantasy. It makes me very happy to know that you enjoy the story (and hopefully my writing) enough to nominate it.

In this chapter: We learn a little more about María and what will happen when she finds Spike and Buffy in the garden?

**Chapter 36**

María exhaled a relieved sigh as soon as she got out of the main house. Even when she was opening the door she'd been half-afraid that doña Darla would decide to send someone with her or worse, send someone else instead of her to find her niña Elizabeth. Thank God for the small mercy of Aimée's theatrics—there just was no way that _that_ fainting spell had been real—or who knew what would have happened after doña Darla and doña Joyce noticed that Elizabeth had been left alone with William.

William. Dios! What had he been thinking by coming to Campo Real and as the new Administrator at that? And what would Mr. Snyder say to that? The man had always frightened her and she was sure he would be furious that William had returned to Campo Real.

If the tension in the living room had been thick enough to cut with a knife before the announcement that William would become the new Administrator, what would happen when they all saw him? Because as soon as they did, anyone that knew don Rodrigo De Alcazar before would make the connection between them. How would doña Darla react to that? She might have been able to get rid of William when he was a kid—there was no doubt in María's mind that she had something to do with that—but now he was a man and he looked so much like his father that if it weren't for the hair and the color of his eyes, she could have sworn that it was the same person.

And as if that weren't enough, there was the fact that she was almost sure that Aimée and William had been involved in some way. All the inquiries she'd made in Galveston after Elizabeth had told her that she'd found William in their garden had similar results and intimated that the pirate and the redheaded girl had had an affair and generally met at the beach or at his cottage.

Some even said that he had been willing to marry the girl, at least until before his second to last trip, then all had stopped as suddenly as it started—she hoped that it stopped when William fell in love with her niña. He might be a pirate, a smuggler, and a devil, but after witnessing the way he looked at Elizabeth, she didn't think that he was capable of cheating on Elizabeth with her own sister—and now that she'd listened to some of the rumors going on in the hacienda about the new señora not being as virginal as she was supposed to be and said señora's latest performance in the living room, which suspiciously coincided with William's arrival, she was afraid to even think of how far that involvement might have gone.

She hadn't told her niña about her suspicions, and she wouldn't say anything until William confirmed or denied them. For their sakes she prayed she was wrong, that William didn't have anything to do with Aimée and everything she'd heard had been nothing more than gossip. But there was another reason why she hadn't told Elizabeth any of this. Her charge was so stubborn and impulsive that she was afraid of how she might react to knowing that Aimée not only stole the man she'd thought she'd marry for most of her life but had had a relationship with the man she loved now. She'd almost joined the convent after she learned that Angel wouldn't marry her and then it had been only her pride that had been hurt; she dreaded to think what she would be capable of doing now that what could be wounded was her heart.She scanned the garden swiftly, trying not to focus on anything in particular as she'd tried to do for the time they've been in Campo Real. Too many memories, too much heartache from a time so long ago that almost felt like it had been in another lifetime, a lifetime where she had been young, naïve and foolish enough to fall in love with someone she shouldn't have. She shook her head to clear it from her memories, there was no use dwelling in the past, the past that was dead and buried along with the man she'd loved with all her heart. But she had more pressing matters to take care of now, like finding Elizabeth and William before anyone else did.

Noticing there was a part of the garden that was completely hidden from the house, she decided to look for William and Elizabeth there. It was as good a place to start as any.

-------

"And luckily for me here they are," María muttered when she saw that William and Elizabeth were indeed in the secluded garden, feeling relieved that she wouldn't have to walk all around the hacienda under the midday sun trying to find them.

She couldn't stop the smile that tugged on her lips as soon as she saw them. William sat on the grass with Elizabeth sitting on his lap, while they whispered and smiled at each other in between sweet kisses.

It was so nice to see her niña's smile again; she'd hardly seen it over the last three months, which hadn't been too surprising, all things considered. She'd do almost anything to keep Elizabeth smiling, but was afraid there were events that couldn't be stopped now, events that probably had been rushed forward by William's return to Campo Real. The dice had been cast and now it was just a matter of time for everything to come to light. With any luck the love that Elizabeth and William felt for one another and which was obvious to anyone that might see them together, would be strong enough to overcome all the obstacles that would come before them. '_Oh, Dios! Why haven't I thought about this before? This is not good, not good at all. Their love is so obvious to anyone that might see them together. That in itself could be a two bladed weapon, how would everyone react to them being together?'_

Doña Joyce would probably agree to them marrying once she realized William was a De Alcazar, if he got his rightful last name that is. She didn't think being a Giles would cut it for her, no matter how fond she seemed to be of the lawyer.

She wasn't sure of how Aimée might react, though. She could be sure that Aimée wouldn't be happy. She'd probably have a coronary if she realized that she'd done her sister a favor by going after and marrying Angel De Alcazar. With any luck she'd understand her luck and leave her sister alone, but she had a feeling that wouldn't happen. She'd have to keep an eye open for anything the redheaded woman might try to do to hurt her Elizabeth.

Doña Darla and don Angel probably wouldn't care that much, although if don Angel had named William as Campo Real's Administrator, it must be because he held him in high esteem. He might be an ally for them, if they could sway him from his intentions of marrying Elizabeth to his friend. She simply couldn't bear the thought of her beloved niña marrying that insufferable man.

There were so many problems, so many things coming and so little time to deal with them. She sighed heavily as she started walking towards the couple, she couldn't stop what would be coming, no one could, so there was no use in trying to delay it or in trying to imagine how everyone would react to William or the fact that he was in love with her niña and wanted to marry her. The sooner everybody else saw William, the sooner they'd find out people's reactions and potential problems and the sooner they could decide how they were going to face and overcome them. She just prayed everything turned out well in the end; there were too many things at stake here and too many factors to consider. They would certainly need all the help they could get.

María cleared her throat loudly as soon she was close enough to where William and Elizabeth were sitting. She half-smiled when they didn't even turn towards her, thinking they probably hadn't even heard her, lost in their little world, as they seemed to be.

Oh, to be that young and in love, deep inside she still remembered how that felt. Not that she had really experienced what being in love and being loved in return felt, since the only person she ever felt like that was so far out of her reach that it was practically impossible and then after he'd died…it had been truly impossible.

'_No, María, not again, why are you doing this to yourself? Going down this path will only bring you heartbreak and pain that should stay buried right along with him. There's more than enough to worry about now than to remember him or what he made you feel, think of the living, think of Elizabeth, think of his son, not him,'_ she said to herself, trying to erase the feelings that had arisen as soon as she'd returned to Campo Real. She'd managed just fine all those years, why was it that she returned here and everything came back to her as if it hadn't been so many years ago?

Shaking her head to clear it from her gloomy thoughts, she decided to make herself noticed since the two lovebirds hadn't even glanced her way and that wouldn't do, what if someone else saw them? She'd have to have a serious talk with Elizabeth, she understood propriety could take a back-step to love, but she was a well-raised girl and was expected to observe a certain code of conduct. And William, well, that was just another thing to add to the ever-increasing list of things that they would have to talk about later, after they'd dealt with the aftermath of his coming to Campo Real.

She patted William on his shoulder, smiling when he just swatted her hand away. So, she tried again, hiding her smile and clearing her throat at the same time. This time they heard her, freezing in mid-kiss as they opened their eyes.

Spike had been in heaven, delighting in the nectar of his Buffy's kisses, when he finally realized that the sounds he'd been hearing and the pats on his shoulder weren't just his imagination, especially when he opened his eyes and found María looming over him and Buffy, with her hands on her hips and a very pissed off look in her face. Uh-oh, busted! He tried to stand up quickly, forgetting that Buffy was still on his lap as he did and sending her tumbling to the grass.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry, love," he said sheepishly as he helped her to her feet, sending a cautious look at María, who after that display couldn't hide first the smile and then the laughs that his reaction had brought.

Buffy and he looked at each other surprised, William even more so since he'd thought for a minute that the older woman had been about to kill him. She could be truly scary and he'd do better to remember not to overstep certain boundaries, but when Buffy was near him he forgot everything that wasn't her.

"María, are you all right?" Buffy asked her, moving forward, worried when her nana seemed to be having trouble breathing because of her laughter.

"Y-yes, do-don't w-worry, mi niña. Oh, Dios, I needed that! That was t-too funny." Her chest heaved as she drew big gulps of air. "I don't think I've laughed that hard in a while."

"Glad to be your personal clown," Spike said pouting.

"Aww, stop that, that doesn't work with me," María said, smiling as she saw his morose expression. "Oh, well, it does work, but just a little bit." She winked at him, before sobering up, remembering why she was looking for them. "Niña, your mother is asking for you. She almost had a stroke when don Angel told her that you were outside alone with Campo Real's new Administrator," she added, turning towards William. "Which, by the way, isn't too good, do you have any idea of how everyone is going to react to your presence here, boy?"

"Er, no, I don't think I thought that far along," he replied, blushing a little under María's stare. "To tell you the truth I had almost forgotten about the job until Angel mentioned it."

"Why are you here then?"

"He thought I had married Angel, nana," Buffy pointed.

"And what? You came to rob her? Of all the imprudent things…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know it was imprudent, but could you blame me? I come back from a three month long trip and the first thing I do is visit Mr. Giles to see how the paperwork to get his last name is going and he told me that Angel had married Buffy and I—" He turned towards Buffy, taking one of her hands in his and looking deeply into her eyes. "I couldn't bear it, she's the only woman I've loved, I couldn't think of anything but getting her back. I was ready to do everything, to go over everyone to have her."

Buffy brought up her free hand to caress his face. "There's no need for that, love. I am yours."

"No, you are not," María said. "Not yet at least and certainly not before you face the welcome committee at the living room."

"Welcome committee?" Buffy asked.

"Your mother, doña Darla, niña Aimée and don Angel are waiting there. And judging by how some of them reacted to your arrival, William," she replied, throwing him a pointed look. "I'm not too sure of how you're going to be received. Which reminds me, I think it might be better if they don't know about you two, yet."

"Why not, nana?"

"Well, I think the shock of seeing William is enough for today, don't you?"

"Shock?"

"Yes, darling, you, don Angel and your sister were too young when don Rodrigo died and that might be why you didn't recognize him at first, but I'm very sure that won't be the case with your Aunt Darla or your mother."

"I don't think they'll react as badly as you both think," Buffy said, sure that she knew her mother and her aunt well enough.

"Well, I think we'll find out who is right in just a few minutes, won't we?" Spike sighed, sharing a look with María, both of them sure that it wouldn't be pretty.

"Yes, we will and after that's over, you and I are going to have a little talk, William." María smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes and Spike felt a shiver run down his spine, he had the feeling that his past mistakes were coming back to haunt him.

tbc

Oh, btw, will any of you be willing to write a new summary for this story? -battes eyelashes- I'm not too good with those and I think the one I have is not representative of the story anymore. If you're willing, can you send me a private message, pretty please?


	37. Chapter 37

**New Summary (courtesy of the lovely Brat):** William is the love child of a powerful and wealthy landowner, and just when he is about to be accepted into his father's life and family, conspiracies against the two of them send young William to fend for himself. Years later, he returns to build himself a life and he finds a deep, intense and abiding love with Elizabeth Summers. The course of true love never did run smooth, and it seems secrets, lies, and deceits are about to come to light--all of which threaten to tear the couple apart.

A thousand thanks to Windrider, WriterChick1990 and Toniboo, for reviewing; to Brat and MarzBar, for betaing this chapter for me; and to anyone that offered to help me with the summary, I appreciate your interest. :D

Again, sorry for the delay in posting, but things have finally slowed down for me on RL, so I have time to actually listen to what my poor muse has been trying to whisper in my ear.

In this chapter: William is in Campo Real, how will everyone else react to his presence?

Glossary:

Mustia is a hypocritical person. In Spanish, it's equivalent to mosquita muerta, who would generally refer to a person that does underhanded things, generally to take a man from another woman.

**Chapter 37**

"Just remember, do not even look at her while we're around the others," María said to Spike, placing a hand on his forearm as they all began walking back to the house. "Otherwise they'll know immediately about you two and we don't want that…yet."

"Of course, don't worry about it." He nodded, turning to look at Buffy who was walking by his other side. She smiled tenderly at him as she lowered her hand from his forearm until she laced her fingers with his. He smiled back at her, trying not to show how worried he was over what María might want to talk to him about. The woman hadn't been as warm towards him as she'd been the last time they saw each other.

Did she know or even suspected about what had happened between him and Aimée? He had the nagging feeling that she did, they'd gone over all her other objections to their relationship on their last meeting, all except Aimée. And anyone that knew him in Galveston could have told Buffy's nana about them; they weren't exactly discreet while it lasted, well, at least where he was concerned. He almost laughed out loud as he remembered the peasant costume Aimée wore every time she went to meet him, as if that actually would take attention away from her instead of bringing it. He should have seen that as a clue of her true intentions but no, he'd been very naïve regarding Aimée. He could see it now, she just wanted to have fun with him, she never cared for him—not that he cared any more for her than she did for him, but at least he'd been willing to marry her up until the moment he'd seen her sister. Dammit! He wanted to kick himself for his impulsive nature. If he hadn't come to Campo Real as he did, if he'd actually thought things through before acting, then he wouldn't be in so much trouble as he was now. He should have told Buffy _all_ that had happened with her sister when he had the chance, but no, as always he had to do things his way and as always his good luck was bound to end right when he was about to get what he truly wanted more than anything in life: Buffy. She'd been so understanding, so sweet to him, even when he didn't deserve it, especially after thinking that she'd been capable of marrying his brother after promising she'd marry him. And now María wanted to _talk to him_ and had thrown him that unnerving smile. Not good, definitely not good.

He felt he should be thanking his lucky stars that María actually wanted to talk to him about it before telling Buffy anything. But, then again, would he be able to convince Maria or Buffy that whatever he had with Aimée was over and done with, especially if Aimee insisted on acknowledging their nonexistent relationship? God, why hadn't he met Buffy first? Things would be much easier if events had transpired that way.

When they finally reached the main house, he shared a last longing look with Buffy before releasing her hand, his heart swelling at the love that shone in her eyes and that he hoped she could see reciprocated in his, before pushing the front door open, letting them pass inside and following them into the house and then into the living room.

------

Darla was trying to appear as serene as possible as she waited for Rodrigo's bastard (because to her he'd never be anything but that) to make his appearance in the living room. She'd been dreading this moment ever since Angel had told her about offering him the post of Administrator, she just hoped that he had changed through the years and that the resemblance he'd borne to his father when he was younger had disappeared somehow; otherwise who knew what reaction that would elicit in Joyce. The last thing she needed was to be forced to recognize that William was Rodrigo's son or to have to deal with Snyder's exigencies. As it was it seemed that all that was left was for Rodrigo De Alcazar to return from the dead to make her disgrace complete.

And on second thought, this could be the perfect excuse to back down from any deal she'd made with Snyder. It was his own fault that William was back in Campo Real, if he would have taken care of matters as he'd promised, this never would have happened and even if he told anything to Angel, he would surely believe her word over a bitter man's that had just been demoted, wouldn't he?

She was pulled out from her thoughts as Elizabeth and María entered the room, followed closely by a man that was so alike in looks to her late husband that for a moment she imagined it was him, before she reminded herself that he was dead and buried, or at least she hoped he was. She started to catalogue the little things in which they didn't look alike, like the hair or the color of his eyes. _'Oh God, what am I going to do now? He's the practically the spitting image of his father,'_ she thought, a shiver running through her back as she finally gathered her courage to look toward the other people in the living room to gauge their reactions.

Joyce, for once, was rendered speechless, except for the surprise gasp she'd been unable to hold when she'd first seen William, she hadn't said or done anything, except alternatively look between William and Darla, not knowing what to think or say. _'Thank God for small mercies,'_ Darla mused, hoping the woman wouldn't start speaking before they were alone. She would have to confide in her, not that she wanted to, but knowing her sister-in-law it would be for the best or she'd find herself in a bigger mess than she already was.

Aimée's reaction was…interesting to say the least. Her pallor had turned almost greenish and this time she really looked as if she might faint for real, because there was no way that Darla believed that she had fainted that first time. Did that have anything to do with William or had she recognized him? No, that was not probable, she was too young when Rodrigo died, so then… did she know William from before? It was too much of a coincidence that the girl had 'fainted' when she'd seen William outside; Darla made a mental note to investigate this issue further; Could he be the man that had taken her not-so-dear daughter-in-law's virginity? And if so, what was she going to do about it? Angel was so…different now, she just wasn't sure of how he would react if he knew, so maybe for the moment it would be best to keep quiet and wait.

Angel, in the meantime, oblivious to the tension that had set in the room as a dark cloud, called over to his friend. "William, I see María found you," he smiled. "Come, I want to introduce you to the rest of the family." He walked to where his mother stood. "Mother, you remember William, don't you?"

_'Unfortunately.'_, she thought, but knowing she had to keep the appearances in front of her son, at least for the time being, she answered with a tight smile, "Good morning, William. Welcome to Campo Real." She extended her right hand to him, shuddering with something akin to revulsion when Spike took it and gave it a kiss.

"Morning, Ma'am, I see you haven't changed much since we last saw each other," Spike answered, looking right through her act and chuckling when she pulled her hand away from his as fast as she could. No, she definitely hadn't changed at all. Still the same ice queen that she'd been before. If nothing else, just knowing that he could make her this uncomfortable was enough to make him feel better about being in Campo Real.

"And this is my aunt, Joyce Summers." Angel smiled at the still shell-shocked Joyce. "May I introduce Mr. William…er…" he stopped, looking back at William for help.

"Giles…er, William Giles, at your service," he said, throwing an apologetic look towards Buffy, that he hoped was not too obvious or who knew what María might do to him. But what could he do? He wanted, no, needed to make a good impression on Joyce Summers and claiming he was a De Alcazar to his hopefully very soon to be mother-in-law in front of the brother that didn't knew of his existence and his father's wife that judging by her reception was very aware of who he was? Yes, he could see how well that could go, as in not.

"Giles? Are you related to Mr. Rupert Giles?" Joyce asked, confused as never before. How could he be related to Mr. Giles when he looked so much like Rodrigo De Alcazar? She decided not to ask about that though, at least not to them, there'd be time for that when she had a moment alone with Darla.

"Hmm, yes, he's my…er, adoptive father," he supplied. Well, that wasn't exactly a lie, was it? After all, as soon as he signed the papers he'd be Mr. Giles' adoptive son.

"William is Campo Real's new Administrator, Aunt Joyce, and a very good friend of mine," Angel stated, turning to Aimée. "And of course, you've met my beautiful bride, Aimée, already."

He threw a curt nod her way. "Of course, I hope you're feeling better, _doña_ Aimée?" he asked. Whatever did he find appealing in her before? She was nothing compared to Buffy.

"Eh, I-I…yes, I'm feeling a little better, but perhaps I should go rest in my room now. Would you take me there, Angel?" The contempt that had laced his voice when he'd said 'doña' hadn't been lost to her and she'd had more than enough for the day. William wasn't happy and she had to find a way to convince him of continuing their relationship. There was no way she'd settle with her husband's very poor performance after having him, and even if she had to beg, she'd have him again.

"Sure, darling," Angel replied, carrying her in his arms, before turning towards his sister-in-law. "Elizabeth, would you mind showing William to a room on the east wing of the house?" He waited until she nodded in agreement, before continuing, "Did you bring your baggage with you, my friend? I don't think I saw anything outside, but I might be wrong."

"Er, no, I was sort of in a hurry to get here," he said, throwing a heated look to Buffy, who blushed as she noticed.

María rolled her eyes at the exchange. _'Of course, don't worry about it,'_ she mocked his words of before in her mind, as she thanked God that the others seemed to be too preoccupied with their own thoughts to notice the looks William and Elizabeth had been sharing.

"If you could spare a peon for a few hours, maybe he could bring my things from The Sa…er, from my ship," he corrected at the last moment. Yes, it would make a good impression on Buffy's mother to know that her daughter's intended had a ship named 'The Satan', so good that she'd be the first to lock her daughter in the convent and throw away the key.

"Sure, man. Elizabeth can help you with that, too, won't you, dear?" he said and without waiting for an answer he left the room with his bride, never noticing that said bride's face had changed from the almost greenish pallor it taken when William had entered the living room to a not-so-becoming livid red as she'd noticed the looks William and the mustia of her sister had been exchanging; or the growl that William hadn't been able to contain when he'd heard Angel call _his_ Buffy: 'dear'.

tbc

So, with that out of the way, next few chapters will deal with some events that will lead to Buffy and Spike's inevitable wedding, doesn't mean that the road won't be rocky though, so please just bear with me and my muse?


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you to Windrider, WriterChick1990 and Toniboo for reviewing. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me to know you're still reading and enjoying the story. And to Brat, for betaing this chapter for me.

In this chapter: Darla's new plan unravels.

**Chapter 38**

Darla had been focused on everyone's reactions to William's arrival, so the furtive looks that Elizabeth and him had exchanged when they thought no one was watching or Aimée's jealous reaction to those looks, hadn't escaped her notice.

She couldn't care less if William and Elizabeth had met before or just today as Angel had claimed, or even if Aimée had been involved with the blond man as she suspected. The only thing that truly mattered to her at the moment was the idea that had surged in her mind after she realized that her goddaughter and her husband's bastard were so obviously attracted to the other.

If her plan worked she would kill two (or more, as the case might be) birds with one stone. It was almost foolproof, as long as William accepted to be recognized as Rodrigo's son and the De Alcazar name, and there was no way he wouldn't. Especially if she sweetened the deal by offering him some properties and a beautiful bride; and of course, as long as Elizabeth agreed to marry William, which didn't seem quite so impossible after seeing them together earlier today.

It wasn't that she truly wanted her darling Elizabeth to marry William, after all Darla loved the girl almost as if she were her own daughter and she had been truly crushed when Angel decided to marry Aimée instead of the blond girl, but for what she'd just seen she'd seemed more attracted to William than to Riley Finn, who was her son's choice for her, so she was sure that she wouldn't object to her plans either.

Darla just needed to convince Joyce and Angel to help her carry out her plans. She didn't expect it to be too difficult, especially regarding Joyce. The woman would jump at the chance of having her other daughter married to a De Alcazar. Angel though, was another matter. He seemed to be quite fond of William, but who knew how he would react when she told him that William was his half-brother, or to her idea of marrying him off to Elizabeth?

His reaction might be marginally better if it was she the one who told him though, rather than any random stranger that might have known his father in what seemed like another lifetime or even worse, if Snyder decided to open his mouth or show her son the letter he claimed her husband had left. No, it was much better this way, she'd tell him that she didn't realize William was his half-brother until now, she could even show him she was willing to sacrifice her pride and tell the world that her husband had a bastard son, and in turn, she'd be free of Snyder's threats. And even if the damned letter appeared, she could feign ignorance about it and say that she only noticed now that they might be brothers because of William's resemblance to her late husband.

So, all in all, she'd work to her advantage the fact that William had reappeared. She would look magnanimous in her son's eyes, and Snyder wouldn't have as much of a hold over her. And of course, it didn't hurt that her daughter-in-law would probably suffer a coronary in the process.

Just thinking of how much more the redheaded girl would squirm when she discovered what Darla intended, brought a big smile to her face that she quickly hid from the others. Some might try to hinder her plans, but she wasn't about to let them. She needed to do this. This was the only way to stop Snyder from blackmailing her in the future.

Deciding there was no better time than the present to put her plan in motion, Doña Darla pasted what she hoped was a warm smile on her face, and broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the room right after Angel left with Aimée. "Elizabeth, could you do me the favor of showing our guest to his room in the east wing and making sure he has everything he needs while I discuss something with your mother in my study?" Darla asked, smiling even wider when she noticed the bright smile that her goddaughter threw at her. Oh, yes, Elizabeth wouldn't mind at all the plans she had for her.

"Certainly, Aunt Darla," Buffy nodded, surprised by her godmother's request, but not about to question her good luck at being able to spend a little more time with William.

"B-but—" Joyce tried to interject, not too pleased with the idea of her daughter being alone with that man again, even if he looked a lot like Rodrigo De Alcazar, and might actually be related to him, it wasn't proper, but Darla interrupted her.

"You may choose any of the unoccupied rooms that is to your liking, William; and of course, we expect you to join us for supper in about two hours."

"Er, right, thank you," he said, completely floored by Doña Darla's sudden courtesy, but unable to hide that he didn't mind at all spending more time with Buffy as he offered her his arm and they walked out of the room.

María was about to follow them, when Darla's voice stopped her. "María, could you ask Miguel to send a peon to retrieve William's baggage from his ship?"

María looked at Doña Darla with curiosity etched in her face, nodding her acquiescence as she left the room. She couldn't understand why Doña Darla wanted her to leave William and her niña alone; even for the few minutes it would take her to go look for Miguel, or why she had suddenly had such a marked change of attitude regarding William. She'd been almost…civil to him. Not that she could actually ask any of those questions, but there were ways to find out, especially if the two women were going to converse in the study room.

Darla turned towards Cordelia, who had been on the background wondering what that had been all about. "That'd be all for now, Cordelia. I'll be in my study if Angel needs me," she said, dismissing the girl, before turning to Joyce. "Shall we have that talk now, Joyce?"

--------

"See? You were both wrong, Aunt Darla isn't as bad as you thought," Buffy said happily when María joined them in the hall outside the living room.

"Hmm, we'll see, niña, we'll see," María replied, sharing a worried look with William. They both knew that it wasn't like Doña Darla to change her attitude so drastically towards anybody; she had to be planning something, but what? She knew firsthand that the woman couldn't be trusted and she had the feeling that her niña would be caught in the middle somehow in all this.

"In the meantime, explain something to me…is it so difficult for you two to follow the simplest of instructions?" She threw them an annoyed look. "It'd be a miracle if someone inside that room _didn't_ notice how you feel for the other. _Of course, don't you worry_," she mocked William's words, out loud this time. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"I'm sorry," he said, pouting slightly, before turning toward Buffy and enveloping her in a loving look that earned him a blush from her. "But look at her, how could I not? She's so beautiful, she looks like an angel; you couldn't expect me not to watch her, could you?"

The older woman sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes once more. "You know what? I'm not in the mood to get into this right now, so…is there anyone in particular that the peón should ask for in your ship?" she asked William.

"Eh, yes, he can ask for Xander," Spike answered, even more confused than before. María was actually going to leave him alone with Buffy and Doña Darla had been civil to him? Maybe his luck was improving.

"Bueno," María said, smiling at him in that unnerving way that was beginning to grate on his nerves. "And before you go and celebrate that I'm leaving you alone with mi niña, just know that I won't be long and afterwards, you and I will have a very long conversation, comprende?"

Spike gulped visibly. Then again, maybe not. "Y-yes, si…er, Ma'am."

--------

Darla felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she entered her study room followed by Joyce; and well, at least part of it had. She inhaled deeply, steeling herself for the part she'd have to play with her sister-in-law. "I imagine you have some questions about William, dear?"

"Yes, I do have some, but I-I decided not to ask them before out of respect to you," Joyce said shakily.

"And I thank you for that, Joyce. I know it must have been difficult not to ask then."

"A little, maybe." Joyce laced her hands over her lap, sighing. She really didn't want to upset Darla but she needed to know if her suspicions were right. "It's just that…well, I know it's none of my business, but it's just that he's…he looks so much like…"

"Like Rodrigo?" Darla supplied, continuing right after Joyce nodded. "Yes, I have to agree he does look a lot like him."

"A-are they…related?"

Darla shrugged, sighing. "I can't see how they could not be. Being honest with you, well, I-I had my suspicions before…before Rodrigo d-died." Her voice trembled and her eyes filled with unshed tears, making it seem to Joyce like she really found it difficult to talk about that, when in reality she was only preparing the foundation for her plan to work.

"Suspicions?" Joyce asked softly, moved by her sister-in-law's distress but curious over what she was going to tell her.

"Rodrigo b-brought William here before he died, he didn't tell me anything but I…I suspected that he might be his son because of their resemblance. Then Rodrigo died and William escaped, and well, I convinced myself that it had just been my imagination. It isn't though, no one that knew Rodrigo, and now sees William, could say he isn't his s-son," she said shakily, as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry. What are you going to do now?"

"I-I think I should acknowledge him as Rodrigo's son, give him his rightful name and maybe some properties, i-it's the right thing to do."

"Oh, you're an angel, Darla, not many women—myself included—would do something like that."

"I know, but you saw how much Angel likes him, and well, it's not really his fault." Darla dabbed at her cheeks delicately with a handkerchief cleaning her tears.

"You're right, of course."

"A-and well, we could find him a suitable wife, you know? Someone of our social station, after all, he'll be a De Alcazar."

"Certainly." Joyce nodded, thinking of Elizabeth immediately. William seemed a little too rough for her tastes, but he was a De Alcazar and Darla said she'd give him properties. Not even with Angel providing her of a sizeable dowry would her daughter make a better marriage. "Hmm, what do you think of Elizabeth?"

Darla suppressed the smile that threatened to bloom on her face and blow off her charade, by biting the inside of her cheek. Joyce took the bait, hook, line and sinker. "What of Elizabeth?" she asked, feigning an innocence she was far away from feeling.

"Well, she's a beautiful girl with good moral principles, and I think she'd be an excellent wife for William."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of her, but I think you're right, she'd be perfect for William. But…do you think she would agree?"

"She will if we both ask her."

"I think it might be better if I ask William what he thinks about it first, so he could court her. To give her the illusion that this will be a love marriage? You know how Elizabeth is with these things."

"But, of course, that's a wonderful idea."

As Joyce talked about wedding details, Darla let her mind wander as she thought how much better her life would be once William was recognized as her husband's son and he and Elizabeth married. Snyder would probably throw a fit, but he wouldn't be able to do anything against her. Once she did this, Rodrigo's letter wouldn't be of importance anymore and she'd finally be free of the awful man's blackmail. Nothing else mattered but that.

-------

María almost couldn't give credit to what she'd heard from her post under the study room's window. Almost, because she knew Doña Darla was capable of doing just about anything if it suited her plans. Only in this case what Campo Real's mistress wanted actually worked for the plans William, Elizabeth, and her were designing. She wouldn't say anything to them though, not yet, she had to talk with William about Aimée first.

----------

Aimée was fuming as she paced back and forth in her room. She had begged Angel to leave her alone as soon as he'd placed her over their bed claiming that she needed some sleep, but sleep was the least of her preoccupations at the moment.

What on Earth had _that_ been about? She understood that William was jealous—after all she had married his friend, which all in itself was something she hadn't completely digested either—but that didn't mean that he had to be exchanging that kind of looks with her dull sister, did it? The only explanation she'd been able to come up with was that he was using Elizabeth to make Aimée jealous and oh God, it was working. She was so jealous she almost exposed herself in the living room.

What to do now? She needed William to understand that even if she married Angel, there was no reason for them to stop their affair. She'd even beg him if needed, she'd be willing to give up anything—except her position as Campo Real's mistress of course—so he would envelop her in his strong arms again and bring her to the stars.

Yes, she'd do that; as soon as it was safe she'd visit him in his rooms and let him know in no uncertain terms that she was ready and willing to continue their relationship where they had left it. And in the meantime, she'd have a little conversation with her sister, just in case. Not that she thought William could really be interested in her, but she would do it as a precautionary measure.

No one was going to take William away from her, no one, especially not her sister.

tbc

Next chapter: A Spuffy moment and the long awaited William/María conversation.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you: amy-the-rat and WriterChick1990, for reviewing. And to MarzBar for her very thorough beta. I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter (again), I know I offered María and Spike's conversation for this chapter, but it's been too long since the last chapter and I thought to offer you this little interlude. Hope you don't mind too much?

**Chapter 39**

'_Elizabeth was the one that was supposed to marry Angel, they even were betrothed…'_

Spike kept replaying Aimée's statement over and over in his mind as Buffy and he walked side by side down a long corridor that led towards the east wing of Campo Real's main house. At first, he'd been too distracted trying to convince Buffy that she was the real reason he'd come to Campo Real and afterwards by her sweet submission to his kisses and the welcoming party in the living room to think about that, but after listening to Angel calling her _'dear'_, it had returned to him in full force, right along with his jealous streak.

But no, that couldn't be true. It had to be another lie to add to the many Aimée had already told him, after all she'd been trying to convince him of continuing their affair when she told him, so he figured it had to be a ruse to take the attention off the fact that she had married while he'd been away. And furthermore, neither Buffy nor María had ever mentioned anything about a betrothal to his brother; she'd been a novice when he'd met her and there was no way that she had been planning to be a nun if she'd been engaged to Angel, was there? Especially if things happened the way Aimée had told him. He wouldn't even offend Buffy by asking her if it was true, they'd just reunited after three long months of not seeing each other and he refused to ruin everything because of something that must be a lie concocted by her sister.

_'But Angel called her 'dear','_ his treacherous mind supplied. He almost growled again at that, clenching his fists and tightening his jaw as he tried to control his rage against his brother. Why the hell did he call her that? Was it commonplace in their social circle for men to call women that were not their wives like that? If it was he simply didn't care, he'd just have to make sure to let any other men know that no one but him could call _his Buffy_ by any term of endearment. Those were reserved for him and him alone.

Feeling somewhat better by this resolution, now he just had to go through the dreaded conversation with María and charm her as she'd never been charmed. The woman could be downright terrifying, but he could deal with her. He'd fought against some of the most feared pirates in the Atlantic Ocean and survived, now hadn't he? María couldn't be worse than them, could she? An image of María's cold eyes as she smiled at him came unbidden to his mind and he couldn't repress the shudder that went through him. On second thought, maybe he could delay his conversation with Buffy's nana until after they were married? He had the feeling that if María said she shouldn't marry him, Buffy might actually listen to her. Dammit! He knew he should have taken her away with him to the Satan and set sail until they found a place where no one could ever find them.

He glanced at her and sighed, he was still more than half-tempted to do so right now, but he knew he shouldn't, she deserved to have the wedding of her dreams. She deserved everything and he would do his best to give it to her, even if it killed him.

Meanwhile, Buffy's thoughts revolved mostly around María and her insistence on talking to William alone. What did she want to talk to him about? What if she had found out about Aimée and whatever kind of relationship she'd had with William?

And if she was right, she just hoped that William would be able to convince her nana of the truth of his feelings for her, otherwise marrying him might prove to be even more difficult than it would be.

At least now, she felt more certain that William truly loved her and it hadn't all been just a dream. There were no more doubts in her mind that he was in love with her, she could feel it with all of her, in every look, every smile, in every wonderful kiss they'd shared, and especially the way he'd treated her sister while they were in the living room. If nothing else, the disdainful looks and contemptuous tone he had used with Aimée when they were in the living room had accomplished that. Buffy smiled to herself, oh, yes, she'd certainly enjoyed watching her sister's discomfort at William's obvious focus on her and not because she wanted to get back at Aimée for what she'd done, no, not all. She'd enjoyed it because it had been the proof she'd needed to realize that whatever existed between her sister and her fiancée was done and over with, at least on William's part. Buffy was quite sure that Aimée wouldn't give up the idea of rekindling her affair with him regardless of the fact that she was married to Angel, but she'd also probably try to create troubles between her and William. Not that she would let her sister win this time, she might have taken Angel from her—who truth be told had never really been hers—but William was another matter entirely, he was hers and she wouldn't give him up, not for her sister, not for anyone or anything.

Buffy glanced towards William and sighed. God, she had missed him so much, she almost couldn't believe that he was right there by her side, that he wanted to marry her, but he was too far away. She knew that they had to keep the appearances for the sake of her reputation, but it had already been too long since she'd felt his kisses, since she'd felt his strong arms around her. She looked at her surroundings and noticed that they were already in the east wing, so putting her left hand over William's arm to stop him; she opened the door to her right and pulled him inside.

-------

As María walked towards the stables to ask Miguel to go to William's ship for his things, her mind spun with the implications of what she'd just heard. Doña Darla wanted to recognize William as a De Alcazar with all that that entailed and had even made it so that doña Joyce thought that it had been her idea to marry off Elizabeth to William. She had to give it to her; the woman certainly knew how to manipulate and twist things and people to her convenience. She was well aware that this could make everything so much easier for all of them, after all it was the opportunity they've been praying for, William would have his rightful last name and they would be…well, not exactly forced, but encouraged to marry by both doña Joyce and doña Darla. She remembered doña Darla's suggestion of talking to William first to test the waters, so to speak, to convince him of the convenience of marrying Elizabeth and luring her into a supposed marriage for love. Ha, if only they knew! She was sure the both of them would be ecstatic at the chance given, not that she truly could blame them.

But the Aimée issue hadn't been resolved, who knew how her niña would react when faced with the fact that her sister—the same one that had stolen her so-called fiancé—had also been involved with William? Or even worse, who knew what Aimée might do or say to impede this wedding? She sighed heavily, what to do, what to do? She had to talk with William, she knew that she couldn't stop them from marrying, especially not if doña Darla and doña Joyce were all for it, but she could make sure that it was made in a way that wouldn't result in her niña being hurt.

-----

As soon as the door closed behind him, Spike found himself with his back pressed to the door and his golden goddess pressed to his chest. Not that he was complaining, mind you, especially not when he found himself drowning in the emerald green of her eyes that seemed to twinkle with mischief as she coyly slid her hands up his chest until she twined them on the back of his neck, standing in her tiptoes as she pressed her body even closer to his and her lips began caressing his jaw line in their quest for his mouth.

He let her take the initiative, curious as to what might have caused this change in her usually very shy behavior towards him, but unwilling to try to stop her ministrations long enough to ask her, especially after she finally captured his lips with hers and the world disappeared all over again. There was nothing better than this, nothing better than to feel her melting in his arms, nothing better than to feel her mouth opening under his as she moaned his name, as they fell deeper and deeper into the spell of their kisses.

He put his hands around her waist, tightening his grip as he pulled her even closer to him, until her feet no longer touched the floor, until he felt how her heart beat wildly in her chest as if it were his. Heaven, this had to be what heaven felt like. He groaned as he tilted his head to take fuller possession of her mouth. She was as soft and pliant as she'd always been, but this time instead of just allowing him to do with her as he wished, she was kissing him back as if her life depended upon it, her hands caressing his back and threading through his hair as she did so and hell if she wasn't making it difficult for him to remember that he _had_ to wait until they were married to have her or María would probably have his balls for breakfast. Not that he cared about that after Buffy pulled her mouth away from his and nibbled and nipped along his jaw towards his ear, where she breathlessly murmured how much she loved him, how she hardly could wait to be his wife.

Inflamed by her words and unable to contain himself or his desire for her any longer, he turned them until she was the one with her back pushed against the door, still with her feet off the floor, he put one of his legs inside hers pressing until he could feel his knee making contact with the door even through the dozen or so of petticoats she must be wearing under her dress, so he could hold her weight with it and leave his hands free to roam over her body at will, as he ground himself on her thigh, reveling in the breathy little moans and mewls that she made as he kissed and touched her more passionately than ever before.

His hands ghosted over her breasts as he moved them to thread into her hair and he felt the shiver that ran through her all the way to his cock and strangely enough that was what made him stop. Things were quickly escalating out of control and it was up to him to do the right thing.

He pulled apart from Buffy, lowering her to the floor, gazing into her upturned face as they both panted. She opened her eyes slowly and he couldn't help but feel proud at the dazed look in them, the slightly swollen lips or the disarray of her hair. He'd done that, she looked like she'd been very thoroughly kissed and to him she had never looked more beautiful to him than at that moment.

But as things were if María entered the room right now, she'd notice what they'd been up to and she wouldn't be happy at all and he needed to get in her good graces and not alienate her, and even if he hadn't cared about _that_ five minutes, hell, even five seconds ago, he did now. He had to protect Buffy from him, at least until they were married, then all bets were off.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but may I ask what brought this on? Just so I can do it again, I mean." He smirked when Buffy blushed and lowered her head shyly.

"I-I…it's just that, well, I just wanted to let you know that I believe you." When he looked at her questioningly, she elaborated, "About Aimée?"

"Oh, and what does Aimée have to do with this?" He pointed from him to her.

She shrugged, blushing even more to his delight. "Well, let's just say that now I don't have any more doubts that you love me and not her."

He smiled, replying, "That all?" It definitely wouldn't be difficult to keep that up, not at all.

She nodded. "That and I just felt that you had been too far away for too long already and I couldn't stand it anymore."

"Well then by all means, please feel free to kiss me like that anytime you're up for it. I promise I won't mind." He winked at her. "Now how about you show me the rest of my new room?"

"This one? You haven't even seen the others."

"Oh, baby, this one already has very sweet memories of the two of us. No way I'm giving this room up." He leered at her, chuckling when she got even more flustered than she already was, if that was even possible. '_God! Could she be any more adorable?_' he thought as he followed her to inspect the space.

tbc

I know I'm a little rusty with this kind of scenes, hope it wasn't too bad?


	40. Chapter 40 Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Reposted the last chapter (40), 'cause I messed up with the editing, a huge thanks to Deb for the heads up.**

Okay, so again I'm very sorry for taking so long to update this story, but this chapter was very difficult to write and you'll find out why soon enough. Anyway, even with as difficult as it was to write it, I'm feeling a bit better about it now that MarzBar said she liked it, although she wasn't too sure you'll be too keen on the ending. wide evil grin

I have some good news, with the help of my dear friend Yani, I have outlined the next ten chapters or so of the story and my muse seems to be in angsty mode, so I think I'll concentrate on this story for a bit. The not so good news is that we're in for a bit of Spuffy angst beginning in this chapter; however, I can promise that I won't drag it any more than I have to and it will be mostly resolved in 2 or 3 more chapters. It's too exhausting to write angst and I'm not looking forward to the migraines that are to come because of it. So, that said, I really hope you're still with me with this story.

Thank you, amy-the-rat (could you leave me your e-mail addy to answer your reviews?) and WriterChick1990, for reviewing. I know I've been very bad with answering reviews lately, I promise I'll try to do better in the future. And of course, as always, a huge thank you to MarzBar for betaing this chapter for me.

**Chapter 40. Curiosity Killed The Cat**

Buffy and Spike stood side by side on the threshold that led from the anteroom into the bedroom, each of them wearing almost identical astounded expressions, but their reasons for them couldn't have been more different if they'd tried.

For Buffy it had been as if the sight of the massive four-poster bed propped against one of the walls, had finally lifted the haze that clouded her mind whenever William was nearby. She was horrified for what she would have allowed to happen if he'd not stopped when he did, for being the one that actually initiated it, for feeling all these peculiar emotions that were coursing through her veins and that made her body tingle in all sorts of odd places.

It had all happened too fast, from the moment he'd burst into her life he had swept her off her feet and Angel, her sister and everything in between had disappeared. She had completely forgotten how she was supposed to behave, all she'd been taught since she was a little girl, all she'd believed in for so many years. She'd forgotten everything, except how wonderful it felt to be in his arms, how wonderful it felt to be in love and be loved in return and how much she wanted to become his wife.

And now here she was, in William's room, alone with him, and if anyone other than María were to find them there, especially with her looking as thoroughly kissed as she imagined she looked right now… She shook her head, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, as she tried to calm herself, which was not an easy feat since her eyes were still fixed on the huge bed—the mute witness of what she almost did, of what she could have probably done if William hadn't stopped them when he did—all the while moving backwards until her back was pressed against the front door, the very closed front door. The same door that had closed when she pushed him into it as they'd come inside the room. _'Uh-oh,'_ she thought, bumping her head against the door.

--------

Spike, for his part, was so impressed with his new quarters that he hadn't even noticed that Buffy was no longer by his side.

He didn't think he'd ever been in such a luxurious room in all his life, especially considering he'd spent most of it living aboard the Satan and before that in his stepfather's house where he'd been relegated to the servant's quarters. He'd been in Campo Real for only a day before his father died and he'd spent most of that day playing with Angel; so he really hadn't had the chance to explore the house back then and never imagined that any of the rooms could be so magnificent. His eyes lingered on the four poster bed and the gorgeous mahogany furniture that complemented the room.

He wasn't sure what he'd expected to find when Doña Darla mentioned that he'd be placed on the East Wing of Campo Real, but it surely hadn't been this. He'd never expected that she would actually place him in what had to be a guest room, rather than in one of the servants' quarters. Maybe the woman wasn't as bad as he remembered from his childhood? He almost laughed aloud at that. No, Doña Darla was still the same cold, manipulative woman he'd met twelve years ago, of that he was sure. His father's widow had to be planning something, and those plans must include him and Buffy in some way, otherwise she wouldn't have sent her to show him his room and unchaperoned at that. He didn't have that much knowledge of how people behaved themselves in their social circles, but the astonished looks in the faces of his future mother-in-law and María told him that it wasn't commonplace to do that.

He heard a little thump and it was then that he realized Buffy was no longer by his side. Frowning, he turned towards the noise to find her there, almost plastered against the door appearing almost… panicked; her eyes fixed in a spot beneath him as her chest heaved, as if she was finding it difficult to breathe.

He took a step towards her and that movement seemed to wake her up from whatever stupor she was in, she glanced towards him and before he knew what was happening, she was opening the door behind her and escaping through it.

-----

From the corner of her eye, she saw William take a step toward her and the suddenness of the movement shook her from her almost trancelike state, finally allowing her to tear her eyes away from the bed and set them in his. The confusion she found in them, only added to her own. She knew he couldn't understand what was happening, but she was too baffled by her behavior at that moment to even think of explaining it to him. Her only clear thought was that she needed to escape, to run away from his room before anything else could happen, before anyone could find them there alone, before the walls of the room closed in on her and left her trapped inside. She moved her hand blindly as she tried to find the doorknob, and as soon as she felt it she opened the door and escaped through it, running as fast as her dress let her toward the exit and into the garden.

-----

Spike froze for what could have been seconds, but felt like hours to him, unable to fully grasp what had happened, until he spurred himself into action. It didn't matter what had happened, what mattered was what the bloody hell was he still doing in his room, when he should be running after Buffy and finding out exactly what had spooked her, because if there was anything he could be sure of it was that she'd been unmistakably afraid when she looked at him. Of what? Well, that's what he would find out as soon as he found her. He stepped out of his room and was about to walk down the hallway to find the closest exit when he felt a hand on his arm halting him. He turned intent on lashing out at the person that had dared interrupt him from finding out what the hell was wrong with his Buffy, only to find a frowning María standing by his side.

"What happened in here, William?" she asked threateningly, ready to defend her charge if needed, as she glanced between the now empty hallway and him. "I just saw mi Niña run away as if she'd seen the devil."

He sighed miserably, casting a hand over his hair. "Hell if I know. We were alright one minute and at the next…she just ran away." And now he wouldn't find out what had happened any time soon, not if the damned woman didn't let him.

"Just like that? You didn't tell her anything that might have upset her," she pressed, thinking he might have told her beloved Niña about his relationship with Aimée. She toyed with the idea of going after the girl, but decided that the conversation she needed to have with William was long overdue as it was. She could find her Niña after William had confirmed or denied the relationship she suspected he had with Aimée; and if he confirmed it, she would make sure he told Elizabeth about it or she would do it herself.

"No, nothing," he replied unsurely, as he wracked his brain, replaying everything that had happened since they entered the room and he found nothing that could have made her act like she had. "She was showing me the room one moment and on the next, she was running out of the room."

"Hmm, that's odd. It might be for the best though; you and I have a conversation pending." She smiled inwardly, enjoying his obvious discomfort at the prospect of their 'talk'. She knew she couldn't do anything to stop their wedding, especially not now that she'd learned of Doña Darla's plans, but that didn't mean that she couldn't make sure that her beloved Niña entered this marriage with her eyes wide open about any involvement her future husband might have had with her sister.

He swallowed visibly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he did; it seemed the time for the dreaded conversation had finally come. Knowing there was no way he'd get out of this, he nodded and followed María into the anteroom again, this time leaving the door open in case Buffy returned.

The older woman entered the room, sitting on one of the chairs, taking her time to accommodate the skirts of her dress on it, while making Spike nervous as hell over what she might want to talk about. He had the slight suspicion he wouldn't like it one bit. He sat on the chair directly in front of her, waiting for the Inquisition to begin as he nervously thrummed his fingers on the armrest.

"So, William, I want to know what kind of relationship did you have with Aimée?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"It's a waste of time, in this case, mine," she threw him a pointed look. "Now, answer."

"Erm, well," he inhaled deeply before continuing, knowing how much hanged on his answer and María's reaction to it. "I-I thought of marrying her before I met Elizabeth."

"U-huh, and?"

"And then I met your Niña and we fell in love and I asked her to marry me instead, and that's all," he answered, hoping against hope that the older woman decided not to press him into tell her anything else.

"And?"

"And what? I've already told you that's all."

"Yes, I heard you, but I also know that that's not all. I want to know _exactly_ what you had to do with Aimée for her to have to go to the lengths she had to in order to pretend she was still a virgin on her wedding night when she wasn't anymore."

"I-I…"

She sighed wearily. "Look, William, I heard rumors in Galveston that Aimée and you were involved, so don't even bother denying it." She waited with bated breath for his confirmation or denial; she truly didn't want him to confirm her suspicions, and she hadn't wanted to put all her cards on the table all at once, but she needed to know the truth.

"All right, all right, I had an affair with her, that what you wanted to know?" He lowered his head in shame. He should have known that his past indiscretions would come and bite him in the ass. He should have told Elizabeth when he had the chance, now it was too late and who knew how she would react to this?

"Er, yes," she cleared her throat, closing her eyes dismally. Oh God, yes, she'd wanted to know, but now that she did…now, what should she do now?

Spike looked at her then, something in her voice had sounded odd and her expression only confirmed his suspicion. "And you didn't know, did you? You tricked me into telling you."

"Well, yes, you were being difficult," she answered matter-of-factly. "And truly, Aimée and you weren't exactly discreet, as it is you should be thankful Elizabeth didn't hear any of the rumors circulating in Galveston. Because… she doesn't know about that, does she?"

"She knows I thought of marrying her sister before we met."

"So, she doesn't know that Aimée was yours?" He shook his head no. "You have to tell her, William. If you don't, I will, and believe me, for as bad as it can be when you or I do tell her, it would be a thousand times worse if she hears it from Aimée."

"She wouldn't dare." He paled. "Would she?"

María laughed humorlessly. "My dear boy, you're so naïve. If Aimée has the opportunity of hurting her sister in any way, she will take it, consequences be damned."

---------

_In the meantime_

Buffy had stopped running as soon as she reached the garden, breathing erratically due to the run and her inner turmoil, clutching a hand over her heart because it was beating so hard that it felt as if it was about to escape from her chest. She sat on one of the garden benches, trying to gather her bearings and decide what she would do now. As her breath and heart slowly regained its rhythm, she began calming down, thinking about what had happened in William's room, as she started to wonder if she hadn't overreacted.

Yes, she was a well-raised lady and as such she had to observe a certain code of conduct, even with or rather, especially with, her fiancé. But at the same time William didn't seem to mind that she acted like _that_ with him; if anything, he'd seemed pleasantly surprised that she wasn't as shy with him as she'd been before. Maybe all she needed was to tell him how she felt; yes, that's what she was going to do and there was no better time than the present to do it.

Feeling much better with herself after her resolution, she walked back into the house, but as she neared his room, she heard voices coming from his room. Curious as to who he could be talking with, she got closer to the door, mindful of not letting William or the other person see her.

"It's a waste of time, in this case, mine," she heard. _'María? What's María doing…'_ she asked herself. Oh, that's right, she'd told William she wanted to talk to him.

Buffy hadn't meant to eavesdrop on their conversation, she truly hadn't, but then she'd heard her sister's name and she hadn't been able to help herself. She listened to her nana telling William that Aimée hadn't been a virgin when she married Angel. She listened to her nana confronting him and daring him to deny it, and all the while she waited, she prayed, she begged to God and every Saint she could think of, that he would deny it. That William would say that it wasn't true, that they were all lies, only that. But he didn't.

Her heart broke in a thousand pieces as she heard him say instead, "All right, all right, I had an affair with her, that what you wanted to know?"

Unable to listen to anything else, she did her best not to do make any noises as she walked back to the garden and once she was outside the house, she ran and ran until she finally reached her room, her haven. The only place where she could be alone and cry, scream, tear her heart off her chest so it wouldn't hurt so much, beg that this was only a nightmare or pray that somehow she could travel back in time and prevent herself from listening that Aimée, as always, had taken what she considered hers before she had a chance to.

--------

She was panting when she finally entered her room, closing the door behind her as she thanked God that no one had stopped her on her way; because if they had, she wasn't sure how she would have reacted then.

She was about to let the first tears fall when she heard, "I was wondering when you were going to return, _sister_." Aimée got up from the chair she'd been occupying while waiting for Buffy and walked toward her. "You and I need to have a little heart to heart."

"A heart to heart?" Buffy repeated, startled as she realized that she'd been so caught up in her misery, that she hadn't even seen her sister until she talked. Well, at least, she hadn't been crying when she entered the room, she refused to let her sister see her broken.

"Yes."

"I don't think we can, because you don't have one."

"Oh, Elizabeth, you wound me. How can you say something so evil to me, your own little sister?" Aimée said, with a mocking smile in her face.

"What do you want, Aimée? I don't have time for your petty games," Buffy gritted through her teeth.

"Oh, temper, temper. Are you sure they didn't throw you out of the Convent because of it?"

"Ha, ha, you're too funny. What do you want, Aimée?"

"I just wanted to do you a favor, but if you're going to be like that, I'll..."

"A favor? You want to do me a favor? Please. As if I'm going to believe you."

"Well, think of it as a friendly advice then." She shrugged at Buffy's incredulous stare, before saying, "I saw how William was looking at you in the living room."

"And what does _that_ have to do with _anything_?"

"I just want you to know that he's only paying attention to you to make me jealous. He wants me back, you see? And he's willing to do anything to accomplish it."

"I see and why do you care if he pays attention to me if you're so sure that he's not interested in me? And anyway, didn't you tell me that he was just an insane fisherman, and that you had nothing to do with him? Why would he go to that much trouble for a mere acquaintance?"

"Fine, you want to know the truth? I was his." She smiled evilly. "He and I were lovers and we will be again, that's why he's here and you're nothing but a distraction so no one will notice."

"You said you loved Angel." Buffy clenched her hands into fists; she didn't think she'd ever be as close to hitting someone as she was to hitting her sister at the moment.

"And you believed me?" She laughed humorlessly. "I love Angel alright, I love his riches, I love his properties, but I'm not entirely sure I like him. But I love William, I love the way he makes my body sing when he makes me his and he'll be mine again, make no mistake about that."

"I thought he was the one trying to get you back, wasn't that what you said, _sister_? Or is that just another one of your lies?"

"You can think what you want, I don't care. The only thing you can be sure of is that no matter what you do, William will never be yours because he was mine first and he'll always be."

"I-I'll tell Angel."

"Try. Who do you think he'll believe, Elizabeth, his loving wife or you, the scorned sister-in-law, the same that's still in love with him and will do anything to create problems in his marriage?"

"I'm not in love with Angel!"

"Sure, he'll believe that," Aimée rolled her eyes at her sister's naiveté. "He will believe anything I tell him, my dear sister," she said, her voice laced with false sweetness. "And you won't be able to prove anything, not now, not ever."

Sure that Elizabeth wouldn't dare tell Angel about their conversation, Aimée walked out of her sister's room and closed the door, never noticing the person hidden on an alcove on the hallway and that had heard their entire conversation.

tbc

hides


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you, Kaoru-890 and WriterChick1990, for reviewing. My muse is thankful for the lovely reviews, too, and because of that, I finished this chapter in under a week. There probably won't be any more updates until I finish a short Christmas story I'm working on though, but who knows? Anything can happen. ;) I also want to thank ImbloodyEnglish and MarzBar for betaing this chapter for me.

Summary: What will Buffy do now? The identity of the mysterious eavesdropper is revealed weg and the rest of William and María's conversation.

**Chapter 41**

Buffy sat on her bed wearily after her sister left the room. She felt completely drained after all she'd been through this day. Although by far, the worst of it all had been finding out the way she had that Aimée and William had been lovers. Hearing William and María talking about it and then having her sister rub her face in it… she shuddered as her heart shattered in a million fragments, the pain of their betrayal becoming almost unbearable as it threatened to overcome her. She almost couldn't believe that Aimée had so flippantly admitted that she'd never loved Angel, that she'd been William's lover, and that she would stop at nothing to get William back. Almost, because at this point she really believed that her sister was capable of anything with complete disregard for the consequences. And what of William, had he been playing with her feelings all along, using her as a _'distraction'_ as her sister thought or had he really fallen in love with her as he'd claimed? He'd seemed so sincere and she'd wanted to believe him. But even if he did love her, could she get over the fact that he and her sister were lovers at one time? And María, how could she not tell her about this, especially when she knew firsthand how much it had hurt her to lose Angel to Aimée?

She had so many questions that she truly didn't know what to think anymore and honestly, she didn't want to think about any of it for the moment. She wished she could just curl up in her bed and cry until she had no more tears, until she had expelled William and all that he meant to her from her heart and her life, until his and María's betrayal didn't hurt as much as it did now, until she could move on and forget all that she'd lived through this day. But she couldn't, not for now at least. For now she needed to decide what she was going to do with her life. There'd be time to cry later, to somehow mend her broken heart and with any luck, to forget the deep and abiding love she still felt for William.

One thing was clear though, she couldn't stay in Campo Real for another second. She simply couldn't stay and face William, María or Aimée at the moment, she simply couldn't. Not now, maybe not ever. But where could she go? Their house in Galveston would be the first place where they'd look for her. She needed to go somewhere else, someplace safe and peaceful, where she could heal from this. _'But where could I go, where?'_ she asked herself, as she thought of the possibilities with her house out of the question. She could go to her Aunt Francesca's house in Boston, but just thinking of traveling cross-country un-chaperoned, with all the dangers it presented… she shivered. No, that was not an option, at least not unless she couldn't find any other place to go. _'The Convent!'_ her mind finally supplied.

Yes, the Convent would be the perfect place to hide. Sister Margaret had made her promise that she'd return to her if she ever needed it, even though at the time Buffy had hoped it would never be necessary. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of how naïve she'd been, but she hurriedly wiped them away before inhaling deeply and trying to calm down. There was no time for crying right now, she had to plan her escape.

How could she leave Campo Real without anyone noticing? She couldn't take any clothes with her; that was for sure. But that wasn't really a problem, she had more than enough clothes in her house in Galveston and she could collect some up before going to the Convent, not that she'd need any if she stayed there, but still it was better to be prepared. Because she'd been going riding nearly every day since she'd arrived at Campo Real, she could ask one of the peons to saddle her horse and no one would think it odd if she went out today; at least not until it was too late.

"Yes, this could actually work," she said out loud, before taking her riding attire and the small purse that contained most of her savings out from the armoire. Her savings didn't amount to much, but they could be useful in the future if she decided to leave the Convent.

Before she changed and got ready to leave, she had to make sure everyone knew she was not to be disturbed. She wrote a quick note to her Aunt Darla, excusing herself from dinner and then she opened the door to her room, not surprised to find a maid outside in the hallway. With a house the size of Campo Real, there were always maids up and about in the hallways, cleaning or just being there in case any of the family or guests needed something.

"Rosita, could you please deliver this note to my Aunt Darla for me?" she said, relieved that it had been one of the maids she'd known from her previous visits to Campo Real.

"Certainly, Señorita Elizabeth." The young girl curtsied, but before she could take the note from her hands, Buffy swayed as if she were about to faint. "Oh Dios, are you all right?" she asked concerned, moving to the blonde girl's side.

"I-it's just the heat; today has been especially hot here in Campo Real."

"Maybe if you rest for a while you'll feel better, do you want me to bring you anything? Or maybe I should go and try to find Doña María?"

Buffy paled. No, that wouldn't do. "No, no, please don't. I-I'm sure that if I go to bed right now and rest, I'll be as good as new tomorrow in the morning. I don't want to worry my mother or María unnecessarily, so if any of them asks you, could you tell them that I had a mild headache and went to bed early and to please not disturb me until the morning?"

"Of course, Señorita. Do you need me to help you get ready for bed?"

"No, don't worry, I can manage on my own," she answered, smiling softly at the maid before entering her room and locking the door behind her.

She reclined on the door afterwards and closed her eyes. She hated that she'd had to deceive Rosita into thinking she was sick, but in this case it couldn't be avoided, otherwise her plan wouldn't work and she needed it to work. She sighed and opened her eyes, before walking to her bed to begin changing her clothes.

When she finished getting dressed, she arranged the pillows to look as if she were asleep in her bed, just in case someone managed to get into the room, then took her purse from the vanity before walking through the French doors that led from her room into the garden. She scanned the area, hoping that there wouldn't be any peones or maids—or even worse, William or María—around and once she made sure the coast was clear, she closed the doors and stepped into the garden.

She avoided the walking paths, but even then she was surprised and thankful that even with as huge as Campo Real was and with as many servants that worked there, she didn't find anyone until she reached the stables.

Buffy exhaled a relieved sigh when she found the stables deserted, aside from a young peón that had been on his way back to work in the fields and offered to saddle a horse for her. She couldn't believe her luck when the peón told her that he hardly ever visited the main house, but that that day he'd been sent to fetch some tools to repair a fence and that the next day, he and some of the other peones were going on a week-long trip to Velasco to sell some cattle at the fair.

Perfect. Everything had gone as it should so far. It seemed things were finally looking up for her on this hellish day.

-----

"And are you completely certain that it was Aimée?" Darla asked. She almost couldn't believe what Cordelia had just related her. It simply was too good to be true.

"Yes, I am, Doña Darla. I saw her leaving Señorita Elizabeth's room afterwards," the girl nodded.

Darla smiled wistfully, she'd always known that Aimée was nothing but a gold-digging whore with more nonsense than common sense and what Cordelia had heard straight from the girl's mouth was all the confirmation she needed. Her smile waned as she considered that Angel wouldn't be as easily convinced. He was completely blinded by Aimée and he wouldn't believe anything they said against her unless they could prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Cordelia's word simply wouldn't be enough to convince him.

She was painfully aware that she had little to no influence over her son and his decisions nowadays, but even if she couldn't tell Angel all she knew about Aimée, that didn't mean that she couldn't confront her with what she'd discovered. Not yet, though. First, she would make sure to bring the girl down a few notches and her plan of marrying Elizabeth and William would fit perfectly with that. Between all that Cordelia told her and what she'd witnessed in the living room, she was sure that Aimée would simply die of jealousy at the mere thought of someone stealing away the man she still considered hers even when she was already married to another. Poor little fool, her jealousy and stupidity really knew no limits, and she was counting on that for Aimée to show her real face to her son very, _very_ soon.

----

"So, do you really think Aimée is capable of telling Bu-Elizabeth about us?" Spike asked again, swallowing hard. This didn't bode well for him, especially judging by the reception Aimée had given him when he arrived at Campo Real earlier today. The girl had seemed determined on continuing with their liaison even if she was married now, so to make her understand that whatever they had was over and done with could prove to be quite the challenge. _'Uh-oh, not good, not good at all.' _

"I don't _think_ she is capable of doing that, muchacho," María said seriously, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she noticed the relief that showed in William's face at her words. "I _know_ she is capable of that and much more." Once more despair settled in his handsome features after hearing her and she couldn't stop herself from comparing him to his father again. He looked so much like Rodrigo De Alcazar at times, that she could almost fool herself into thinking it was him. She sighed longingly, before shaking her head and deciding now wasn't the time for remembrances. There were more pressing issues at the moment, like making sure William told her Niña about him and Aimée before the redheaded girl had a chance to create havoc.

"Seriously, William, don't ask me why because I really don't know the reason, but Aimée has been set on hurting her sister in any way she can ever since she returned from Boston, and if she thinks that by telling her about you two she can make her suffer, she will do it with no regard for the consequences."

"So what do you propose? That I should be the one to tell her? Yes, I think that will go just great, won't it?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"And you think that if Aimée tells her it will be any better? I've known Elizabeth for most of her life, and yes, I'm aware that she will not take lightly to the knowledge that you and Aimée were lovers at one time. But I also know that if she finds out through her sister it will be a thousand times worse. She'll feel betrayed and with good reason. So if you don't tell her by tomorrow, I will. Mi Niña deserves to know what she'll be getting herself into when she marries you; if she does marry you after this, I mean." And with that she got up from her chair and neared the door.

"All right, all right, I'll tell her. Damn, you're one tough old bird," he muttered the last part.

"I hope I didn't hear you calling me a tough old bird, William," María said without turning.

Fuck! He'd had to remember in the future that the woman seemed to have very good hearing. "No, no, of course not, I just had something in my throat, I promise," he responded, before remembering what Aimée had said when he arrived to Campo Real, _'Elizabeth was the one that was supposed to marry Angel, they even were betrothed…'_ He needed to know if there was any truth behind that statement, and if there was someone that could clear that up, it was Buffy's nana. "María?"

"Yes, boy?"

"Was Elizabeth ever…" he paused for a moment, not sure if he really wanted to know, because what would he do if she said yes? He almost couldn't bear the thought of _his_ Buffy being engaged to anyone that wasn't him, but then again, what if she said no? Aimée could have been lying; it wouldn't be the first time. Yes, it was better to find out now, he thought. Trying his best to stifle any signs of jealousy, but not quite managing as it was tearing him inside, he almost growled the rest of the question, "…betrothed to Angel?"

"Who told you about that?" María asked, surprised by his question. It wasn't that it was a secret, but after all that had happened almost no one talked about that in deference to her Niña's feelings and after all, who was he to be asking that and in that tone?

Her answer to his inquiry, even if it was not truly a direct answer, was more than enough for him. Aimée hadn't lied, not about this; _his_ Buffy had been engaged to his brother. His hands gripped the armrests so tightly that his knuckles turned white as jealousy seeped into each one of his pores. "It doesn't matter who told me," he gritted through his teeth. "What matters is that it is true!" Furious, he pounded the coffee table with his fist.

"Of course it matters who told you, it was Aimée, wasn't it?" María said, her own temper rising. She was appalled that William actually had the nerve to be angry over this, as if he hadn't more than enough sins going against him as it was! She continued her tirade without waiting for his answer. "Of course it was her, who else? I should have known that girl would find a way to create problems for mi Niña with all that nonsense about her being engaged to Angel. But you know what, William?" Even jealous as he was, he had enough presence of mind not to interrupt the increasingly angry María, not even with a nod, as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Yes, mi Niña Elizabeth _thought_ she was engaged to your brother. All her life, her mother and Aunt told her that she was going to be his wife as soon as he returned from Europe. Everyone knew about this, _everyone_, except of course, Angel. Turned out his dear mother forgot to inform him of this little fact." She laughed humorlessly.

"Then he met Aimée in Boston and decided that she was the one he wanted to marry. Did you know that he didn't even have the decency of breaking the so-called engagement himself? He sent Doña Darla to do the dirty work instead. Of course the Doña didn't want to hurt Elizabeth any more than she had to, so she didn't tell her about Aimée and Angel. That didn't matter though, mi Niña was so heartbroken over his refusal to marry her that she decided to join a convent. But she wasn't heartbroken for the reason you might think, no. Her heart broke because she couldn't bear to be the laughingstock of everyone in Galveston or to feel their pity directed at her when they found out that Angel hadn't wanted to marry her. Did _Aimée_ tell you all that, too? Did she tell you that she was the one that told mi Niña about her own betrothal to Angel, that she was the one that told her that Angel had refused to marry her because he preferred Aimée over her? Tell me, I'm waiting for your answer!"

"N-no," he answered meekly, his sails completely deflated. He'd have to remember next time that María was not a woman he wanted to anger.

"Did you ask mi Niña about this? Was that why she ran away from your room?" She asked, her hands over her hips, a scowl firmly set in her face.

"No, of course not. I-I couldn't bring myself to ask her, but I needed to know that's why I asked you. It's just…I can't bear the thought of her loving anyone before me."

"I see. So she has to accept that you wanted to marry _her_ sister at one time and that when _you_ say it's over between you two, it is; yet you have the nerve of being jealous over the fact that she was engaged to marry Angel?"

"When you say it like that, it does sound a bit stupid."

"More than stupid, but I'm too tired and angry at you to go over this right now. Remember you only have until tomorrow at noon to tell Elizabeth, William, or I will," she said before leaving the room.

"When will I learn to keep my mouth shut?" he asked himself sighing. Now María was angry with him and he still didn't know why Buffy had left his room in such a hurry, and on top of that, now he had to tell her the whole truth about his relationship with Aimée, otherwise María would tell her and seeing that he wasn't her favorite person right now... No, there was no other option; he had to be the one to tell Buffy and the sooner the better.

tbc


	42. Chapter 42

I hope all of you had a great holiday season and I wish you a wonderful new year. Sorry for the delay in updating any of my stories, but RL hasn't been too nice to me lately.

A huge thank you to Kaoru-890, Reven Eid and WriterChick1990 for reading and reviewing. It truly makes my day to read what you think of my story. hint hint, nudge nudge ;) And thank you to the lovely ImbloodyEnglish who edited this chapter for me and who keeps steering me in the right direction everytime I feel lost.

**Chapter 42**

Spike was pacing the length of his new bedroom, thinking about his recent conversation with María and running different scenarios through his mind as to how his explanation to Buffy about his relationship with Aimée would turn out—and so far, it appeared that none would leave him in very good standing with her.

What bothered him the most was that he'd had so many opportunities to explain it to her beforehand and should have. He was well aware he should have. Bloody hell! He had a chance to do it earlier today after Buffy found her sister with her arms wrapped around his neck and he'd decided not to take it. He'd taken the coward's way out and now he _had_ to tell her. Tell her and face the consequences for his lack of using that opportunity. Face the very real possibility that she might not want to marry him anymore after she discovered the real nature of the relationship he'd had with her sister. Not that he'd allow her to break off their engagement, she was his and he was determined to marry her. He would do whatever was necessary to ensure she became his wife; he would go over whoever tried to stop him, even Buffy herself, or that dragon of a nana she had for that matter.

However unappealing the idea of marrying her without her consent was, to imagine a life where she wouldn't be by his side was a thousand times worse. He would steal her away if needed be. It wasn't as if the idea hadn't crossed his mind before and now he wanted to kick himself for not doing it when he'd found her that morning. It didn't matter that she hadn't been the one that had married his brother. If he'd only done that, he wouldn't be in as much trouble as he was in now.

He ran a hand impatiently through his hair and sighed miserably, it would do him no good to keep speculating. Instead of being here in his room, he should be looking for Buffy and convincing her that regardless of his past relationship with her sister, she should still marry him. Yes, that was exactly what he should do. He was putting his coat on when he heard a knock on the front door. Hoping that his ladylove had come back from wherever she had ran off to, he rushed into the anteroom only to find Aimée waiting for him instead.

"What the hell do you want, Aimée?" he asked more than a little annoyed by her presence. As if he didn't have enough problems already.

"Why, darling, I thought it was obvious, I want you and only you," she said, walking towards him, throwing her arms around his neck once he was within reach, clinging to him like a limpet—an extremely bothersome limpet—for the second time that day, while she batted her eyelashes coquettishly at him.

"Well, I don't want you, so you can go now," he responded with a bored tone, bringing his hands up to disentangle hers from his body, before he stepped away from her to put some much needed distance between them.

'_What did I ever see in her?'_ he asked himself for the millionth time since he'd met Buffy. Aside from her beauty, which in his opinion was nowhere close to her sister's, Aimée was vacuous, vain, manipulative and shallow. She was so completely different from her sister, as different as two sides of the same coin.

"William, darling, I know you're still mad with me for marrying Angel, but I promise you I didn't have a choice." She pouted and stepped forward, placing her hands on his chest to slide them down sensuously while looking at him from beneath her lashes. "It's you I love, darling, no one else. Let me show you just how much."

As the redheaded girl's hand inched closer towards his manhood, he felt nauseous at the idea of letting her show him anything. Taking hold of her hand, he tightened his fingers around it painfully.

Aimée gasped in pain under the crushing grip, raising tearful eyes up to meet his only to find disdain there. Only disdain, not love, not even the slightest hint of the adoration that used to tinge those beautiful blue eyes whenever he'd made love to her. She never expected him to treat her like this, but if that was what it took for him to forgive her and continue their relationship she was willing to endure it all. She would endure anything and everything so she could have him back in her arms again.

He tightened his grip further on her hand briefly before releasing it and then, as if he couldn't bear to be close to her any longer, he pushed her away with such force that she stumbled backwards until the front door of the room stopped her. "Listen to me and listen to me well, you annoying bint, because I'm only going to say this once. I don't care if you married Angel De Alcazar by choice or if you were forced into it. I don't care because you're nothing to me. I don't love you. I never did and I most definitely didn't come to Campo Real for you or have any intention of continuing whatever relationship we once had. So take that idea out of your head once and for all."

She blinked stupidly, unable to believe what she was hearing. "Why else could you have come then?"

"Are you really this dense? You want to know why I came to Campo Real? I came here for your sister, I love her and I intend to marry her, no matter who I have to kill or what I have to go through to achieve it."

"My sister? Please, like I'm going to believe that _anyone_ would prefer my sister _over_ me," she scoffed, laughing humorlessly. There was no way she would ever believe that William could prefer her sister—or any other woman for that matter—over her. He must be doing this to make her jealous. Yes, that was it; he was trying to make her jealous by courting her sister. He was trying to make her pay for marrying Angel and not him. Of course he wasn't aware that she wouldn't give up on him so easily, but he would. Just as he would be hers again; it was only a matter of time.

"_I_ would and as a matter of fact, I do prefer Buffy over you; I would have to be blind, dumb or insane to prefer _anyone_ else over her."

"Ha, even if you did prefer her, which I sincerely doubt, it's not like you even know her or that she would deign to give you the time of day."

"Oh, I think I know her quite well. Have you forgotten that I met her when I came looking for you at your house in Galveston?" He almost laughed out loud when he noticed that she indeed seemed to have forgotten about that, at least until now. "And she's deigned on giving me so much more than just the time of day, she's given me her word that she'll marry me."

"I don't believe you. Even if there's a remote chance that what you are saying is true, Elizabeth would never marry you, especially not after finding out that you and I were lovers."

"She _will_ marry me, make no mistake about that. If blood needs to be spilt for this marriage to take place then I will gladly wield the knife myself." He narrowed his eyes at her. "And let me warn you, do not even try to poison her against me with your lies or Ill…"

"Or you'll what, William? You can't do anything to me, I'm Campo Real's mistress and you're less than nothing. And besides it's too late now."

"What do you mean it's too late now?" he asked. She couldn't mean she'd already told Buffy, could she?

"Well, let's just say Elizabeth and I shared a most intimate conversation earlier today. It was very informative…for her."

He quickly walked to where she stood taunting him and without a warning, he extended a hand to grab her by the throat, pinning her to the door. "What did you tell her?" he gritted, his eyes cold and menacing, rejoicing inside he rejoiced at the fear that crossed her features for the first time since their meeting had begun. "Tell me!"

"I-I…" she choked, his grip to her throat too tight for her to say anything else.

Realizing she couldn't speak under the constrictive hold to her throat, he loosened his grip just enough, allowing her to inhale before she went unconscious. She coughed and sputtered, desperately filling her lungs with air so as to regain her voice, watching him with eyes full of terror and hate. Yes, she finally understood the seriousness of the precarious situation she'd placed herself in by visiting his room.

Tilting his head slightly to one side, he leaned his face closer to hers and spoke in a dangerously low tone, "You better start praying that your sister still wants to marry me after whatever you said to her, Aimée, because if she doesn't…" he paused, a devilish smirk curling his lips. He watched her eyes widen further with fright as he made a show of reaching into his pocket to pull out his trusty pocket knife. "I will gladly plunge _this_ knife into your cold heart."

"You wouldn't dare!" she said, bringing her hand over her heart as if to protect it.

"Just try me and we'll see if I dare or not," he replied, bringing the knife to rest over her heart, he twisted the tip until it broke her skin, forcing a small bead of blood to slowly grow under the point..

"You'll regret this!" she exclaimed, her cheeks flushed from a mixture of her newfound anger and fear for him.

"The only thing I regret is getting involved with a woman that's only good for one thing and that's when you're on your back with your mouth shut, in case you were wondering. Then again, you aren't very good at that either, now are you?" He raised one eyebrow at her, as he finally released her throat. "Now, go! Don't come back again if you know what's good for you. And remember, if you do anything…_anything_ at all that might jeopardize my relationship with your sister, _nothing and no one_ will save you from my wrath. I'll make your life a living hell and after I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to put an end to your miserable life."

With a gasp born of both outrage and fear for her life, she realized that he meant every word. She blindly reached for the knob behind her and opened the door, fleeing away from his room, while she vowed to herself that this was not over yet, not by a long shot. He might think he was infatuated with her sister now, but she knew better. He would be hers again. It would take time and a plan of course, but no matter what she had to do, he would come back to her.

---------

Darla read the note Elizabeth had sent her and sighed, dreading that this was the result of whatever Aimée had told her sister during the conversation Cordelia had told her of. Hopefully things wouldn't go further than that, because if they did… Well, she'd have to make sure that her daughter-in-law learned once and for all that no one messed with Darla De Alcazar's plans and not pay for it.

That would have to wait though, she needed to speak to William first and make sure that he agreed to play his part in her plan.

On her way to his room, she was nearly knocked over by a fleeing Aimee, looking flustered and distressed. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop the smile that threatened to bloom on her lips as she took in the disheveled appearance of her niece and her very evident discomfort at being discovered leaving a single man's quarters. The girl was even more reckless and stupid than she'd given her credit for. Not that she had any doubts about it before, but she hadn't expected the girl to dig her own grave as fast as she was.

"What are you doing in this wing, Aimée? I thought you were resting since you were feeling rather poorly earlier today," she asked, her voice laced with false sweetness.

"I-I… just came to see if our new guest needed anything, Aunt Darla, as is the duty of any good chatelaine," Aimée replied, looking everywhere but at the woman in front of her. As if what just happened with William wasn't enough, she had to find her not so dear mother-in-law outside his room.

"I see," Darla replied, a smile that could only be considered as evil drawing in her mouth. "I'm delighted to see that you are taking your new duties as Campo Real's mistress with true dedication, Aimée. Of course, I shall tell Angel of this as soon as I see him, so he can rejoice along with me that his bride is so mindful of his guest."

"N-no, no, that would not be necessary," Aimée said, blanching at the thought of Angel finding out that she had been alone with William in his room. Especially since she was sure her Aunt would make sure to inject enough malice in her comment to make it look at least twice as bad as it had been. Why did she ever think that it was a good idea to visit William in his room?

"Oh, but I think it is, darling." Darla put her hand over the girl's arm and patted it condescendingly. "Now go along to your room, you look like you could use a little rest before supper."

"But…" Aimée tried to interject.

"But nothing, go to your room, rest and do not worry your pretty little head over anything."

Knowing that there was no way to convince her mother-in-law that talking to Angel was not a good idea, Aimée nodded dejectedly and without a second glance at her Aunt's now beaming face, she passed by her side and walked to her room.

Darla couldn't hide her pleasure at putting her niece in her place finally. This was only the beginning; Aimée would soon discover what a bad idea it had been to try to meddle up with her plans.

_-----------_

_Galveston_

Buffy hid the horse behind some trees near the beach after leading it to a small creek so it could drink its fill of sweet water. They made good time in their trip and there was still enough daylight that if she hurried, she'd arrive at the Convent before sunset.

She hadn't seen anyone on the way over to Galveston and hopefully, no one had seen her. Of course, that was partly because she'd been especially careful, avoiding the main road and using alternate paths instead for fear of seeing anyone. Then she steered well away from the center of town, taking a detour that led to the beach just to be sure.

Once she reached the back entrance of her house, she went through the garden into her house, giving silent thanks that all of the servants were now at Campo Real, otherwise it would have been very difficult—if not impossible—to avoid them.

She entered her room and sighed longingly when her eyes settled on her bed. She was so tired, both physically and mentally, but she couldn't afford the risk of stopping to rest now. She had to get to the Convent before anyone discovered that she wasn't in Campo Real and came looking for her.

She took a bag from her wardrobe and quickly filled it with toiletries and a few clothes she knew she would eventually need. Next, she took all her savings out from their hiding spot underneath the mattress and after giving her bed one last longing glance, she walked over to her vanity.

Buffy stared at her image reflected on the mirror, she looked…haunted, which wasn't all that surprising considering everything she'd been through that day.

What was she going to do with her life from now on? All her dreams and illusions lay crumpled on the floor along with the shattered pieces of her heart. She'd been so foolish to believe that William loved her, to believe everything that he'd said earlier that day. Never again. If there was one thing she could be certain of, it was that she would never believe in him or in anyone so blindly again.

tbc

I hadn't planned on including the confrontation between Spike and Aimée, at least not this soon, but my muse kept prodding me until I wrote it. And now I'm very curious as to what you thought about it.


	43. Chapter 43

A million thanks to my lovely friend, ImbloodyEnglish, for editing this chapter and for all her help brainstorming what will be coming next. And thank you to: Lynn, Reven Eid, Kaoru890 and WriterChick1990, for reviewing.

This chapter was, how can I say it... for one part it was fun to write, Spike's being quite helpful and it's been delightful to write him like this, like a pirate and it seems he doesn't want to let go of that new facet of his personality. But at the same time it was difficult to write it, because Buffy's part made me a little too emotional. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I would love it if you could share your thoughts of it with me. (battes eyelashes)

**Chapter 43**

Spike clenched and unclenched his fists trying to regain some semblance of control after his encounter with Aimée. Not an easy task considering how angry the daft bint made him, but he couldn't very well go looking for Buffy feeling like he did at this very moment, now could he? No, that would only make matters worse. He snorted, if that were even possible. Things were beyond screwed as they were.

He sighed dejectedly, running a hand over his already mussed hair. He should have made Aimée tell him word for word what she'd said to Buffy. Not that it mattered now, whatever the hell it was the damned chit had told her sister he was buggered. Totally and thoroughly buggered and he could only blame himself for that, no matter how much he wished he could place said blame on the redheaded girl.

It was his own fault that he'd been unable to keep his breeches on when faced with a willing woman. That, like so many times before, he'd thought with his cock rather than with his head. That at one time he'd entertained the idea—short-lived as it'd been—of marrying Aimée. That he'd decided not to tell Buffy about his liaison with her sister when he'd had several opportunities to do it. His own fault…his and his alone.

He chuckled humorlessly at the irony. The Fates must really hate him. Truly, there couldn't be any other explanation. Why else would they put Aimée in his path only to have him find the love of his life in the form of her sister just a few days after?

Spike was truly worried over Buffy's reaction at whatever Aimée had told her, but it wasn't as if he was about to let her back out on her word of marrying him. He hadn't been bluffing when he'd told Aimée that he wouldn't let **anyone** get in the way of this marriage. No one would interfere with his plans. No one, not Aimée, not María, not even Buffy herself. He preferred to have her consent of course, but if she decided to be difficult about it and not listen to him… well, then he'd do what he had to. No matter what, she would be his.

He heard a knock on the front door of his room and half-hoped that it was Aimée coming back. Really, he should have off'ed the redheaded girl when he had the chance; it wasn't as if he wouldn't be doing everyone—himself included—a favor. But no, even with as furious as she'd made him and even if just a few minutes before he'd been willing to, she truly wasn't worth the effort. When he opened the door though, instead of the redheaded girl he found...

"Doña Darla?" he asked, surprise clearly etched in his face. Had the woman finally returned to her senses and decided to throw him out of the hacienda?

"William, if you would be so kind, I need to speak to you. Walk with me to the garden?" Although she poised the request as a question, there was no doubt in his mind that it was nothing short of a command, one that he couldn't refuse at that. He nodded, closed the door behind him and fell into step beside his father's widow.

She kept silent until they reached the rose garden outside the East Wing and sat on one of the benches, motioning for him to do the same.

"William, I am not certain if you are aware of what I'm about to tell you, but whether you are or not is of no consequence."

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked, very curious over what could the woman be referring to as his head tried to wrap itself around her hidden meaning. What should he be aware of? What did the woman know about him? Could it be that she saw Aimée leaving his room and arrived to the very mistaken conclusion that he'd been fooling around with her daughter-in-law? Nay, she wouldn't be that calm if she had, would she?

"As I told you before I'm not certain to what extent or even if you are aware of any of this, although I would imagine you have at least an inkling of it as you look at yourself in the mirror every day and the image reflected is so very much alike to that of my late husband." She smiled inwardly when she noticed that understanding, curiosity and perhaps a little bit of surprise showed in his expressive eyes.

"You know?" he rasped incredulously.

"About you being my late husband's son?" He nodded numbly and she continued, "Yes, I know. I must confess that I had my suspicions the first time we met a few years ago, but then R-Rodrigo…" she choked, drawing a steadying breath as she dabbed at her eyes with the lace handkerchief that she conveniently held in one of her hands.

To William, or anyone else for that matter, the gesture made it seem as if she were too pained by the memory of her late husband, even if so many years had gone by. Not that she was, not really. It had become a habit for her to do that whenever her husband's name was mentioned in conversation. She had perfected her part of the grieving widow throughout the years and knew perfectly well how it affected those around her.

"That isn't important now, what matters is that I'm quite certain that had my husband lived to see to it, he would have recognized you as his son and insist you took your place in our family, no matter the…errr, circumstances of your birth. And I intend to honor that."

"I don't think I understand what you mean." And he truly didn't, she couldn't mean what he thought she meant… could she?

"Well, William, it means that I am willing to acknowledge that you are a De Alcazar before God and the law, so that you may occupy your place in society as such."

Then again, maybe she did. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm not too familiar with how any of this works, but I warrant if we asked Mr. Giles, he'd be happy to provide us with all the information we need as to what's necessary to give you your rightful last name. Of course, with the De Alcazar name comes a certain status and responsibility that you'd be expected to maintain. I'm also willing to provide you with some lands and more than enough funds to live a very decorous and comfortable life." She held her hand up to stop him from interrupting before she was finished. "And if you accept, as a De Alcazar you'd be able to pursue any lady you deem suitable to wed. Although, to be honest, I already have someone in mind that would be simply perfect for you and your new standing in society… should you accept my offer."

He was flabbergasted by her offer, he certainly hadn't expected this. The woman was offering him the De Alcazar name, a place in their family and properties? It seemed too good to be true. Not that he cared for any of that if he didn't have Buffy by his side. He was rich enough on his own merit, so it wasn't as if he needed more to provide Buffy with a more than 'decorous' life. And although he'd dreamed about having the De Alcazar name ever since his father offered to recognize him as his son, it held no more meaning to him than to be able to offer it to his bride, to his true love, Buffy. It was the same for him to be named Giles or De Alcazar as long as she could wear it with pride.

Doña Darla seemed quite serious about her offer, however, and perhaps the lady she mentioned could be his ladylove? And if she was **not** the one she had in mind, maybe he could convince her that she would be a better choice for him? It would certainly make things easier for them all if they had the matron's approval.

He cleared his suddenly dry throat, trying his best not to appear too interested. "Of course and who is this suitable lady that you have in mind?"

"My goddaughter, Miss Elizabeth Summers." She noticed the change in his demeanor immediately after mentioning her niece's name and had to suppress the smile that tugged at her lips. She'd been afraid that he would reject her offer, but not after seeing his reaction. She could use this to her advantage; after all, he would be getting more than enough money as part of their deal so there was absolutely no reason to give him a dowry on top of that. "Before you give me your answer, there's something you should know about Elizabeth. While I don't think I could find you a more suitable bride in all the country, my niece doesn't have a dowry to bring into the marriage. Her father, my stepbrother, left them nearly penniless upon his death so if you choose to marry her…"

His heart had been beating so fast from the moment she'd said Buffy's name; that he almost missed what she said next. Almost, although it wouldn't have made a difference to him if he'd missed it or not. He truly didn't understand some of the dealings of their lot and so what if she didn't have a dowry? She was more than enough dowry for him. If he had her, he would never want for anything else. Still, he couldn't very well tell that to Doña Darla, now could he? He had to downplay his enthusiasm at her suggestion, make it seem as if this were the first time he'd ever considered making Buffy his wife.

"That is of no consequence to me," he stated flatly. "But what makes you think that the lady in question is going to accept becoming my bride?"

"I will leave that up to you, my dear boy." At his raised eyebrow she smiled condescendingly. "I'd speak with her mother so she, of course, gives you permission to court her first, but the rest is entirely up to you. Not that I think it would be too difficult for you to convince her of marrying you if the looks you two were sharing earlier in the living room are anything to go by," she suggested none too shyly.

She noticed that? Huh. "Now that was ju—" he tried to justify.

"I truly don't care what that was, William, so don't bother explaining the idle details. Elizabeth might need a little coaxing and so be it. She's always held the idealistic notion of marrying for love. So I suggest you court her, make her fall in love with you then you should have no trouble convincing her to marry you. Now do you accept my offer or not?" she said exasperated. She'd wasted more time than she'd thought she would with him already.

"I accept your offer, Doña Darla." _'As if there was any doubt of that after she mentioned Buffy,'_ he added to himself.

"Good, good, then it's settled. I'll talk to my son about our agreement and then send for Mr. Giles so the needed paperwork can be drawn up. I'll keep you informed, William." She stood from the bench, followed by him and with nothing else but a curt nod, left him alone in the garden.

He could hardly believe it. It couldn't be true that Doña Darla had just offered him Buffy's hand in marriage, so long as he secured her consent. It seemed all that he'd wished for was coming close to seeing fruition. He only had to convince his ladylove and convince her he would. Either that or compromise her in such a way that she'd have no other choice but to marry him. Not the best way to start a marriage, he was aware, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And one way or the other she would be his. HIS.

_-----------_

_At the convent_

Buffy lay on the cot in her cell reflecting on her day. She was tired, oh so very tired, but sleep refused to claim her. She imagined she should be thanking God that at least now she'd found a safe haven from the storm her life had turned into over the last few hours. Sister Margaret had been so understanding, even when she hadn't offered any explanation on the suddenness of her appearance back in the convent. No, she hadn't asked, she'd respected her silence and immediately offered her shelter and whatever else she might need. It had been so difficult not to tell her everything that had happened in light of her generous nature, but she needed time to process it all herself. She wasn't ready to share her pain with anybody, not without breaking down completely and she couldn't allow for that to happen.

Now, though, alone in her cell, with no other witness but God, she could finally allow her pain to flow freely. It was almost as if she couldn't breathe as the tears ran silently down her face. The pain was too raw, too recent and the weight bore down on her chest, crushing the air from her lungs. She could think of nothing else but how much it hurt that William had betrayed her so. He and Aimée had been lovers. Perhaps if he'd told her before her sister had, things might've been different, but he hadn't. He had plenty of opportunities and he chose not to tell her.

She felt so lost, so alone right now. She'd thought her world was about to come to an end when Angel had preferred Aimée over her, however this was a thousand, no, a million times worse. She knew now that back then the only thing that had been wounded was her pride, whereas now… Now she felt as if the pain of William's betrayal would swallow her whole if she allowed it.

Whatever it was she'd thought she felt for Angel was nothing, absolutely nothing compared to what William made her feel. He'd become her entire world in such a short time. And for all the romantic notions that ever crossed her mind as she grew up, she never imagined she could feel like this. That she could feel an all encompassing love for anyone or, that she could feel this devastating ache in her heart because of said love.

She'd forgotten about everything whenever he'd been close to her, whenever he'd taken her into his arms or kissed her. Everything that wasn't him. She hadn't cared about propriety, decorum or whatever people might say about her if they'd found out. She'd been so naïve, so gullible to believe everything he'd said. To believe that she was his everything as he was hers. Never again. NEVER.

_-----------_

_Back in Campo Real_

It was late, later than he'd expected. Who could have imagined all of what accepting Doña Darla's offer might entail? Not him, otherwise he might have given her a different answer no matter how good the incentive of marrying the girl of his dreams could be. It's not like he couldn't make that happen anyway.

It wouldn't have been that bad if not for the fact he still hadn't talked to Buffy. He was on his way to find her room—ready to knock on all the doors in the hacienda until he found her—when Angel intercepted him and unexpectedly threw him off with his behavior toward him.

Truthfully, he hadn't give too much thought as to how his brother might react to the news of them being related, preoccupied as he'd been all day over the pending conversation with his ladylove. But he was certain that whatever it was he **had** expected didn't come even remotely close to what actually happened.

To be welcomed with open arms by Angel into his family had been something he'd fleetingly thought about as a child before his father's death, before being abducted by Snyder. However the reality of it was so much better than any dream, than any thought he might've entertained. He had a brother now. A brother that wanted to make up for the time they'd lost. It had all gone quite well up until Angel teased him over his mother's choice of bride for him, saying that although he wasn't entirely looking forward to telling his friend Riley that his sister-in-law was no longer free to marry him, he preferred it be his own brother to marry such a lovely lady.

Spike fought a possessive growl that threatened to escape his throat when listening to Angel call **his** Buffy lovely—not that finding out that there was someone else that could steal his love away from him hadn't twisted the blade of jealousy into his heart any further. The brunette man must have noticed the way his features darkened because he'd quickly assured him that it was an agreement reached between Riley and himself that Elizabeth wasn't aware of. That soothed his ruffled feathers somewhat, but the doubts regarding Buffy's feelings for his brother continued to permeate his thoughts. He **knew** he didn't have any right to be jealous, but the emotion was stronger than him. He simply couldn't stop having these feelings, no matter how hard he tried. She was his, dammit! And if anyone dared to interfere in his quest of making her his bride… well, they'd find out first hand how William the Bloody earned his reputation as a ruthless pirate.

However it would be for the best to stop with those thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand. Getting angry over some inconsequential commentary wouldn't help his case when he found Buffy. He had to focus on making her see that even if he'd had an affair with her sister, it shouldn't affect their future wedding. Nothing that happened before they met **should** matter. She needed to realize that there was absolutely nothing that could change how much she meant to him, especially not her sister. That he wasn't Angel, that there was no way that he'd ever choose **anyone** over her. He had to convince her that he loved her beyond all reason or logic.

It hadn't been too difficult to find out which was her room. He'd just greased the palm of one of the maids with a few gold coins and she happily showed him where his Buffy's chambers were. He just waited until every light on that side of the house had been off and then he entered her room through the French doors, closing them silently behind him. As quietly as possible, he crossed the room towards her bed and leaned over. He expected to find his ladylove asleep, but pulled back in surprise when instead of Buffy, he found only a pillow instead.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong here.

Aimée lay on her bed next to her snoring husband and she'd never been more miserable in all her life. Not even when Tegua was subjecting her to her dreaded sitting baths had she felt like this. She got up from the bed as carefully as she could since the last thing she wanted was to wake Angel, and walked to the French doors that led to the garden. Staring out unseeing into the darkness as she thought how unfair life was for her.

She still couldn't believe what Angel told her. It couldn't be. This couldn't be happening. Shouldn't. This had to be a nightmare and when she woke up she'd be in the life she'd dreamed she would live by Angel's side. Even as she thought this, she knew that the life she'd dreamt for herself was rapidly turning into a nightmare.

She'd been so sure that marrying Angel was the answer to everything and so far, it had been disappointment after disappointment. The biggest of them all, had been in their bedroom. Oh God, she thought she could do this, be with him. That all she needed were her memories of all the passionate encounters she'd shared with William. She'd never been more wrong.

Aimée couldn't stop but to compare her husband's skill in bed against William's... or rather the lack of it. She couldn't stop remembering how the dashing pirate made her body sing with pleasure every single time they were together. God, how she craved his gentle caress, his passionate kisses, the way he made her his time and time again. Surely his body still craved hers, too?

What happened in his room had been a normal reaction upon finding out she was married. Yes, that was it. That was why he attacked her; he tried to make her think that it was all because of Elizabeth, but it couldn't be. There was no way he could possibly prefer a sanctimonious girl over a woman like her. No, no way at all.

As if it weren't enough that she had to suffer through her husband's unwelcomed 'attentions' again or the fumbling manner in which he treated her as she recalled memories of William's skilled lovemaking, he'd told her tonight that William was his brother and that her mother and he had decided to grant him the De Alcazar name and enough properties and funds to live comfortably for the rest of his life. Shocking didn't begin to describe how she felt about that discovery, but that wasn't all of it, no, there was more. The worst part was that they—her Aunt Darla and Angel—had already chosen him a suitable wife and he'd readily accepted their suggestion. And the prospective wife, should she accept his offer, was her sister. Her sister of all women!

So now, not only she had to bear the cross of being married to Mr. Tall, Dark and Dull, but she had to watch her sister marry the man she wanted for herself. Life wasn't fair. But she wouldn't give him up, not now, not ever and least of all, not to her sister. William would be hers again; she would see to it.

---------

"And what on earth were you doing in mi Niña's room this late?" María angrily asked Spike as they walked back to Buffy's room.

"W-well, I wanted to talk to her. You did give me an ultimatum, did you not?"

"Argh, you're insufferable. I'm quite certain I didn't tell you to go into her room at this hour! What if anyone saw you, tell me, what then?"

"Nobody saw me, María. Not even your Niña, she wasn't there, remember?"

"Yes, and that's what worries me. That's so unlike her. Especially since Rosita said that she had a headache and asked to be let alone so she could rest."

A headache? Had that been the excuse or could it be related to whatever Aimée told her? "Err, there might be something you should know."

"What now?"

"There's a chance Aimée may have told her already about the affair."

"What do you mean? What makes you think that?"

"The daft bint came to my room shortly after you left and said as much. I'm not sure exactly what she told Buffy, though."

"And you didn't think to tell me any sooner about this?" she asked exasperatedly, turning to face him as she brought her hand up to pass over her tired face as she thought over this bit of news. If Aimée told her Niña about her affair with William, Elizabeth would be devastated. And a devastated Elizabeth was a reckless Elizabeth. She was sure they wouldn't find anything in her room. If what William claimed was true, her Niña probably did the same thing she'd done after she discovered that Angel refused to marry her. Escape.

The question was, where?

tbc

I wanted to let you all know that even if this chapter was a bit angsty, there's light at the end of the tunnel for Buffy and Spike. And hopefully that light will come into work on the next chapter, since Spike is getting impatient to find Buffy and surprise, surprise decided to give the story a very unexpected twist. lol Now is your turn, do you want to find out what it is or not? ;)


	44. Chapter 44

Spike's plan starts to unravel. (wide evil grin)

A million thanks to my lovely friend, ImbloodyEnglish, for editing this chapter for me and for all your help. It wouldn't be the same without you, cariño. smooches And thank you to WriterChick1990 for reviewing. It truly makes my day to know you're still reading and enjoying the story.

I have to admit that writing this twist has been more fun than I ever imagined. I think writing over 6,000 words in one week could attest to that. g Next chapter is halfway done, so with any luck I'll have time to finish the next chapter in the course of the next week.

**Chapter 44**

María and Spike walked back to his room pondering on the possible places where Buffy could've escaped to but, came up with nothing. As good a guess as some of the choices were, there was something telling him that none of them were correct.

His desperation grew by the second as concern over Buffy's safety overpowered everything. Where could she be? Was she in any danger? Grrr, he'd go crazy worrying for her now. And the worst part was that even if he had a remote idea of where to start looking, he couldn't leave until dawn. With only the moonlight and stars to show him the way and considering his luck as of late, he would only manage to break his neck if he tried to go now. No, he would have to wait and in the meantime hope that they thought of somewhere likely where he might find his lady love.

He opened the door to his room, letting María in before him. And they both started when he heard, "Well it's about time you finally got here. I've been waiting for hours!"

"Xander? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, someone had to bring your baggage from the ship or were you planning on using the same clothes during your stay here in Campo Real? From what I've gathered since my arrival, I have the feeling these people wouldn't take that as well as the sailors at the Satan." He looked from one to the other—curious as to what the woman might be doing in his friend's room. She was pretty, although a bit too old for the pirate. Plus, last he'd heard Spike was madly in love with the little nun. Had that changed?

María snorted as she thought of how Doña Darla would react to that affront because that's what she'd think of it, no two ways about that. "I think your friend is right, William. Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Huh? Ummmm, yeah, Xander, María. María is Buffy's nana and Xander's my second in command," he said off-handedly as he walked into the chamber and sat on his bed, the very picture of despair.

"What's the matter with you? Wait, I know just the perfect thing to cheer you up, look what I brought." Xander had followed him into the room and rummaged into the bags until he found what he was looking for. "Catch!" He threw something at Spike, who caught it and looked from it to his friend and then to María, who was standing by the adjoining door with a similar expression of wonderment as everything clicked into place for them.

"What?" Xander asked, puzzled as to what might have caused the sudden change in Spike's demeanor. Not that he was **that** surprised, he'd known him for years and his mercurial nature was well known by all of his subordinates on the Satan. But this… this seemed to be a bit different from that. Especially if one considered that Buffy's nana seemed to be experiencing the same change.

"You're a genius, that's what you are! Have been wracking my brain thinking where she might be and you just gave me the answer! Thanks mate!"

"Sure, anytime, now care to explain what the hell you're blabbering about?"

"Buffy ran away and we didn't know where we might find her. Now I think we have the perfect place to start," he explained succinctly.

"Uhumm, I take it the redhead opened her big mouth then?" Xander threw him a pointed 'I knew that would happen and told you so' glare.

María who hadn't missed the exchange, asked Spike, "He knows?" The pirate nodded. "And what do you think about that?"

"I told him that he should be careful of what that girl might do, she seemed awfully possessive of him when I met her."

"Ah, it seems you're a whole lot brighter than your Capitan then," she teased, laughing amusedly at Spike's growl. "What? You know it's true."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Well, what do you think, is the Convent our surest bet to find Buffy?"

"Yes, I think it might be. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Now what?"

"Well, I'll go to the Convent as soon as sun rises and bring her back, that's what."

"I'm going with you."

"No, I think it might be better if you stayed, María. Hopefully I'll find Buffy there and we'll be back before anyone notices our absence, but in case she's not there… I'll need you to cover for us until we return."

"Hmmph, and how on earth do you propose that I do that?"

"I don't know. Say she's ill or something. That she has a headache or a nasty cold; that she doesn't want to be bothered, that she only needs to rest."

"And if anyone insists on seeing her? It could happen, you know?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that. With any luck we'll be back before anyone notices."

"Alright, I'll stay and cover for you two but you swear to me that you'll come back here as soon as you find her." A hint of a threat laced her voice at what she would do to him if he.

"I swear to bring her back, María, don't worry. We'll be back ready to prepare our wedding before you have a chance to miss us."

"Miss **you**? Me? Hardly," she scoffed before turning to leave the pirate's room.

She wasn't sure if she could trust him to bring Elizabeth straight back and not doing something rash after all that'd happened, but it wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter. He made a good point, though. She had to stay and cover up for her Niña's absence and hope no one would question why she refused to leave her room or call for a doctor. Oh God, when did things become so complicated?

Xander walked out of the bedroom following the woman, making sure she was really gone before returning and asking, "So, what's the real plan then?"

"What do you mean?" Spike arched his eyebrow.

"Come on, man, you might've convinced María but I know you better than probably anyone else does, so spit it out already."

Spike thought of not telling his friend, but decided against it. He would need Xander's help if he wanted his plan to work.

--------

Spike and Xander spent the rest of the night scheming, discussing details and finally deciding on the best course of action to execute the plan and as soon as the sun began to rise on the East, they changed into two of Spike's best suits and headed out of his room.

They hadn't even reached the door when Spike suddenly remembered that he'd brought his saddle bag to the room with him and there was a little something of huge importance inside that he would need so he asked Xander to get the horses ready while he grabbed them.

He located the bag easily and took out the small item, weighing it in his palm, before putting it inside one of his suit's pockets. His plan had to work. It just had to. And even if Buffy decided to be stubborn about it and not listen to his explanations, he'd have to make her change her mind.

--------

_At the Convent_

It'd been quite easy to gain entrance into the Convent after he'd announced himself as William De Alcazar. He'd been aware of the influence the name carried—which was precisely why he'd used it instead of Giles—but even he had been surprised at how fast they'd been ushered inside.

Xander had remained outside while he entered the Mother Superior's office. Once inside, he'd asked the woman point blank if his bride, Elizabeth De Alcazar, _nee_ Summers, was there.

"Your bride, you say?" She was perplexed. She never knew there was another De Alcazar aside from Don Angel. Not that she doubted that he was one. She'd met the late Don Rodrigo De Alcazar several times before his untimely death and there was no question in her mind that the man before her was his son. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Yes, we got married in Campo Real, my family's estate, just a few days ago."

"B-but…I don't understand." And she honestly didn't. Elizabeth had never mentioned anything about this…this marriage, although it did explain the reason why the girl had decided not to take her novice vows.

"What do you not understand?" he asked, relief starting to rise in his chest. Buffy was here. The nun hadn't said anything yet to back up said belief, but somehow he knew she was here.

"Why would Elizabeth leave if she'd just married you? Forgive me, but it's not like her to do something like that, Mr. De Alcazar."

"We had a…a minor misunderstanding and instead of talking to me about it, she left. You understand I can't allow this, don't you? She's my wife and as such she should behave."

"Of course, Mr. De Alcazar, I understand perfectly. I have to admit that I find her conduct appalling. Under our care, Elizabeth was not only taught how to serve the Lord, but also how to serve a husband and this type of behavior is not encouraged by our Order. She's staying in one of the cells at the present moment. Shall I have her summoned for—"

And possibly give Buffy the chance of escaping yet again once she found out he was here? "No!" he interrupted her hastily, lowering his tone at the nun's surprised look. "No. I don't think that's necessary. Just tell me where I can find her, so I may speak with her and then we shall be on our way back to Campo Real. Our family is awfully concerned over her absence as it is and I don't want to lose any more time than the absolutely necessary."

"I fully understand what you and your family must be going through and I sympathize with you. However, I must make you aware of the fact that this is a House of God and secular men aren't allowed to enter within its walls any further than this office. It's unheard of that a man, no matter how much of a gentleman he might be, is permitted inside the Convent, let alone the cells."

"Sister Margaret, certainly there's a manner in which we can…erm, work around these rules?" he asked, taking a bag of gold coins from his suit pocket and laying it on the desk so the woman could peek inside. He had to stifle a victorious smile when he saw how the nun's eyes widened at the sight of the money. It seemed he hadn't been that far off in thinking that clergywomen—as most of the clergymen he'd met before—could be …ahem, persuaded into just about anything as long as there was a sizeable 'donation' involved. "After all, this is **my** wife we're talking about. I have the right, decreed by God Himself I might add, to do with her as I deem appropriate, have I not?"

"You most certainly do, Mr. De Alcazar. I'll lead you to her cell." She stood up from her chair and motioned him to follow her.

Much as she would've liked to deny his request, he'd made a valid point. Elizabeth was his wife and as such he had the right to do whatever he deemed necessary in regard to her behavior. No matter how much the girl might protest, a woman's place was by her husband's side and that was that. Of course, the fact that he was a De Alcazar, one of the—if not the most—influential families in Galveston or that he'd made quite a generous donation to their Order hadn't hurt either. That money would go a long way in alleviating the precarious financial situation they found themselves in at times that impeded their mission to aid the less fortunate.

They walked through several corridors in complete silence until she stopped in front of a door and knocked.

Spike could hardly contain his impatience at the thought of seeing his Buffy again. Yes, he was aware it'd only been a few hours since he last saw her, but those hours dragged on endlessly while he alternated between worrying himself sick over her well-being and berating himself for all the missed opportunities he hadn't taken when he had the chance.

He had nothing to worry about now though, not over any of that at least. She was in the Convent and she was safe; she had to be, Sister Margaret would've told him if it were otherwise. And this time he'd tell her everything she wanted to know over what happened with her sister. It didn't matter what Aimée told her. He'd just have to work harder to convince her that he'd never cared for the redhead, that if he ever entertained the thought of marrying her it would have been more out of convenience than anything else, that he'd bedded her only because she offered herself to him and he'd behaved like any unattached man would have. He had to make her see that if he had met her first that **never** would've happened. He just had to make her listen to him, whether she wanted to or not.

Relief flooded his body as the door slowly opened to reveal her lovely face again.

To say Buffy was shocked to find William on the other side of the door would've been quite the understatement. She was bewildered, stunned, stupefied, all of the above as her eyes went from Sister Margaret to him and back again. How on earth had he found her? She'd been so sure that no one would even think of looking for her here. Her first impulse was to slam the door in his face and find a way to escape the Convent. Her safe haven was safe no more and neither was her heart nor any measure of comfort she'd found throughout the night. It was now destroyed with one glimpse of his deceptive smile. She would've acted on said impulse, too, if he hadn't impeded it by putting his foot between the door and its frame.

Shock gave way to anger then and she couldn't care less that Sister Margaret was right there beside him or what the nun might've thought concerning her actions as she regarded him with all the contempt she could muster. How dare he come after her?!?! After keeping the truth about his liaison with her sister from her, after crushing her heart with the heel of his boot. How dare he?!?!

He hadn't held any false expectations of her falling into his arms as soon as she saw him, he truly hadn't, but neither had he imagined that she would ever look at him like that. Like he was the lowliest of the lowly insects that ever crawled the earth, so lowly it wasn't worth the effort to stomping on it. Not that her anger would make any difference regarding his plan, if anything it only solidified his intentions. She was furious already and God if she didn't look gorgeous when she was mad. Her eyes gleamed like emeralds as she glared at him, her cheeks flush, her chest heaving as her anger escalated into rage. His cock hardened inside his breeches as he drank in the image. His Buffy was a sight to behold and he could hardly wait to discover if she'd be as passionate when the time came to bed her.

She couldn't stop herself, didn't even try to, not after noticing the way he raked his eyes over her. It was too… intense, too raw. And before she could even think about what she was doing she slapped his cheek with so much force that his head snapped violently to the side.

He smiled in a way that could only be described as predatory, stepping closer to her. "Now, now, pet, is that any way to greet your husband?" he sneered.

_'WHAT?!?!'_ "Husband? You're NOT my husband, you piece of sh—"

Spike sighed, sharing a look with the nun as if saying 'see what I have to put up with?'

"Elizabeth! Mind your tongue, young woman! You're in the House of God and owe obedience and respect to your husband. Honestly, I'm quite disappointed with your behavior," Sister Margaret scolded. She had trouble reconciling the image of the girl she knew with the woman Mr. De Alcazar had presented, but Elizabeth was dispelling every last one of her doubts with this attitude.

"This man is most certainly not my—"

Fuck, no, no, this wouldn't do, wouldn't do at all. No matter how much it turned him on to see his Buffy full of fiery rage for him, he was acutely aware he would not be able to keep his charade up for much longer if she kept talking like this. He needed to get her out of this dreaded place before the nun saw through his ruse and called for reinforcements to have him removed. He did the only thing he could think of to stop her tirade, he bent down, grasped her behind her knees and hauled her over his shoulder, pinning her flailing legs in place with one of his arms and quickly strode down the hall towards the Convent's entrance.

"Put me down, you, you…brute!" She squirmed, pummeling his back with her fists, until the sharp pain of a slap to her bottom made her stop. She gasped in outrage and was about to renew her efforts to get away, when he spanked her again, only harder this time.

"Enough! Not another word, not another movement from you or you will find out what I am capable of, **wife**!"

"You wouldn't dare," she replied horrified by his actions.

"Oh love, you'll learn very quickly that there are many, **many** things I dare to do, especially when faced with such a delicious challenge as yourself. I'm anxious to test that little theory of yours if you feel so inclined?" His voice was deceptively soft, but the not-so-veiled threat underneath sent a shiver of pure terror to run the length of her spine, effectively stopping any more attempts at trying to break free from him.

He bit back a chuckle when he sensed her surrender. It hadn't been his intention to spank her but she wouldn't be silent had he not and his plan would surely have been ruined. Desperate times called for desperate measures and all that rot. "Thank you for all your help, Sister. Would you be so kind as to ask someone to please gather my wife's belongings and give them to my valet?

"Of course, Mr. De Alcazar."

Mr. De Alcazar? What on earth? She wanted to shout 'impostor'; that he wasn't her husband or a De Alcazar, not legally anyway, but the words stuck in her throat. She could still feel the sting his hand left imprinted upon her bottom and God, this evil man had a heavy hand. She felt the blows through every last layer of petticoats under her dress. She knew any protests she might have would fall on deaf ears as Sister Margaret had clearly taken William's side and if she tried, she had no doubt he'd make good on his threat.

They almost reached the front door when she heard him say, "Xander, once you've retrieved Buffy's belongings, please bring them to the place we accorded, understood?"

"Aye, aye, Captain," the other man replied.

Captain? The place they accorded? Oh God, what was he planning to do with her? He couldn't possibly mean to take her where she thought he might, could he?

tbc

Hee, wherever might Spike take Buffy now? giggles

Okay, so was it what you thought it would be? g


	45. Chapter 45

Again, thank you to my dear friend, ImbloodyEnglish, for editing this chapter and for letting me bounce my crazy ideas with you and telling me they're not as crazy as I think they are. (smooches) And to: WriterChick1990, Kaoru-890 and Reven Eid, for reading and reviewing. You've all been so sweet to me, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Chapter 45**

He was drunk. Completely, totally, thoroughly drunk in her. Drowning in the uniqueness of her scent as it assaulted his senses, until it washed away all that wasn't her from his mind, from his heart, from his soul. All he felt was her and how glorious it was to have her back pressed so intimately against his chest as they rode through Galveston, one of his arms firmly keeping her in place as the other held the bridle. All he saw, all he could focus on was the tantalizing expanse of her breasts as he peeked over her shoulder.

Lost as he was in her, he was well aware that she had yet to speak to him. Every attempt on his part to initiate a conversation had been met with stone cold silence. Yes, he knew it'd been his fault. He all but ordered her to keep silent and threatened her over what could happen if she didn't, but that had been his desperation speaking. Desperation and fear that if she continued trying to blow his cover, his plan would've crumbled into dust. And that wouldn't do, wouldn't do at all. She had to learn she was his. HIS. Her place was where she was now, in his arms, flush against his body. And he was just the man to teach her who and where she belonged to.

So what if she didn't want to speak to him? It wasn't as if he needed to talk to her right now, they could wait for that until they were alone. In the meantime, he was confident he could make her aware of him on other levels, even against her will if he so wished. He loved her too much to take her against her will, however, there were ways to ignite the fire of desire within her and he would employ them all until he achieved the final prize. To claim her as his and only his.

Buffy was seething with anger. How dare he treat her like this? What right had he to lay a hand on her when not even her own father had? And now he pretended to coax her into talking to him as if nothing happened? Ha! If anything it made her all the more determined not to move, not to utter a single sound. She would ignore him. Yes, she knew there was little she could do to stop him and whatever he'd planned, but that didn't mean that she couldn't show him how much she despised him by not talking to him, looking at him or even acknowledging he existed.

Determined to get a reaction, any kind of reaction from her, Spike pulled her impossibly closer to him, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. It felt so silky, so soft against his face and he briefly wondered how it would look splayed all around her beautiful face like a golden halo when she finally lay on his bed. No reaction yet, though, at least not from her since her closeness and her scent had him stirring against his breeches.

The sound of a passing carriage by their side brought him back to his senses enough to realize that they were on one of the main streets in Galveston now and it was starting to fill with all types of vendors opening their shops. No, this wouldn't do. If he wanted to keep pursuing his current…ahem, endeavor, he needed to use the old road to the docks, the very empty old road to the docks. He straightened on the saddle, his heels digging in quickly to the horse's sides twice signaling the beast to begin trotting and directed it through the smaller streets until they found the path he'd been looking for, which as he'd expected was blessedly empty.

Buffy's eyes widened as they focused on the very empty road ahead of them. She'd been relieved when he'd stopped whatever he'd been doing with her hair, but now she was more than a little unnerved. At least when they were traveling through Galveston she'd felt some measure of comfort thinking that he wouldn't dare do anything to her, but now… '_Oh God!'_ She bit back a moan as a shudder she barely could suppress ran up and down her back at his recent actions.

He pulled the bridle towards him to slow the horse to a walk again; no way was he going to risk falling off, not with what he was planning to do. He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck before licking a path from her throat up to her ear lobe, capturing it between his lips, suckling on it first and then nipping at it playfully. He was finally rewarded with the tiniest of shivers, so tiny that he'd probably wouldn't have felt it if he hadn't been embracing her as close as he was.

He started this to elicit any reaction from her, but he truly hadn't expected her to allow him to be this forward. Hell, he'd been willing to bet she was going to snap at him as soon as he started sniffing her hair, but she hadn't. However, as much as he wished to take this further, this was neither the time nor place for it. He could smell the salt in the air and it wouldn't be long until they reached the docks. Still, there was one more thing he wished to do.

He kissed his way down her throat until he felt her pulse beating under his lips, nipping lightly at her tender skin before sucking on it, determined to mark her as his before they even got to his ship.

_'Oh God, what's he doing?'_ she thought, trying to fight the decidedly un-ladylike feelings he was evoking in her. Her nipples strained against the fabric of her dress and she could feel each pull of his sinful mouth as it echoed deep inside her belly. She almost whimpered her disappointment when just as suddenly as he'd begun, he stopped the delicious torment to her neck. Almost. Because as soon as she was faced with the reality of where he'd taken her and what it could mean for her, she forgot about everything except the need to escape which overcame her.

He stopped the horse right in front of 'The Satan'; one of his crew members came forward to take the reins while he dismounted and extended his arms to help Buffy down. He had to smile at the slightly dazed look on her face as she gazed upon his ship.

"Everything ready to set sail, Manuel?"

As soon as his attention shifted from her to the sailor, she made her move. She wasn't about to let him take her onto his ship. She was sure to find someone that could help her; she just had to run, run and not stop running until she had.

She didn't get far though, had only managed to get a few steps before he'd caught up with her. Damned long dress of hers didn't allow for an easy escape. And if that wasn't enough, he threw her over his shoulder…again.

"Oh love, you should know by now that you can't escape from me. I'm your destiny and you can't escape destiny," he chuckled as she squirmed in his arms. "If I were you I wouldn't do that, remember the Convent, sweetheart?" She immediately stopped moving. '_Like I'd forget **that**, damn him!'_ "I thought so. This wasn't the way I had planned on bringing you onto my ship, but you didn't give me much choice."

He walked across the wooden plank with his precious cargo and set her down as soon as they were aboard, taking her hand in his to prevent her from trying to escape again. "Welcome to your new home, wife. How do you like it?" he asked, enjoying how much more her eyes widened at his inquiry. That was rich! She truly believed he'd brought her here to live. He couldn't give his entire plan away though, it was too soon, but in the meantime it was fun to see her struggle with the idea that she might not be able to escape from him. Not that it mattered, since he had the certainty that before they left the ship to go back to Campo Real she wouldn't want to escape from him again.

Home? He couldn't pretend she lived here, could he? No, no, no. NO. She'd first…well, not kill herself because it was a sin, but she couldn't stay here, either. She'd swim back to shore as soon as she could. Yes. Or maybe borrow one of the boats, because swimming was so out of the question because of damned long dress anyway. She'd sink straight to the bottom from their weight.

"And if you're thinking of swimming back to shore or stealing one of the boats, darling, you can just forget about it. Well, unless you want to have a close encounter with one of my men or a shark and I'm not quite sure which would be worse for you." He smiled at her obvious distress.

_'Damn! What is he? A mind reader?'_ She pouted.

'God, she is so adorable.' He sighed; his eyes fixed on her bottom lip, thinking what he'd be doing with it were they alone right now.

"So you finally decided to show up, Spike? I've been here for hours."

Spike? Who on earth was Spike? She turned to her side only to find the same man that had been waiting for them outside the Convent looking at William while he waited for his answer.

Then she remembered him saying, "You can call me William or Spike, love," the fateful day when it all had started. The same day he'd given her her first kiss, when he'd taken her coif off her hair and... No, it was of no use to think about that now. Not now and preferably not ever.

"Xander, you're already here? I thought we were going to have to wait for you."

"Well, took you two lovebirds long enough to get here," he teased. "Everything's ready to set sail, wanna do the honors?"

"Nah, not this time. You take us into high water just like we discussed, all right?" He then turned to address the rest of the crew. "I don't want to be interrupted, so if you value your lives you won't disturb us unless the ship is sinking, is that clear?"

He didn't wait for an answer before he hauled Buffy behind him to his cabin.

-----

"Love, please, listen to me, I can explain everyth—"

"No, **you** listen to me, _Spike_. I don't care to hear any of your explanations, not now, not ever. I could care less if you had or are still having an affair with my sister."

_'Spike,'_ he sighed inwardly, _'not William, not anymore.'_ He tried not to show how much it hurt that she hadn't called him by his given name ever since he'd whisked her away from the Convent. Hell, even before that, ever since yesterday when they were in his room in Campo Real. Had it only been yesterday? It seemed like it'd been a lifetime ago.

And that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was hearing the tone that tinged her voice when she pronounced it, so full of contempt, so different from before. Well, maybe he should be thanking his lucky stars that she was talking to him again.

If only he'd told Buffy about Aimée before the redheaded girl had, she might have reacted differently. God, it stung to know how badly he'd messed up. Knowing how much he deserved every little bit of that contempt. Of course knowing it didn't mean he had to accept it or her refusal to listen to him. He was done waiting though; whatever patience he'd managed to exercise as he tried to convince her of giving him a chance to explain was gone now. They've been in his cabin for almost an hour now and he wasn't waiting any longer. She didn't want to hear him out? Fine. He **would** make her listen anyway.

"Dammit, Buffy! I'm fucking done with this. You're going to listen to me whether you like it or not because you're not getting off this sodding ship until you do!" He gripped her by her shoulders, flinching inside that she seemed afraid of him, but he was unable to stop his tirade now that he seemed to have her attention. "Yes, I'm aware I made a mistake, a huge mistake by not telling you what happened with your sister and if I could turn back time and rectify it I would. But I can't, no amount of wishing will change that.

"You must believe me when I say I didn't touch her again from the first time I met you in her room. I didn't and not for lack of opportunity, I just couldn't. From that moment on, all I could think about was you brandishing that candelabrum. All I could dream about was how beautiful you looked and how with every breath I took in of your scent it covered me. Every fucking minute of the day and night, each and every moment I spent fantasizing, dreaming about the fiery nun that had stood up so bravely against me, like an avenging angel you looked. And by God, I was lost from that moment on. Completely and irrevocably lost for anyone that wasn't you. I'm drowning in you, love… You, only you. Had I met you before her, I would have never touched your sister, let alone bed her. I'm not Angel, Buffy. I know what I have and I value you over everything. You're my world, my life. Don't take away my life from me. Don't let Aimée win."

She wanted to believe him. Oh God, how much she wanted to believe him. He seemed so sincere, so earnest. Could she risk having her heart broken all over again?

Spike saw the hesitance in her face, sensed her desire to believe in him and decided to step up the ante. He would make her believe in him with his kisses, with his love. He would worship her with his body until she had no more doubts of who it was he loved with his whole being. Decision made, he swept her into his arms, not giving her the chance to protest before covering her lips with his. He licked, nibbled, sucked on them, melting whatever resistance she might still feel with his passion, until she exhaled a tremulous gasp, granting him the entry he was demanding into her mouth.

Buffy didn't even think of resisting him after he took her into his arms and kissed her until she was breathlessly clinging to him, allowing him to do with her as he wanted. She could care less about Aimée or whatever happened between them before. She was the one that was here with him, he'd come looking for her. Nothing else mattered but him and all he was making her feel right now.

Slightly lightheaded as breathing became an issue, he left her mouth to press heated, wet kisses along her jaw, until he reached her earlobe, nibbling on it as he whispered, "I'm yours, Buffy, only yours. Would you be mine, love?"

"Yes, yes, yours, I'm yours," she responded, her hands circling around his neck as she pressed her body closer to his and moved her mouth along his cheek to seek his. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she felt as if she were on fire, a tingling feeling spreading deep inside her belly as his hands roamed over her body. She couldn't get close enough to him; she needed…what, she wasn't sure. She just knew she needed something that only he could give her.

She moaned into his mouth when his hand covered her breast, her nipples hardening as he fondled them through the dress.

He lowered the hand that he'd snaked around her waist, to squeeze her bottom playfully before he pulled her impossibly closer to him so he could grind his erection into her belly. He couldn't get enough of her, of how pliant she was in his arms, of how responsive her body was to each and every one of his body's commands.

Spike pulled away from the temptation of her mouth so he could delight in the flush that covered her face, her throat and the top of her creamy mounds. He couldn't help but feel proud at the slightly glazed look in her emerald eyes as she begged him without words to keep touching her, to never stop touching her.

His lips left hers, sliding sensuously down her throat, nipping at her pulse as his hand lowered the square neck of her dress enough to let her nipples fall free from it. He took one between his fingers and captured the other with his mouth, sucking on it, slightly grazing it with his teeth, reveling all the while in her taste, in the little mewls and moans that came out of her lips as she arched even further into his hand, as her body writhed against his, as her fingers threaded into his hair to hold him in place. As if he needed further encouragement, if he had his way they'd be doing this forever.

"You're so beautiful, taste so good. I can't get enough of you, Buffy. **My** Buffy," he growled. "Tell me you want to be with me, please? Tell me so I can make you mine," he pleaded, desperately needing her permission before continuing, before claiming her as his with his body. He didn't expect her to truly understand the meaning behind his words, but as long as he received her consent, he would see to it she'd never regret it.

tbc

So, what do you think? Like it, hate it? Tell me, pretty please, I'd love to know. (battes eyelashes)


	46. Chapter 46

Alright, chapter is finally done, after I don't know how long since I started to write it. I am aware that maybe some of you might not like the new direction the story is taking, however, this is the path my muse is taking me, so, well, nothing I can do about that. I want to let you all know that while Spike is in full-pirate mode at the moment, this chapter is not just about lust. It's about love, lust and even trust. It's about his fear of losing her, his desperation to have her and never let go. I just hope I'm able to convey this the way I wanted to. Regarding Buffy and how she's going to face María after this, well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter or two to find out. ;)

This chapter is for my lovely friend, ImbloodyEnglish, who asked for a very detailed love scene. ;) For being there with me and for me every step of the way, for your encouragement, for your friendship, I just can't thank you enough for everything. (smooches)

Thank you, Kaoru-890 and WriterChick1990 for reviewing. It truly makes me very happy to know that you're still reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 46**

_"You're so beautiful, taste so good. I can't get enough of you, Buffy. **My** Buffy. Tell me you want to be with me, please? Tell me so I can make you mine," he pleaded, desperately needing her permission before continuing, before making her his with his body. He didn't expect her to truly understand the meaning behind his words, but as long as he received her consent, he would see to it that she wouldn't regret it. _

"Y-yes…yours," she cried. The feelings he elicited in her with his words, his hands, his warm mouth overpowered her. She felt an unfamiliar wetness slowly coating her thighs and wasn't sure what to make of it. She needed… needed…

"Do you like this? Do you like how I make you feel, sweetheart?" he asked, straightening up so he could look into her eyes, his fingers still teasing her diamond hard nipples.

"Yes, yes."

"Do you want more?"

More? Oh, yes, she wanted, needed more. "God, yes."

"'Cuz I can give you more."

"Yes, more," she repeated.

_'That's all the permission I need,'_ he thought before slyly taking the knife he always carried with him out from its sheath. Without ever looking away from her eyes, he tore through her dress straight up the middle... leaving her clad only in her corset, chemise and petticoats.

Buffy had been so lost in the mesmerizing deep blue of his eyes, in the magical sensations that coursed her body with each and every touch of his fingers that she didn't notice what he was up to until she heard the fabric of her dress tear. She gasped, astounded by his actions, lowering her eyes to her half-naked body then back to his eyes, ready to berate him for ruining her dress, but he didn't give her time to object before he put his arms around her and claimed her mouth with his once more.

Her knees buckled as his lips devoured hers and she was thankful that he had her so tightly held; otherwise she'd have fallen to her knees on the floor at the moment. Her hands slowly caressed their way up his chest to his shoulders, her torn dress completely forgotten as his mouth wove its spell over her. So completely enraptured with his kiss was she that she never felt him unlacing the stays to her corset.

He impatiently loosened the laces that held the corset in place. He could've cut through them with his knife as he'd done with her dress. However, appealing as the idea might be, it would have meant to stop touching her for the few seconds it took to dispose of the damned contraption and that wouldn't do. He needed to see her, all of her, to feel her, touch her, taste her until everything else disappeared, until there was nothing else in the world but them and their love. His mind needed to be certain that Buffy was actually here with him, that she wasn't a mirage, an illusion that could disappear into thin air or a figment of his overactive imagination.

She sensed more than felt the moment he took her corset off as breathing seemed to come easier, at least for a second before he crushed her even closer to his chest. Shivers ran the length of her spine as his hands coasted up and down her nearly naked back to her waist, pulling her harder towards him with each pass as his hips thrust shallowly against her belly. She wasn't exactly sure what he was doing with her, to her, but every touch, every move, every kiss was igniting a fire within her that she wasn't sure how to quell or even if she wanted it to.

He needed her to touch him, needed more, needed anything and everything she was willing to give him. He stopped kissing her mouth and placed his forehead against hers. As they both panted, looking deeply into the other's eyes, he took one of her hands in his and placed it inside his half-opened shirt, moving it slowly over his chest, encouraging her to caress him.

Her eyes widened as she felt the warmth of his skin under her fingers but she didn't stop him, instead she brought her other hand to join the first and began caressing him of her own volition, opening the rest of his shirt so she could feel more of him. Getting bolder with each passing moment as the fire continued to grow then spread inside her, she wondered if it felt as good to him when she touched him as it did when he touched her. _'It seems it does,'_ she thought as he closed his eyes for a second, moaning at the feel of her little hands caressing his chest, softly, sweetly. When he opened them again, they were black with desire as they gazed upon her upturned face.

"Do you know what you're doing to me, love?"

"N-no?" she replied doubtfully, backing away from him a fraction, suddenly afraid—but still curious—of what would be coming next when she saw the naked lust shining in his eyes.

"But you want to know, don't you, kitten?" he whispered huskily, taking her hand and lowering it to his cock, hissing when the feel of her touching him there hardened him painfully. "This is because of you, for you."

"Just as this is for me," he continued in the same husky tone, cupping her pussy through the dozen of petticoats. "Isn't it, love? Tell me; tell me that all of your delectable body is mine. Only mine."

How was she supposed to respond to **that**? Shocked as she was by his boldness, she couldn't stop the tremor that ran through her body at the possessiveness she heard in his tone or the moisture between her thighs that seemed to be increasing with each passing minute.

"Tell me, Buffy, are you mine as I'm yours?" _'Say yes, say yes,'_ he pleaded with his eyes.

Unable to say anything at all, the wealth of emotions she was feeling practically choking her, she nodded and that was all he needed before he leaned in to kiss her soul away and carried her to his bed.

Placing her gently on it, he stepped back to gaze heatedly down at the golden goddess that graced his bed while slowly taking his shirt off.

Her nipples pebbled under his intense scrutiny, making her remember that her breasts were no longer covered by her chemise. Self-consciously, unused to being this…bare in front of a man, she attempted to move her hands up to cover them until a feral growl effectively stopped her.

"No! Never cover yourself in front of me," he demanded, lowering his voice seductively afterwards, "You are gorgeous, love, a goddess and you are mine to see, mine to touch, only mine, understand?" He raised his eyebrow daring her to defy him, smirking when she lowered her arms.

"You look so delectable, my love. I cannot wait to devour your sweet nectar." He sneered at her blank look to his comment. He loved that she was this innocent, so vastly un-touched. Not for long though because he loved the thought even more that he was going to be the one to teach her how to be a woman…his woman.

_'Huh? Sweet nectar, what's he talking—'_ her train of thought was interrupted when in one swift movement he ripped the petticoats off her body first and then her chemise, leaving her clad—or rather barely clad—in nothing but her drawers which did little to preserve her modesty. She fought the urge to cover herself again as he glared at her, before telling her as he pointed at her underwear,

"Either you take those off yourself or I'll rip them off, too, love and don't think for a moment that I won't."

William was deadly serious, she could tell, so swallowing her fear at being completely naked in front of a man for the first time, she shimmied out of them and was about to throw them to her side when he took them off her hands. She trembled in a mixture of fear and longing for what was to come as she felt his eyes drinking in her naked form.

He brought her underwear to his nose, inhaling deeply as he made a show of fingering the tiny circle of wetness on it, bringing his finger to his mouth and closing his eyes in pleasure as he emitted a primal groan at the first taste of her essence on his tongue. _'Mmmmm, delicious.' _

_'Oh God, what is he doing? How could he do **that**?'_ Her face flamed and she panted as he effectively stole her breath away with his actions, more moisture gathering on her nether regions. The sensation she felt there had gotten so…bothersome that she had to squeeze her legs together to create some kind of friction, not that it was helping matters much.

He opened his eyes, raking them over her naked form as he became drunk from the flavor that coated his tongue, adjusting himself in his breeches as they turned even tighter than they were before. He decided he wouldn't take them off yet though. First he would make his lady love want him so much that she'd beg him to take her, to make her his. Yes, first he had to savor her, drink from her until she was writhing under him, begging him to give her all that he had to offer, all that he was.

He knew he had to assuage her fears, though. This was her first time and even with as responsive and pliant to his wishes she'd been so far, he was aware he needed to offer her some reassurance. "I don't know how much you know about the matters between a man and a woman, if anything at all, but it can be as heavenly as we want it to be, love. There'll be pain the first time, but it won't last, I promise you it won't. Do you trust me to make it as good as it can be for you?"

_'Do I trust him?'_ she asked herself, _'After everything that's happened, do I still trust him?'_ She looked deeply into his eyes, searching for her answer there and finding it in the form of the love that swam in the azure depths. The same love she was sure was reflected in her own. She was aware they still had many obstacles to overcome, many hurdles to jump, many things to talk about, but similarly she knew she could trust him with her heart, body and soul, with everything she was. Sensing his barely contained impatience at her lack of answer, she took a deep breath before simply saying, "With my life, William."

Adoration lit his eyes at her answer and from the fact that this time she used his given name. He crawled up the bed, lying down on his side next to her as he gathered her into his arms, kissing her softly, nipping at her lower lip before running his tongue soothingly over it. Adoration soon gave way to full-blown desire, however, when her tongue hesitatingly touched his and he almost came undone from it. So far he'd been fully in charge of their foreplay, but feeling she was starting to warm to it, to participate, was almost more than he could handle.

His tongue pushed inside her mouth, tasting her, devouring her, swallowing every little moan she sighed. One hand came up to thread in her hair, reveling in its softness before he tilted her head to gain better access to her throat, nibbling his way down to her chest.

The feel of her naked flesh under his lips as he finally claimed one of her breasts; the taste of her nipple between his lips and the sizzling heat of her bare flesh under his hand as it traveled slowly toward her naked center, burned and consumed him with the need to possess her, be inside her, be one with her. So great was his hunger for her he almost forgot of his promise to make this as good for her as he possibly could. Almost.

Easier said than done, though, especially when he came into contact with her wet heat as his finger slid in between her feminine folds. He couldn't help the pride that swelled within his chest upon feeling how soaked she was, as he fingered the evidence of her arousal, at the knowledge it was **him** that had awakened her body into said arousal with his kiss, his touch, with his love. Him, no one else. HIM.

She opened her eyes in shock as she felt him touching her **there**, her thighs clenching around his hand in surprise.

He growled 'mine' around her rosy tit, letting it pop out of his mouth as his eyes locked heatedly with hers, putting his leg between hers to pry her thighs apart while his hand delved further into her womanhood seeking for the pearly button that would melt any thought of resistance away.

"Oh God!" The vibration of his growl went from her nipple straight to her womb. His eyes seduced her into allowing him whatever he wanted, melting away any thought of resistance as his fingers slipped inside her folds. She couldn't stop her hips from arching wantonly into his hand as a surge of electricity pierced her body, leaving tingles in its wake.

He reveled in her response to his touch as more of her honey coated his fingers. God, she was so responsive, so wet, so hot that he could no longer wait to taste her. Slowly, without taking his eyes away from hers, he trailed down her body, kissing, nibbling, licking a passionate path until he reached the place he desperately wanted to sample. He swiftly settled between her legs, deeply inhaling the heady musk of her arousal, before leaning in to run his tongue over her slit from top to bottom.

_'Oh God, what's he doing? He… he couldn't possibly mean to put his mouth there, could he?'_ she mused before feeling his tongue delve inside her and she couldn't think, closing her eyes in pleasure, thrashing her head over the pillows as she grabbed a fistful of bed sheets trying to stop herself from begging him to keep touching her, licking her. The fire that coiled within her belly kept growing, spreading, slowly consuming her over the wondrous sensations his tongue created deep inside her core.

He moaned in pleasure at the renewed taste of her essence on his tongue. He'd thought her delicious when he'd tasted the wet spot in her knickers, but that was too weak a word to describe it now as he sampled the very real and physical source. This, **she** was… mouth-watering and oh so addictive. Her flavor was as addictive as the sight of her pretty face flush with passion, of her lovely mouth as she gasped and mewled in pleasure, of her creamy mounds as she arched her back begging wordlessly for attention, of her body as it awakened to desire under his touch.

As addictive as the knowledge that it was **him** she'd chosen to give all of her essence to.

"Mmmmmm, such a tasty treat you are, my love," he purred, his fingers separating her feminine folds to circle her clit with his tongue before closing his mouth over it to suck… hard. He chuckled when she practically leapt off the bed, eyes opened wide in shock to fix on his, but he didn't stop his ministrations. Rather, he brought one of his hands up so he could touch her breasts, tease her nipples into hard little pebbles while his mouth alternated between nursing and licking her clit, lapping at the juices that flowed freely from her pussy.

She'd never felt anything like this before. Liquid fire ran through her veins, suffusing her body with a deep-sated need for something she couldn't quite comprehend, for something that seemed out of reach. It was too much, not enough, everything in between and she felt she would die if he dared to stop touching her. Emboldened by the passion that blazed within her, she refused to look away from the sight of him feasting on her quivering flesh; instead she lowered her hands threading her fingers into his hair, caressing the soft curls as she lost herself in the maelstrom of emotions that spiraled into a raging inferno.

He was in heaven, or as close to heaven as a man like him could be. Her eyes locked with his as they gleamed with mounting passion, her hands caressing him of her own volition, her body writhing under his attentions, her hips arching from the bed as she tried to bring his mouth closer to her womanly center, as if it were even possible. _Oh yes, this was heaven on earth,_ with his right hand full of her breast, his mouth devouring her tasty quim.

With infinite passion for her untried body, he suckled her distended nubbin and teased her slit with his fingers before delving inside her warm opening. Up and down, slowly; in and out, with feather-like caresses, getting her used to his touch, readying her heavenly passage for him. He growled at the velvety soft feel of her, at how her walls clamped down on his finger. She was so hot, so wet, so very tight. He could hardly wait to feel her surrounding his cock, burning him, scalding him, branding him as hers.

She could care less if she was behaving like a wanton woman instead of the lady she was as she arched her hips towards his mouth. She couldn't help herself, he was driving her absolutely insane with need. Nothing else mattered, only him and the wonderful things that his sinful mouth and hands were making her feel.

A second finger joined the first, then another, stretching her, preparing her. All the while watching her intently, scanning her pixie face for any sign of discomfort and finding none. Only pleasure, love, trust and desire were clearly written there. Knowing she was close and feeling as if he were about to burst if he wasn't inside her soon, he nipped lightly on her clit before sucking the nubbin greedily into his mouth, curling his fingers upwards seeking that small bundle of nerves that would bring her to paradise.

"Oh my God, William!" Buffy exclaimed as she exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors, sensations and emotions, the likes of which she'd never experienced before.

He pulled his fingers out and couldn't hold back the proud smirk that graced his mouth at her whimper. He waited until her beautiful eyes opened and locked with his before kneeling on the bed and taking one of her hands in his, bringing it to his chest, lowering it slowly, oh so slowly to the part of his anatomy that needed her the most at the moment.

In a lustful haze, her eyes followed the descent of their entwined hands down his body. She wasn't exactly sure what would happen now, but oh God, she'd never wanted anything more than she wanted him at the moment. She was his. His, for him to do with her what he wanted.

As their joined hands reached their destination, his other hand made quick work of his breeches' buttons. She blushed prettily, her eyes widening, her breath coming in short pants as he guided her fingers inside, as she touched his manhood for the very first time but didn't protest, didn't stop as she followed his lead.

He hissed when he felt her tiny hand touching him his manhood. Heaven and hell. It was heaven and hell when their fingers closed around the girth of his cock and began moving up and down from root to tip and back. God, he hadn't thought it was possible for him to get any harder. He'd never felt anything like this before, this all-encompassing desire to be one with anyone, completely, totally. Only this woman, his woman, only **his** Buffy.

"So good, baby," he moaned, "your hand on me feels so good, but I need to be inside you. I'll **die** if I'm not inside you. Will you let me in, love? Will you let me make you truly mine?"

"God, yes, make me yours. I'm yours, yours." As if she could ever deny him anything? Especially not now that she was sure of his love for her. She could see it shining brightly in his eyes, feel the warmth of his devotion seep inside her with every kiss, with every caress, with every word. He loved her, there were no more doubts in her mind about that, not after all he'd said, not after he came for her. And she loved him, too, with everything she had, and would do anything and everything he asked of her, damned the consequences. It was as simple as that..

Knowing he could wait no longer, he rose to his feet, peeling his pants from his narrow hips until they dropped at his feet. He stood proudly before her as she perused his nude form, her eyes coming to rest on his hard cock.

_'Oh God, was this the thing that was supposed to fit inside her?'_ She gasped in shock. "There is no way, no way on earth **that** is going to fit."

"Oh, don't worry, love, I'm sure it'll fit perfectly inside your pretty cunny," he purred, delighting in the way her face turned red, completely mortified when she realized she'd spoken that thought out loud.

He crawled to loom over her body, holding his weight up by his arms before lowering his head to capture her lips with his. Her lips parted with a sigh, allowing his tongue inside to tangle with hers, to devour her as she tasted her own flavor. Contrary to anything she might've expected, it drove her to new heights of pleasure as she remembered the bliss he'd made her experience just moments before.

She was afraid of what was to come, yes. He'd said there'd be pain at first, but he also promised pleasure and so far… so far he'd brought her to heaven and back with his mouth and his hands alone. And while still afraid, she was curious and more than aroused as his hands ghosted the underside of her breasts, traveling down her body, one landing on her hip while the other dove inside her pussy… fondling her, teasing her, making her as wet for him as she could possibly be.

With his free hand, he took hold of his cock, guiding it to rub along the wet crease of her slit, coating it in her juices, then finally, inched his way inside her tight channel until the head of his shaft met with the evidence of her innocence.

"Love, this might hurt a bit, but there's no way around it and after the pain disappears, pleasure like you've never felt before will come, I promise you that. So I think it's better we get it over with fast, yeah?"

She nodded her acquiescence. So far, it had been more uncomfortable than painful to have him inside her. Surely the pain he kept talking about couldn't be too bad then, could iiiiii… _'Oh God, oh God, oh God!'_

Knowing there was no way to avoid the impending pain, he smashed her mouth with his before ramming past the thin barrier, only stopping until he was fully sheathed inside her.

Pain wracked her body at his sudden intrusion. A few tears escaping unbidden behind her tightly closed lids while her fingernails dug trenches into his forearms. He said there would be pain, but she never imagined that it would be like this, feel as if he were cutting her in two. Slowly though, steadily, as she forced herself to relax, as she submitted to the soft and gentle mastery of his kisses, the pain began to recede until she was rendered breathless at the feel of him so deeply ensconced inside her.

It took every ounce of self-restraint he possessed not to move while waiting for her to adjust to the feel of him being inside her. He wanted to cum right then at the marvelous feel of her snug walls encasing his shaft, but gritted his teeth as he swore to make good on his promise.

Shyly, sweetly, trustingly she wound her arms around his torso, kissing him back as her fingers skimmed up and down his spine, pulling him closer. The sensation of being one with him overwhelming her as the fire of her rekindled passion coursed through her veins.

Hoping her actions meant she was ready, he tentatively pulled back, thrusting in almost immediately, establishing a leisured rhythm as his hands gripped her hips first then her thighs, coaxing her to bring her legs around his waist while delighting in every little gasp, every little moan that rasped from her throat.

He'd wanted to go slow, savor their first time together as much as possible, make her feel as good as he felt right now. Bloody hell! He tried to go slow, but when she tentatively, instinctively began moving her hips to meet his thrusts, he nearly lost his mind. She felt too damn good and he could hardly control his body's demands to take her hard, fast, deep.

"So good, baby, you feel so good," he babbled, nibbling his way to her throat, nipping playfully at her pulse point before continuing down to suckle the tender skin over her left breast leaving a small love bite in its wake.

Buffy was on sensory overload. There was only him and the overwhelming pleasure that inflamed her blood, making her body hum with the joy of being one with a man… with him. She couldn't stop it, didn't want to for that matter. If this is what made her a woman, his woman, then so be it.

He clenched his teeth trying to stave off his orgasm. It was almost impossible for him to contain his need for much longer, but more than anything, he wanted her right with him, in this moment. He wanted, no, needed to feel the experience of her pleasure first, to climax around him, coat his cock with her liquid passion before letting himself go.

His lips traveled upwards, devouring hers in an all-consuming, soul-searing, earth-shattering kiss, his tongue mimicked his love-making as it danced with hers. He settled a hand over her clit to rub in time with every thrust, reveling in the moans and mewls she released into his mouth. He drove faster, deeper, piercing her tight pussy at a different angle each time, seeking for that spot that would push her over the edge.

She could feel every thrust, every caress, every kiss all the way to her womb. A ball of white fiery pleasure coiled, twisted, swirled inside as her muscles clamped down on his shaft and burst in a whirlwind of all-encompassing passion.

Her essence scorched him, marked him, branded him as hers and hers alone. Pleasure as he'd never known overwhelmed his senses and emotions as he drove his body inside of hers one last time… sharply, deeply. His balls tightened as his life-giving seed traveled through his shaft to shoot forth and coat the walls of her body for the first time.

As the cloud of pleasure began lifting, he rolled them over, her head pillowed on his chest, somehow managing to remain nestled inside her, enjoying the intimacy, the closeness of the moment.

Delicious aftershocks made her body quiver and tremble, her sensitized skin tingling wherever it came in contact with his. She was hyper-aware of her surroundings, of the sense of completion, of fulfillment that flooded her, of him still buried deep inside her. She was his, his as he was hers. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks as the wave of her emotions overwhelmed her.

He felt her tears falling over his chest and swallowing hard around the lump on his throat at just the thought that he might have hurt his pretty girl, he pulled out from her body as gently as he possibly could, flinching at her whimper and asked, "What's the matter, love? Did I…" he put a finger under her chin so he'd be able to look into her upturned face. "Did I hurt you?" He almost wept in relief when he found no pain in her glistening green eyes, when he found amazement, wonderment, love, the same things that he was sure were reflected in his own.

"N-no, no, it's only that… that—" She tried to find the right words to explain why she was crying. But, perhaps, she didn't have to explain. She was certain he felt the same way as she saw all of her emotions mirrored in his sapphire depths, right along with concern and a tinge of relief. Had he really been that worried over hurting her? He hadn't, not really.

"What, darling? You can tell me," he pressed, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I-I won't lie to you, it did hurt a little at first, but then… then, oh William, it was as wonderful as you promised. I never imagined, never, that I could feel this close to anyone, that I could feel so complete, so cherished. To know that I'm yours… that you are mine, it's just overwhelming and that's why I was crying, nothing else." She blushed, but refused to let her eyes waver away from his while caressing his cheek. "I love you, William, **my** William."

He gazed upon her in awe, completely humbled by her sweet admission, by her love. His voice softer than a whisper, all he could say in response was the truth, "I will love you forever with all that I am." He kissed her lips softly, once, twice, then rolled them again until she lay on her side before getting up from the bed and rummaging through his clothes. "I have something for you."

"Something?" she asked, taking advantage of this to pull the edge of the bedspread and drape it over her body, tucking it under her arms to preserve some measure of modesty. That taken care of, she leaned her head on her hand so she could follow each one of his movements with her eyes, delighting on the way his muscles rippled and flexed as he looked for whatever he was looking for.

"Aha! Here it is!" He turned with a triumphant smile, only to frown when he saw her luscious body half-covered. He toyed with the idea of telling her that there was no place for modesty inside their bedroom walls, but decided otherwise. It was better like this; he needed to focus on what he needed to say anyway.

He kneeled by the side of the bed, taking her left hand in his and kissed it before sliding the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen onto her ring finger. "Elizabeth, Buffy, I am well aware I asked you before to be my wife and you consented. However, I want to ask you again, today, now, after everything that's happened, knowing that you are already my wife in my heart, soul and body, if not in name, if you'd accept this ring as a sign of my devotion, of my ever-lasting love?" He reveled at how surprised she seemed by his actions, her eyes two huge jade pools filled with wonderment and happiness as she looked from the ring on her finger to him and back. "Would you make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife in name, too?"

Tears threatened to spill again from her eyes as she nodded her assent. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," she whispered, throwing her arms around his shoulders before pulling him in to claim his lips in a searing kiss that sealed their destiny.

tbc

Now it's your turn, like it, hate it? Tell me, please? (battes eyelashes)


	47. Chapter 47

Snyder and Riley's reactions to the news of William's arrival to Campo Real, a little Spuffy interlude and the return of Don Rodigo De Alcazar.

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, RL has been awfully busy, plus I'm working on an ultra-secret project that will come to life shortly. So updates are going to be sparse but don't worry this story and any of my WIPs will be finished. ;)

Special thanks to my lovely friend, ImbloodyEnglish for the very fast and thorough beta and for all her help. smooches Thanks to Moonlight Silhouette, Bandgeek252, Kaoru890, TPolTucker and Lady Vine, for reviewing the last chapter, I'm so happy and flattered over your response to it, especially since I had never written anything as detailed as that. I promise I'll answer to reviews later today or tomorrow at the latest.

**Chapter 47**

_In the meantime at Campo Real_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Who did the damned bitch think he was? Snyder was furious as he walked through the eastern meadows, wishing any of the idiots that worked under him would cross his path. He needed to vent his rage somehow, but no, they all seemed to know what kind of mood he was in and they'd steered clear of him all day. He knew that as afraid of him as they might be, he was the entire hacienda's laughingstock at the moment and that wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all. Someone would pay for this affront and who better than the almighty Doña Darla De Alcazar. Yes, he would teach the bitch that his threats weren't to be taken lightly. He'd known the possibility existed of this happening beforehand, Doña Darla had told him as much. He'd believed that she would somehow stop this…insanity. There was no fucking way he was going back to being a measly foreman, not after all he'd done to become Campo Real's Administrator.

It wasn't about money; he had more than enough to live decorously by for the rest of his life. However, no amount of riches could give him the power he had on his position. For twelve blissful years he'd done whatever he saw fit in Campo Real, without anyone interfering or questioning his decisions. His word was law. All the peons and their families feared him and did as he ordered, no matter what. And he wasn't about to give that up, no way, no how.

He'd hoped that Don Angel would stay in Europe after finishing his studies or, if he returned, that things would stay as they were. But no, the good-for-nothing brat seemed to be more like his father than anyone could've anticipated. Well, that could be easily remedied. He'd just have to make sure the son met the same destiny his father had or worse. An evil grin tugged at his lips as he anticipated how he could deal with Don Rodrigo's heir and how much he'd enjoy every minute of it.

Did they think it'd be that easy to get rid of him? Hmmph. He'd show them. He'd show them exactly who Thomas Snyder was.

_-------_

_At the Satan…_

She was in heaven as she got lost in the passion his kisses elicited. She felt loved, cherished, whole and complete, as if she were floating in a cloud of pure bliss. She tried to move closer to him and winced, unable to stop the pitiful whimper that rasped in her throat. And sore, she was quite sore, too. She'd kill for a warm bath right now

He pulled back, concerned yet again etched in his handsome features. "Are you hurting, love?"

"Just a little."

"How does a hot bath sound?"

"Oh William, that'll be divine, but how—"

He interrupted her with a kiss. "Let me worry about the how, love, you just stay here looking gorgeous and I'll be right back, I promise."

He got up from the bed, completely uncaring that he was nude and after locating his pants, started putting them on. Buffy couldn't stop her eyes from traveling down the expanse of his back to his buttocks, disappointed when the breeches impeded her view. But that didn't stop her eyes from wandering from his navel up his chest to his twinkling blue eyes. _Wait a moment!_ Her face flamed as she realized she'd been caught.

He could have called her on her ogling him, but decided otherwise, there'd be time for that later, now she was sore and he could make it better and would. He walked away to attend to his lady-love's needs, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_---------_

_Back in Campo Real_

Riley felt despair creep upon him as he heard Angel raving about his new brother and his decision of encouraging a marriage between him and Elizabeth, so long as she accepted.

_No. No, no, no. NO. _

This couldn't be happening. He couldn't allow it to happen. Wouldn't. He had too much invested in this marriage. His life depended on it, his future. He'd been so certain he'd be the one marrying Aimée's sister, that he'd fell further into debt as he gambled and whored away at La Venta. Not all was lost, though. Angel had said that Elizabeth had to agree to the marriage for it to take place. He just had to make sure that she chose him and not the bastard brother. He'd woo the girl, sweep her off her feet and make her fall madly in love with him. How hard could that be anyway? There was no way a lady like her would prefer a man like William over a gentleman like him. No way at all.

_------_

_In Spike's cabin_

Buffy stared at the ring in her finger, hypnotized by how the diamond gleamed under the sun's rays that entered through the bull's eye window. Perhaps she shouldn't have allowed this to happen, but she didn't regret it. She was well aware that they would face many obstacles, the first of which would probably be Aimée. She wouldn't escape another confrontation and walk away with any grand delusions William still wanted her. Oh no.

He was hers, just as she was his and that was that. It was time the bitch understood it loud and clear.

She could hardly wait until they returned to Campo Real so she could rub her engagement—or even better the fact that she was truly William's woman—and her beautiful ring to Aimée's face. She'd probably have a stroke once she noticed how much bigger and better it was than the one Angel had given her.

She was brought out of her musings when William came back to fetch her for her bath. And with soothing words of love and the utmost care, lifted her naked form up and carried her to the adjoining chamber, saying he was going to take such good care of her for the rest of her life.

She wasn't sure what to expect after being offered a bath, but it certainly wasn't what greeter her in the other room, for how could she have _ever_ imagined there could be such a luxurious claw-foot tub filled to two-thirds of its capacity or the heavenly scent that wafted throughout the air, tickling her nostrils?

"William, how…err, when—?" She turned her head to look at him, her green eyes full of surprise.

"Well as much as I would love to say it was all my idea, it was Xander who remembered we had this around and decided to put it to good use. It seems I'm not the only one you've bewitched with your beauty, love," he teased, delighting in the blush that crept upon her face while he lowered her to the tub.

"Mmmmm," she moaned in bliss as her body made contact with the water. It was perfect, not too hot or too cold, just perfect. And that aroma, she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was made of, but it was delicious and so soothing. "What's that heavenly smell? I can't seem to recognize it."

"That might be because it's a blend of different oils, lavender, sandalwood, jasmine, rose, cedar wood and lemongrass. I bought it, along with many others, in one of my trips to India. Each blend has a different use. This one, for example, is supposed to bring calm and peace to the spirit. There are some that are especially designed to relax and soothe body and mind and others to entice the senses. Not that I need anything of the sort when I have you around, sweetheart, but maybe someday you'd feel inclined to try some of those with me, yes?"

"Hmmm, perhaps, we'll see how you behave first," she said playfully, tipping her head back and closing her eyelids as the combination of warm water and the scented oil worked their magic on her sore muscles.

_-------_

_In an obscure jail cell just outside of Galveston_

Fragments of conversations, images of persons and memories had been coming to him in his dreams over the years. At first—or rather most of the time—he hadn't been sure what to make of them. He'd imagined that they were just that: dreams, and nothing more. Dreams of having a life outside these four miserable, damp and dirty walls, of having a family that cared for him, friends, acquaintances, anyone that actually gave a damn about him. Only dreams, or so he thought.

For so long he hadn't been able to remember anything of his past life. Not where he lived, his name, nothing at all. Every memory had been locked away—much as his body was in this prison cell—in the far recesses of his brain, completely out of reach for him. But today, rather unexpectedly, after sustaining a particularly vicious blow to the head at the hands of one of the guards, he finally remembered who he was. It felt like he was waking up from those dreams to a nightmare that had lasted years and that while he remained locked inside this jail would continue. He still wasn't quite certain how it was that he lost his memories in the first place or ended up in this cell that had been his home for so long. Home. Campo Real. Angel. William. He **had** to get out of this hellish place, but how?

He was well aware that claiming he was Rodrigo De Alcazar and demanding to be released and brought back to his home was out of the question, no matter how much influence his name had carried before. The men that run the prison were ruthless and considering all he'd endured at their hands through twelve long years… No, that was completely out of the question, but there had to be some way. If only he could contact Rupert, not through the guards though, he wouldn't find any kind of help from that lot, he was sure. Perhaps… Yes, yes, that could actually work.

tbc

So, now it's your turn, let me know what you thought of the new developments, pretty please?


	48. Chapter 48

I'm very sorry for the lack of updates in this story—or in any of my other WIPs for that matter. My muse has been focused mostly on The Art of Immortality. With any luck though, now that the Challenge that story was for is over, I'll be able to dedicate more time to all my stories (including Someday, Somewhere, Somehow, which I'm co-writing with the lovely IBE).

This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend and beta, ImbloodyEnglish. Happy Birthday, Cariño! Sorry you had to edit your birthday prezzie. smooches

Thank you, Lady Vine, WriterChick1990 and Tenaya, for reviewing; hope I haven't lost you after such a long absence. And thank you, Tammy for the read through. huggles

In the time I didn't update, Corazón Salvaje was nominated for Best Romance, Best Fantasy, Best Original Character (María) and Best Cliffhanger in Round 3 of Spark and Burn Awards. Thank you to whoever nominated it. Truly, just knowing that someone thought this story is good enough to be nominated, made me unbelievably happy. smooches And in most recent news, the story won a Judge's Choice banner in Round 3 at those awards, the first it has ever won.

**Chapter 48**

_Spike's cabin_

Buffy threw a look full of longing at her surroundings before sitting on the bed. William was supervising the preparations for their trip back to Campo Real and she had decided to wait for him here.

Had it been only yesterday when she thought she would never set foot at the Hacienda again, that whatever relationship she had with William was over and done with? It seemed as if it had been so long ago, especially with all the things that had happened in such a short span of time.

She'd been happier with William in this small cabin than she'd ever been anywhere else. And it meant the world for her that he'd asked her yet again to marry him after the wondrous experience they'd shared, her heart surely would've been shattered in a million pieces if he hadn't. However, happy as she was and even if she could fool herself into thinking it was enough that William already considered her his wife in his heart; deep down she knew she needed the proper preparations, the ceremony, the vows to feel that she truly was his, that theirs was a bond that would never be broken be it by men or God himself.

She had mixed feelings about going back to Campo Real, though. So many things could still go wrong and prevent them from being together. Namely her sister. Who knew what more Aimée was capable of when she found out the man she considered hers was marrying her sister? Not that it mattered, Buffy was prepared to fight tooth and nail for **her** man, and if everything else failed, well… even if she despised the thought of doing so, she wasn't above blackmailing Aimée with telling Angel about William and her prior association if she didn't leave them be. She would do whatever was needed to defend her happiness, her love and damn the consequences.

One of the few things she was looking forward to once they returned to the Hacienda was sharing her wonderful news with María and showing off her the ring, though she would keep it secret from everyone else. All of Campo Real's inhabitants were under the impression she'd only recently met William, and even if Angel seemed friendly with him now, she was all too aware there were hurdles to be surmounted before becoming 'officially' betrothed.

But even this she didn't mind too much. Theirs had been an unconventional relationship right from the start and although she couldn't say she regretted anything of what they'd lived through so far, she was looking forward to the experience of William courting and wooing her in proper fashion.

William. Her William. He came for her at the Convent and all but smashed to bits the doubts Aimée had so callously planted in her mind and heart. He'd shown her, not just through words but his actions that she was the one he cared about, the **only** one he loved.

With him she felt cherished, adored, safe, and above all, loved. The weight of the ring on her finger both comforted and reassured her that this was something real, that soon they would be together as man and wife, that this was something worth fighting the devil himself for.

Spike watched her in silent admiration from his vantage point by the door. She was so lost in her thoughts she still hadn't noticed him which gave him the chance to observe her uninterrupted. He longed to tangle his fingers in the long, glorious tresses tumbling down her back, kiss the sweet smile that danced upon those lips, drown in the emerald depths of her eyes. The rays of light that peeked through the bull's eye window gave her an ethereal, almost other-wordly glow and he couldn't stop himself from nearing the bed, kneeling in front of her to capture her hand in his, make sure she was truly here.

She was startled out of her musings when she felt someone grab her hand, almost pulling it away before her eyes landed on his and instead threading her fingers with his. There was so much awe, so much love shining in the azure gaze that it took her breath away.

"You're so beautiful, my love. You glow."

"That must be because I'm happy, kind sir," she replied shyly, lowering her eyes to her ring. _Happier than I've ever been before. _

He followed her stare and in a sudden burst of insecurity asked, "You like the ring? Because if not, we—I can change it for someth—" She put her finger over his lips to stop him from completing the sentence.

"I don't like the ring, I **love** it. I can't wait until I can show it off to everyone in Campo Real. Especially Aimée, she'll die of envy when she sees it."

"Bloodthirsty little thing, aren't you?" He smirked, all traces of the bashful William persona replaced by his usual arrogant demeanor.

"No, or well, perhaps a little bit. After everything she told me…" she breathed in deeply, trying to stave the pain she'd felt when remembering how cruel her sister had been. _Enough of that_, she chastised herself. It wasn't true, at least not any longer. William didn't love Aimée and never had. He was hers and hers alone. She smiled then frowned as a thought entered her mind. "How do you think everyone will react to our news?"

"I think they might react much better than you expect, love." Bloody hell, even better than he ever expected.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because yesterday after you ran away from my room I received some unexpected visitors." She arched a brow in question.

Had Aimée visited him in his room after they talked? Because if she did…

"First María, then—" He was about to say 'your sister' when he changed his mind, wanting to delay the inevitable explosion a little longer. "—then your Aunt Darla, who came to offer me the hand of her niece if I accepted to become a De Alcazar legally and then…"

"My Aunt Darla did… what?" She couldn't have heard what she thought she heard, could she? It was too good to be true.

"Offered to let me marry you if I accepted to be a De Alcazar, love. It might seem Doña Darla is more perceptive than I gave her credit for."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she must have noticed that I'm besotted with her gorgeous niece, so decided to sweeten the deal by offering you to me. I don't think she realized that I would have accepted her niece without the added incentive of a piece of paper saying I'm part of her family, though."

"You would have me with nothing other than my hand in marriage?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I would. Matter of fact, I'm planning on telling your mother that I won't accept a dowry for you."

She blinked. "No dowry?" she repeated, not that they would have much to give him seeing as her father left them in a very precarious economic situation, however the groom not accepting any dowry was almost unheard of in their social circles. Then again, while by birth right he should be part of those circles, by circumstance he wasn't.

"Love, your returning affection is more than enough dowry for me. I'm a wealthy man and I promise I will keep you in sinful opulence for the rest of your life. I don't need anything more than you."

She would have swoon at his words if she hadn't been seated, as it was she was unable to stop herself from leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Mmmm, I love you," she said, when they parted.

"And I you." He kissed her again, tenderly, gently, trying to convey his feelings in any way he could, before leaving her lips to rest his forehead against hers, basking in the knowledge that she was his.

"And… who were those other visitors you mentioned?" She rolled her eyes inwardly, she truly was glutton for punishment. Why else would she interrupt a perfect moment to ask him **that**?

"Hmm, well, Angel was one of them," Spike answered.

"Angel?"

"Yes, he found out from his mother that I'm his half-brother and wanted to welcome me into the family. He also told me that although he'd given thought to marry you off to his friend Riley…" The shudder that went through her at the mere mention and the moue of distaste that curled her lips didn't escape his notice and reassured him in more ways than simply Angel's words had about her feelings to that respect. "He very much preferred me to marry such a lovely lady, so long as she agreed. So… what do you think, love, would the lady agree?"

"Oh, I don't know, she might have to think about it…"

"Like hell you will, you already said yes and I won't let you go back on your word now."

"All right, all right," she let out a long suffering sigh, but the twinkle in her eyes belied her teasing. "I'll marry you, but **only** because I already gave you my word and I'd hate parting from this gorgeous… ring."

"I'll—" He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, followed by…

"Capitán?"

Spike growled, getting up from the floor and crossing the cabin to fling the door open. "What?!"

"Eh, well… err," the poor man stuttered.

"Out with it!"

"Eh, so-sorry, Capitán, it's j-just that Xander wa-wanted you to know that everything is ready so you can leave now."

"Tell him we'll be down in a few minutes." He turned to Buffy and extended a hand to her. "Time to go, kitten, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, my Captain," she said, walking to where he stood and putting her hand in his.

-------

Spike ordered Xander to leave first with their baggage so he could retrieve Buffy's horse from her house on his way to Campo Real. And as soon as he got to the Hacienda, he was to warn María that Spike and her ward would be arriving a little later that same day and help her prepare some kind of diversion so they could somehow get into the house without being noticed by anyone.

That, of course, meant that William and she had to ride together on his horse. Not like she was complaining about that. She was still more than a bit sore between her thighs and it would be infinitely more comfortable to ride with him, his strong arms around her, than astride on her own horse.

They followed the same path Xander had taken at a slower pace, intent on enjoying what was left of their time together; both aware once they arrived at Campo Real these moments would be, at best, very few and far between.

Buffy's thoughts centered on how different this ride was from the one they'd made just that morning from the Convent to his ship. Whereas then she'd done her best to ignore him, this time she basked in his attentions, his caresses. On the cadence of the horse's pace that seemed to match the rhythm of his heartbeat, the way his body pressed oh so deliciously against hers with every step and how her body tingled wherever it came in contact with his.

She felt different, much more aware of her body, of him, of what he made her feel than she'd ever been before.

"Do I look any different to you?" Buffy asked all of the sudden, turning slightly on his lap to face him.

"Different? I don't think I follow, love."

"I mean, will they notice w-what we did?"

"What we did?" She blushed adorably under his questioning gaze.

"You know…" She pouted. "Me, you, your cabin?"

"Ah, you mean us making love?"

"Y-yes, that. Do you think they'll notice? Oh God, what if María does? She knows me better than anyone else. She will know and then—"

"And then nothing, love, I swear you don't look any different than you did this morning when I found you at the Convent, except perhaps…" He regarded her with a heated gaze that raked over her breasts and then back up to lose himself in her green eyes, "you look even more beautiful now than you did then."

Pleasure at his words stained her cheeks red once again before swatting his arm, noting he hadn't answered her question. "That's not what I was asking and you know it. Do you think María will notice that I'm not…" she swallowed the knot that formed in her throat, lowering her voice to a whisper, "innocent anymore?"

Spike chuckled. "Oh baby, you're still innocent. It will take me years before I can strip every shred of innocence from your delectable body and even then, I'm sure nothing I could do would sully the innocence from your soul and heart."

She tipped her head back, her eyes filled with mischief and the desire to make him swallow his words. "Innocent, eh? Would an innocent do this?" She caressed his jaw with her lips while her hand ghosted over his chest. "Or this?" She nibbled on his earlobe before biting it lightly, delighting in the shudder that coursed through his body. "And how about this?" she whispered heatedly in his ear before her hand drifted inside his shirt, stroking the warm skin she encountered there, enjoying the way his heart beat wildly under her fingertips.

Yes, she was still very innocent in so many ways, but he had awakened a part of her she didn't even know existed. The same part determined to make him insane with lust for her, crave her over everything else. To be all he would ever need so he would never want for another. She wanted to erase every caress that had ever grazed his skin, every kiss that had ever claimed his mouth and replace them with hers, only hers.

Spike was stunned by her actions, not sure how to respond to them at first. He wasn't used to his ladylove being so forward, but neither could he deny he was enjoying it immensely. If his golden goddess wanted to play the role of naughty minx, who was he to stop her? He lowered his head, intent on capturing her mouth with his, groaning in frustration when the little tease evaded him with a giggle and resumed planting small nibbles and bites down his neck. She was driving him absolutely mad with desire; from every fleeting touch of her tiny hands down to the subtle yet suggestive kisses she bestowed his skin with her sweet lips. He wanted, no, needed to have her again... and the sooner the better.

Right now he could care less who might see them or what would happen if they were to be discovered. He was drunk from her attentions and all he cared about in this moment was burying his cock deep inside her, feel her heat surrounding him again, squeezing him into the sweetest oblivion he'd ever experienced.

She was thoroughly addicted to him, to this. To the taste of his skin on her lips, the faint aroma of tobacco blending oh so tantalizingly with his own musky scent, the way his muscles flexed and rippled underneath her fingertips, the heady sensation of power whenever she did something that made him moan, growl, or grow harder against the back of her leg. She couldn't get enough of that feeling, couldn't get enough of him, as she squirmed in his lap, trying to get closer to him, to recapture the magic she'd lived in his arms a few hours ago.

He saw the stables a little further down the road and spurred his horse into a gallop. For as much as he loved getting acquainted with this new side of his Buffy, it was hell not being able to touch her like he wanted to.

Lost in a haze of lust, he led the horse inside the nearest barn, thankful when he noticed it was deserted. Not that he cared if it hadn't been, not with as aroused as he was, but it made things a whole lot easier. With difficulty due to the rather painful erection he was sporting—and hell if he wasn't going to remedy _that_ right this instant—he dismounted and extended his arms towards Buffy who immediately slid into them in a soft flurry of petticoats.

Once she stood on the ground before him, he led his horse into the nearest stall and secured it inside, before stalking towards her, his bluer than blue eyes shining with barely restrained control as they heatedly trailed up and down her body. The bravado she'd shown while they'd ridden evaporated and the shy, almost virginal girl reappeared with a vengeance as she gulped and moved away.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asked, taking a step back for every step he took towards her.

"What does it look like I'm doing, love?" He smirked, enjoying the chase and already savoring the outcome as he led her to where he wanted her.

"I-I'm sorry I teased you like that, I really am."

"I'm not." He tilted his head, his indigo gaze raking over her body voraciously. "And I'm quite certain you're not either."

"Stay right there." She extended her right hand in an effort to keep him away, suddenly apprehensive over what she might have unleashed. She had been playing with fire teasing him like she had, but she'd been unable to resist finding out how much she could affect him. She hadn't considered her own body's treacherous reactions at seeing him look so… wild, so untamed as he advanced towards her predatorily.

"Now why would I do that when you're…" He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss on her open palm and then licking it, delighting in the shiver that ran through her before pushing her over a haystack she hadn't even noticed was there. "…Right where I want you," he added as he joined her, pulling her into his arms and crushing her lips passionately with his, claiming the kiss she'd teasingly denied him before.

Her earlier trepidation and the world around them melted like ice under the midday sun when his mouth captured hers, her own desire for him leaving her soft and pliant at the mercy of his caresses as she responded to them, to him.

He was too worked up for finesse, completely at the mercy of his baser instincts as his hands skimmed over breasts, cupping them through the fabric of her dress, kneading them, weighing them. He adorned her neck with wet kisses and nibbles as his mouth slid downwards, dragging the bodice of her dress away until her perfect breasts spilled from it and he could finally taste her, tease her nipples into hardened peaks that he then proceeded to devour.

Oh God, what was he doing to her? She was adrift, lost in a sea of sensations, drowning in the pleasure he brought her body with his touch. Right or wrong no longer mattered to her. She could care less they were practically outdoors, that anyone might come upon them. She cared of little else right now but him and all he made her feel.

Her arms came up to cradle his head against her heaving bosom, begging him without words to give her more, to give her everything, now, always and forever. Tiny tremors coursed through her body, liquid fire chasing away any reservation she still had left as it traveled through her veins. Her body was burning with desire, and only he knew how to quench it, how to satisfy her.

His lips traveled back to feast on her mouth while lowering a hand to her waist, turning her ever so slightly to rest on top of him so he could ravish her luscious body all the better. Continuing south, his fingers paved the way towards the hem of her gown, snaking its way inside. He was ravenous to feel her naked flesh, but instead found more fabric. _Bloody petticoats! Had there been as many this morning?_ he asked himself while impatiently making his way through the maze of material, moaning in rapture when he finally met the soft skin that lay beneath.

His hand coasted along her legs, bringing the fabric of her dress up in its ascent until it bunched around her hips. Diving into the slit where her underwear parted, he caressed the inside of her thighs, an elated moan hitching in his throat at finding her already dripping with excitement. His fingertips ran sensuously between her nether lips, coating them in the musky dew before pushing a finger inside, pumping it in and out, adding a second then a third, stretching her, preparing her.

"Christ, love, you're so wet, so hot. Is this for me, baby, huh? Is it, Buffy?"

She couldn't answer, couldn't form any words as she writhed on top of him, moaning and panting, his mouth and fingers taking her one step closer to paradise with every touch, every kiss. She was aflame, her hips moving of their own volition, intent on recapturing his fingers inside her body each time they tried to leave.

He freed his cock from his breeches with a single hand then brought one of hers down to wrap around it, all while drowning in her glazed jade depths. "Can you feel how hard I am, how hard you make me, love?" She nodded, making him hiss in pleasure when her fingers started sliding up and down his length, tightening their hold around it with each pass, reminding him how it felt to be inside her, until he couldn't wait a second longer for that.

She whimpered, feeling the loss when he took his digits out of her and pushed her hand from his shaft. He began gliding the head of his cock back and forth along her slit, painting it with her juices, making her crave what he could do to her.

_---------_

_In the garden nearby the stables_

Aimée was restless, had been all day upon discovering William wasn't in his room—or anywhere else in the Hacienda for that matter. She should know, she'd looked for him everywhere she could think of. And had become even more agitated after she found his second in command when he arrived with his baggage. The damned infuriating man had treated her to a condescending smirk as if he was aware of something she couldn't begin to grasp, before telling her that William would return later that same day. Nothing else mattered to her but that; the knowledge that her lover would soon be back in her arms where he belonged.

She didn't care that he'd told her to stay away from him the day before, that was just his anger talking and she was certain she could convince him, remind him just how good things were between them like before. How could he resist her? No man **ever** had. And he wouldn't be the exception to that rule.

She refused to acknowledge being married to Angel because that would put a damper on her plans. William and she could make it work, carry on by keeping their relationship a secret as they had before she made the biggest mistake in her life and married a man she wasn't even remotely attracted to. So what if he thought he wanted her sister? She'd just have to make him see the error of his ways. How hard could that be? He was a hot blooded male and Elizabeth was nothing but a sanctimonious ice queen who would faint when faced with the evidence of his desire. He would need a real woman when he realized that and she would be there waiting for him, waiting as long as she needed to.

She'd spent hours waiting already though. It wouldn't be long until dusk and still no sign of William. That's when she heard strange sounds that seemed to come from the stables. Hoping it was him coming back from wherever he'd gone off to and that she'd have her opportunity to talk, to convince him they belonged together, she started towards the barn. The closer she got, however, the louder the noise became and her curiosity only increased when she heard William's unmistakable voice followed by a loud moan.

Wanting to find out what he could be doing inside, she walked to the door and peered inside. A gasp flew from her lips, both horrified and outraged at the scene unfolding before her but she was unable to tear her eyes from it even though she really, truly wanted to.

-----------

Spike grabbed Buffy by the hips, the tip of his cock nudging her soft folds apart to push his way inside her moist heat, thrusting up while pulling her down until he was as deep inside her as he could be, stilling for a few moments for both their sakes. Feeling her snug walls surrounding him was almost too much and he definitely didn't want to disgrace himself before having his wicked way with his gorgeous fiancée.

She arched her back, moaning lustfully when he was finally ensconced within her depths. She needed to move, but the firm grip he had on her prevented that. She was about to ask what was wrong when she detected movement near the stable's door from the corner of her eye and was unable to climb off him. But when she had a better look and realized exactly who it was spying on them, she decided otherwise. After all, what better way to show her dear sister just how wrong she'd been than to let her see how much William and she loved and wanted each other?

It took him a minute to get his bearings, to control his desire enough to know he wouldn't cum too soon, but just when that happened, her inner muscles contracted around his shaft and he almost lost it again.

He set his gaze on her mischievous emerald eyes, almost swallowing his tongue in surprise when she winked at him and clenched those amazing muscles again. Mindless with lust, he started moving her up and down his cock until she caught onto the rhythm and took over for him, leaving his hands free so they could roam over her body at will.

"God, you're burning me up, love. Scorching me, branding me…" he babbled, sitting up and changing the angle in which his shaft was piercing her, his lips swallowing her tiny mewls and moans as his fingers rubbed her clit, fast and rough, then slow and soft, her honey soaking his fingers, letting him know she was as close to reaching her peak as he was to reaching his.

"Louder," she purred in his ear, wanting Aimée to hear William tell her how much he loved her before losing herself to her passion and not care anymore. "Say it louder."

He looked at her quizzically, but complied anyway. If his girl wanted him to talk louder, then louder she'd get. "I'm yours, only yours, my Buffy, my wife, my everything," he said.

"Oooh God, William... unghh, I'm yours, too."

"Love you, like I've never... never loved anyone like this. Only you, sweetheart. You're perfect for me. I'm so close, love, you feel so wonderful wrapped around me, surrounding me, squeezing me. You're close, too, baby, aren't you? I can feel it. Cum for me, darling, cum with me."

-------

Bile rose unbidden to her mouth, gagging her, as she heard them, as she heard **him** declaring his love to her sister in the barn. Unable to stay there even one more second, she ran and ran until she found herself at the farthest end of the garden, getting indelicately sick on one of the bushes as the words William had spoken kept replaying in her head, over and over.

He'd never told **her** he loved her, not even in the heat of passion. Still, that didn't mean that he loved Elizabeth either. Men did just about anything to get what they wanted. And it wouldn't be long until he realized she was the best of the two sisters and come back crawling, begging her for another opportunity. She just had to bid her time. Right now he was angry, that's why he was with her sister, nothing else.

----------

The world exploded in a maelstrom of colors and sensations as they both reached their climax in perfect synchrony. Slightly breathless and their senses still reeling after what they'd experienced, they laid there next to each other, sharing sweet words and kisses until daylight finally gave way to the night.

The moonlight entering through the stable's window reminded them they couldn't stay like this, here, together, without being properly married, at least not without facing some rather dire consequences, especially in Buffy's case. And he loved her too much to want that for her. However, this knowledge similarly reinforced his intention of making their betrothal as short as it possibly could be. He could hardly wait for that day when they wouldn't have to separate, when they'd be allowed to live their love and not hide it from anybody.

Regretfully, they got up from their makeshift bed and Spike lit a fuel lamp hanging nearby, before adjusting his clothes then helping her readjust hers as best he could to appear somewhat presentable in case they encountered anyone on their way back to the main house.

It wasn't until they left the barn that Buffy remembered her sister, she'd been so completely enthralled making love with William that she completely forgot that she had seen them. There was no evidence she was still around though, so hopefully that meant Aimée finally understood where she stood regarding **her** betrothed.

The walk to Buffy's room was made in silence, a respectable distance between them for fear they might find someone along the way, each of them saddened they couldn't spend the remainder of the night together as they'd done with their day.

Once they got to the French doors that led to her room and before she tried to go through them, Spike pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply, rekindling the flame of desire in Buffy as he tried to convey without words how much he'd miss not having her by his side.

"William, William, you-you have to leave," she pleaded between kisses, barely hanging to the tenuous thread of her control.

"I don't want to."

She sighed, pushing him away. "I don't want to, either, but if someone were to discover us…" she left the sentence unfinished, not sure if she wanted to voice her fears.

"I know, I know." He approached her again and captured her lips in one last kiss then took a few steps back, turning away as he said, "I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, my love," she whispered, looking at his back until he disappeared from view.

As silently as she could, she entered her room, closing the doors behind her and reclining on them before bringing one of her hands to her tingling mouth, a dreamy smile curving her lips when she remembered how she felt while Spike's tongue caressed hers. She was startled out of her thoughts when one of the bureau lamps suddenly lit up the room, allowing her to notice for the first time that she was not alone inside.

tbc

Still with me? I hope you are and if you want to let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'll be very thankful. (bats eyelashes)


	49. Chapter 49 Come Hell or High Water

Author's note: No, you're not seeing visions, I swear. And while muse is not entirely back for this story yet, I'm going to try my best to juggle it with AAO. This chapter is not so long, but I promised a few people I would get back to it, and I had to deliver. So for those of you who have not allowed me to forget about this story by asking every now and then about it, here you have.

Many thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter and since it's been so long I hope I haven't lost all of you. Mil gracias to my sweet sister IBE for editing this chapter for me and just for being her lovely self. I couldn't have done this without you, sweetie!

**Chapter 49.**** Come Hell or High Water**

_As silently as she could __Buffy entered her chambers, closing the French doors behind her and then reclining against them, bringing one of her hands up to trace her tingling lips, a dreamy smile curving her mouth as she remembered how she felt while William kissed her, while he made love to her. _

_One of the bureau lamps suddenly lit up the room, startling her out of her thoughts and allowing her to notice for the first time that she was not alone._

"About time you decided to appear, Niña," María said from the bedside, her arms crossed in front of her chest and a frown marring her features.

With a surprised gasp, Buffy brought her hand up to her heart, "God, you scared me! I thought it was someone else."

"You're lucky it wasn't." She heaved a long suffering sigh, before she noticed the girl's disheveled state. _Uh-oh, not good._ "I take it William found you?"

"Oh yes, he sure did," Buffy answered breathlessly, her eyes softening with love at being reminded of her fiancé.

María's concerns increased tenfold when seeing the dazed look on Elizabeth's face at the mention of the pirate. Oh God, she'd known it wasn't a good idea to send him after her, she just didn't expect it to be **this** bad.

It was then when she saw the diamond ring gracing the girl's left hand. "What is that?"

"What?" Buffy lowered her eyes to where María was pointing, then neared her nana and showed it to her. "Ooh, it's my engagement ring, William gave it to me, isn't it gorgeous?"

María almost swallowed her tongue when she realized what she was watching. The De Alcazar diamond. Dios, she hadn't seen it ever since… No, that couldn't be right, that would mean…

"How did you get that?" she asked, scared of the answer she was almost certain she would receive.

"Why, William gave it to me, how else?" Buffy sighed, a dreamy smile on her lips as she brought the ring up to caress her cheek with it.

"And do you know how he got it?"

Buffy's brow furrowed as she thought back to what William had said when he gave her the ring. "Now that you mention it, no, he didn't say. Why, is there a problem with it?"

"No, no, don't worry about that. I just thought it looked like—" she interrupted herself, unsure if she should continue or not, but finally deciding not to. "It's nothing. Now tell me… where did William find you?"

"In the convent."

The older woman's eyes widened. "And Sister Margaret let you leave just like that **with** him?"

"Not exactly." Buffy squirmed a little under María's disbelieving gaze. "He told her I was his bride."

"And she believed **that**?!"

"Well, William can be very convincing when he wants to."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," María murmured, fearful of finding out what else he might have convinced her charge of.

Not that it was that difficult to imagine what happened between them, she thought as she inspected Elizabeth. The crumpled dress, the bee-stung lips, the way she glowed, the hay in her hair… Good Lord, it might be too late to do anything about this, but William was about to get an earful of what she thought of him.

"You don't need to be afraid, Nana," Buffy hugged the woman tightly, kissing her cheek. "William and I are in love and we're getting married as soon as it's possible. Aren't you happy for me? I thought you liked him." Buffy's happiness slipped down a notch at the thought that María might not approve of their union.

"I **do** like him and I'm happy for you. It's only that… you know what? Forget it." She didn't want to ruin her niña's joy by stating the obvious. What's done was done. They'd just have to play with the hand they'd been dealt and pray things resulted as they hoped they would. But first things first, and first thing was talking to William.

"I'm going to ask a maid to draw you a bath and then bring you something to eat, alright?" she said, waiting until her niña nodded in agreement before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Spike lay in his bed as he replayed the events of the past two days. So many things had happened in such little time, but the most important was that Buffy was truly his now. She knew of his past involvement with Aimée and despite that, despite everything, she still loved him. Loved him enough to forgive that he foolishly thought he could marry someone that wasn't her, even if it was before meeting her. Loved him enough to accept his wedding proposal, even when he was only William the Bloody, completely uncaring if she had her family's approval or if he had a last name to give to her. Loved him enough to become his in every sense of the word, to give all of herself to him by responding sweetly, fervently to his passion.

And that's all he ever wanted, to love with everything he had and be loved the same way in return.

He only wished she were his wife already so they wouldn't have to be apart. Not even for a few hours. Soon, though. As soon as he could arrange for their wedding to take place and even if it were tomorrow, it wouldn't be soon enough.

His Buffy deserved a ceremony worthy of the goddess she was, though with the white dress, the flowers, her family and friends being there to witness the joyous occasion. And he would give it to her, regardless of who objected.

He closed his eyes as he pictured her walking down the aisle towards him, her eyes shining with love and her smile brightening up the church…

He was so lost in his daydream, it took him a while until he finally heard someone knocking on the door to his room. Rather insistently and getting louder by the second, too.

Spike frowned as he glanced at the clock on the nearby desk. It wasn't even nine yet and he wasn't expecting anyone. Although, considering how many visitors he'd received since his arrival to Campo Real the day before, he shouldn't be that surprised.

He got up from the bed and walked towards the anteroom, intent on telling whoever it was on the other side to just sod off and leave him alone. Then again, what if it were Buffy? It wasn't beyond the realm of possibilities.

Hopeful that it was indeed her, he opened the door; disappointment and a frisson of fear washing over him when he found his fiancée's nanny there, a foreboding look in her face.

_Uh-oh, bugger!_ Time to turn on the charm or else. "María, what a wonderful surprise! I was just about to come looking for you to tell you I brought your niña back safe and sound." He threw her a winsome smile, inviting her into his quarters with a sweep of his arm. His smile promptly turned into a wince at the glowering glare he got in response as she went past him in a huff to enter the room. Not too good that.

"Were you now?" she asked, turning around to face him, raising an eyebrow inquisitively at him while stepping further inside.

"Of course I was. I know I promised we'd return as soon as possible, but it took me a while to convince Sister Margaret of allowing me to even speak with Elizabeth, let alone bring her back with me."

"Is that right?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched him shrewdly.

Spike shuffled his feet, lowering his eyes to the floor, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Something was not right, he was sure of it, but for the life of him he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. "Yes."

"And that's the only reason you came back so late then?"

"Yes, that's what I just said, didn't I?" he answered, a slight edge to his words. Something about the tone of her voice was making him wary of her motives for visiting him. Maybe… no, she couldn't know. Could she?

"Yes, that's what you said. That's not the only thing you did, though, was it?"

"I-I," he gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. She knew; how on earth did she found out? "I don't know what you mean."

"Like hell you don't!" She fisted her hands and placed them on her hips, scowl firmly in place on her face as she prepared to lecture William over the idiotic thing he'd done. "But if you need to be reminded, perhaps you'll be so kind as to tell me why is it that my Elizabeth entered her room tonight looking as if she'd just stumbled out of your bed? And don't try to deny it, I've lived a whole lot longer than you and believe me, I know the signs."

He paled and tried to speak, but was unable to when María continued with her tirade.

"Of all the idiotic, rash, stupid things you could've pulled, that was the worst you could choose. And it wasn't like Doña Darla and Don Angel haven't already offered her in matrimony to you, so tell me where was the need to put the cart before the damned horse?"

"I-you," he started, only to be interrupted once again.

"Did you even think of the consequences of your actions?" she asked, throwing her hands up in the air before answering her own question, "No, of course you didn't. You didn't care what could happen to her if the wedding didn't take place, did you?"

"Wait a minute!"

"I'm not waiting for anything. You should've known better! You're older, much more experienced than she is and really, you should know Aimée is not going to leave things just like that. In the time it takes to prepare a wedding a thousand things can go wrong and what then?" she paused for a second, then asked him annoyed, "Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Are you actually going to let me speak now?" He passed a hand over his face as he inhaled deeply, trying to rein in his temper and put his thoughts in order. Not that he blamed the woman; she was just looking out for her ward and he thanked her for it. And while she was right about many of the things she'd said, well, he wasn't about to regret the single most momentous event in his life.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to go about it, perhaps you're right and it was the most idiotic idea I've ever had, but I wouldn't change any of it for the world. I don't regret doing what I did, and given the chance, I'd do it again. To hell with whatever consequences come from it! Bring them on! I will take care of what's mine and Buffy **is** mine.

"And make no mistake about it; the wedding will take place come hell or high water. Nothing short of death, and even that's a stretch, would keep me from marrying Buffy. **Nothing**, you hear me? Not you, not Aimée, not God Himself."

María blinked once, twice as she wrapped her mind around his words. And damn if she wasn't impressed he'd stood up to her. Not like she would tell him that, but still… whatever she'd expected, this definitely hadn't been it. She was relieved, somewhat, knowing the man her niña had chosen for a husband was worthy of her and would make taking care of her his priority. Not like she would tell him that, either.

"Alright," she accepted, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Wha—? I-I mean, right, I'm glad you see things my way."

"M-hmm, I still expect you to make the engagement official first thing in the morning."

"It's what I was planning to do anyway," he conceded not-so-graciously, waving his hand magnanimously.

María shook her head, unable to hide the smile that tugged at her lips. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"Ah, but that's exactly why you love me," he said cheekily, winking at her.

"Hmmph, keep deceiving yourself."

"You might say all you want, I know the truth," he continued to tease her, happy that the woman had decided to grant him the benefit of the doubt.

One less rock blocking his path towards his happily ever after with Buffy. Only a hundred more to go.

* * *

Rodrigo paced the length of his cell up and down waiting for the boy who had brought him his meal at noon. He had promised he'd return before going back home after providing him with some paper, ink and a quill he'd stolen from Mr. Travers' office. But that had been hours ago and he was afraid the kid had been discovered and now he'd have to find another way to contact Rupert Giles to get him out of here.

"Psssst, don, do you have the letter ready?" a voice whispered and don Rodrigo De Alcazar exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he heard it.

"I thought you weren't coming," he said, walking towards the bars and looking from side to side, relieved to see no one else around.

"I had to wait until the change of guard to come back or they might've suspected."

"Right, here is the letter. You give it to Mr. Rupert Giles and no one else, you hear me?" The boy nodded and Rodrigo continued, "If you do as I say you'll be handsomely rewarded for your favor once I get out of here, I swear."

Once the boy left, Rodrigo started pacing again, praying, hoping the letter would be delivered safely to its destiny. Rupert was the only one who could get him out of this mess he'd found himself in. And once he was out… once he was out, there'd be hell to pay for whoever was responsible for stealing the last twelve years of his life.

* * *

Giles had just finished packing his bags to leave for Campo Real early the next morning—intent on making things right with William and hoping he hadn't made an irreparable mistake already—when he heard a small knock on the door.

Wondering who it could be at this late hour, he opened the door to find a boy of about eleven, twelve years at best, breathlessly holding a letter to his chest.

"Hello there, is that for me?"

"A-are y-you Ru-rupert Gi-iles?" the boy asked, panting, exhausted after running all the way from the prison until he reached the lawyer's house, all the while looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him.

"Yes, I am, but why don't you come in; you look like you're about to faint." He motioned the boy inside to sit and went to serve him a glass of water.

Once he returned, he had to smile at the way the kid downed the liquid. "So, what's your name?"

"Javier, señor."

"Well, Javier, what brings you here?"

"I have a letter for you. Only…" he tilted his head to look into the kind eyes of the old man. "Are you sure you are Rupert Giles?"

"Quite certain. Still was the last time I checked," he chuckled. Now he was really curious over this letter issue.

"A-a man gave me this for you, but he said I had to be sure you're him before giving it. It's very important," Javier said, still looking doubtful.

"I swear I'm him," the man replied in all seriousness and Javier decided the man looked respectful enough not to lie to him, so he handed the letter over.

Giles opened it, his eyes widening as he scanned through it, time and time again. This couldn't be, could it?

He neared the boy, towering over him and taking him by the shoulders, asking him angrily, "Is this a joke? W-who gave you this?"

Javier cowered. "I-I… a man at the prison."

Rupert let go of the boy, shaking his head to clear it. Even though it shouldn't be possible, it had to be. It was his handwriting, his signature; he'd seen them enough times over the years to recognize them without a doubt.

And that only meant one thing… Rodrigo De Alcazar was alive.

tbc

Well, do I still have readers for this story? I hope I do. I'd love to hear from you and know what you thought of the chapter and I promise to do my best not to abandon it for so long again.

Hugs,

Mari


	50. Chapter 50 RevengeIsDishBetterServedCold

Author's Note: I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, or any other for that matter, however my muse has been MIA and with it's been hard to try to reawaken with as busy with work and RL as I've been lately. I have good news, though, we're finally nearing the end of this story and I think (hope) to finish it in perhaps five chapters or less. (crosses fingers)

Anyway, I want to thank to everyone who took the time to review and let me know you're still here with me, I promise I will finish responding as soon as I finish posting this chapter. And I really hope I haven't lost all of you with the long waiting between updates.

As always, a million thanks to my lovely Tina, who took time out of her uber-busy schedule to edit this chapter for me. And to Beth, who inspired my muse into focusing on this story in the first place. *smooches* I love you, girls!

**Chapter 50****. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold**

The last thing Buffy had expected when she entered the dining room the next morning was to find everyone already there, seemingly waiting for her. She blushed as Angel, Mr. Finn and William rose from their seats as soon as she came through the door, her blush deepening when William walked towards her and brought her hand to his mouth, looking deeply into her eyes before giving her a wink.

"Good morning, love, I have just finished telling everyone that you've done me the honor of agreeing to become my wife," he said. "I hope you don't mind I told them without waiting for you."

Buffy blinked. He'd already told everyone? She stole a glance at the other occupants of the room and was happy to find that aside from Aimée, who looked as if she were about to be sick and Mr. Finn, who seemed indifferent to the proceedings, the rest of their party appeared pleased with the idea.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Of course not, why would I?"

"Actually, he told me first thing this morning. After all, I'm the man of the family and had to give my blessing," Angel said nearing them. "My congratulations to you both. I couldn't be happier by this match." He patted William's back and then leaned in to kiss Buffy on the cheek, chuckling at William's low growl. "Down, boy, she's all yours or will be as soon as the wedding ceremony is done and over with."

"And when will that be?" Doña Darla inquired, enjoying her daughter-in-law's obvious distress at the course the conversation was taking.

"As soon as possible," Spike answered, leading Buffy to the table and helping to seat her by his side. "How does next Saturday sound to you, my love?"

"Perfect." Buffy beamed at him, throwing a triumphant smile at her sister, who just scowled at her while grinding her teeth.

"This Saturday?" Joyce asked in dismay, feeling as if she were about to faint. "But...but what about all the preparations a-a-and… the church, bans have to be posted. You do realize it takes longer than that to organize a wedding, don't you?" she interjected weakly, still in shock over the surprising turn of events. Yes, she and Darla had talked about a possible marriage between the blond pair; however, they'd also agreed that they would speak about it with Elizabeth first and now this? Angel had already given his consent and her daughter hadn't even consulted with her before accepting William's proposal, it was as if she were invisible to them.

"Aunt Joyce, I'm quite certain between you and my mother you can organize a wedding in less time than that. Money is absolutely no impediment, since William is quite wealthy in his own right and seeing as he's my only brother, all the De Alcazar resources and connections will be at his disposal. I'm sure getting a special license won't be that much of a problem, either."

Aimée dug her fingernails in her palms as she tried to refrain from slapping the smug smile off her sister's face. There was no way in hell she'd allow the wedding to happen. William was hers, dammit! Even if at the moment he was still mad at her for marrying his brother, she was sure she could convince him to run away with her, to leave Campo Real, Angel and her damnable sister behind. And then she'll be the one laughing.

"Of course, the first order of business will be going to the City Hall in Galveston and inscribe you as a De Alcazar there," Angel continued.

"And be baptized, too, I warrant," William sighed. "Isn't that a requisite for a church wedding?

"You're not baptized?" Joyce asked, a hand flying to her chest, unable to believe a grown man like William wasn't christened in the Catholic faith.

"Well, no, the man that married my mother refused to allow her to baptize me with his name." He shrugged nonchalantly. "And after my mother died, I just didn't think the priest would have been too keen to baptize me as William the Bl—"

"That won't be a problem either, will it, Angel?" Buffy interrupted her fiancé before he finished talking. It wouldn't do either of them any good if her mother realized he'd been a pirate beforehand, no matter if her brother-in-law and probably her Aunt Darla, too, were aware of it. There was no need to give her mother a heart attack for the time being, she seemed distressed enough as it was.

"No, not at all, Elizabeth. Actually, it works out perfectly," the brunet man replied, turning toward his brother. "You'll be recognized as Rodrigo De Alcazar's son and my brother before God and men alike in the same day. Though I'm saddened that our father isn't around to see this happen, I'm certain this is exactly what he would've wanted." He exhaled a deep sigh and shook his head, dispelling the sad thoughts from his head. "Now, how about we finish breakfast? We do have a lot to accomplish today if you're set on marrying this Saturday."

_Over my dead body__!_ Aimée screamed inside her head, smiling grimly as she attacked her food as she wished to attack her sister. Elizabeth might have won this battle, but she wouldn't win the war, she would make sure of that.

* * *

"What do you pretend with this charade?"

"Charade?" Buffy asked in return, watching Aimee through the mirror, compelling her to elaborate. She was in the middle of putting her hat on before meeting Angel and William on the foyer to go to Galveston for the day when her sister had entered her room without bothering to knock. Not that she expected her to. As it was, she was surprised it'd taken her as long as it did to confront her.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," Aimée answered, stomping a foot on the floor.

"As a matter of fact, dear sister, I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, Angel and _my_ fiancé are waiting for me." She tried to get past Aimee, but the redhead blocked her way.

"Not until you answer me."

The blonde girl heaved a pained sigh. "Alright, I'll humor you. What was your question again?" she inquired sweetly, delighted when she saw Aimée's temper rise even more at her taunting.

"William will never marry you!"

"Well, if you believe that, I'm quite certain you'll be disappointed come Saturday," Buffy retorted sweetly bringing her left hand up to gaze at her ring. "Isn't it absolutely breathtaking?"

"I don't know by what means you convinced William to give that ring to you, but he's not going to marry you."

"Is that so?" the blonde replied calmly.

"Yes." Aimée lifted her chin defiantly; certain she could scare her sister into calling off the engagement. "And no amount of you pursuing him is going to change the fact that he loves me. _Me_, not you."

"You need to get your facts straight, darling." Buffy raised to her full height, almost nose to nose with her sister, her green eyes glimmering with confidence. "For one thing, unlike _you_, I've never pursued William. I can assure you he's been the pursuer all along. Second, if you think you can convince me that he doesn't love me, you're sorely mistaken. A lot has happened since our last… hmm, chat, if one can even call it _that_. And not just what you witnessed last night, in case you were wondering." She winked at Aimée mischievously and continued, "Did you know he went after me and practically kidnapped me from the convent to take me to his ship? It was _sooo_ romantic!" She sighed, a dreamy expression on her face.

"You-you hussy! You think just because you were his, he's going to marry you?" She scoffed. "He's just playing with you, passing the time while he convinces me to leave Angel!"

"I'm the hussy now? That's rich!" Buffy laughed heartily. "At least my future husband can claim he's the only one that's shared my bed, can your husband say the same, dear sister?" she inquired.

"You… argh!" Aimée raised her hand to slap her, but her sister's reflexes were faster, grabbing her by the wrist with much more force than she'd have given her credit for. Her eyes misted as Elizabeth exerted more pressure on her arm, making her whimper because of the pain.

"Don't ever think of doing that again," Buffy said menacingly, narrowing her eyes at the redhead and relishing the look of fear she received from her sibling. "Now I'm going to let you go but if you try something else against me, I won't be responsible for what I might do." She let go of the limb and smiled sweetly, "And don't think I'm not prepared to make good on that threat."

"Now be a good girl and toddle off, I need to finish getting ready." She turned her back on Aimée, walking back to the mirror and effectively dismissing her from the room.

She fussed on arranging her hat until she heard the unmistakable click of the door closing and released the breath she'd been holding until then.

She was well aware this little show of bravado she'd just put on for Aimée's benefit might backfire on her, but right now, she chose not to care. She'd had more than enough of her sister's cheating, lying ways and she refused to let her win this time. She'd allowed her to intimidate her before, to prey on her insecurities, on her naïveté, but never again.

She was a woman now. William's woman at that and as such she would behave.

_

* * *

_

Galveston

Getting Rodrigo De Alcazar out of jail had been more than a mite anti-climatic. As soon as the news of the Habeas Corpus motion he'd presented to Judge Reynolds reached Quentin Travers' ears, he'd vanished into thin air, leaving his post as the prison warden in his second in command's not so capable hands.

It'd made a whole lot easier to find and subsequently free his friend from the cell that had been his purgatory for the last twelve years.

He'd barely recognized don Rodrigo at first, bearded and covered in dirt and grime as he was. Definitely a long shot from the elegant landlord he'd known most of his life, but one look into the man's dark brown eyes had been enough for him to confirm this was indeed him. And that despite what they'd been told years ago, he was alive.

Rodrigo had never been happier to see someone in his life as he'd been when Rupert Giles crossed the threshold into the small cell. He'd hoped, prayed with everything he had the boy would deliver his message, but hadn't expected the cavalry to come to his rescue so soon, or at all.

Not like he was complaining, especially not after his friend—uncaring of how much in need he was of a bath—pulled him into a tight embrace, both their eyes suspiciously bright as they got reacquainted with each other after so many years.

It didn't take long for the lawyer to help him out of the place that had been his personal hell for longer than he cared to remember. And even with the desire to leave this place behind as soon as he could, he paused as they stepped out of the building, his nostrils flaring as he took his first breath of freedom into his lungs. His eyes hurt as they tried to get used to the harsh light of day after so many years in the dark, colors blending and merging and shapes slowly taking form as he focused on them. The noises of the people, carriages and horses milling about, were almost deafening at first, unused as he was to them after spending so long a time in silence.

His chocolate gaze finally settled on Rupert, his friend, his confidante, and for the first time in what felt like forever… he smiled.

* * *

Rodrigo insisted on bathing outside on the patio in Giles' home. While he hadn't watched in a mirror, he knew he would need more than one wash to clean his body after so many years of neglect and he didn't want to cause his friend more problems than he already had.

With Rupert's help and lots of soap and water, he finally rid himself of the layers of filth that'd covered his body for so long. It felt absolutely heavenly to feel the clear liquid on his skin, cleansing not only his body, but his soul from the unspeakable horrors he'd experienced in jail. Shaving his face and cutting his hair had been a divine experience, although he'd had to rely on the lawyer's more steady hands, since his were shaking too much to handle a blade so close to his throat.

He was weaker than he would've liked, but needed to get this out of the way before anything else. Before he could tell Giles all that he remembered, before they could try to uncover what happened to him and how had he ended up in jail.

Later, alone in Giles room after changing into clean clothes that hung over his frail frame, he could barely believe his eyes as he observed his reflection on the mirror. Aside from having lost a lot of weight, his hair being sprinkled with gray, the lines around his eyes and mouth and foregoing the mustache he'd used back then, he looked pretty much the same he had twelve years ago. As long as he didn't focus on his eyes, those revealed how much he'd changed, all he'd suffered, how prison had hardened him.

He gripped the sides of the basin, his knuckles turning white as he vowed once again to get to the bottom of it, to avenge what had been done to him.

He didn't remember much of that time, his memories were still quite blurry, but he was determined to discover who was behind this and make them pay for what they did to him. Even if it was the last thing he did, he would make sure whoever did this to him would pay in kind for all he lost.

* * *

"And that's the last thing you recall before falling from Palomino?" Giles asked, grinning from ear to ear as he watched his guest devour the food he'd placed in front of him. His cooking skills were nothing to frown upon, especially taking into account his confirmed bachelor status, but it'd never received such… enthusiastic response. Although considering what Rodrigo must have been fed in prison, he imagined this meal must taste like a little slice of heaven to him.

"Yes," he responded, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember anything else that might be important. He knew there was something that eluded him, but try as he might he couldn't grasp what it could be.

"All right, that's enough for now. Between this and what William told me over what happened to him, too, we can fill in the blanks."

Rodrigo stopped at mid-chew, his eyes widening in fear as he tried to swallow past the lump suddenly lodged on his throat. "William?" he croaked. "What happened to William? I thought you said he was fine, the same as Angel."

"William's perfectly fine," he cleared, patting his friend's hand to calm him. Or at least he hoped he was, given the way he'd left his house the day before, but he wasn't about to say anything about that now. "It's just… he had a run in with Snyder around the time you disappeared."

"Snyder?" There was something tickling at the edges of his memory when he heard that name, but what was it?

"Yes, you remember him, don't you? He's been Campo Real's Administrator all this time. Well, to be honest, I'm not really sure if he still is. Angel wasn't too keen on keeping him on that post after he returned from Europe; but who knows if he fired him what with the wedding and all."

"He was just a foreman then and not all that good on his job if I recall correctly. How did he end up administrating the hacienda, Rupert?"

Giles shrugged. "I suppose it was Doña Darla's decision."

"Darla?" he sighed heavily, passing a hand over his face, as details of his last encounter with his wife came back to him. "I had almost forgotten about her. I was coming to your house that day, you know?" Giles raised an eyebrow at him in silent question and he continued, "I told her I married Anna all those years ago and that if she didn't accept William as my son, I would let everyone know about it. That I was willing to accept the consequences of my actions, go to jail for bigamy or whatever was thrown my way to protect my firstborn."

The lawyer blinked as he processed all this new information, thinking back to the day he learned of Rodrigo's demise. Doña Darla sent him a note; she made it so that he never saw the body. Bloody hell! She didn't let him know until after the supposed burial and he knew why.

"Do you think she's behind all this?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. It made perfect sense. Rodrigo's disappearance, William's kidnapping, Snyder being promoted to Administrator, it was all tied in and now, this moment, after so many years, they had the answer of who might be behind it all. And judging by the murderous gleam in his friend's eyes, God helped her if what they suspected was true.

"I know she is. She's capable of anything to keep her status as Campo Real's mistress. Even partner up with a sniveling whoreson like Snyder, it might seem."

"What are we going to do about it, then?"

"Are you sure you want in on this, my friend? It might get a little… violent."

"It'd be damn time already, I say." Giles winked. "After all how long has it been since we indulged on a spot of violence?"

"Too long, amigo. Too damn long."

tbc

Like, dislike? Want to know what's going to happen next? I'd love to know you're still reading and what you thought about the chapter if you're inclined to let me know. (bats eyelashes)

Oooh, and before I go, Corazón Salvaje won the Whole Lotta History Award on Round 2 at the Cradle of Humanity Awards. Thank you to everyone who voted for it!


End file.
